


For Penrose/戒断症状

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Underage - Freeform, 半狼人化Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 19,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十五岁的春天，Sam大不同（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0

John赶到医院时Sam已经被送进急诊室。十四岁的Dean站在急诊室外满脸焦急，脸颊上有干涸的泪痕，浅色的T恤上被血洇湿了好大一块。他就那么呆呆站在那里，不敢眨眼，不敢动，甚至都不敢抽泣。直到父亲走到他身旁叫起他的名字，他的身体猛地抖了一下，转向父亲的脸上带着担忧与畏惧。  
“我……我很抱歉，我应该猜得到他是冲着Sam去的……我……”眼泪再次不受控制地从男孩明亮的大眼睛里涌出，他羞赧又惊慌地低下头，急忙伸手去擦拭，却只是将更多的血与眼泪在自己脸上涂画开来。  
“我很抱歉，爸爸，我真的……”  
他害怕得再也不敢抬头去看父亲，缩着肩膀准备承受来自父亲的责难。  
“冷静一点，Dean！”John伸出他宽大的手掌在大儿子肩上用力按了一下，手指紧紧握住他的肩膀，“现在告诉我，Sam被送过来时情况怎么样？”  
从父亲的语气里听出他没有生气，Dean顿时安心了不少。他抬起手臂胡乱擦干净了眼睛里的眼泪，抬头挺胸下意识做了个立正的动作：“是的，长官。Sam在救护车里的时候一直在哭，跟我说他身上很痛。他的脖子和肩膀被……被咬了，其他地方没有受伤。送来医院时有些发热，意识不是很清醒。”或许是想到了刚刚在救护车里的情形，十四岁的男孩说着便又忍不住哭了出来。他近乎混乱地吸着鼻子，拼命屏息想忍住眼泪，可这些都没用，他还是一边向父亲报告一边抽泣，内心的恐惧与自责几乎将他淹没。  
“还有其他人受伤吗？”  
“没有了……当时只有我和Sammy在，我开枪打伤了它，它逃走了……我没有追过去，因为、因为Sammy受伤了。”Dean嚅嗫着说完最后一句，还是忍不住悄悄抬头偷看了父亲一眼。  
他从没让Sam在自己的眼皮下受过伤，从来没有过。九岁那年因为贪玩他险些害得弟弟被怪物吸走了灵魂，从那以后，他再也不敢忘记父亲的交代，再也不敢独自溜出去玩，不敢让Sam一个人待着。他以为自己已经做得很好了，也曾因为自己将父亲交代的任务完成得如此出色而骄傲过，然而就在今晚，他又失职了。  
原本他和父亲分头在寻找一头发狂的狼人，他依循着各种线索却追踪到了他们投宿的旅馆。当他一脚跨入旅馆的院子时，一股不详的预感就云翳般笼罩在了他心上，让他不得不飞奔着冲进旅馆踢开房间的门。  
破窗而入的狼人正抓着Sam试图将他带走。它捂着他的嘴，锐利的指甲刺破了他柔嫩的脸颊，鲜红的血连同男孩惊恐的眼泪恍若弥漫在这深夜中的恐惧般流淌在他脸颊上，填充进了狼人的指缝。  
在怪物与Dean打了个照面的那一瞬，他们几乎是同时发狂了。怪物抓着男孩的肩膀拎起了他，故意在稚嫩的小猎人面前咬住了他弟弟的脖子；而Dean，在看到Sam那双盈满眼泪与恐慌的眼睛时，他就掏出了藏在衣服里的手枪对准了怪物。  
怪物抓着男孩好似抓着一个没有重量的玩具，利爪撕破了他最喜欢的那件T恤，淌着津液的牙齿从他涌血的脖子移向他因为疼痛而发热的肩膀，就像它要在举枪的猎人面前撕下男孩的皮肉，破开他的胸膛，吞食他小小的心脏。  
血与愤怒、以及幽深的恐怖同时滴落在了旅馆肮脏不堪的地板上，沿着缝隙争先恐后地涌向墙根。然而Dean听见了，那一声细微的、几不可闻的“Dean”。他听见Sam在向他求救，而他眼睛里只有浓郁得再也化不开的血色。  
他朝狼人开了一枪。  
子弹打穿了怪物的肩膀，而它没有松口。  
他又开了一枪，同时他冲了过去，伸手抱住Sam的腰，将枪口对准了怪物的腹部。  
受伤的怪物又破窗而出，在窗框与旅馆的后院里留下长串血渍之后便消失得无影无踪。被枪声吸引而来的旅馆老板冲进房间，看到少年抱着浑身是血的弟弟时一时惊得忘记了如何开口说话。  
“打急救电话……请你帮我给急救中心打电话！”Dean慌忙脱下外套罩在流血不止的Sam身上，抬头看向旅馆老板，每一次眨眼都会有眼泪从他盈满悲伤与惊慌的眼睛里滴落。惊呆的中年人此刻终于回过神来，他赶紧掏出手机给急救中心打了电话，转身跑出房间慌慌张张地找来了急救箱。  
Sam平时一直都是安静的孩子，Dean知道那其实是因为他早熟。他知道弟弟比起许许多多同龄的孩子都要成熟，他知道了父亲和哥哥的秘密，也知道了许多不被大多数人知道的秘密。他时常流露出困惑，偶尔也会感到悲伤，但更多的时间里他只是安安静静，只有在Dean面前才会表现出他的些许活泼。  
但现在这个被哥哥抱在怀里的可怜男孩，满脸是血满脸是泪，哭个不停，抖个不停，嘴里一直叫着痛。他哥哥知道这是因为他在害怕，因为他刚刚经历了他这短短十年人生中最恐怖的几分钟。他受伤了，在流血，而现在没有人能帮他承受如此剧烈的痛楚。  
Dean也在哭。十四岁的他早就不像九岁时那么贪玩了，也比那个时候更加熟悉枪支，更加精于枪法，然而在面对弟弟受伤时的反应，他在这五年里仿佛没有一丝一毫长进。他就这么抱着弟弟跪在地板上，一边叫他的名字一边试图帮他止血，仿佛也丝毫没有意识到自己的眼泪和Sam的血一起弄湿了他被狼人撕破的睡衣。  
他在旅馆老板搬来急救箱时还试图安慰Sam说“没事了”，可Sam只是哭着缩进他怀里，抽噎着，轻轻叫痛、叫他的名字，他看着血和自己的外套，那句他总是拿来安慰弟弟的话此时此刻就怎么都说不出口了。  
直到他跟着Sam坐进救护车，直到Sam被送进急救室。  
那句话一直在他心里兜兜转转，却始终没能说出来。  
Sam受伤了，流血了，他害弟弟被狼人攻击，所以他再也不能欺骗弟弟说“没事了”。  
听儿子说完Sam受伤的经过，John顿了一下，低头看向他的胳膊。Dean下意识跟着也低下头，这才刚刚发现自己的手臂上不知何时多了一条伤口，血已经止住了，皮肉外翻着，疼痛陡然从皮肉开裂的地方向四周蔓延，像火焰，又像虫群。  
或许是被狼人抓伤的。  
他不再说话，也不敢靠墙站着了，沉默不语地站在父亲身边，内心仍旧惴惴不安。他也从未觉得给一个人缝合伤口需要这么久，他受过伤，父亲为他缝合，第一次的时候他痛得忍不住叫了出来，父亲抬头给了他一个严厉的眼神，厉声让他忍住不许他再叫痛。Dean总是很听父亲的话，那之后他就真的再也没在缝合伤口的时候叫过痛了，也不曾在受伤的时候叫过，甚至在任何他感受到疼痛的时刻，他总会想起父亲的那个眼神——就像此刻。  
在Sam的伤口被妥善处理之后，医生安排他住进了病房。麻药的效力还未褪去，男孩已经睡着了，John走到病床旁边，弯下腰仔细看了看脸上还残留着细小伤口的儿子，抬手怜爱地轻轻摸了摸他柔软的头发。  
Dean跟在医生身后走到病房门口就不敢进去了，他站在那里焦急地探头探脑，想知道Sam的情况，又害怕冒冒失失会被父亲的斥责。或许是因为哭过几场，此刻双眼又涩又酸，干涸在脸颊上的泪痕紧绷绷的，他抬手又揉了揉脸颊，低头又看了一眼受伤的胳膊，有些羞耻地咬了咬嘴唇，下意识想把它藏到身后。  
“都来医院了，去找医生把手臂上的伤口处理一下吧。”确认Sam已经平安无事的John走出病房，恰好看到Dean把受伤的胳膊藏到身后的小动作。他像是这才注意到大儿子脸上的血污和泪痕，一时间愣了一下，低头看着他还不到自己胸口的身高，内心里突然涌上一股近乎悲伤的愧疚。于是他走上前去催促大儿子去处理伤口，在注意到他还怯怯不安地偷看Sam时，便开口告诉他Sam已经没事了。  
“他没有发烧，伤口也已经处理好了，现在睡着了。”  
Dean迟疑地“嗯”了一声，犹豫了一会儿，这才忐忑地问道：“那我……可以留在这里等他醒过来吗？”  
John本想让Dean先回旅馆的。  
“当然可以。”


	2. Chapter 2

1

Dean回到旅馆时已经带上些许醉意了，他的短发被夜风吹得乱七八糟，皮衣的衣领也没翻好。伸手从口袋里摸出钥匙开了门，房间里没开灯，他微微向前探出身体往Sam床上看了一眼，看样子Sam已经睡了。  
刻意放轻了脚步，他脱下皮衣和衬衫，解开皮带，弯腰脱靴子的时候突然听见一声好似错觉的呻吟。手指猛然揪紧鞋带，他抬起头狐疑地朝Sam的床看去，皱起眉头盯着床中央那块巨大的突起看了一会儿，没有说话，又慢慢放开鞋带，直起身体从床上起身。  
“Sam？”  
他试探地低喊了一声，声音很轻。Sam还是那么缩在单薄的毯子里一动不动，仿佛已经熟睡，完全没有听见兄长的呼喊。  
“Sammy？”Dean的眉头一时皱得更紧了，脸上狐疑的神色愈发浓重。他迈步走近Sam的床，注意到在毯子的包裹之下，侧躺的Sam的肩膀几乎没有起伏。  
而此时的Sam依旧没有反应，他整个人都缩在毯子里，甚至连眼睛都没露出来。Dean沉默地在他床边伫立了几秒钟，突然伸出手掀开了他身上的毯子。躺在床上的少年显然没有料到兄长会这么做，下意识发出一声短促的惊呼。但很快他就像意识到什么似的，又缩紧了肩膀，倔强地闭上了眼睛。  
“发生了什么事，Sam？”都不理会弟弟这虚情假意的伪装，Dean弯下腰焦急询问。然而Sam只是模糊地嘟囔了一声“没事”，又伸出手抓过毯子试图再次用它把自己包裹起来。  
Dean心急手快地一把抓住了Sam的手腕，这才发现此刻Sam的皮肤烫得惊人。他吃惊地吸了一口气，急忙拉开了床头灯，另一只手强硬地贴上弟弟的脸颊，发现这家伙果然是发烧了。  
“发烧？怎么回事？你的体温计呢？”借着灯光，Dean盯着躺在床上好似满脸委屈的少年，又不顾他的闪躲摸了摸他的脖子和肩膀，在确认他确实发烧之后，悬着的一颗心这才稍稍放下。  
但还是有点生气。  
“只是发烧了而已，我还以为是出了什么事。”Dean舒了一口气，忍下了往弟弟脑袋上来这么一巴掌的冲动，转身抓过Sam的包，开始在里面翻找体温计。他弟弟这个小姑娘一定会准备这种东西的，运气好的话，应该还有事先买好的药。  
“别乱翻我的东西……”少年缩在床上不满地哼哼。Dean听见身后那张单人床发出了吱吱呀呀的声音，大概是Sam翻了个身。  
“只是找体温计而已，老弟。我不会管你是不是偷偷藏了什么色情杂志或者安全套之类的。放心吧，就算真的有我也不会告诉老爸的。”  
“Dean……我真的没事，就……别管我好吗？”  
“想都别想。”Dean终于找到了体温计，他把它拿在手里甩了甩，转过身走到床边，这才发现Sam此刻已经是满脸通红满头大汗。他下意识轻轻拍了一下弟弟的脸，发现他的呼吸烫得不太正常，原本落地的心不知为何又悬了起来。  
“真的只是发烧吗，伙计？”舒开的眉头再次皱紧，不顾Sam的拒绝闪躲，Dean强行拉开他身上的毯子，推起他的T恤想检查他是不是受了伤。当他的手贴上Sam的肚子时，Sam扭动反抗得更加厉害了，喘息里还夹杂着一两声状似痛苦的呻吟，这更加印证了他的猜想，他狠狠压住弟弟，索性抓起毯子扔到了地板上。  
然而Dean无论如何也没想到他接下来看到的并不是受到某种伤害的弟弟，而是……  
Dean愣了很久，在Sam惊慌失措地坐起身拉好T恤又试图下床捡起毯子时他这才突然回过神来。他又一次把他浑身滚烫的弟弟按到床上，手掌从衣摆下面伸了进去，正好按在他灼热的胸口。  
“Dean！”Sam看起来又慌又怕，因为发热的缘故连眼睛都看上去湿湿的。他费力挣扎着，抬脚踢中了兄长的肚子。Dean吃痛地闷哼了一声，下意识就往弟弟脑袋上招呼了一下，在注意到他委屈又羞耻的眼神之后，又有些不自在地抿了抿嘴，讷讷说了一声“抱歉”。  
“别告诉我你在我回来之前正在做什么见鬼的春梦。”  
一番折腾之后，Dean终于放过了Sam。Sam裹着毯子坐在床上，双手还紧张地盖在只的腿间。他的呼吸依然浑浊粗重，喉结上上下下起伏不停，Dean盯着脸红的他看了一会儿，过去给他拿了一瓶水。Sam接过水三两口便灌完了，用手背擦去嘴唇上的水珠时这才迟钝地说了一句“谢谢”。  
“所以你现在打算老实告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
Sam最初发现自己的身体出现了不对劲是在十五岁的春季。当然，那之前他就察觉到了某些古怪的地方，比如每年春季和秋季他总会发一次低烧。但或许有人的体质就是如此，低烧过后他也没有出现过其他异状，便也没有在意了。可是十四岁那年春季的低烧过后，他第一次产生了异常强烈的性欲。  
十五岁的少年会有性欲并不奇怪，Sam这辈子都不会忘记自己十三岁第一次梦遗被他哥当成玩笑调侃了他大半年的事，但他从来没有过这种想拉上出现在他眼前的任何一个人同对方性交的冲动——尤其那天早晨第一个出现在他眼前的人还是Dean，那时他的第一反应竟是从背后咬住Dean的脖子操他。  
十三岁的第一次遗精时梦里出现的就是比他高出一个头的哥哥，翌日早晨醒来，他几乎不敢去看哥哥的脸。古怪的情感总在最古怪的夜晚潜滋暗长，他猜一定是自己哪里出了问题，悄悄去图书馆翻了些书，找不到答案，自己苦思冥想，自然也想不出结果，只有这种怪诞又歪斜的情感在压抑与躲藏中愈演愈烈，到最后他甚至不愿看见兄长身边出现任何人。  
这已经够糟糕了，然而更加糟糕的事又发生了。  
那个早晨，十五岁的少年吓得甚至都不敢让哥哥开车送自己去学校。  
最开始的两天里，他几乎不敢同任何人接触，尽管他渴望触碰别人的皮肤，他渴望嗅闻、舔咬，与性有关的疯狂冲动甚至让他产生了攻击别人的冲动，而时时刻刻都在胀痛的阴茎更是让他羞于起身，于是到了第三天，他索性找了借口把自己关在旅馆里。  
古怪的冲动纠缠了男孩整整一周，兄长跟着父亲在外追踪怪物，他就这么躲在旅馆的房间里，把自己关进卫生间里，无论射精过多少次胀痛的阴茎依然滚烫坚硬。第七天里所有令他害怕的症状突然就统统消失了，恰好父亲带着兄长回来，看样子他们是准备去往下一个地方了。  
第二次出现相同症状是在同一年的秋天。又是那股怪异的冲动，疯狂又下流，却比第一次更加强烈，Sam甚至担心自己的理智与自控根本不足以约束这股冲动，他担心自己可能会伤害到别人，以致他每天都生活在忍受与畏惧的煎熬之中。  
这一次，症状持续了近十天。  
而在他十六岁的这个春季，那股冲动又回来了，比前两次更加强烈了。少年甚至能嗅到散布在空气里的各种气味，而最先掌控他神经的永远都是他哥的气味，那种混合了皮革、机油、廉价须后水和某种他说不上来的味道混合之后的气味。它针一样戳刺着他的大脑，戳刺着他的心脏和脊椎，牙龈古怪地发痒，想要咬住Dean后颈的冲动从未淡去，而性交的冲动已经强烈到他在早晨出门时差一点真的就把旅馆的前台强行拖进卫生间。  
他为自己的想法感到恶心与可耻，可滚烫的身体与沸腾的性欲只是大声叫嚣渴望得到一次真正的发泄。他依然不敢告诉身边的任何人，思索着这一次该找怎样的借口哄骗过学校和父兄，费尽心思地寻找可以让他躲藏的地方。  
而就在这一切发生的第二天晚上，他被发现了。  
此刻发现了这一切的Dean正坐在他的床边，刚刚他的手碰到了他，手掌按在他的胸口，他一定不知道自己的气味此刻在他弟弟脑中就是一管恶毒的春药，也一定不知道他弟弟需要多么用力地咬紧自己的嘴唇才没有真的扑过来咬住他的脖子。


	3. Chapter 3

2

Dean的第一反应是Sam被诅咒了。他又急又气，懊丧又自责，不知什么时候让什么人趁虚而入，对Sam下了如此奇怪的诅咒。他九岁时犯过错误，十四岁又犯了一次，去年的他十九岁，他不知道这是怎么回事，仿佛每隔五年他的大意就会给Sam带来噩运。  
他小心翼翼地看着Sam潮湿的脸，呼吸因为紧张而愧疚变得紧绷。他又把视线移向Sam的脖子、他的肩膀和手臂，最后停留在他被毯子遮盖的地方，而Sam也发现了，他发出模糊的呻吟，低吼着让Dean别那么看他。  
“我得把这件事告诉老爸……”Dean迟疑地用指节蹭了蹭鼻尖，心中略略有些退缩了。他不知道自己能不能处理好这件事，最好的选择还是交给父亲。  
“不，不不，Dean，不能告诉老爸……”而Dean的话音刚落，Sam就紧张地扑过来，将他滚烫的手按在了兄长的肩上，“求你，别告诉他……”  
Dean的气味在Sam脑中打着旋，像一阵飓风，又像焚烧着火炭的熔炉，让他干渴、疯狂，让他的牙龈上漫过一阵堪比刺痛的瘙痒。他想张嘴咬住Dean的脖子，或是他的肩膀、或是他的肩胛骨、他的腰，他想伸出舌头品尝Dean汗水的味道，和他接吻，狠狠操他。  
Sam陡然紧闭双眼，好似被灼伤一般缩回自己的手。手指彼此磨蹭着，仿佛还在回味指尖曾感受到的Dean的体位，就像长出指纹的地方也能嗅闻到气味、也能尝出味道，就像他凭借着这些就能稍稍平息下内心的骚动似的。  
“Sam？我真的不确定我能不能……”Dean为难地看着弟弟，第一次近乎难堪地咬住了自己的嘴唇。过往的两次失败经历不断盘旋在他脑中，这让他几乎丧失了勇气和信心，他把Sam视作自己的责任，可在Sam经受煎熬的时候他却什么都没发现。  
这远比受到父亲的责骂更令Dean无地自容。  
“别告诉他，求你……Dean，他知道了只会把我锁起来……”Sam的呼吸蓦地变得更加浑浊，他慌乱地睁开眼睛，近乎乞求地看向Dean，因为无法掩饰内心的抗拒不安，所以也无法掩饰那些生着獠牙的欲望。他就那么可怜又可恶地看着Dean，眼中又是委屈又是邪恶。  
“不不，我觉得老爸他……”Dean原本还试图说服Sam，可当他抬眼对上弟弟那双眼睛时，话语陡然消失在唇齿之间，瞪大的眼睛里只剩漫溢的错愕与震惊。  
他看清楚了Sam眼中有关害怕的部分，也看清楚了Sam眼中那些令别人害怕的部分。在意识到Sam自述中那些关乎暴力的部分并非夸张之后，他自己也明白了Sam的恐惧。  
没错，父亲会毫不留情地把这样的弟弟锁起来，直到他们查明了真相。  
可责任并不在Sam身上，他经受了折磨，最终却还要被锁起来，这不公平。  
从Dean骤变的表情里Sam也忽然意识到了什么，他慌乱地用力咬住嘴唇，双手死死抓握着自己的脚踝以压抑自己想要按倒Dean的冲动，而Dean的气味只是源源不断地从那具该死的带着体温的躯体向他飘散而来，刺激着他的感官，让他的身体痛得仿佛正在遭受最严酷的磔刑。  
“你检查过你的东西吗？找到过类似巫术袋之类的东西吗？”不再提起任何关于父亲的话题，Dean话锋一转，试图先从最初的猜想入手。  
Sam点点头，又摇摇头，开口用异常沙哑的嗓音说道：“没有发现过那种东西……我也用火、圣水、铁、银和铜器测试过，没有任何反应。”  
“你试过那些东西？”Dean听完Sam的话，气得眉头都竖起来了。  
Dean过火的反应让Sam不由得缩了缩脖子，心虚地“嗯”了一声。他没有察觉自己的双手在不知不觉中已经放开了脚踝，它们张开了手指，蠢蠢欲动；也没有发现他正慢慢朝Dean靠近，干涩的喉咙里像被人灌进了某种呛辣的毒药，他需要某种东西来缓解这种痛苦。  
“你当时为什么没有马上告诉我！如果你测试出了什么，你打算怎么办？自杀吗？”Dean越说越生气，愤怒于Sam竟宁愿自己偷偷做那些也不肯在第一时间告诉他，他愤怒于Sam对自己的隐瞒，愤怒于Sam对自己的不信任，更是愤怒于自己对Sam的漠视。  
自从失去母亲之后，他们兄弟几乎是寸步不离彼此，他们住一个房间，一起洗过澡，一起进餐，也一起偷溜出去玩过，他们之间甚至根本无法存在任何秘密。可就是如此，就算如此，他这个哥哥居然没有发现弟弟的异样，居然让Sam经受了那么久的煎熬。  
年轻的猎人懊丧地低声骂了一句脏话，双眼因为激动居然变得通红。他倾身凑近Sam，近乎低吼地说着无论遇到什么事都必须告诉他。  
“就算你觉得没人愿意帮助你，我会！无论发生什么事，我都会帮助你！”他猛地揪住弟弟的衣襟，“听清楚了吗？别想着一个人解决你解决不了的问……”  
话还没说完，Dean突然被弟弟一把按倒在床上。他甚至连惊呼与质问的时间都没有，颈侧陡然传来灼热的刺痛感，Sam的牙齿陷入他微微汗湿的皮肤里，一手拉扯着他的衣服，将一条腿挤进了他的双腿之间。  
Dean下意识挣扎反抗，却发现居然挣不开。他从没在任何一次纯力量较量的练习中输给Sam过，可是现在他竟完全推不开压在身上的弟弟。他不死心地紧紧握住Sam的肩，Sam的手已经伸进了他的衣服里，湿润的舌头舔着那圈刺痛的齿痕，他听见Sam的喘息声，接着就被吻了。  
潮湿的舌尖蛮横地撬开惊慌失措的嘴唇，趁机借由齿列之间的缝隙钻入口腔，乱无章法地舔舐、翻搅、纠缠。Sam伏低身体，像是要将他和Dean紧紧粘在一起，弯曲膝盖架起Dean的一条腿，阴茎隔着他们的裤子撞着兄长的腿根。  
一股前所未有的恐慌在被Sam强迫打开腿的同时冷水般涌入Dean的大脑，他仍在挣扎，却根本推不开Sam。他连声低吼着Sam的名字，试图让弟弟清醒一些，可这些声音都被Sam的唇舌碾碎，此刻的Sam也仿佛失去了最后的理智，听不见了任何声音。  
腿根每被硬物用力撞击一次，Dean就觉得自己的胃里又变得沉重了一分，不知是什么东西在胃里慢慢凝结，变硬，变冷，膨胀，让他想吐。现在，Sam的舌头还堵着他的嘴，手掌牢牢握着他的腰，他们以古怪扭曲的姿势肢体交缠着躺在床上，而这不是他的初衷。  
他最后用力低吼了一声，模糊的音节又一次被Sam吞吃进腹中，但这一次，这个声音似乎奏效了，Sam的动作有了一瞬间的停滞。Dean一拳揍向他的颧骨，在他吃痛放松了力道的同时用膝盖顶住他的肚子，翻身将他压到床上，接着往他脸上又来了一拳。  
“婊子！”Dean气急败坏地骂了一句，跳下床后退了两步，一双眼睛紧盯着弟弟，丝毫不敢放松。  
被揍了两拳的少年仰躺在床上粗声喘息，不断往干渴的喉咙里吞咽进津液。Dean的气味还没有消散，唇舌之间还残留着和他接吻的触感；他的牙齿记得陷入皮肤时满足的畅快感，牙龈的瘙痒暂时得到了纾缓；他的手掌也记得皮肤表面迷人的温度和触感，而他甚至遗憾他们并没能做到最后。  
但这种遗憾刚刚在脑中成形Sam突然就瞪起双眼狠狠吸了一口气。他猛地坐了起来，惶恐不安地看向依旧满脸戒备的Dean，当视线撞上他谨慎的视线，惊惧与某种酸涩的疼痛像夜鸟张开的黑色羽翼，将他的心脏遮盖得严严实实。  
他知道自己刚刚做了什么，几秒钟前他还在回味，还在遗憾。  
于是他的口腔里、牙龈上、手掌心、甚至他还疼痛的性器上都慢慢涌出了某种东西。舌尖能尝到的味道是苦，掌心里有冰冷的汗，他感觉自己好像吞进了数吨的铅块，胃正在下坠，被撕扯，痛得他又出了一身冷汗。  
他感到恶心。  
而他知道正从他触碰过Dean身体的肢体流溢出的东西是罪恶感。  
他知道自己刚才那种行为的定义。  
现在那个词就在他脑子里，伸出漫长的触手，撕开了他的肠肚。  
他应该道歉的。  
“我……”  
嘴唇笨拙地张合，大脑被劈开成两半，一半想着道歉，另一半还想着继续。  
Dean的脖子上有一圈带血的齿痕。  
Sam知道，就是它让他还在蠢蠢欲动。


	4. Chapter 4

3

他们就这么对峙了好一会儿，一个说不出话，一个不肯说话。最后是Dean往Sam身上扔了一条干净的内裤，让他滚去卫生间里解决完了再出来。少年满脸羞愧地爬下床，手里捏着他的短裤就像捏着一包炭疽似的，垂头丧气地躲进了卫生间里。  
但是假如光靠自慰就能结局问题的话，他也不会这么苦恼惊慌甚至恐惧。脏兮兮的手和内裤都让他觉得恶心，口腔里蔓延着某种寡淡的味道，不是苦的，也不是别的味道，像是空虚。他慢吞吞地换下了短裤，射精过的阴茎还是疼痛，还硬着，他还是热，呼吸还是急促沉重。  
他关着门洗干净了刚换下的短裤，之后就呆呆坐在马桶上，手指还无意识地抚慰着胀痛的阴茎，脑中也依然想着他在Dean脖子上留下的那圈齿痕。  
尽管他感到羞愧、感到害怕、甚至有负罪感，然而身体好似再也不受他掌控，身体的每个部分都在兴致盎然地回忆着刚刚与Dean接触的短暂瞬间，像它们都乐意继续下去，期待能制造出一段美妙的梦境。  
忍不住又一次将手伸进了短裤里，只是回想着刚才他磨蹭着Dean的腿根，少年便拱起身体再次射精了。然而高潮的快感实质上并不能为他带去满足，也不能为他纾缓什么，喉咙依然干渴，盘踞在躯壳的欲望依然蓬勃，他用黏糊糊的手握住滚烫的阴茎，紧紧咬住嘴唇，仿佛下一秒就要因为挫败而哭出来。  
第二条短裤很快又被他弄脏了。他懊丧地脱下它，又一次站到水槽前。T恤的下摆也遮不住让他感到难堪恶心的器官，他把内裤扔进了水槽里，沉默地打开了水龙头。抬起头，他看向镶嵌在墙上的镜子，里面的少年依然满面通红，汗湿的脸上带着性欲与某种他自己也无法形容的野性。这一瞬，他就困惑了，不知这种野性究竟从何而来。  
很长一段时间里，Sam耳边只剩下水流的声音，它盖过了他的呼吸和心跳声，也稍稍盖过了脑中沸腾的喧嚣，让他为自己争取到了些许可以称得上是“宁静”的空隙。 然而这种宁静并没能持续太久，身后突然传来了Dean用力敲门的声音，他在外面大叫着弟弟的名字，正以一种急切的语气询问他在里面到底在做什么。  
洗内裤而已。  
Sam试着自嘲，但被Dean打破的宁静再也无法保护他了，他再次听见自己的喘息和心跳声，听见在脑中嗡鸣的欲望，他感到干渴，紧绷，疼痛，他知道躲藏、忍耐与自我安慰式的释放都只是徒劳。  
“Sammy！”  
门外最后响起了Dean的叫声，接着就听见“砰”一声巨响，Sam抓着他湿漉漉的内裤错愕地扭过头，看见Dean焦急地喘息着一脚踢开了卫生间的门。  
“你他妈的躲在卫生间里这么久都在干……”Dean怒气冲冲的话语说到一半就卡住了，他瞪起的眼睛看到Sam赤裸的下半身，惊诧的目光在那两条打湿的内裤之间逡巡了好几个来回，最后终于弄明白了Sam这么久都在做些什么。  
看着Dean站在门口愣了两秒又立刻退了出去，Sam胃里的感觉更糟糕了。他局促地向下扯了扯自己的T恤，手里这条短裤一瞬显得尴尬又滑稽，让他有些无所适从。  
过了几秒钟，Dean又走了进来，手里又多了一条短裤。  
“这是你最后一条换洗的短裤了。”他把它塞进Sam湿着的双手里，又逃跑似的溜了出去。  
等Sam穿上短裤犹豫不安地走出卫生间时，Dean已经盘腿坐在了自己床上。脖子上的齿痕早就不再流血了，却依然鲜红，像一个醒目的记号或是标记，有某种明显的含义。Sam忍不住用力吞咽了一下，双手又向下用力扯住T恤，一边悄悄观察着Dean的反应，一边摸上自己的床，又一次用毯子盖住了自己的腿间。  
Sam的情形看起来丝毫没有好转。  
Dean也注意到了——他红红的眼皮和鼻尖，他额头和喉结上的汗，他剧烈起伏的肩膀和胸膛——年轻的猎人颇是苦恼地抹了一把脸，不再提起刚刚发生过的那件事，只是问道：“真的没有用吗？我是说……”他说着顿住，在Sam投来的困惑的目光中比了一个自慰的动作。  
而Sam却无意识地呻吟了一声。他觉得这是Dean在暗示他，或是引诱他，现在的他眼中，Dean浑身上下贴满了各种意义明确的标签，他的每一个眼神、每一个肢体动作都会被解读成与性相关的引导，在少年眼中，他哥俨然已经成为一块鲜活温热的色情招牌。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Sam又吞咽了一下。他花费了一点时间让自己把注意力放在Dean的问题上，于是摇头，接着低下了头，用小到几乎听不见的声音再次请求道：“别告诉老爸。”  
经历了刚才的事，Dean已经非常确定如果他把这些告诉父亲，Sam一定会被锁起来，而且他们的父亲为了确保小儿子不会外出伤害别人，一定会毫不留情地用上他最严苛的手段。  
看着坐在另一张床上的弟弟，Dean用力咬了咬嘴唇。他不是什么大度的人，Sam刚刚做了什么他心里很清楚，也不是不生气，然而现在这种愤怒毫无用处。被Sam压制时，如果他无法挣脱Sam，普通人恐怕更是做不到。现在最重要的是要保证Sam绝不会做出什么伤害他人的事——因为那样一来，不仅仅是那些无辜的陌生人，Sam自己也会受到伤害，从他刚才的反应里Dean看得出他也害怕这种事的发生，Sam绝不会伤害任何人，而他也绝不愿意自己在失去意志的情况下伤害别人。  
Dean要保护那些他素未谋面的陌生人，也要保护一直以来都是由他来保护的弟弟。  
“我不会告诉老爸。”慢慢松开嘴唇，Dean向Sam保证道。在他刚刚说完这句话的同时，他看到弟弟抬起了他低垂的头，看向他这边的眼神里又是惊讶又是感激。Dean只觉得心里又酸又胀，不知是什么感觉。他顿了顿，继续说道，“我刚才检查过你的东西，没有发现异常。我会趁着这几天老爸不在出去帮你调查一下，但是你必须向我保证，你绝对不会出去伤害任何人。”  
“你……可以把我反锁在房间里。”Sam说着，有些不太自然地拉了拉身上的毯子。他再次低下头，不敢看Dean，更不敢看他脖子上的咬痕，他甚至不知道今晚接下来的时间该怎么办，Dean会在另一张床上熟睡，而他却还要在煎熬中等待天亮。  
出乎意料的答案令Dean惊愕地瞪起双眼。他以为Sam就是不想被反锁在房间里才求他别告诉父亲的，可现在他为什么又主动提出这种要求？  
“如果被老爸知道了，他可不只是把我反锁在房间里这么简单，他会用上手铐，可能还有绳子。”Sam说着耸了耸肩，自嘲地笑了起来，“而且，如果他觉得我是怪物呢？”  
Sam最后的问题让Dean陡然挺直了脊背，一股难以言喻的寒意顺着他的脊柱蜘蛛般攀爬向大脑。他近乎错愕地看着弟弟，屏住呼吸，任由沉默一点一滴挤占他们之间的空隙，直到错愕完全转化成愤怒。  
“就算他觉得你是怪物，他也会救你！”冰冷的言辞几乎是从牙缝中挤出，Dean没让Sam继续在这个令人气结的话题上纠缠。但他认同Sam所说的，父亲不会那么简单地只是把Sam反锁在房间里，他可能会用上某些对他们而言过于严酷的手段。而这些是Dean不希望发生的，他已经受够了父亲与Sam之间那些大大小小的战争，Sam仿佛恨透了父亲，而父亲也不愿意再过问Sam的事，现在爆发了这种事，如果父亲真的用上了他那些手段，那么他和Sam之间可能永远不会再有和好的那一天。  
Dean为Sam想好了几个让他可以暂时不去学校的借口。父亲这几天不在，不过就算他回来了，他几乎也不会主动来过问儿子们的情况——Dean很了解父亲，他也很听话，会定期打电话给父亲汇报他们的情况。父亲向来信任他，只要他的谎话足够漂亮，父亲一定不会怀疑。  
但问题是，Dean从没对父亲撒过谎。  
Sam曾问过他是不是畏惧父亲，尽管他当年的答案是敬畏。可他也无法否认，他确实是畏惧父亲的。这种畏惧逼迫着他听父亲的话，逼迫他诚实，逼迫他过速地成长为一个士兵。但他不认为这种畏惧是坏事，父亲需要他，Sam也需要他，他的成长弥补了这个家庭里的某种空缺。畏惧是催化剂，好的那种。  
“会没事的，Sammy，我会解决的。”Dean说着，冲弟弟露出一抹笑容。而Sam凝视着他，带着些许困惑地，也跟着笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

4

头一次被反锁在房间里的感觉并不好，可或许是心里不再藏有秘密和恐惧，Sam也有了一种如释重负的感觉。  
昨夜他自然又是整晚没睡，而Dean也熬着陪了他一夜。他们先是想了许许多多的借口，又想了些应付父亲的办法。Dean看起来比Sam还要认真，总是皱着眉头苦思冥想，而Sam却会在那些瞬间里又跌入深不见底的兔子洞里，脑中闪过各种荒诞不经的念头，其中最强烈的依旧是把他哥狠狠按倒在床。  
天快亮的时候Dean终于忍不住困倦地打了一个哈欠，他靠在床头迅速地进入了深眠，都没听见弟弟屏住呼吸轻轻叫了他两声。  
在确认Dean彻底睡着的那一瞬，Sam不知自己为何突然紧张起来。心跳自然还是紊乱的，意识也不太清楚，至于阴茎，它总是那么痛着，身躯好似欲望拼凑起来的一个盒子，然而其中并不存在什么灵魂。他还坐在自己的床上，手掌无意识地磨蹭着腿根，手背轻轻撞向沉重的囊袋。他咬住嘴唇不敢让自己发出声音，双眼盯着兄长微微张开的嘴唇，向前倾身，仿佛如此一来他就能亲吻到Dean的嘴唇。  
想做的自然不止这些。伴随着下流念头滋生的还有恐慌与畏缩，Sam总在回过神的瞬间吸着气移开自己的手，手指狠狠掐住滚烫的脚踝，罪恶感让他无地自容，而欲望还是那么强烈。  
他想吐。  
Dean只睡了不到一个小时。而这不到六十分钟的时间，对Sam来说，每一秒都是充斥着火焰与滚油的煎熬，他感到热、饥渴、又饿又痛。  
Dean睁开眼睛便下意识看向Sam，他注意到了弟弟看他的眼神，还有他压住腿间的那只手。氛围陡然变得尴尬，Dean只觉得好似有无数条蛇缓慢蛇行在他的手臂与背上，又黏又冷，感觉很糟糕——他猜，也不会有哪个做哥哥的在醒来时看到自己的弟弟正用一种仿佛要把他操进床里的眼神盯住还能坦然自若。他甚至不肯去想在自己睡着时Sam心里是不是又动过某些念头，是不是还企图做些什么。  
幸运的是，在他熟睡时什么都没发生。  
Sam的眼神很快就从盈满欲望的饥渴惊慌地变成压抑与羞愧，这让Dean又感到不忍心。Dean了解Sam是个怎样的人，他很清楚自己的弟弟善良并且自律，总会有人觉得Dean Winchester是个可能带坏自己家姑娘的坏小子，却绝不会有人觉得他弟弟也是。  
“你在我面前不用……不用控制你那些‘小动作’，那不是你的错。”Dean叹了一口气，坐直了身体看向正低头不语的弟弟，“我不会介意，真的，你昨晚做的那些，我也不生气了。在我找原因和解决办法之前，你只需要控制好自己别去伤害别人就够了。”  
本以为自己这么说，Sam就会稍稍放下心里的负疚感。昨晚发生的一切都是意外，何况，糟糕的事都还来不及发生，Dean可以把那些当做没发生过。他和Sam之间不需要那么斤斤计较，也用不着把谁对谁错算得那么清楚。  
“你的意思是那我就可以伤害你了吗？”  
“你是什么意思？”Sam的反应出乎意料，Dean从他的措辞与语气中嗅到某种不悦的气味。而这种莫名的不悦也影响到了他的情绪，他不懂自己究竟哪里说得不对，又惹他性格古怪的弟弟不高兴了，“我可没这么说。”  
“所以你忘记了吗？昨晚我可是差一点……差、差一点就……”Sam原本还尖锐高亢的声音陡然又弱了下去，怒意在他脸上还没能坚持到三秒便烟消云散，取而代之的又是他的羞愧与难过。  
“差一点的意思不就是没发生吗？”Dean已经厌倦去和Sam争辩这个问题了，他觉得Sam想得太多了，这件事如果他不生气，那就不存在任何问题了。  
“那只是没有造成某种结果而已！但是我行为的本质还……”  
“因为我是你哥，所以我不关心你的行为本质！”Dean忍无可忍地打断了Sam，“我要你控制好自己别去伤害陌生人是因为他们计较你说的那些，你必须对他们负责！但是你别忘了，我不需要你负责是因为我可以揍你，但我不会让任何陌生人揍你！”  
他说完便不再理会Sam，径自走进了卫生间。关上门转动了几下把手发现怎么都无法上锁，还在气头的Dean不满地骂出连串脏话，直到半分钟后他这才想起昨晚他那一脚把门锁给踢坏了。  
真见鬼，押金怕是要不回来了。  
Dean一边洗漱一边想着要趁着这几天去弄点钱回来了。  
等Sam也洗漱完毕换好衣服之后，Dean问他要不要一起出去吃早餐。Sam盯着Dean脖子上的齿痕发了一会儿呆，又低头看了看自己被撑起的牛仔裤，丧气地摇了摇头。  
“我能闻到你们的气味。”  
“气味？气味怎么了？”Dean说着还迟疑地抬起胳膊嗅了嗅，接着又抓起自己的外套凑到鼻前闻了闻。  
Dean这连串“嗅闻”的举动让Sam无意识地呻吟了一声。他现在感觉相当古怪，牙龈又开始发痒了，喉咙干渴，而在他体内焚烧的那把火却越来越炽烈。但这些都还不是最糟糕的，糟糕的是，他的阴茎好像更痛了，无数嘈杂的声音在脑中回响，他跨出一步，只想抓着Dean的胳膊将他压到墙上。  
“像是……性交的信号。”Sam在说完这句话之后便用力咬紧了嘴唇。他已经不想再看Dean的反应了，垂头丧气地转过身，试图能找到些可以缓解他喉头干渴的饮料。  
Dean很快就回来了，给Sam带回了早餐。Sam在吃早餐时他就一直盯着房间的窗户呆呆发愣，还走过去检查了窗框和玻璃，比划了几个砸窗户的动作。Sam在兄长的气味里如坐针毡，嚼着嘴里的食物像正在咀嚼腐烂的内脏。他也注意到了Dean在做什么，便放下手里的食物，告诉兄长如果害怕有什么万一的话可以用手铐把他铐在卫生间里。  
“我不会那么做的！”Dean扭头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，手掌却还不放心地按在玻璃上，试图说服自己Sam不会失去理智破窗而出。  
“你可以那么做。”经过整晚的讨论，Sam已经很平静了。既然Dean承诺会帮他，他就会毫无条件地信任Dean，如此一来，他就要更加谨慎了。现在情况很糟糕，刚刚在Dean外出的那段时间里，只要有人从门外经过，他总想冲出去拉一个人进来。这也太不正常了，他很担心自己可能会彻底身为人的理智彻底化身为毫无道德与自我约束的动物。  
“你只要铐住我的一只手就可以了。起码，我还能坐在马桶上看看书。”Sam耸耸肩，试着用开玩笑的语气说服兄长。而他的眼睛一刻也无法从兄长的脖子上离开，粗重的呼吸声回荡在耳边，他想起身，想从背后压住他哥，脱掉他的裤子，把阴茎塞进他的屁股里。  
少年发出难耐的呻吟，痛苦难当地伏下身趴在桌上，用力并拢了两条腿。  
在这样的对峙中，Dean很快就败下阵来。他自己很难说清楚说服自己接受Sam提议的，究竟是他自己的理智，还是Sam的那份请求。他把Sam领进卫生间里，先是用毛巾包住他的手腕，这才拿手铐将它铐住。他弯腰做这些的时候还能听见身边Sam的呼吸声，那么湿那么沉重，他甚至能感受到Sam的视线在他背后来回逡巡，这让他感到心慌，可是抬头看向Sam的脸，他那潮湿的双眼又总让他感到不忍。  
“我中午就回来，到时候你就能坐在马桶上吃你的午餐了。”Dean开了个玩笑，他听见Sam笑起来，可心里还是感到沉重。  
或许是因为他还不知道是什么让Sam变得如此。他只希望这仅仅是某个巫师无聊的恶作剧，只要能解开诅咒，他可以不计较别的。  
最好别是别的什么。  
最好别是。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

5

Dean是午后两点才回到旅馆的。  
这附近分布着几家有名的猎人酒吧，只是时间太早了，光顾的猎人并不多。其中有些人认识他是John Winchester的儿子，有些人则从没见过他。想从其他猎人嘴里套出点东西不太容易，他花了不少钱请他们喝酒，可他们好像对究竟是谁身上出现了这些古怪症状更感兴趣。  
他当然不可能老老实实告诉这些家伙出问题的是他弟弟。  
他还没那么傻。  
他含糊其辞地搪塞过去，年长的男人们一边喝酒一边相互说了些下流的笑话，他很心急，语气迫切地逼问，却险些在酒吧里同其他猎人打起来。在被几个强壮的猎人推搡着撞到墙上时，他看到面色不善的酒保已经举起了猎枪。他扁扁嘴，冲吧台那边抬了抬下巴，猎人们都知道这里的规矩，还想把他拖出去，年轻的猎人举起双手示弱，悻悻离开了酒吧。  
说不定老爸的日记里能有点线索，然而他此时也不在，他从不会把它单独留在旅馆里。而Dean也不可能打电话向父亲询问，他答应过Sam，虽然可以和刚才一样撒谎蒙骗过去，可他不确定自己真的能骗过父亲。  
接连跑了好几家酒吧，却一无所获。Dean开着车，心里却十分忐忑。他昨晚才跟Sam保证过，可是几个小时下来他居然什么线索都没找到。  
挫败感赶走了饥饿，但他还是从路边的一家快餐店里买了一份午餐带回了旅馆。  
停好车之后，Dean拎着装午餐的纸袋特意绕到旅馆后面看了看他们房间的窗户，直到确认它没有被砸坏，这才带着一丝古怪的安心走了进去。穿过狭窄的走廊，他掏出钥匙开门，随手把纸袋放到桌上便走进了卫生间里。  
Sam还被铐着，Dean还以为他真会看到Sam坐在马桶上看书的情景，然而却没有。  
气喘吁吁的少年坐在卫生间冰冷的地面上，领口早已被汗水弄得透湿，被铐住的那只手攀在马桶的抽水箱上，另一只手正握着阴茎套弄。他的手指、T恤、短裤、甚至牛仔裤的裤腿上都沾满了精液，已经干涸结块，像他已经射过了许多次，然而此刻在他手掌中的阴茎依旧坚硬肿胀。  
Dean想过Sam或许还会干点别的打发时间，没想到自己回来竟看见如此下流的画面。汗水与精液的气味、以及Sam的喘息声让他的阴茎在裤子里毫无来由地抽搐了一下，让他陡然发出一声哽咽般的喉音。自慰的少年终于抬起头，在看到兄长的那一瞬，他攀着抽水箱的手指突然用力握紧，瞳孔一时散得更大了，呻吟着又把精液射在了自己的T恤上。  
应该说点什么。  
Dean告诉自己。  
可他只是沉默地弯腰打开了手铐，抓着Sam的胳膊想把他拉起来，没想到Sam反手握住他的手腕一把将他拉向自己。失去重心的Dean摇晃着撞到Sam身上，他察觉Sam搂住了他的腰，而下一秒，Sam的牙齿再次陷入了他颈侧的皮肤里，疼痛还未消退的地方又一次传来尖锐的刺痛。  
贴过来的身体烫得让他有种自己随时会被熔化的错觉，Sam的阴茎抵着他的大腿，满是精液的手正试图解开他的皮带。他急忙按住弟弟的手，手掌便沾到了Sam黏糊糊的精液，他急得都不记得要去注意这些了，只是匆忙拉开Sam的手，又是哄骗又是恫吓地想让Sam别再继续。而Sam还在不依不饶地拉扯着他的裤腰，最后终于摸索着拉开了牛仔裤的皮带，急切地把手伸了进去。  
当阴茎被Sam滚烫的手按住时，Dean猛地一个激灵，一拳揍向Sam的下巴。少年的脑袋因为这一拳撞上了身后的墙壁，他痛呼出声，唇齿也终于离开Dean的脖子。Dean趁机连忙从Sam身上爬了起来，喘息着低头去拉牛仔裤的拉链，却发现自己的手居然抖得厉害。  
那一撞也让Sam清醒了不少。  
Dean离开不久他就只能靠着不停自慰来纾缓痛苦却得不到释放的欲望。这其中的几个小时里他自然也试过忍耐，可忍耐的结果只是让欲望更加强烈，他无意识地拉扯着手铐，甚至想过破坏水管，然而最终也只能坐在地板上徒劳地自慰。  
在Dean开门之前他已经闻到了气味。Dean的气味很独特，与任何一个陌生人都不同，他认得，可是这个气味只会更加刺激他的感官。津液在舌下汇聚，可是喉咙里干得像一块燃尽的炭，他无可抑制地想象着兄长的嘴唇与他的脖子，他想一边咬住Dean的颈后一边为他手淫，他想把精液射在Dean脸上、射在他嘴里和屁股里，他只想Dean驯服地趴在他身下高高翘起屁股被他操弄，被他……被他……  
这里缺了一个定义。  
可只是想着Dean他就能高潮，他不需要那个缺失的定义，他只想咬Dean、吻他，让他所有的想象全都变成现实。  
是疼痛让他从感官的美梦中醒来，Dean从他身上爬起来，狼狈地拉起了裤链，他还能看到Dean因为不愿与他对视而低垂的眼帘与他颤抖的手指上沾着的他的精液。  
即便他清醒了，即便他感到羞耻，可是他裸露在外的性器依然硬着，像某种丑陋的象征，或是一个极其下流的宣言。Dean是他哥哥，而他面对哥哥却又硬又痛。  
糟透了。  
可Sam甚至都没有拉起被他脱下的内裤，也没有用T恤遮掩他的性器。他就这么靠坐在墙边，满身的汗水与精液，下流又恶心。他已经不愿再费心掩藏了，穿好衣服也无法让他的心情好起来，脱光了衣服的人类只剩动物，穿好衣服的他也只是穿着衣服的野兽而已。  
他不是厌倦，而是厌弃这样的自己。  
Dean走到洗脸台前时Sam还没起身。他拧开水龙头洗手，抬头看向镜子，昨夜留下的齿痕上面叠上了新的齿痕，又带着血，看来直到老爸回来都好不了了。他把手随意在T恤下摆上擦了擦，扭头看向还坐在地上的Sam，皱了皱眉头，开口粗声粗气地催他滚出去吃东西。  
Sam这才难堪又费力地把他脏兮兮的阴茎塞进脏兮兮的内裤里，艰难地拉好裤链，穿着他脏兮兮的衣服浑浑噩噩走出卫生间。  
Dean连忙追过去抓着他的后领又把他拎了回来。  
“吃东西之前把手洗干净。”  
这是Sam在五岁之前经常听Dean说的一句话。其实那时才九岁的Dean也经常会忘记这个，这对小兄弟总会互相提醒，然后站在凳子上嘻嘻哈哈地一边玩水一边洗手。  
然而现在这句话却总有种下流的意味在里面。  
Dean拎着Sam把他推到镜子前，勒令他好好洗手，自己走出卫生间，没过一会儿又拿了一件干净的T恤进来，让他把换掉脏衣服。  
他看起来一点都不生气，也没有反感。  
Sam抓着衣服愣愣看着兄长，不明白为什么会这样。他不明白为什么Dean完全不生气，也不会排斥再来触碰他，更没有拒绝和他说话。  
“你一定在开玩笑。”见Sam迟迟不肯动，Dean无奈地翻了一个白眼，“等着我给你换衣服吗，十六岁的Sammy？”他说着，居然真的走过来作势要脱掉Sam身上沾着精液的T恤。猛地回过神的Sam下意识躲闪了一下，滚烫的手臂贴着Dean冰凉的手指滑过，他的喉结用力下沉，鼻翼在Dean的气味中不自觉地翕动着。他在Dean面前脱掉了T恤，却发现肚子上居然也沾着精液，他很确定Dean也看到了，Dean陡然僵硬的肢体让他更加厌弃起自己，他小声让Dean出去，自己用换下的衣服沾了水擦干净了身体这才套上T恤走进了房间。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

6

其后的两天里Dean也总在外出之前把Sam铐在水管旁边，他甚至也习惯了回来时看到满身精液的弟弟。调查进行得不太顺利，所以他一开始总是不肯开口说话，Sam看向他的眼神里带着畏惧，这让他感觉糟糕极了，于是又不得不试着说些言不由衷的笑话。  
Sam突然压过来的情况还是时有发生，亲吻、抚摸、甚至更加激烈的身体碰撞……也许是已经熟悉了Sam的这些荒诞行为，Dean居然觉得这些也没那么难受了，至少，他是Sam的哥哥，被亲或者摸几下他也不会怎么样，可要是Sam对别人做了这些那就大不一样了。  
事到如今，Dean也只能这么安慰自己和Sam了，他告诉Sam不用介意那些了，他没有感觉自己受到侵害。可Sam总是不肯相信他这些话是出自真心，在他面前一直都是小心翼翼的，不敢靠近他，甚至都不再多看他。  
这不是Sam应该遭受的事，他才十六岁。  
Dean常常会这么想。在他眼中，十六岁的Sam可能和六岁的Sam没什么区别，尽管此时弟弟的身高隐隐已经有了要超过他的趋势，可在他的认知当中，Sam永远都是那个害怕床下藏着什么怪物的瘦弱男孩。  
他不该遭受这些。  
不应该。  
所以每次不得已铐起Sam时，Dean一定会仔仔细细地用毛巾包住他的手腕，也会贴心地把手机放在他伸手就能拿到的地方。  
第四天的时候，调查终于有了一点眉目，但Dean不得不离开小镇一趟。他回到旅馆为Sam打开了手铐，让他吃了些东西，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是决定不再铐起他。Sam十分困惑，他的手还忍不住贴在Dean的胯骨上，Dean甚至都不会表露出自己的不自在了，他只是躲避着Sam无意识的吻，告诉他自己今晚可能会晚归。  
“我给你准备了吃的和水，但还是会把你反锁起来。”  
Sam的嘴唇贴过来，舌头钻进了他嘴里。Dean反手用力抓紧桌子边缘，忍耐了一会儿才推开Sam，在他把头埋进他的颈间之前急忙伸手捧住他的脸，厉声叫出他的名字。  
回过神的Sam总是会一个激灵地瞪起眼睛，而后就在羞耻与愧疚之中快速从哥哥身边退开。他抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，不好意思地问Dean刚刚说了些什么。Dean抓起手边的一瓶水砸向他，在他手忙脚乱试图接住瓶子的同时把自己刚刚的话重复了一遍。  
“我需要你向我保证，Sammy，你绝对不会出去伤害任何人。”Dean的表情严肃起来，语气也是难得的正经。这让刚刚接住瓶子的Sam下意识做了个立正的动作，他看向自己的兄长，用他清晰的嗓音认真说道：“我保证。”  
“这次是我的男孩。”Dean在听到Sam的保证的同时便软化了表情，露出一丝安心而骄傲的笑容。他走过去拍了拍Sam的肩，告诉弟弟有任何情况都要在第一时间给他打电话，他一定会以最快的速度赶回来。  
少年依旧渴望着亲吻兄长，然而此时，面对兄长如此骄傲的笑容，他用力咬住舌尖忍下了那股不妙的冲动。  
他不想破坏那个笑容，那本是他这十六年间少有的渴望珍藏的珍贵之物。他想它被Dean一直存留，而不是因为他变成某种难堪的敷衍。  
Dean走出房间，Sam听见门上传来门锁被反锁的声音。他走到窗边拉紧了窗帘。  
这又是难熬的一天。Sam想静下心来看看书，或是用电脑做点别的，然而深重的欲望却不肯放过他。一整天里他都没再去拉开过窗帘，甚至连外面是不是天黑了都不知道。  
他又弄脏了自己的裤子。门外有人经过时他就想拆掉碍事的门锁，冲出去把那个人拽进房间。他根本不在乎对方是谁、是男是女、年轻还是年长……他不管那些了，性交的冲动几乎将他逼疯。  
可每当意志临近崩溃边缘，他就会想起自己给Dean的保证，他会想起Dean的那个笑容。  
他不想破坏自己的承诺。  
更不想破坏那个笑容。  
他希望自己一直都是Dean的骄傲，他希望那是因为他聪明、因为他优秀，他希望那是因为他言出必行，因为他信守承诺，那是因为他不会去做任何令Dean失望的事。  
少年喝光了Dean为他准备的那几瓶水，喝得一滴不剩。他在花洒之下的冷水里站了一个多小时，最后把自己裹进毯子里时，他已经冻得失去了知觉。  
这太难受了，他不明白为什么这种事会降临到自己头上。  
是因为他曾对自己的兄长有过什么难以启齿的想法吗？因为他怀着一颗卑怯之心悄悄爱慕着兄长吗？所以这是对乱伦者的诅咒吗？因为永远都得不到，饥渴永远在骚动，所以他会一直沉溺在痛苦煎熬之中，是这样吗？  
Sam突然感到悲伤，悲伤之中竟还有些愤怒。他昏昏沉沉地下床，光着脚在房间里来来回回来来回回，每当门外响起脚步声时他就会冲到门边发了疯似的握住把手用力拧动。他脱光了衣服，困兽般游荡在逼仄的房间里，把精液射在了马桶盖和床单上，又因为从镜子里看到一个头发糟乱双眼通红的少年而陡然清醒过来，忙不迭用冷水反复冲脸。  
他之所以悲伤，是因为他知道自己爱上了一个对他来说是罪愆的人。  
而他的愤怒也源于此。  
过去他总能从Dean那里得到些什么，一个玩具，一块饼干，一记称赞的目光，还有，还有那么那么多充满骄傲与肯定的笑容。  
甚至，他都没意识到自己还从Dean哪里得到过许许多多连Dean都拥有甚少的东西，譬如幼年的任性，少年时的自由：他兴起时想跟随父兄去猎魔，软下声恳求兄长，兄长就会去恳求父亲带上弟弟，而每一次的结果都不尽人意，他们总会为了保护这个家庭的小儿子或多或少地受些伤；而当他意识到所谓的猎魔不过是父亲拖累他们陷入复仇泥淖的陷阱，他就再也不愿继续这种生活了，他反抗父亲的命令，扬言再也不会跟他们去猎魔了，兄长虽然错愕，也劝说过，可最后还是接受了，就像他也那么接受了父亲的命令和安排。  
可少年还想从兄长那里得到更多，得到更多他本不能伸手索取的东西。  
他因为“不能”而悲伤，又因自己的贪婪而愤怒。  
胃里好似被人塞进了数万只活鸟，它们扑棱翅膀，冲撞，哀鸣，于是他翻覆、呻吟，于是他觉得轻飘飘又沉甸甸，他像在云端，又像被掩埋于墓穴之中。  
他在欲望的疼痛之中哀叫，跌跌撞撞踢翻了椅子，抽泣着闯进浴室里，赤裸的身体接受第二次的冷水冲淋，又是那么冷，可还是那么热。  
少年在房间里不知折腾了多久，心脏好似被火焰灼穿，他一次一次从床上爬起来趴在水龙头前喝下冰冷的自来水，又在仿佛要熔化骨骼的热意中躺回潮湿的床上。  
他最后一次听见门外的脚步声时意识已经很模糊了。他又爬起来去拧动把手，这一次门居然轻而易举地开了，他闻到了某种熟悉的气味，他听见Dean的声音。于是他张开双臂抱紧了迎面而来的人，他咬住他的脖子，疯狂地亲吻他冰凉的嘴唇，他的手指深深陷入对方的脸颊，然后将他死死按到了门后。  
唇舌离不开对方的唇舌，手指离不开对方的皮肤。他扯开对方的衣服，胡乱咬着对方的脖子和肩膀，流淌在舌尖的血腥味让他兴奋，他焦急地解开了对方的皮带，扯掉了他的裤子。  
他把鼓胀的性器蛮横地塞进对方的臀缝里，手掌紧紧握住他的胯骨与臀瓣，挺腰狠狠冲撞。干涩的内壁里狭窄滞涩，他觉得难受，皱着眉头模糊地嘟囔着“痛”。牙龈依旧感到瘙痒难忍，他咬在对方的肩胛骨上，又咬破了皮肉。  
少年想起自己向兄长的保证，想起兄长得到保证时的笑容。他头痛欲裂，而浑身的皮肤烫得他只能喘息着哀鸣连连。他又想起Dean说的那些话，Dean说他只需要控制好自己别去伤害别人就够了，他想起自己从那些话里得出的推论，他想，是不是自己就可以伤害Dean了。  
是不是他能伤害Dean？

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

7

之后的一切都很模糊，依然是热，依然是痛，接着是深眠。  
Sam从久违的深眠中挣动着醒来时还无法知晓此刻的确切时间。房间里很暗，家具与摆饰在视线中只剩辨认不清轮廓的剪影。思绪曾有过片刻的中断，但很快便接续上了，但记忆还没有。  
Sam趴在床上迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，直到他清醒到足够意识到自己居然睡着，这才猛地从床上坐了起来。  
不正常的热度已经稍稍消退了，虽然皮肤还有些发烫，但已经回落到他可以忍受的范围之内。牙龈已经没那么痒了，喉咙也不再干渴，他在黑暗里悄悄按了一下自己的腿间，原本一直硬着的阴茎这时终于疲软下去了。他惊讶地吸了一口气，立刻又嗅到空气中属于Dean的气味。  
Dean回来了吗？  
他下意识看向另一张床。一团漆黑的人影正伏在上面一动不动，像是睡着了。  
Dean在离开之前告诉他调查有点头绪了，还说他要晚归。  
他对昨晚发生过什么几乎已经没有记忆了，昨天下午的躁动倒还记忆犹新，仿佛只要回想，皮肤便又热了起来。下午他敖了好几个小时，喝光了Dean留下的水，冲过凉，还暴躁地试图破坏过门锁。  
之后发生了什么他全然没有了印象。  
不过，要是现在他那些古怪的症状正在慢慢消失，那说明Dean确实查到了什么，可能他已经找到了办法。  
想到这里，Sam不禁松了一口气。在那样的状态里，不仅是他自己难受，对Dean来说，他也是极其危险的存在。现在既然Dean找到了帮他恢复的办法，说不定用不了几天他就能复原，这该死的症状就再也不会出现。  
他也就不会再担心自己可能伤害到Dean。  
说真的，他的异常并没有给他带来任何一丁点的好处。尽管他得偿所愿地吻了Dean，抚摸过他，甚至过了点更加过火的事，可他不想冒犯Dean，也不想Dean咬着牙去忍受那些。他确实想得到Dean，但这不意味着他该像一头动物那般野蛮。况且，Dean是他得不到的，他宁愿抱着自己暗无天日的单恋日复一日地伪装、掩藏，也不想让Dean知道这些。  
那毕竟是把他视作骄傲的Dean，他不想破坏那份来之不易的感情。  
Sam坐在床上漫无边际地胡思乱想，一边开心一边低落。他悄悄下床走到床边，用手指勾起窗帘一角看向窗外。外面依旧夜幕遮天，月光明亮。Sam的心情因为这美丽的月色而渐渐好转了些，他想自己再睡一觉，明天醒来去给Dean买早餐，等他回来的时候可能Dean就醒了，然后他会向Dean道谢。  
少年想着那样的情景，不由得微笑起来。他觉得这样很好，即使恋慕一个不能恋慕的人万分痛苦，但至少那个人有一部分仍是属于他的，他也从那个人那里得到过许多许多。  
或许他应该为此感到满足。  
轻手轻脚爬上自己的床，Sam在躺下时还用脸蹭了蹭沾染着廉价洗发水气味的枕头。他翻身学着Dean的样子趴在床上，把双手插进了枕头下面。他还要学Dean的样子就这么睡着，睁开眼睛的时候天就会亮。  
几小时之后，Sam醒来时Dean果然还披着毯子趴在床上还在呼呼大睡。皮肤上的热度居然还没消退，他不满地用手指揉搓了一下手腕，察觉自己的心跳频率竟然还是很快。但这毕竟是纠缠了他一年多的怪相，他总要多留点耐心来对付它。  
草草洗漱了一下，Sam换好衣服穿上了鞋独自出门晨跑。他口袋里还有些零钞，路过快餐店时他给Dean买了一个超大的特制三明治，顺便还给他买了一块派。  
回到旅馆时Dean果然就起床了，此时站在窗边，抓着窗帘看向窗外，不知在想写什么。Sam高兴地把早餐放到桌上，一边从纸袋里拿出三明治，一边问Dean他究竟是用什么办法解决了他的问题。  
看着如此高兴的Sam，Dean明显愣了一下。他微微瞪起眼睛，一副欲言又止的样子，却在看到Sam的笑容之后沉默了一会儿，接着也扬起眉毛笑开了，问他是否感觉好些了。  
“我感觉好像有十年没好好睡过觉了。”Sam夸张地说道，拿起派走向Dean，正打算把它递过去时，却发现Dean竖起的衬衫衣领后面好似有一块醒目的红痕。他愣了愣，某种不祥的预感突然淤泥般涌来，他下意识用力咬了咬舌尖，趁着Dean毫无防备之际拉开了他的衣领。  
Dean脖子后面全都是乱七八糟的咬痕，半月形的红色牙印一颗一颗围成弧形的痕迹，有些破了皮，有些看起来咬得很深，一定流过血，现在已经肿起。它们交叠着镶嵌在Dean的皮肉里，从他的颈后一直蔓延到被T恤遮掩的肩膀，连缀成一片深深浅浅的红色，看起来疼痛而触目惊心。  
Sam陡然呆住了，他更是没有错过在他伸出手拉扯Dean衣领时Dean下意识的畏缩。某些猜测在他脑中成形，像呼啸的飓风，又像锐利的刀尖，促使他的心跳在一瞬之间变得更快了。他一手还拿着准备给Dean的派，另一只手抓着Dean的衣领，而他瞪大眼睛就这么凝视着那些暴虐的咬痕，长久地，一个字都说不出来。  
Dean从弟弟手中拽过衣领，又狼狈地竖起，妄图用它遮住脖子上的咬痕。  
“你今天可以去学校吗？我开车送你。”他若无其事地说着，伸出手从Sam手中拿过那块热气腾腾的派。  
Sam却从他那里抢走了那块派粗鲁地扔到桌上。  
Dean惊异地双目圆睁，还来不及说话就被Sam拽着衣襟一把按到墙上，T恤的下摆也被整个推起，露出他布满咬痕的肩膀。  
胸口没有。  
肚子上也没有。  
Sam呼吸急促地拉着Dean强迫他转过身，一把掀开衬衫，发现他背后也满是带血的齿印。  
“是我做的对吗？”少年愤怒地瞪起双眼，声音因为怒意而显得高亢锐利。他一手用力握住Dean的胯骨，另一只手死死按着Dean的背，用身体压住他，不许他乱动。在贴近Dean时，他发现Dean会因为他的靠近而身体僵直，他挣扎的姿态也不太自然，似乎是为了避开疼痛的某处。  
Sam的呼吸越来越急促，紧张的津液在舌下汇聚，他吞咽着，一遍遍重复自己的问题，不停逼问兄长自己昨晚做过些什么。Dean还在挣扎，可他每动一下都会扯动到某个痛处，只能低吼，虚张声势地让Sam放开他。  
愤怒几乎侵吞了Sam的所有理智，他用力抿紧嘴唇，半拖半抱地把他哥拉到床边压倒，用膝盖死死压住他的腿，一手按住他不停扭动的背，一手绕到他身前，费力地解开了他的皮带。  
Sam脱掉了Dean的裤子。古怪的是，此刻他心中没有一丝一毫的性欲，也没有欲望带来的那种压迫感，Dean胯骨和臀瓣上醒目的指痕和淤青让他感到一阵愤怒之上的绝望，他用膝盖顶开Dean的腿，不顾Dean的嘶吼，用手分开他的臀瓣。  
Dean的腰突然颤抖起来，接着整个人就不自觉地蜷缩了一下。  
Sam把手指伸了进去。  
Dean发出疼痛难当的呻吟，然后他就不再发出任何声音了。  
这个声音终于让昨晚那些浅淡的记忆重回Sam脑中。  
在最后一刻，他还想着自己是不是可以伤害Dean，然后他就那么做了。他听见Dean疼痛的哀鸣，任由自己的牙齿咬住他的耳朵和肩膀，他还抓着Dean的臀瓣，自顾自地叫了痛。  
Dean一直在因为疼痛呻吟，一直在叫他的名字。  
然后他叫了Dean的名字。  
之后Dean就再也没有发出除了呼吸之外的任何声音了。  
Sam并不想更加深入地思考Dean在那时为什么突然沉默了，只是吸了吸鼻子，终于放开了兄长。他动作温柔地为Dean穿好了裤子，又拉下他的衣服遮住了背后的咬痕，最后却不知要不要把他从床上拉起来。  
他昨晚醒来时甚至还想过要学Dean趴在床上的姿势入睡。  
他那时还那么高兴。  
Sam的肩膀开始颤抖，这让他不得不紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。  
Dean伏在床上喘息了好一阵，这才试着自己爬起来。只是，被撕裂的地方太痛了，刚刚起床的时候他就挣扎了好久，现在又被Sam抓着一阵折腾，他有种自己永远都没法从这张床上爬起来的错觉。  
后来是Sam扶着他的腰异常小心地把他从床上扶了起来。他扭过头就看见弟弟通红的眼睛和被咬破的嘴唇，这让原本满腹的怒意又一次在顷刻之间消散得无影无踪。  
他总是这样，总是不忍心弟弟露出这样的表情，不忍心让他失落、让他难过。  
“别哭了，小女孩。”他艰难地扯起嘴角露出一抹最接近于嘲讽的笑容，希望这样一来，Sam心里会好过一些，“你没做错什么，你没有伤害任何人，我是自愿的。”


	9. Chapter 9

8

Sam不相信Dean的鬼话，但这时他没有多费唇舌与Dean争论，只是抓着他的手腕把他往房间外面拉。弟弟略微蛮横的动作扯到了Dean的痛处，他嘶嘶吸着气，用力甩开Sam的手，问他要带他去哪里。  
“你得去医院。”少年闷声说道，眼眶还是那么红。他的肩膀还在因为惊慌与动摇而颤抖，胸膛的剧烈起伏一刻都没停息。他又吸了吸鼻子，面对站在原地不肯动的哥哥不敢再上前拉拽他，又不敢出声催促，只能那么手足无措地站着，那么焦急地看着他，眼中的自责浪潮般几乎将他整个吞没。  
听到“医院”这个词，Dean的脸色陡然有了微妙的变化。他的身体用力震了一下，好似在害怕着什么，又很抗拒。他摆手告诉Sam没这个必要，又步伐僵硬地转过身，作势要去拿被Sam扔在桌上的食物。  
Sam就这么亦步亦趋地跟在哥哥身后，每隔几分钟就会小声告诉他哥他应该去医院的。拒绝过几次的Dean最终忍无可忍地放下手里的三明治，语气坚决地告诉Sam没必要。  
怒意又一次浮现在少年脸上，他瞪圆了眼睛，双颊因为愤怒而泛起了红色，无数尖锐刻薄的词句早已在脑中酝酿成形。然而最终他只是动了动嘴唇。Dean因为疼痛甚至都不敢坐到椅子上，比那些刻薄词句更加尖锐的疼痛刺进他心里，他不敢回忆自己对Dean究竟做了些什么，可是他不得不想，他不得不面对，他犯了错，Dean企图帮他掩盖，可错误不会因为掩盖就成为对的。  
“让我送你去医院吧，求你了……”少年恳切的声音里染上了颤抖的哭腔。他时常不明白为什么自己在外面明明比任何人都坚强，可面对父亲和兄长，自己却比任何人都软弱。他可以向Dean道歉一千一万次，可他不愿听Dean告诉他自己没事，如果“没事”的代价是承受与忍受，他宁愿不曾受伤的Dean站在自己面前，语气严厉地呵斥他，甚至出手揍他。  
道歉能给人宽慰，却不能弥补已经遭受的伤害。  
“求你了……”  
Dean从没想过要让Sam自责，他不想Sam因为这件事而感到愧疚。事实上，该愧疚的那个人应该是他才对，Sam会变成这样是他的责任，该道歉的那个人应该是他才对。  
“关于你的异状，我查出了一点东西。”Dean看着Sam眼眶里摇摇欲坠的眼泪，叹息着让弟弟千万别再这么像小姑娘一样爱哭了。他让Sam擦掉眼泪，正打算继续说，Sam却抓过他的手腕，对他说着如果他愿意去医院的话回来他们可以继续聊这个话题。  
“我现在不关心我是怎么回事。”Sam说着，那点愤怒又冒头了，“如果我知道这样最后会伤害到你，我宁愿一开始就去找老爸，就老老实实地被他关起来，老老实实被他当成不正常的怪物！”  
“闭嘴！”Dean突然也生气起来，开口粗暴地打断了Sam的话。他的心因为“怪物”这个词猛地颤抖了一下，呼吸的频率也开始变得不正常起来，“我不会把这件事告诉老爸的，我会帮你瞒住他。”  
对于Dean突如其来的坚决态度Sam感到有些意外。Dean总是很崇拜父亲，也很依赖他，如果遇到什么无法解决的问题，Dean一定会老老实实向父亲求助。眼前的Dean让Sam困惑，但现在最重要并不是这些。  
“如果你不去医院，我就打电话告诉老爸我的事。”  
出于意料之外的话让Dean一阵惊愕，就这么呆住了。Sam趁机拉着他走出房间，又小心翼翼地把他扶进车里。一路上，Dean总在不停地变换坐姿，但是他没说话，也没叫痛，开车的Sam只能从兄长发白的脸色和他汗湿的额角得知他此刻的状况。  
到了医院，医生给Dean检查过了之后找来了Sam，严肃地问他到底是怎么回事。  
“你哥哥告诉我他和男朋友吵架了，然后他被强迫性交了。强迫性交？你认识他的男朋友吗？这是强奸，你哥在帮他脱罪吗？你们报警了吗？”  
那个词从Sam看到Dean脖子上的咬痕之后就一直萦绕在他脑中，Dean从没说过，他也不敢说。但是现在医生说了，他打了一个颤，胃里突然变得又冷又沉。Dean自然不会告诉别人伤害他的其实是自己的弟弟，他在撒谎的时候都不肯用那个词，Sam感觉胸膛里被自责与负罪感塞得满满当当，几乎要喘不过气。  
“嗯……”他握紧了拳头，却只能低下头，语气模糊地为Dean圆谎，“我不会放过那家伙的。”  
少年难过的表情让医生有些不忍，他安慰少年说哥哥受伤不算严重，注意饮食和卫生很快就会痊愈，只是近几天里行动可能会稍稍受限。  
医生的安慰并没能让Sam的心情好起来，他一直沉默地等在诊疗室外，医生给Dean上了药，很快，然而这期间的每一秒钟他都在心中责骂自己，甚至希望自己能够代替Dean来承受这些伤害。  
Dean走出诊疗室时Sam急忙从走廊的长椅上起身，想也没想就冲过去将他抱了个满怀。Dean身上多了些属于医院的气味，可能是消毒水的气味，然而Dean本身的气味依然明显，依然刺激着Sam的感官，喉间又传来一阵干渴，Sam慌张地放开了Dean，羞愧得不敢看他，只是谨慎地扶着他离开了医院。  
Sam在开车回旅馆的途中买了一个非常柔软的坐垫，他不好意思抱着它钻进车里，Dean看见了，没说话，只是掀起唇角笑了笑，随即又像是有些嫌弃似的抓过它扔到了后座上。  
把车开停好在旅馆的院子里，Sam先是下车打开后座的车门抓过坐垫，准备绕到另一边扶Dean下车时，Dean已经自己打开出来了。他连忙跟过去扶住Dean的胳膊，Dean翻了个白眼，用手肘顶开了弟弟。  
“我不是残疾人。”  
“但、但是……”Sam结结巴巴地还想解释，Dean又翻了个白眼。  
他们回到房间，Sam把坐垫放在了椅子上，Dean不情愿地坐上去，尽管确实比硬邦邦的椅子做起来舒服，可还是会痛。他难受地不停变换坐姿，而Sam就在一旁紧张兮兮地盯着他，像随时等着他的什么吩咐似的。  
虽然对这样的Sam感到不耐烦，可想到Sam这一切行为都是出自他的内疚，Dean又不忍心苛责他。他让Sam坐下，犹豫了一会儿，这才问道：“你还记得你十岁那年被狼人攻击的事吗？”  
Dean话音刚落就看到Sam不自觉地抖了一下，他的心猛地一沉，搁在腿上的双手不禁用力握成了拳头。  
“你会变成这样，很可能是因为那一次……狼人咬伤了你，你被、你被……”  
那曾是Dean的噩梦。他推开门看见狼人抓住了弟弟，甚至眼睁睁看着它将他咬得鲜血淋漓。他冲过去救下Sam之后，弟弟一直哭着叫痛。即使事情已经过去了六年，Dean依旧记得那个夜晚他听着Sam的哭声心如刀绞的感觉，那甚至比他手臂上的伤更让他疼痛，他责问自己为什么总是学不到教训，为什么每一次都会牵累到Sam。  
“我被狼人转化了吗？”Sam陡然发问，声音里充满了惊疑与恐慌。Dean抬起头，看见弟弟眼中满是震惊与畏惧，看见他明亮的瞳光正一点点在漆黑的绝望之中破碎，甚至都忘却了自己的疼痛，下意识地急忙起身过去按住他的肩膀，告诉他事情没有那么糟糕。  
“不不不，你没有被转化，你不是狼人，也不是怪物。”Dean慌张地捧住Sam的脸，强迫他抬起头看向自己，“Sam，你不是，当年的狼人没有转化你。”  
Dean的话并没有让Sam安下心来，反倒愈发惊慌起来。如果他没有被转化，Dean为什么会突然提起那件事？那曾是他距离死亡最近的一次，是他绝不敢回忆的噩梦，Dean是知道的，Dean也从未在他面前提起过，好似比他更加害怕。  
现在有一个让Dean不得不旧事重提的理由，一个强大到让他不得不回头去直面那些回忆的理由。Sam想不出，除了他被转化变成怪物之外，还有什么能打破他和Dean之间这心照不宣的避讳。  
“我查过了，也曾有人在被狼人袭击过之后出现类似你的这些症状，几乎都是男性。他们没有变成狼人，没有攻击性，也没有以人类的内脏为食。但是他们确实被狼人的唾液感染了，生理上会有一些改变，体格会变得非常强壮，有更强的力量，而、而且……”害怕Sam继续误会与怀疑自身，Dean一口气解释了许多，只是到了这里不得不停顿下来。  
Sam愈发焦急起来，他也站起身，几乎忘记了Dean刚刚做完手术这件事，一把抓住他的胳膊急切地追问。  
“成年狼人是有发情期的……”Sam的动作扯痛了Dean，他轻轻吸了一口气，却没有挣开弟弟有力的钳制，抿了抿嘴唇，继续说道，“你的那些异状可能就是因为……你被感染了，你的发情期到了，Sam，所以你控制不了自己的性欲。”  
Sam闻言，就这么呆住了。  
“是我害你被感染的。你没有伤害我，是我伤害了你。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

9

Dean说完这句话便不再开口了，只是这么捧着Sam的脸，满怀歉意的看着他。而Sam突然明白早晨为什么Dean会说是他自愿的——他觉得这一切都是他的错，所以无论被做了什么他都没有任何怨言。  
这不对。  
这不对，不对了。  
狼人的事Dean有责任吗？也许是有的。  
当年十岁的Sam躺在医院的病床上，麻醉剂药力失效之后伤口缝合处依然痛得他忍不住哭泣。他知道那狼人是去找Dean的，没有找到，便找上了他。男孩也埋怨过父亲和兄长，埋怨他们为什么一定做那么危险的事，他心中那些关于英雄壮举的幻想都在那一夜被狼人的爪牙彻底撕碎。  
如果狼人不曾想过向猎人复仇，他也不会受到伤害。甚至，如果Dean能早些回来，他也能幸免于难。  
偏偏Dean没有。  
Sam肩上至今仍留有当年的旧疤痕，歪斜漫长的一条，他知道Dean总会刻意回避它。那就是证据了，是Dean伤害过他的证据。如果不是那件事，他也不会被感染，身体不会出现异状，更加不会反过去伤害Dean……  
那么，他对Dean的伤害就不算伤害了吗？就算是Dean的过期偿还吗？所以Dean才不计较吗？  
因为Dean在内疚吗？  
这不对，不对了。  
Sam感觉脑中一片混乱，却又理不出头绪。他沉默地格开Dean的手，抓着车钥匙起身朝门外走去。  
“Sammy？”  
Dean从他身后追过来，因为疼痛喘息着，问他要去哪里。  
“学校。”少年闷声说道，“我操过你了，所以我的……发情期也不会再出状况了对吧？”他没有意识到自己不再用那个等同犯罪的词来定义他昨晚的行为了，只是一心想离开这个房间，离开有Dean存在的地方。他也没有注意到在自己做出这句话时Dean脸上一闪而过的受伤，就这么闷闷不乐地抓着钥匙把手塞进外套的口袋里，一手拎起书包大步走出了房间。  
门关上的那一瞬，Dean陡然挫败地挥拳狠狠砸向墙壁。他现在感觉哪里都在痛，然而这些都算不了什么，这些加起来都比不上心上那道裂痕疼痛。  
昨晚在得知真相之后这种疼痛就曾来过。那是一双属于狼人的手，尖利的指甲刺进他的心脏，握住软肉，生生将它掰开成两半。于是它们搏动着，血液从血管中涌出，他痛得几乎要缩进Impala的皮椅里了，却还是不得不咬牙开车赶回旅馆。  
虽然被感染的人类不会彻底变成怪物，可他们还是会变得和人类不一样。  
Dean向来知道自己的弟弟最厌恶被人当做异类，他知道Sam总在孜孜不倦地追求属于普通人的平凡：Sam不会对同学说起自己的家庭，不会告诉他们自己的母亲死于一场不同寻常的意外，不会告诉他们自己的父亲和哥哥靠着赌博与诈骗维持生活，而他们真正的工作是猎杀怪物。  
Dean知道一个少年会有多痛恨这些，因为他也曾想过逃离。他十六岁时有过那么好的一个机会，他去了学校，即将迎来一场舞会，舞会上有他喜欢的女孩等着他，他知道只要自己咬牙拒绝，就能从这种生活中解脱。  
孩子们总是向往英雄，然而过多的伤痛只会让还未成为英雄的猎人渴望变回孩童。  
Dean失去了那个机会。他并不怨恨谁，只是有些遗憾，如果他也能带着自己的家人跨入普通人的凡俗生活，他知道自己一定会那么做的。所以他清楚对自由的渴望当中藏着多少无奈，他明白回到平凡生活有多么艰难，也知道被迫卷入其中的Sam对此带着多少不满甚至厌弃。  
可他不能向Sam隐瞒真相，Sam有权知道，也有权抱怨乃至怨恨他。  
他是父亲的助手，而父亲从头至尾只给了他一个任务而已。一开始他以为照看好Sam就是保护他的生命，就是保护他不被任何人、任何东西伤害，直到昨晚，他突然意识到，那个任务的本质并不止这些。他自己又妄自在任务底下加入了许许多多的注解与补充，他希望Sam在不离开他们的前提之下按照他自己的意愿生活，他希望Sam能够如他自己所愿地成为一个普通的高中生，他希望Sam能离怪物、离恶魔越远越好，他希望Sam……他希望Sam不会被他拖累。  
而他没有做到。他让Sam受伤了，而这伤害不仅仅是身体上的。  
他让Sam变成了彻头彻尾的“异类”。  
Sam曾那么信任他，而他让Sam失望了。  
这本就是他犯下的错误，所以假如现在的Sam真的对他做过什么，他又有什么权利愤怒或是指责Sam？  
而Sam在听完所有的真相之后果然如他所料地就想离开这里，离开有他的地方。他总是害怕自己让家人失望，譬如他达不到父亲的要求，或是给不了Sam想要的东西，他总是那么急迫又那么拼命，却一再失败。  
拳头无数次撞向墙壁，关节泛起红色，被擦破了皮，流出了血。  
Dean气喘吁吁，耳畔响起尖锐的嗡鸣声。他费力地吞咽着，身上的咬痕还痛着，被缝合的伤口也在痛，可他还不肯罢休，想愤怒大吼，想砸坏所有的桌椅，他想打碎电视机，打碎镜子和窗户，可是到最后，他只能站在原地难过。  
一个人独处的时间变得异常漫长。Dean没有费心处理双手的伤，也不再管弟弟给他买回来的垫子。他只是呆呆坐在床边，大脑一片空白。如果从窗外偶尔传进来一些声音，譬如鸟叫声，或是汽车的喇叭声，他这才会猛地回过神，动作迟缓地朝外面看上两眼，想想Sam放学回来之后他该说点什么，或是做点什么来挽回。但这样的问题通常想不出什么确切的答案，因为他觉得这一次Sam不会原谅他了。这不是他们在玩扑克时他悄悄作弊，也不是他故意把色情杂志塞进Sam书包里捉弄他……这和那些事完全不一样，而他清楚Sam的底线。  
这一天里，Dean什么都没干。他想做点什么的，却心不在焉，想出门，却连走动都倍感吃力。临近傍晚的时候，房间的门突然被人推开，尚还沉浸在思绪之中的Dean猛然回过神来，手下意识地已经摸进枕头下面抓住了藏在那里的刀，然而回头却看见Sam抓着书包满脸通红地站在门口，额角和脖子上青筋毕露，而隆起的腿间则昭示着少年并没有安然度过这一次的“发情期”。  
Sam用力关上门，随手把书包扔在门边，没有理会Dean就一头冲进了卫生间。  
门锁还是坏的，门只能虚掩着，Dean听见皮带被解开的声音，然后是Sam压抑的喘息声。他狠狠吞咽了一下，昨晚的记忆再次浮现在脑海中。  
那时Sam几近失去意识，动作粗暴。他一开始还会因为疼和不适呻吟，但是当他听见Sam喘息着叫出他的名字时，他想起六年前的那个夜晚，他想起他抱着流血的弟弟跪倒在地板上，他想起这都是他的过错。  
记忆交叠着，宛若坍圮的大厦压向Dean。  
记忆中的疼痛与此刻跃动在身体上的疼痛重合，他喘息，胃好似在下沉。  
Sam的呼吸声变得粗重，夹杂着被压抑的呻吟，他听见了。  
Sam本不该遭受这些。  
Dean呆坐在床边，听着从门的另一边传来一次又一次马桶冲水的声音，听着Sam的声音变得嘶哑，听着他的呻吟里渐渐像是染上了愤怒的低吼，手指突然抓紧了床单。  
他站了起来，朝那扇门走去。  
疼痛的地方还在痛，而他似乎已经分辨不清它究竟是来自记忆还是身体。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

10

Sam没想到Dean会进来，他用尚还干净的那只手按下马桶的冲水按钮，接着就听见Dean不安又迟疑的声音从自己背后传来。  
他没有回头，却下意识用手掌按住了阴茎，仿佛他还会为此羞耻。Dean的气味藤蔓般攀过来缠绕着他，他用粗哑的声音让Dean出去，脊背紧绷，不敢动弹。  
他原本以为都过去了，症状消退，就算他每年都会迎来发情期，但至少这一次的已经结束了。坐在教室里，历史老师讲了些什么内容，他一句都没听进去，满脑子都是Dean。他发现他不喜欢这一次Dean愿意站在他这边的理由，他不喜欢Dean是因为负罪感才肯由着他、才会宽容他、甚至保证愿意替他隐瞒。  
他不喜欢这样，接受不了。  
其后又上了一节别的课，他还是一样心不在焉。他觉得自己这次没法原谅Dean了——他弄伤了Dean，这是他的过错，如果Dean愿意的话，他也会好好照顾他，可一事归一事，如果Dean就要用“赎罪”的心态来面对他六年前的过失，要用这种心态来面对他，那么他这辈子都不想跟Dean说话了。  
可Sam在学校里还没待上几个小时，熟悉的热意便又气势汹汹袭来。他陡然落入一个充斥着各种气味的空间里，香水味、洗发水和沐浴露的气味、化妆品的香味、汗味和体味……它们羽毛般挠着他的小腹，蠢蠢欲动的欲望在他的下腹汇聚，每个人的脸此刻都变得一样模糊，他能感知到的只剩气味与温度，别人在他眼中都变成了肢体与器官的集合。  
Sam都没能熬到放学。他逃课了，开着Dean的车从学校里落荒而逃。他甚至想都没想自己还能逃去哪里，就这么回到了旅馆。  
几个小时之前他还不想待在有Dean的地方。  
而现在Dean就站在他身后。  
他让Dean出去，可是Dean的脚步声反而越来越近。Dean绕到他身边，他注意到Dean的一只手正紧张地贴着裤缝。他没有费心猜测Dean此时的想法，只是更加用力地按住自己的阴茎，竭力克制着想把Dean推到墙上咬住脖子的冲动，正想转身面对他，眼角余光却瞥见他动手解开了自己的皮带。  
性欲在血管中轰然炸开，Sam仿佛听见血液在血管中翻沸的声音，它们在心跳漏拍的那个时刻里被蒸腾成湿暖的雾，带着性欲的香气弥漫在腑脏之间。他用这只沾满了精液的手陡然握住了Dean的腰，将他狠狠推到墙上，他想吻他，咬他的喉结，可是他听见了兄长抑制不住的呻吟。  
所有的动作在这一秒统统僵住。情欲与此同时也变成了懊丧、变成冲动过后的愤怒。他近乎痛苦地让自己的手离开Dean的身体，尖锐地质问Dean是不是疯了。  
Dean抓着自己的裤腰，平静地告诉Sam现在只能这样，从他脸上也看不出什么异样的神情。  
“我可以打电话叫妓女过来！”Sam抬高声调，气得口不择言。Dean靠在墙上的温顺样子让他看起来像一头任凭宰杀的猎物，Sam不知道自己会有这种想法是不是因为他被狼人感染了，他粗鲁地把阴茎塞回脏兮兮的裤子里，转身走出那扇门，开始在书包里翻找他的手机。  
当Dean发现Sam真的打算招妓时，他急忙跟过去。隐秘处传来的持续不断的疼痛让他感觉糟糕极了，而他还面对着一个棘手非凡的Sam Winchester，今天真是棒透了。  
一把抢过手机，Dean把它扔到床上，揪住Sam的衣领用力将他拉向自己。  
“你他妈的到底是怎么回事？真的要去叫妓女过来吗？”  
“那你告诉我除了这么做我还能怎么对付这个该死的‘发情期’？”Sam喘息着针锋相对，“噢，对了，你还可以像前两天那样把我铐起来。我希望你别来管我，就让我自慰到所有的裤子上面都是精液。”  
“所以我来帮你应付这个！”Dean低吼，拽着Sam狠狠将他推到床上，低头拉下裤链，还没来得及脱掉裤子就被Sam抓着手腕给一把带到了床上。  
滚烫的嘴唇压了下来，舌头钻过他齿列之间的缝隙，顺着牙床舔到侧壁的粘膜，而后是上颚，最后才蛮横地纠缠他的舌头。Dean被翻过身的Sam压在身下几乎不能动弹，Sam的吻强硬得让他有些喘不过气，他也没有回应这个吻的欲望，只能被动地接受。  
Sam很快就剥掉了Dean身上的衣服，他的鼻尖贴着Dean的颈侧不停嗅闻，灼热的手掌游走在他僵硬的身体上，因为用力而在皮肤上留下一串浅红色的指痕。Sam让Dean转过身，他脱掉了自己的衣服，压在他哥身上，像昨晚那样用力咬着他的脖子和肩膀。他的牙齿深深陷入皮肉里，血的味道涌入口腔，坚硬的阴茎拍打在Dean的臀瓣上，抓着Dean的腰强迫他趴跪在床上，双手用力分开他的臀瓣，将阴茎抵在了穴口。  
他察觉到Dean的身体用力颤抖了一下，就在他分开Dean的臀瓣的时候，这让他的胸口突然跃动起针刺般细微痛楚，让他在愤怒中用力舒了一口气，像迟疑。  
Dean把头埋在枕头里，双手死死抓着身边的床单。性欲和想要占有Dean的欲望在Sam脑中疯狂嘶叫着，Dean的气味就像在引诱他，痛被气味融化，迟疑伴随着气息被他呼出体外，他用湿润的龟头磨蹭着Dean的穴口，Dean的身体又狠狠震动起来。  
Sam抓着Dean的肩膀，沉默地让他翻过身，他舔Dean的耳朵，咬他的耳垂，强迫他面对自己。Dean的脸色因为忍耐疼痛而发白，几缕短发被汗水打湿，就这么乱七八糟地黏在了额头上。于是在欲望的间隙里，Sam感觉稍稍平息下去的愤怒又复苏了。他再次俯身，几近疯狂地亲吻着Dean，在他的脖子上留下无数咬痕。他将双腿挤进Dean的腿间，将他的膝弯架在自己的腿上，握着阴茎用力撞向Dean的腹股沟，又将Dean疲软的阴茎按住，揉捏、套弄，他用龟头戳刺着Dean的囊袋和会阴，直到Dean的阴茎在他手中勃起变硬，直到红色渐染Dean的全身，直到Dean的呼吸声里也染上情欲的颜色，直到他低吟着迎来高潮。  
高潮过后的Dean有些失神，散大的瞳孔失去焦点，嘶哑的痛呼声从他微微张开的湿润嘴唇之间逸出，他还在喘息，身上那些咬痕跟随呼吸的频率起起伏伏。汗水和精液的气味塞满了鼻腔，Sam感到一阵眩晕，他又一次吻住了Dean，伸出舌头在他潮湿的口腔里翻搅，汲取津液和他不规律的呼吸。  
Sam最后把精液弄在了Dean的阴茎上。  
但他没有就此放过Dean，而是继续亲吻他，继续啃咬、抚摸他，继续握着他的阴茎手淫。他捏紧Dean的腿根，强迫他又射了一次，而他自己也把精液射在了Dean布满齿痕的胸口。在他试图第三次让Dean勃起时，Dean终于瑟缩着、忍受不了地开口求他别再继续了。  
Dean的呼吸声里伴随着嘶嘶的杂音，躺在床上的身姿僵硬而不自然，双腿还在发抖。在刚才漫长的性交里，他时常想侧过身避开压到还在疼痛的地方，却总被Sam抓着肩膀扳正身体，被迫只能面朝上躺在床单上。  
“你说你会帮我应付这个的。”Sam低头看着脸色发白的Dean，声音里带着一丝深陷情欲之中的紧绷。他沉下身体，将自己依旧坚硬的性器抵在Dean汗湿的大腿上，用力摩擦，“你告诉过我你是自愿的，不是吗？”  
Sam在说完这些话之后没有错过Dean眉目之间一闪而过的错愕。接着他继续吻他的兄长，等待着一场爆发，等待着Dean像刚才那样抓着他的衣领质问他。他着迷地含住Dean的嘴唇吮吸、轻咬，他的舌头在Dean的嘴里扫荡，仿佛是他在用舌头操着Dean的嘴。赤裸的他压在赤裸的Dean身上，腰还在律动着，阴茎摩擦Dean的腿和胯骨，手指落在他的耻骨上，在他金棕色的毛丛之间打着圈。  
可是他等待着的始终没有来临。  
少年终于从他沉迷的吻里提起头。  
Dean眼中的错愕消失了，脸上也没有愤怒。他依然就只是沉默，间或地喘息，依然忍耐着，Sam有些分辨不清他是在忍耐疼痛还是在忍耐这场好似永无终结的性交。  
像他认同了弟弟的话。  
他来帮弟弟应付这个，而他是自愿的。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

11

Sam低头狠狠咬破了Dean的嘴唇。他压着Dean的肩膀，在舌尖尝到一丝血腥味的同时感受到Dean身体的震动。他不再理会Dean那些疼痛的地方，握住他的腰让他趴跪在床上，再次分开他的臀瓣。  
他以为Dean会躲开，可是没有。Dean大腿上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，手指几乎要撕破枕头，但他没有出声，也没有避开弟弟的手，甚至在龟头顶在穴口上时他也只是下意识地抖了一下，继而便将脸更用力地埋进了枕头里。  
Sam把龟头前端塞了进去。  
内壁依旧干涩狭窄，不适多过快感。Sam开始喘息，手指扣紧Dean的臀瓣。而Dean的身体从他侵入开始就一直在发抖，现在不仅是大腿了，他的肩、他的手臂和整个脊背的肌肉都紧张地隆起，咬痕交叠着散布在他背上，好似一圈一圈的枷锁。  
Dean告诉他说这都是他的过错。  
所以他是自己是自愿的。  
Dean说不是他被伤害了，Dean说他才是伤害者。  
Sam更加用力地握住Dean，他倾身下去，鼻尖抵在Dean的脊柱上。汗水的气味在他鼻间徘徊，他甚至能嗅闻到Dean的紧张与抗拒，被肌肉环圈住的龟头好似被什么东西勒紧似的，他不享受，一点也不。可他还想继续，还想像现在这样，把阴茎推进Dean的屁股里，他想一边吻Dean的背一边为他手淫，他想他们一起射精、一起高潮。  
Sam一手按住Dean的后腰，抽身从他身体里退了出来。Dean伏在床上，陡然发出粗重的呼吸声，像他终于松了一口气，连带他绷紧的肌肉都放松了下来。Sam抚摸着他汗湿的皮肤，用阴茎蹭着臀瓣，Dean的身体又僵住了，肌肉再次绷紧，呼吸声慢慢微弱下去。  
Dean又把脸狠狠埋进了枕头里。  
Sam不再继续了。  
他受够了。  
他下床，也不去顾惜Dean的伤痛，任性地拉着他一起下床，把困惑的他推进了浴室里。  
他打开花洒，任由热水将他们从头淋到脚。他先是帮Dean洗干净了身上的汗液与精液，接着又把他压到墙上吻他，抓着他的手按在了自己的阴茎上。  
Dean起初下意识地挣扎了一下，但很快他又妥协了，一边与弟弟接吻一边帮他手淫。这很古怪，他猜Sam也会这么想。可是现在没办法了，如果Sam真的找上哪个陌生人却又在意识模糊时伤害了别人，他们可能会招致不小的麻烦，所以这样才是目前而言最好的办法。  
他既不忍心看Sam继续忍受痛苦，也知道自己没有权利拒绝Sam的任何要求。在这件事情上，Sam有立场对他做任何事，因为是他害Sam变成这样，因为他还找不到任何让Sam复原的方法。  
Sam的皮肤很烫，他们的身体紧贴在一起，Dean也觉得热起来了。Sam的吻几乎没有什么温柔而言，可Dean发现Sam是很擅长接吻的，他发现Sam的舌头下流而热情，几乎舔遍了他嘴里的每个地方。如果对方不是他弟弟的话，他可能会享受，而他也是第一次发现自己居然会喜欢上粗暴的吻。  
但Dean很快就压下心中这些小小的惊叹。他手里还握着弟弟的阴茎，又烫又硬。尽管每个男人大概都有过丰富的自慰经验，可Dean从没给别的男性手淫过，在他握着Sam的阴茎无措之时，Sam放开了他的嘴唇，呢喃着“求你”，低下头舔在了他的下巴上。  
他不知道Sam在向他请求什么，而Sam正挺腰将龟头撞向他的手心。于是他伸手抓住弟弟的腰，回忆着过去给自己手淫的细节，用掌心摩擦着湿润的柱体，又用手指和虎口挤压着龟头，用指尖轻轻掐着前端的凹陷。  
从Sam喉咙里发出几声黏糊糊的呻吟，像他在向兄长撒娇卖乖。Dean一时忘记了他刚才的所为，因为这黏糊糊的声音而轻笑出声。他靠着身后的墙壁，任由弟弟滚烫的身躯压着自己，任由他的唇舌和牙齿在自己脖子上留下许许多多新的痕迹，讨好般用手取悦他，为他带去快感。  
Sam很快就射了，他又把精液弄在了Dean的阴茎上。他发现Dean也半勃了，又黏过去索吻，伸手握住他的阴茎，却发现兄长的身体又一次变得僵硬起来。  
刚刚好不容易汇聚起来的一点点温情的暧昧在雨一般喷洒而下的水中消散得无影无踪。Sam还想继续，Dean也没有拒绝，可他敏感的嗅觉仿佛察觉到了Dean的抗拒，而他总是为此感到愤怒。  
他因为Dean的沉默感到愤怒。  
Sam让自己的身体离开了Dean，他们不再有任何一处相互触碰了。他站在花洒下冲干净了身体，随意用毛巾擦了擦便走出了浴室，甚至都没有再理会Dean。  
Dean猜Sam可能察觉到他的抗拒了，所以才突然又生气了。于是他也匆匆忙忙洗了洗身体，抓着毛巾围在腰间，连水都没擦干净就这么忍着疼痛追了出去。  
Sam已经换好了衣服，甚至穿好了鞋。  
“你要去哪里？”Dean下意识问道，话语里满是担心。  
Sam抬头看了Dean一眼。或许是发情期里的意志力格外差劲，Dean赤裸的胸膛都能让Sam感到一阵天旋地转，永远都无法得到满足的饥渴在他的腑脏之间徘徊叫嚣，他射过很多次了，然而现在还是那么迫切地想按住Dean分开他的腿。  
就算他在现在直截了当地提出这些要求，Dean也一定不会拒绝他。  
想到这些Sam就感到扫兴极了。  
“我去买些吃的东西回来。”他说着朝窗外扬了扬下巴。外面天已经黑了，而他们都还没吃过晚餐。  
可Dean扭头看向窗外，想到的却是另一件事。  
他们刚才在床上的时候都没人想起要把窗帘拉起来，他现在有点担心刚刚那些可能会被别人看到。  
如果有人问起来，他不知道自己要怎么隐瞒他和Sam的兄弟关系。  
而且Sam才十六岁。  
他和自己十六岁的弟弟上床了，而且和昨晚那种情况完全不一样，是他主动的。  
Dean感觉自己的心脏在慢慢下沉，一股恶心的感觉正在胃里酝酿。  
他借口换衣服，过去拉上了窗帘。然而他从包里拿出衣服，背对着Sam换上。他们本来早就习惯了在对方面前如此大方地换衣服，即便Sam心里早就藏起了某些秘密，可他从未像现在这样满脑子只想着和Dean上床。  
Sam狠狠咬住了嘴唇。  
他为此感到不适，好似如今只剩龌龊的性欲存留于这副皮囊之中。  
他强迫自己从Dean身上收回视线，正要出门，Dean叫住了他。他下意识回头，Dean正费力地往腿上套着一条牛仔裤。  
弯腰与曲腿的动作都让Dean的伤处疼痛不堪，他坐到床边，可即便如此还是难受，甚至，那种焦灼的痛感比上午的时候更加强烈了。他怀疑是Sam刚才的所为让原本擦伤流血的地方又开裂了，可他没说话，也努力不把这种不适感表现出来。  
但Sam还是发现了。  
他朝Dean走来。  
“你等我跟你一起去。”Dean正把一条腿伸进裤腿里。  
Sam走过来弯腰抓着他的裤子又脱了下来，在他错愕的目光中半是强迫地把他压回床上，还剥掉了他的内裤。他察觉到Dean的身体再次变得僵直，或许已经开始习惯了，无所适从的愤怒也渐渐地麻木，只是嘴里始终蔓延着一股空虚的味道，而心脏则在某种酸涩之中狠狠抽动。扭头看了一眼被拉紧的窗帘，少年把手指伸进了他哥的穴中，手掌之下的肌肉绷得紧紧的，抽出来时，发现指尖上沾到了血。  
“痛吗？”他问，语气不轻不重，不冷也不热。他又弄伤Dean了，说不定比昨晚的更严重。  
意识到Sam只是在给他检查伤口，Dean这才舒了一口气。他呼吸了两次这才摇头说不痛，扭身过来想拉起被脱到膝盖的短裤，Sam却还按着他，让他别动。  
少年为哥哥清理了伤口上的血。这是他第一次清理那种地方的伤口，毫无经验，手忙脚乱。他想自己一定弄痛Dean了，可Dean什么都没说。他接着又为Dean涂了药，手指进出在Dean的穴中，而Dean就这么安静地伏在床上，一动不动。  
房间里安静极了，灯光也不算明亮。Sam觉得如此的气氛之下势必得发生点什么，他感到干渴，感官变得更加敏锐，他嗅着Dean的气味，手掌注意着Dean身体的情况，为Dean涂抹药膏的那根手指甚至都蠢蠢欲动地打算继续做点什么了，然而他现在却什么都不想做。  
愤怒，委屈，酸涩，懊丧，愧疚，自责，揪心，还有强自镇定的漠然。  
自然，还有他无可消抹的爱意。  
它们当中的任何一种都比性欲更加强烈，而此刻它们杂糅在一起，让他无所适从。  
收拾好了东西，Sam又要出门去，Dean还是叫住了他，说想和他一起去。  
“你是怕我去外面强奸别人吗？”Sam不想让Dean拖着他可怜的身体出门去，可他现在也不知道该怎么好好和哥哥说话了，一开口就是尖刺。  
“Sam！”从床上艰难爬起正慢慢穿着裤子的Dean闻言，立刻抬头厉声喝道，看向Sam的眼中也是他少有的严厉。  
Sam是不喜欢这种眼神的，因为和父亲看向他的眼神太像了。  
他也不喜欢父亲。  
不过这总比妥协好。  
Sam低头看了一眼自己的鞋尖，说道：“我等你。”


	13. Chapter 13

12

一周后，Sam的发情期终于过去了。在他又一次弄伤了Dean之后他就再也没有强迫Dean做过什么了，相反，总是Dean主动的，Dean就一直陪着他待在旅馆里，除了出去买些吃的，哪里都没去过。  
Dean的气味就这么困扰着他，当然，还有Dean的呼吸声，他有所动作时发出的响动。少年知道，光是Dean存在的事实对他而言就是不小的考验，但他没有操Dean，甚至不许Dean脱衣服，他在忍不住时会压着Dean接吻，Dean还是会帮他手淫，他总会不小心弄脏Dean的衣服。而他也没有彻底原谅Dean，他猜Dean可能误会了他生气的原因，而他也没法向兄长解释他愤怒的主要原因并不在他被感染了，而是兄长面对他的态度。  
如果他不打算告诉Dean他其实是爱上Dean了，那么他也永远没办法把这个问题解释清楚。  
父亲归来的时间比Dean预计的要早了两天，那时Sam还在发情期当中。Dean不得不硬着头皮用谎言向父亲解释Sam不能去学校的原因，父亲的视线只在Sam身上停留了不到两秒钟，接着就转向了Dean。  
他注意到Dean脖子上的咬痕。那太明显了，乱七八糟的，倘若不去解释，任谁都会误会。  
John自然也不例外。Dean已经成年了，他不会过多干涉儿子的私生活，但这也太过分了。那些痕迹仿佛昭示着在他离开的这些天里，自己的大儿子除了成天泡在旅馆房间里和人花天胡地地做爱之外就再也没干过别的事了。  
军人出身的John自然非常生气。他不要求儿子们禁欲，然而节制是必要的，他猜Dean在他离开的这些天里什么事都没干成。  
沉下脸仔细一问，果然不出所料，Dean既没有接手新的案子，也没有到附近的图书馆或者博物馆里搜集当地的神话或是传说。他老老实实地承认自己一直待在旅馆里，几乎哪里都没去过。  
John大发雷霆，劈头盖脸地把大儿子狠狠臭骂了一通。他揪住Dean的衣襟脱下他的外套，把他拽进浴室里指着镜子质问他那些咬痕是怎么回事，又掀起T恤问他背后的那些痕迹是怎么来的。  
面对父亲的责骂Dean没有辩解，只是低着头一个劲地道歉。Sam忍无可忍地跟着冲进浴室，从父亲手里一把拉过Dean，大吼着他不该对Dean这么苛刻。  
“我生病了，留在旅馆里照顾我的人是Dean，不是你，你没有资格这么骂他！他不是你雇的员工！”猛地将Dean拽向自己，Sam注意到他和父亲粗暴的拉扯牵动了Dean的痛处，他伸出手悄悄扶住Dean的后腰，又向前跨出一步挡在了哥哥身前。  
“用不着你替他开脱，Sam。”鉴于Dean说弟弟病了，尽管还在气头上，但看到Sam脸色确实不太自然，John强忍着怒意没有迁怒地冲Sam发火，“如果这家伙没有和别的什么鬼东西鬼混而是一直在旅馆里和你在一起，你告诉我他身上那些乱七八糟的痕迹是怎么来的？”  
John没意识到自己的话让两个儿子内心里都狠狠震动了一下。Sam紧贴在Dean腰上的手猛地抓握了一下，一下子揪紧了Dean的衣服，而Dean则抓紧了牛仔裤的裤缝，低着头不敢说话。  
见Sam不再说话，John更加笃定他是在为Dean开脱，便伸手用力扯开他，把他往浴室外面退去。  
“做你自己该做的事，Sam。”  
Sam很了解John，他是个脾气暴躁的父亲，虽然从不会在醉酒的时候无缘无故打骂他们，可一旦他们犯了错，他是绝不会轻易原谅的。Sam也不知道在离开之前父亲对Dean交代过什么，现在看来，Dean因为他的缘故，没有做完父亲交代的事，还因为他身上那些痕迹被父亲误会了——接下来的几天，Dean的日子可能都不太好过。  
而Sam也很了解Dean。Dean对父亲总是言听计从，他会认认真真完成父亲交代给他的每一件事，也会在犯错时低着头一声不吭地等待父亲的责骂。Dean曾答应过他一定会帮他向父亲隐瞒他被感染的事，所以他也不会解释自己身上那些咬痕究竟是怎么回事，就放任父亲遵循自己的想象把他当成是放浪形骸的儿子而任由他痛骂。  
Sam还站在原地，而父亲也还在责骂Dean。  
Dean在父亲面前总是很听话，不像他，如果他惹急了父亲，父亲甚至会动手。  
但是他看到父亲突然又一把揪住了Dean的衣襟。  
Sam不再多想，转头冲过去一把推开父亲，挤进了他和Dean之间。  
“就他妈的去做你自己该做的事，Sam！”气极的父亲已经不再压抑自己的怒意，语气粗暴地对Sam吼道。  
曾经的这种时刻，一般是他和父亲的对峙，而Dean会拦在他们中间。Dean总会扭头让他闭嘴，又转过头去按住父亲举起的拳头，恳求他别这么做。Dean是很擅长做这种事的，父亲通常会听他的劝解，收起拳头，带着满腔怒意甩门而去。而Dean会留在房间里陪着同样怒不可遏的他，一边安抚他，一边为父亲开解几句。  
可Sam知道自己没法做到Dean那样，他没法平心静气地面对盛怒中的父亲，更无法忍受父亲对他的大吼大叫。怒意已经盈满胸膛，他用力吸了一口气，开口正打算干脆把实情告诉父亲，他身后的Dean像是预见到了什么，狠狠拽了他一把，抓着他的胳膊把他往门边退去，低吼着让他出去。  
毫无防备的Sam被推了一个踉跄，怒意卡在了喉咙里，他错愕地扭头看向Dean，而Dean也皱紧了眉头沉下脸看着他。  
Sam又想起了Dean的保证。  
他突然用力咬紧牙关，扭过头大步离开了房间，还用力摔上了门，仿佛他再也不想被卷进父亲和兄长之间的战争里。  
他在两小时后不得不悻悻回到旅馆，原因自然还是因为该死的发情期。父兄之间的战争似乎已经结束了，回到房间时里面只有Dean一个人，他注意到哥哥的颧骨上又一小块淤青。他别扭地把顺路带回来的洋葱圈放在桌上，脱了衣服走进浴室。不多时Dean就跟进来了，他们什么话都没说，Dean还是想脱掉衣服，少年阻止了他。  
“他揍了你，哈？”Sam嘟囔着凑过去吻哥哥，手指轻轻摩挲着他的颧骨，继而解开了他的皮带。  
“我顶撞了他。”Dean无所谓地耸肩，张开嘴让Sam的舌头伸进自己嘴里。他由着Sam解开他们的皮带，由着他握住他们的阴茎摩擦。如果他们能到床上去的话，Sam的情况可能会好一些，他到现在还没搞清楚Sam的发情表现究竟是怎么回事，似乎有插入行为的性交确实比相互手淫更能缓解Sam的痛苦，而像现在这样又比Sam一个人自慰来得好些。  
大概就是跟荷尔蒙有关，Dean也不太懂。  
他提议过，到床上去，尽管心底还有个声音在疯狂抗拒，可他实在不忍心Sam总像这样忍受着煎熬。  
但Sam毫不犹豫地拒绝了。  
今天Sam很小心地没有弄脏Dean的衣服，也不再像前几天那样强迫他一遍又一遍地射精。但他还是在Dean身上留下了许许多多新的咬痕，他不知道父亲会不会发现，说真的，其实有过那么一刻，他是希望父亲能察觉到什么的。这很古怪，可他希望能让父亲知道，和Dean厮混在一起的不是什么陌生人，而是这个家里的小儿子。  
在擦干净了精液之后，Sam随意拉起裤子，轻轻推着Dean走出浴室。他过去拉起窗帘，Dean已经叹着气自觉地脱掉裤子爬到了床上。  
Sam在这几天里的态度依旧算不上好，对他总是不冷不热，一副不太想和他说话的样子，可又总是会突然凑过来吻他。而当他想着是不是要脱衣服到床上去时，Sam又会略略暴躁地抓住他，把他带进浴室，关上那扇锁已经坏掉的门，把他压到墙上，用他滚烫的阴茎撞着他的阴茎和腹股沟。  
而且Sam每天都会认认真真地帮他清理伤口，帮他上药，还特别强硬地要求他改正饮食习惯。  
Dean有些迷茫，不知道Sam在想些什么。或许Sam还在生气，或许Sam这辈子都不会原谅他了，可发情期里Sam也只能找上他。况且，他们毕竟还是兄弟吧，Sam总是很善良。  
大概就是如此。  
就像此时，Sam又一声不吭地弯腰帮他上药，他甚至都能想象出弟弟绷着一张脸的样子。  
可让Dean伤脑筋的是，他刚刚又骗了Sam。父亲揍他并不是因为他出言顶撞——至少，他不是因为自己，他希望父亲别再迁怒Sam，语气有些急了，而他急脾气的父亲就这么一拳揍了过来。  
这一拳不重，他从镜子里看到自己脸上的淤青时才发现父亲居然也是压抑着怒火的，不然真由着他的脾气，最有可能的后果应该是鼻梁断裂。  
他也不知道自己的家人都是怎么回事。  
暗自叹了一口气，Dean把脸埋进枕头里，暂时不愿再去想这些伤脑筋的问题。  
为哥哥上完药之后Sam洗了手，告诉他自己买了洋葱圈回来。  
“伤快好了。”  
虽然依旧猜不透弟弟的心思，可Dean还是开心地接受了他的好意。  
走运的是，两天后，Sam终于熬过了这一次的发情期。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

13

因为暂时没有新的案子，John决定在这个小镇再多待一段时间。对Sam来说这也算是一件好事，意味着他暂时不用转学，而他早已厌倦不停从一个学校转去另一个学校的生活。  
兄弟二人还是住在那个房间里，尽管已经度过了发情期，但Sam的嗅觉依然敏锐，他感觉自己总是被Dean的气味包围。每个早晨，Dean一如既往地开车送Sam去学校，Sam曾为此抗议过很多次，从他十三岁开始，因为他觉得自己已经长大了，被哥哥开车送去学校让他感到有些丢脸。可三年过去了，Dean仍旧固执地我行我素，并没有如Sam所愿地放弃这项习惯。  
以往他们总会利用路上这点短暂的时间聊点什么，大多是毫无意义的话题，或是永无休止的互相抬杠。但是自从Sam知道了自己被狼人感染之后，早晨车里这短暂的快乐时光便不复存在。  
在过去的那么多年里，如果前一天晚上或是出门前这对兄弟吵架了，Dean总会利用车里的这点时间努力逗弟弟开口说话，哪怕Sam只是反唇相讥，做哥哥的总有办法消除他的怒火。  
哥哥总是哥哥。  
但这一次不行了。Dean觉得自己没办法用玩笑、逗趣、或是故意为之的尖酸刻薄来转移Sam的注意力，他没法用那些办法让Sam忘记他的过错。  
“害自己的弟弟被狼人感染”跟他偷吃了弟弟的零食或是弄脏他的书那些事都不一样，他可以给弟弟再买些零食回来，或是给弟弟买一本新的书，他能用一两句道歉外加一点别的好处讨好弟弟，可现在不行了，那些办法在这件事上行不通。  
因为他根本没有办法弥补。就他目前掌握到的信息，感染的过程无法逆转，从没有过哪个被狼人感染的人类最后又变回来了。即便这种感染不会让Sam真的变得跟狼人一样残暴嗜血，可Sam因此也有了人类根本不会有的新习性，这一切都昭示着他不再是一个普通的人类。  
不是彻底的怪物，也不是彻底的人类。  
无可弥补。  
Dean有些畏惧现在的Sam。  
并不是他对父亲的那种畏惧，而是，内疚，更像是他亏欠了Sam。  
他就是亏欠了Sam。  
所以如果Sam继续放任对他的愤怒与不满，他也无话可说。让他稍稍安心的是，至少Sam还是在意他的，Sam帮他上药，放学回来总会带些他喜欢吃的零食，譬如薯条或是鱿鱼圈。  
他很可能没法再向Sam要求更多了。  
而Dean并不知道Sam之所以无法做到像从前那样能轻易被他的几个玩笑或是几句逗趣的话收买，是因为在他弟弟心里，他们的关系已经不一样了。  
Sam已经十六岁了，可青少年仍然很天真。  
如果暗恋着一个人，就该做些暗恋的事，偷偷摸摸地，不能被发现，也不能让对方知晓。而暗恋兄长是比暗恋某个与自己毫不相关的人更加困难的事，他们几乎做什么都在一起，生活里充斥着彼此，而血缘，让这种暗恋罪不可恕。  
Sam是聪明的少年，他总是很小心地掩藏自己，掩藏自己的渴望，掩藏自己的嫉妒，还有让他如履薄冰的独占欲。他幻想过某些事，也梦见过某些事，可他知道那些终究不可能成真，于是在Dean试图逗笑他的时候，一边忍不住笑出声，一边闭上眼睛将手按在酸涩的胸口。他也不清楚这种只配在漆漆深夜里摆在月光下任其腐烂发酵的感情哪天才会突然消失，只能等待，只能咬牙忍耐，希望自己能早日解脱。  
什么都没开始，所以结束的时候也就无所谓结束。没发生过的事从来没有存在过，Sam觉得自己能够等到那一天，总有那么一个时刻，他会解脱。  
可是这一切都被他该死的“发情期”打乱了。  
他和Dean之间有了一个开始——至少他自己是这么认为的，他和Dean之间有过亲吻，有过爱抚，他们相互为对方手淫，他甚至操过Dean了。当然，某些事情的发生只能算是错误，他深知那不应该，可撇开那些暴力的因素，如果他真的对Dean开口，因为负疚而变得对他言听计从的Dean也一定不会拒绝。  
他和Dean之前有了一个开始，并且没有结束，还来不及结束。  
而Dean不知道这些。  
Sam已经十六岁了，是天真的青少年。他觉得发生过某些事了，所以在他心里，他和Dean之间的关系改变了。他希望Dean能承认某些感情，他希望Dean能承认某些他自己并不知晓的感情。  
Sam知道Dean做不到，也知道自己没有胆量告诉Dean这些。  
于是他只能迁怒于Dean的顺从。  
而因为Dean顺从他，顺从他的愤怒，这只会加剧他的愤怒。  
就变成一个无解的循环。  
就像Dean找不到让Sam恢复的办法，Sam也找不出打破这个循环的方法。  
他们都被困住了。  
在Sam发情期结束的第二周里，Dean的伤也终于痊愈了。托了这隐秘处伤口的福，他跟着Sam吃了差不多半个月的素食，虽然后来Sam偶尔也会给他带些不太清淡健康的油炸食品回来，但是对于他这个彻头彻尾的垃圾食品爱好者来说，那不过是杯水车薪。  
在疼痛与不适彻底消失的那天，Dean决定好好庆祝一番。他开车到Sam的学校门口等着弟弟放学，又在他错愕的目光中催促他赶快上车，而他们最后的目的地居然是镇上最有名的的那家快餐店。  
Dean点了两个超大的招牌汉堡，他开心地解决掉了其中一个，而Sam面前的那个则根本没动过。  
“嘿，老弟，放松一点，只是一个汉堡而已。”Dean扬眉，努力劝说弟弟把它吃进去，“这可是为了庆祝我的痊愈。”  
Sam看着Dean，本想反问是为了庆祝那个被他弄出来的伤痊愈吗，可想了想，觉得太过扫兴。而他注意到Dean脖子上的咬痕也都很淡很淡了，大概再过几天就会彻底消失。  
Dean的本意不是为了提醒他，也一定早就想不起这件事了。  
Sam觉得，或许今天，他没必要再那么尖锐了，至少在这件事上，Dean没有做错什么。于是他向侍应生要来了一副刀叉，在Dean惊诧的目光中切开汉堡，勉强吃掉了四分之一。  
“真不敢相信你居然是我弟弟。”终于看不下去的Dean伸手从弟弟面前夺过剩下的那部分汉堡，三两口解决掉了。他本想再点一份薯条的，可是他刚把身体转向柜台就感觉胃里有些胀了，最后也只好作罢。  
回去的途中，他又带着Sam去超市里买了些啤酒和别的零食，一副要把这半个月里没吃到的都给补回来的架势。但车里的气氛依旧热络不起来，Dean甚至想不起自己过去都是怎么逗弟弟的，吭吭哧哧到最后，也只能干巴巴地问Sam近来还有没有觉得身体有异。  
“体育课的成绩提高了。”  
Sam没有开玩笑，力量、耐力、奔跑的速度都有所提高，早晨在穿裤子的时候他察觉自己可能又长高了些。这一切自然都是被感染的结果，也称不上是坏事，然而他并不喜欢。  
Dean扭头看了Sam一眼，他听出了弟弟话里的弦外之音，一时又不知该如何接下去。  
他觉得Sam在故意逼迫他，可他想不出Sam这么做的理由。  
回到旅馆，他摸出钥匙开了门，刚进门开了灯，Sam跟过来顺手关了门，突然按住他的肩膀将他推到墙上，在他来得及出声之前便吻住了他的嘴唇。  
Dean用力吸了一口气，双眼惊诧地瞪大，却没有推开Sam。  
Sam也没有继续，只是嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，几秒钟之后就又若无其事地离开。  
“你在做什么？”Dean终于忍不住出声询问，皱紧的眉头让他看起来不太乐意。但很快他又收起了自己的不悦，有些紧张地上下打量着Sam，像在观察他，像担心弟弟刚过去不久的发情期又来了。  
“开个玩笑而已。”Sam说着，终于露出近日以来的第一抹微笑，眼神却有些恶劣。  
“玩笑？”Dean不可置信地重复，他用力抓了一下手里的袋子，在对上Sam的视线的同时这才陡然发现弟弟好似又长高了，他居然需要微微仰起头才能直视他的双眼。  
“我不喜欢这种玩笑。”Dean无奈地撇嘴，虽然Sam的举动让他不太高兴，可这也不是什么值得生气的事。一股无名的烦躁在心中慢慢汇聚，他无措地抬手抓了抓头发，最后只能说道，“不管怎么样，别再这么做了……我是说，别开这种玩笑了。”  
Sam眨了眨眼睛，破天荒地没有再与兄长针锋相对，反倒温顺地点了点头。  
Dean不喜欢这个。  
这是早就在意料之中的事，Sam觉得胸口闷闷的，可不管怎么说，总比Dean一味的忍耐要强得多。  
天真的青少年还是希望当初不如什么都没发生过。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

14

半个月后，John带着两个儿子从小镇离开。  
虽然厌倦，但Sam也习惯了转学这件事。他已经学会了如何和新同学保持距离，虽然自觉不是个多么感性的人，但分离总是不愉快的，尤其是他在过去的十几年里已经受够了和好友的分别。一开始他还会试着给他们写信，寄一些明信片，但对方的信总是无法达到他手中——今天的他甚至不知道明天自己会身在何处，要朋友将信投递去一个虚无的地址，这实在是太强人所难。  
Sam有时很好奇Dean会怎么处理这些事，因为他从未见Dean为此烦恼过。他也想过和Dean谈谈这个问题，可那个时候Dean要不是忙着跟父亲外出猎魔，要么就是泡在酒吧里，甚至夜不归宿。  
或许Dean不烦恼的根本原因在于他从不缺朋友。  
和他弟弟很不一样。  
Sam认定这个答案了，从此再也没有动过和Dean谈谈的念头。  
转到新学校的那个月里，天气已经开始变得炎热了。Sam好像又长高了，他自己不太确定，但衣服和裤子变短是事实。父亲从来不管孩子们生活上的这些琐碎小事，Dean开车带Sam去超市买衣服的时候还在抱怨他是不是长得太快了些。青年拿了许许多多加大码的衣服塞给弟弟，少年告诉他这些衣服都太大了，而青年却翻着白眼对他说着也许再过两个月就不大了。  
Sam第一次亲吻Dean的时候他还要微微仰起头，但现在，他可能就需要低头下去了。他抱着Dean递过来的衣服，垂眼看着哥哥有些不满又有些烦恼的样子，叹了一口气，把涌到嘴边的话又咽了下去。  
他本想说这都得怪狼人。  
Dean已经够自责了。  
无奈地把衣服又挂了回去，Sam换了些尺码合适的，Dean顺便又买了一打啤酒。结账的时候Dean还在问Sam为什么不肯买大尺码的，按照现在这个趋势，他们下个月大概还要来超市再买一次衣服。  
“没人会穿不合身的衣服去学校，Dean。”Sam把装着衣服的袋子放到Impala后座上，“要怪就怪狼人吧。”  
他还是说了。而Dean在听他这么说了之后果然就闭嘴不再抱怨了。  
他实在不想再看到这样的Dean了。  
“Dean，我不是故意非要在你面前提起这件事的。”等Dean把车开出超市的停车场之后，Sam终于忍不住说道，“你也不用一直抱着是你害了我的心理，好吗？我不需要你补偿什么。”  
按照往常的经验，这个时候Dean一定会说点什么为他自己的行为辩解，多数情况下又是揽责任，满嘴类似“都是我的错”“这件事算在我头上”之类的屁话。Sam甚至已经在心中打好反驳的腹稿，只要他哥说出那些叫人厌烦的句子，他一定会立刻出声。  
可出乎Sam意料的是，Dean居然什么都没说，他甚至都没看Sam一眼，双手握着方向盘，目不转睛地盯着前方的道路。  
Sam有些诧异，张大眼睛凝视着兄长，期望他能说点什么。现在的沉默让少年甚至都不期待Dean能说出他意料之中的那些话了，什么都好，Dean应该说话的，而不是像现在这样，闭口不言。  
“Dean？”漫长的等待让Sam忍无可忍地再次出声，“你听到我刚才说的话了吗？你没什么想说的吗？”  
这一次，Dean终于侧目看了弟弟一眼。可他始终没有什么长篇大论，甚至没有他最经典的揽责任，也没有企图用年龄、或是经验之类的来压倒Sam，只是草率地“嗯”了一声。而Sam无法从这个音节当中猜测Dean此刻的想法，他不知道Dean这一声是代表他同意了，还只是他在表示自己知晓了弟弟对于这件事的认识。  
什么都没有。  
Sam已经不知道此时的自己究竟是失望多过愤怒还是愤怒多过失望，苦与酸涩在他的胸膛里交叠着织出两张密不透风的网，紧紧包裹住他这颗搏动的脏器。它们太轻了，于是他也够不到它们，撕不开；可它们又太重了，像整座大西洋压在心口，潮湿，咸涩，他被没顶，无处可逃。  
少年突然慌乱地摇下车窗，直到带着一丝灰尘气味的风扑到脸上，他这才感觉好受了一些。  
之后的几天，兄弟之间的气氛又变得古怪起来。  
在Dean告诉Sam他不喜欢那个所谓的“玩笑的吻”之后，他们之间的关系原本又莫名变得好了一些。Sam也停止了他那些近乎幼稚的行为，譬如刻意提起狼人、或是故意挑衅Dean、故意无视他的话、又故意刺伤他，他在Dean开玩笑时也试着回应，跟过去一样，用一些无伤大雅的恶作剧报复回去。少年从前不太喜欢那个对他说别做这个或是别做那个的Dean，他觉得Dean没有权力管束他，可只有那个吻，只有那个时候，Dean告诉他别再开这种玩笑，他觉得Dean还是从前的那个Dean。  
Sam想回到从前，原本车里的谈话是一次好的契机，他想说清楚自己的想法，希望Dean停止对他的这种赎罪式的迁就，他觉得这应该是好的提议，而他无论如何都想不通为什么Dean会用那种态度回应他。  
兄弟之间又一次出现了隔阂，甚至比上一次更加深重。  
在他们搬来小镇的第二个礼拜里，John带着Dean外出了。Sam知道他们大概又要去附近的某座山里猎杀某种可能他从没听说过的怪物。  
John本想带他一起去的，父亲难得注意到了儿子的变化，他发现Sam长高了，手臂上隆起的肌肉让他诧异了一阵。  
最后是Dean的劝说打消了父亲的念头。Dean知道现在的Sam可是完全不喜欢猎魔这项工作，如果John强迫Sam，最终的效果可能适得其反。其实Dean内心里也想带上Sam的，但他考虑的并不是Sam的体格、或是他的力量和速度之类的，他只是单纯喜欢一家人在一起的感觉。可比起这个，他更希望Sam能安全。  
Dean跟着父亲头一天下午出去的，所以这天Sam只能一个人吃晚餐。尽管他和Dean已经很多天没有好好说过话了，但那也总比他一个人待在旅馆里要好。在他更小的时候，虽然Dean有时也会跟父亲外出，但每到天黑之后Dean就会回来。那时的Dean有时带着伤，有时没有，但无论怎么样，他总会带些零食回来，笑嘻嘻地把它们扔到他床上，然后洗把脸，坐过来和他一起分享。  
等Sam再长大一些的时候，大概是两三年前，Dean也成年了，父亲猎杀更加危险的怪物时就也会带上他了。他们常常彻夜不归，或是他醒来时，浑身是伤的Dean已经躺倒在另一张床沉沉睡去。十岁之前，Sam对于受伤、对于怪物都是没有畏惧之心的，他也因为好奇心而嚷嚷着要Dean说服父亲带自己去猎魔。可十岁时发生的那件事让他彻底改变了对这些事的看法，他在医院里住了一周，尽管羞于承认，可他后来变得畏惧怪物、畏惧血和伤口。而他也很难想象，Dean究竟是如何强迫自己习惯它们的。  
漫无边际的胡思乱想拉长了晚餐时间，等Sam解决完外卖的时候，天色已经彻底黑了下去。他抬头看向窗外的时候，意外发现今晚竟是满月，想起自己被狼人感染这件事，他突然好奇自己在今晚会不会出现别的异常情况。  
抱着一丝忐忑之心，Sam早早洗完了澡，开了台灯爬上床，随手抽了一本书来读。时间不紧不慢地分秒流逝，尽管手里还捧着书，可Sam的全副注意力都放在了自己的身体上，他总是不自觉地确认自己有没有发热，或是有没有出现不自然的饥饿感，他在确认自己的攻击型，可就这么折腾了几个小时后他才彻底确信自己的身体完全没有出现任何异常。  
至少他没变成彻头彻尾的怪物。  
这个想法让少年心中稍稍宽慰了一些，他合上书钻进了被子里，等他再次醒来时，Dean已经回来了。跟从前一样，他还是就草草处理了一下身上的伤，澡也没有洗地就这么趴在床上睡着了。  
清晨里醒来的少年再次注意到他哥身上的那些咬痕真的已经完全消失不见了。  
不知为何，他竟感到有些失落。


	16. Chapter 16

15

顺利解决了两桩案子，John像往常一样准备带着儿子们离开，而Dean提醒他Sam就快期末了。正在收拾东西的中年男人闻言停下手上的动作，扭头若有所思地看着大儿子，想了想，说道：“那我和你离开，他可以继续留在这里上学。昨天老Jack给我打电话了，说波士顿有一桩他搞不定的案子。我们得尽快赶过去。”  
如果此刻Sam在这里听到了父亲的决定，父子之间免不了又是一场战争。Dean现在无比庆幸今天是礼拜四，而Sam这个时间还在学校里，要么是数学课，要么是科学课，总之，听不见自己的老爸在旅馆里说了些什么。  
“老爸，别忘了，Sam才十六岁。”Dean不得不提醒父亲，他的弟弟还没成年。  
“没错，而你在十六岁的时候已经知道怎么从怪物口中救出那些无辜的人。”父亲说着又开始收拾起他的东西。其实都是些来不及洗的脏衣服，枪和刀他总是不会忘的，也绝不会把它们放在满是衣服和杂物的包里。  
父亲这句无心之言让Dean受宠若惊。事实上，他在十六岁的时候还给父亲惹过不少麻烦，譬如在酒吧里被人抓到诈赌，还因为在超市里偷面包被警察抓住过。那个时候他还经常犯错，害得他和父亲受过不少原本不必要的伤。父亲很少夸奖他，像“干得不错”这种话对他而言简直就是奢侈。可是过了这么久，他却从父亲口中听到了一句最近似于肯定的话。  
Dean陡然紧张起来。他不好意思地抓了抓头发，险些就忘记了自己原本是在请求父亲留下来的。他十六岁的时候已经能很熟练地使用枪支了，格斗技巧也不错，可Sam不一样，可能该学的技巧Sam都学会了，只是经验甚少，Dean真的非常不放心留下Sam一个人。  
“如果有人发现Sam是独自一个人被留下来，警察很有可能会找上我们，他毕竟是未成年人。”Dean绞尽脑汁地找着借口，“我觉得我们还是避开警察比较好。”  
Dean的话不无道理。在普通人、尤其是警察眼中，他们这群猎人就是一群无所事事的流浪汉甚至杀人犯，如果被他们抓到什么把柄，很可能会惹上无穷无尽的麻烦。  
John考虑了一会儿，最后说道：“我一个人去波士顿，你和Sam留下。但我会把车开走。”  
说真的，Dean的本意是想让父亲一起留下来，尽管青春期里的弟弟让人捉摸不透，尽管这个父亲对他们兄弟二人的生活也马虎，但他喜欢一家人待在一起的感觉。可现在看来，父亲真的很在意波士顿的那个案子，如果他再继续软磨硬泡，很可能会起反效果。  
无奈之下，Dean只好听从了父亲的话，由他留下来照看Sam。而父亲又想到期末结束就是Sam的暑假了，他告诉Dean他们可以在这里待得久一些，等暑假快要结束的时候再离开也不迟。  
“我会在新学期之前来接你们。”

Sam放学之后便得知父亲离开的消息。Dean看上去有些闷闷不乐，Sam知道他哥总是喜欢把一家人绑在一起，就算他们只要在一起就会吵架，他哥也觉得这样总好过一家人分离。但Sam心底里是喜欢父亲这个决定的，至少这几个月里他再也不用见到父亲了，更不会因为可能会有的意见不合而发生争执和冲突。  
一想到父亲的离开，Sam就觉得自己的肩上都变得轻松了，一颗心也感觉自由了不少。  
父亲离开所带来的唯一不便大概只剩他们没有车了，早上Dean不再开车送Sam去学校，他们去快餐店或者超市也只能步行了。Dean在照看Sam之余也会在附近寻找一些简单的零工，譬如修车厂的学徒或是酒吧的招待。  
其实John离开之前留给了Dean一些现金，但要Dean说，这些根本不够。倒不是他还像三四年前那样热衷赌博，只不过扣除他们日常吃住的费用，现在他们又多了一笔必须支出的费用——Sam长得太快了，Dean觉得他买衣服的速度完全跟不上Sam长个子的速度。而Sam又不肯穿那些尺码较大的衣服，所以他只能不停掏钱给弟弟买新的衣服回来。加上暑假就要来了，那时他们可能还会出去旅行——Dean是这么计划的，尽管他们常年坐在Impala的后座跟着父亲东奔西跑，可几乎从没有过悠闲的旅行。Sam似乎很渴望这个，如果这个暑假父亲真如她所说就让他们兄弟二人自行计划，Dean想趁着这个机会满足Sam的心愿。  
Sam有时放学了回到旅馆就不再出门了，有时候会去Dean打工的酒吧等他下班，而这些都取决于这位高中生的心情。  
因为Dean始终不肯跟他详谈他被感染究竟是谁的责任这件事，所以他现在对Dean的态度非常迷茫。他并不想让Dean误会他一直在为那件事生气，或者说，他不想一直因为Dean这种畏缩愧疚的心态生气，可一想到Dean现在对他的百般迁就可能都是因为这个原因，他就顿时又失去了原谅Dean的心情。  
简直就是一个悲哀的循环。  
再过不到半个月就要期末考试了，Sam一般回到旅馆就开始看书，晚餐的问题也胡乱用外卖对付一下了。而他渐渐发现Dean每天回到旅馆的时间也越来越晚了，他有些好奇哥哥究竟在忙些什么以致要忙到深夜。  
这天放学之后Sam还是和往常一样径自回到旅馆，只不过今天他选择在途中的一家快餐店里买了些吃的。  
晚上复习完了功课，他看了一眼桌上的闹钟，快十一点了。他收拾好桌子，套上外套换了鞋便离开了房间。  
他知道Dean打工的酒吧，离他们住的旅馆很近。Dean把地址告诉过他，还有电话，告诉他有什么事一定要去找他。他猜Dean还记着六年前的事，尤其在发现他被感染之后。但是他现在已经十六岁了，枕头下面藏着枪，就算有怪物找上门来算账，他也不会再像六年前那个男孩一样软弱无用了。  
穿外套出来可能是个错误的决定，Sam没走出多远的距离就觉得热了。他无奈地把双手插进口袋里，低着头朝酒吧走去，直到他来到那条街，准确地找到了那家酒吧的招牌。  
这里与其说是酒吧，称之为夜店会更加贴切。他之前来找过Dean，被门口的保镖挡在门外，理由自然是他还没成年。少年猜测哥哥之所以选择来这里打工，很可能是因为他在这里能赚到更多小费。  
Sam知道Dean就快下班了，因为他的缘故，Dean刻意选择不会到深夜才下班的工作时段。他拉了拉外套的领口，站在街对面的路灯下面，心不在焉地左顾右盼等着Dean出来。果然，没过多久Dean就出来了，但Sam没有迎过去，而是紧张地一把将外套的帽子套在了头上。  
Dean这几天里都不是这么早回去的。  
Sam想瞧瞧Dean究竟去干了些什么。  
Dean站在门口，像是在等着谁。他把手插进了牛仔裤的口袋里，和街道对面的弟弟一样，心不在焉地左顾右盼，但他没有发现Sam。没过几分钟，一个年轻的女人从夜店里走出来，左右看了看，看到等在那里的Dean便挥了挥手朝他走了过去。  
Sam躲在外套的帽子下面，看见夜店闪耀的霓虹灯招牌下面，Dean搂着女人的腰将她抱进怀里，低头吻了她。  
少年突然狠狠咬住了口腔侧壁，就这么看着他们站在夜店门口拥吻，又看着女人挽着Dean的胳膊带着他朝跟旅馆相反方向的那条路走去。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

16

Sam独自回到了旅馆。  
一路上他满脑子都是Dean搂着女人和她接吻的画面，他的手搁在她胯骨上，而她的双臂环着他的腰。中间隔得太远了，Sam不可能知晓他们之间说过些什么，可能是“我爱你”之类的，他听不见，不想去探究，可他很清楚Dean待会儿会和女人做些什么。  
Sam不知道现在弥漫在他嘴里的这股味道是怎么回事，苦的，带着点酸涩，有点像胆汁的味道，他觉得恶心。他也不知道从胸膛传来的抽痛是怎么回事，深呼吸了几次，可那种感觉还在，甚至隐隐有种愈演愈烈的架势。  
他拉着帽子里的绳子把帽子收紧，让它像一张皮那样紧紧包裹着他可怜的脑袋。他猜这可能有点吓人，因为每个从他身边经过的人都会忍不住侧目过来用怪异的目光注视他。可他不想管这些陌生人都有些什么该死的想法，他该死的都不在乎。  
一头钻回房间，他就任由自己穿着这件古怪的帽衫坐在床上发了许久的呆，直到舌尖从嘴角尝到一点咸涩的湿意，他这才发现自己居然哭了。抓着袖子在脸上胡乱擦拭了几下，他吸着鼻子脱掉了外套，走进浴室，从镜子里看到一张双眼通红、脸颊上还有布料压痕的愚蠢的脸。  
嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，他拧开水龙头洗了把脸，心想着Dean说得没错，他就是个小姑娘。可他现在根本不愿想起Dean说过的任何话，Dean好像是为了他才留下来的，可谁知道他说的这些是不是借口呢？也许Dean是为了那个女人才留下的，而他不过只是个管用的理由。  
这一秒钟里，Sam简直恨死Dean了，他想把Dean彻底从脑子里剜除，可Dean和女人接吻的画面不断在他脑中重复。他知道和Dean接吻是什么感觉，太美好了，以致他根本不想让别人知道这个，他不想还有除了他之外的任何人知道和Dean接吻的感觉。  
少年可怜兮兮地咬了一下嘴唇。  
他猜自己此刻一定在嫉妒，嫉妒被Dean抱进怀里的女人。他猜Dean肯定很喜欢她，喜欢到Dean愿意为了她对他撒谎。  
Sam突然觉得自己悲惨极了。如果Dean有了心爱的人，就可以大大方方地告诉对方。可是他不行，他心爱的人就近在咫尺，他们甚至已经操过了，可他根本不敢告诉那个人，现在居然还要容忍那个人去对别人示好。  
糟透了。  
Sam有点后悔自己今晚的冲动。  
如果一切都停留在开始之前就好了。  
少年狼狈地擦干净了脸上的水，走出浴室丧气地倒在了床上。

Dean回来的时候已经是凌晨了。他轻手轻脚地走进房间，没有开灯，就摸黑脱掉了鞋、衬衫和牛仔裤，也没有洗澡，就这么爬上了自己的床。Sam侧躺在另一张床上，还像个孩子似的微微蜷起了身体，看样子已经睡着了。Dean看了一眼Sam的背影，用脸轻轻蹭了蹭枕头，接着就闭上了眼睛。  
但是很快他又睁开了眼睛，竖起耳朵屏息倾听。最终他发现好像是从Sam那边传来了抽泣的声音，很轻很轻，显然是被压抑的，可是因为太痛苦了，又无法完全压抑。  
Dean立刻从起身跳下床，一条腿跪在了Sam床上，弯腰下去连声叫着弟弟的名字，担忧地伸出手拍上他的脸颊，手指却意外地碰到一片湿漉漉的泪水。  
“老天……Sam？Sammy？怎么回事？你是在哭吗？发生了什么？”Dean用力吸了一口气，弟弟抽泣的声音让他感到一阵揪心，他温柔地握着Sam的肩膀，在黑暗中缓慢轻柔地扳过他的身体，静静等待了一会儿，这才继续叫出弟弟的名字，询问他发生了什么事。  
Sam就这么安静地躺在床上，上半身被Dean扳了过来，下半身还维持着刚才的姿势，膝盖弯曲着蜷缩着。他不确定自己是怎么回事，倒在床上之后感觉是睡着了的，做了很多很多古怪的梦，可是听见开门声的时候他就醒了，接着又听见Dean脱衣服爬上床的声音。  
他骗了你。  
这个声音在脑中对他说道。  
他喜欢那个女孩。  
他还吻了她。  
够了，他对它说道。  
他是为了她才留下的，你甚至都不能多看他一眼。  
它才不管他的呵斥，自顾自说个不停。  
你操过他了，可是那又怎么样呢？他不可能属于你，但他可以属于别的什么人——别的任何人。他是因为自责才照顾你的，就像他一开始是因为老爸的命令才勉强和你待在一起的。他肯定会听从你的任何要求，可是别想了，他不会爱上你的。而且，如果被他知道了你爱他，你是真的想操他，我敢打赌，他一定会马上躲得远远的——说不定还会带上那个妞儿一起。  
够了！  
Sam在心下大喊，可他知道，它说得没错，一点没错，该死的正确。  
所以他伤心极了。他觉得自己当初听说父亲留下他们离开时那么开心简直蠢透了，Dean才不想和他一起，Dean一定是为了她才留下的。Dean肯定是不想和他一起的，因为他伤害了Dean，还因为他总在用言语刺伤Dean。  
Sam在心底试图为自己辩解。他说那些话只是想试探Dean，他总是担心自己会被Dean厌恶，而他只想确认Dean不会这样。他还试着向Dean解释过，他试着让Dean明白他没有把自己被感染这件事看做是Dean的责任，可Dean拒绝那次谈话。  
这就像你向他道歉，可他没有义务一定要告诉你他没关系一样。他已经拒绝过你了，只是没有明说罢了。  
少年感觉心脏痛得好似要缩紧成一颗干瘪的果核那样。Dean和别人拥吻的画面再次挤入他的脑海，他嫉妒得喘不过气，难过得喘不过气，等他反应过来的时候，Dean已经扑到他身边如此温柔地叫起他的名字。  
等他反应过来的时候，他发现自己居然又在哭。  
此时此刻，他已经分不清自己究竟是更恨Dean还是更恨自己。  
从Dean的呼吸声里Sam能听出他很慌乱，可这些也无法安慰到他。他就这么安静地躺在床上，拼命忍耐着抽泣声，直到Dean爬上他的床，直到Dean锲而不舍地问他发生了什么。  
Dean温柔的声音让Sam感觉更加难过了，他艰难地吸着鼻子，却发现自己几乎无法呼吸了。房间里很暗，眼泪模糊了他的视线，可他还是能看见Dean因为焦急而皱起的眉头，他能看见Dean盈满忧虑与不安的双眼，他看见Dean抬起手又落下，落在他的脸颊上，落在他一边的肩膀上，轻轻摩挲着，揉按着他的皮肤，像是想借此让他放松下来。  
“可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”  
Dean的身体倾得很低很低，Sam听见Dean的呼吸声，还能闻到他身上那股陌生的香水味。他羞赧地呜咽起来，眨了眨眼睛，便有更多眼泪从眼眶滑落。  
“Sam……Sammy，求你了，发生了什么事？告诉我好吗？就只是……让我帮你好吗？”弟弟的眼泪让Dean感到心都要碎了，他甚至不知道Sam为什么会一个人躲在自己的床上哭成这样。虽然他总是嘲笑自己的弟弟是个小姑娘，可他知道Sam是个坚强的男孩，他很难想象还能有什么事能让他哭得如此伤心，仿佛天亮之后就会迎来世界末日一般。  
他放软了声音求着Sam，虽然手上还轻轻揉捏着Sam的肩膀想让他放松下来，可他自己却已经紧张得不知如何是好了。  
“你骗了我……”  
Sam终于开口了，带着哭腔的声音又沉又哑，他被自己吓了一跳，随即大脑就被羞耻感整个占据了。  
Dean被Sam说得愣住了，他不确定Sam指的是什么，指的哪件事，而他敢发誓自己近来没有向Sam撒过任何谎。  
“你只是把我当成借口，你留下来是因为你喜欢上了这里的一个姑娘，对吗？”  
Sam的话让Dean惊异地扬了扬眉。他不知道Sam是怎么知道他最近交上了女朋友的，但如果是这件事，他确实对Sam感到有些愧疚，可这不是因为他把Sam当做留下的借口，而是因为他太想和女朋友多待一会儿了，所以才会每天晚归，他想，大概是自己对Sam有些疏于照顾了，怎么说他才十六岁。  
叹了一口气，Dean慢慢拉开了他和弟弟之间的距离，但手依旧没从他身上离开，手指还在不轻不重地捏着他。  
“我很抱歉我对你隐瞒了这件事，但我发誓我绝对没有把你当成留在这里的借口。Sam，你要知道，无论如何我都不可能把你一个人丢在某个地方然后自己离开。我没有在这件事上欺骗过你。”他原本还很严肃的，可说着说着，突然轻轻笑了起来，他抓着自己的T恤下摆有些粗鲁地擦去了Sam脸上的眼泪，用带着几分调侃的语调说道，“你就是为了这个在大半夜里哭成这样的吗，Samantha？”  
Dean的话让Sam感到双颊滚烫。他不能告诉Dean自己当然不仅仅只是因为这个，只好垂下眼睛说道：“是的……我以为你不会再把我当成你的……你的弟弟了，毕竟我变成了怪……”  
“住口，Sam！”还没等Sam说出那个词，Dean就出声打断了他。而他脸上调笑的表情也随之消失，取而代之的又是Sam厌恶的愧疚，“你不是，而我绝不会因为这个原因离开你，永远不会。Sammy，你要相信我。”  
Dean的眼神很坚定，说话的语气很坚决，他看向Sam，没有一丝犹豫，没有一丝动摇。Sam几乎就要相信了，他几乎就要相信Dean说的是真的。他觉得自己很卑鄙，利用了Dean对他的负罪感。  
可他也只是差一点就真的信了。  
“你……真的很喜欢那个女人吗？”  
Dean又愣了一下，诧异于话题转变的速度之快。尽管还有些困惑，但他还是点了点头。  
他喜欢那个女孩。  
他还吻了她。  
Sam察觉到来自心脏的抽痛，甚至因此在很长一段时间里都无法出声说话。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

17

因为说开了，Dean觉得似乎也不用再继续对Sam隐瞒了。他每晚都会打电话给Sam，告诉他自己今晚有没有约会，可能会什么时候回去。他这么做无非是想让Sam安心，他在给Sam信号，希望Sam不要再有诸如哥哥可能不再会把他当兄弟这之类愚蠢的念头。  
而他并不知道Sam并不想听他打电话过来说自己有约会或是今晚可能会晚些回来，这些自会让Sam脑中铺开某些他根本不愿看到的画面，他不想看到自己的哥哥去吻别的什么人，不想看到他和别人亲密地走在一起，更不想脑中的那个声音反反复复告诉他Dean爱上了别人。  
可是Dean已经亲口承认了。  
接下来的期末考试Sam感觉也很糟糕，这很可能就是因为Dean的那些电话。考完试那天Sam闷闷不乐地走出校门，想着也许晚上该约上几个同学溜去附近的夜店——当然，他不会去Dean打工的那家。  
“Sammy！”  
他正想着，一个声音从身后传来。他惊讶地扭过头，看见Dean正小跑着朝他这边过来，脸上还挂着看起来傻乎乎的笑容。  
自从那天晚上他哭着指责Dean骗了他之后，他们之间的隔阂好似也随着他涌出眼睛的眼泪一同蒸发殆尽。至少看Dean的反应，他是这么以为的。他又跟从前一样喜欢拿弟弟打趣，也喜欢买一些零食堆在弟弟床上等着他放学回来吃掉。他在面对Sam时不再像之前那些天里那么畏缩又死气沉沉，可能是Sam对他的依赖让他安心。  
Dean冲过来，本想像以前那样揽过Sam的肩把他搂进怀里，可他抬起手臂之后才突然想起Sam这小子现在长得比他还高了，他费力地环住弟弟的肩膀，发现与其把Sam搂进自己怀里倒还不如他主动撞进Sam怀里来得省力。  
但他是不会这么做的。  
搂着弟弟吃力地走了两步，Dean又尴尬地缩回手，在Sam问他怎么没去打工的时候，他这才像是想起什么似的，笑嘻嘻地扭头说道：“今天我有一天假期，嘿，你想去夜店吗？”  
Sam很难相信这个提议是从他哥嘴里说出的。虽然心里早就有了这个计划，但他不确定Dean真的会这么做，于是他迟疑了一会儿，直到Dean告诉他可以用假ID：“我可以把我以前用的那个给你，不过我们可不能去我打工的那家，老板见过你，要是被他撞见，我会被解雇的。”  
Dean说得Sam有些心动了，他偷偷瞟了一眼身边的哥哥，在发呆地盯着他浓密的睫毛看了几秒钟之后又突然回过神，闷声问了一句：“你的女朋友也会一起去吗？”  
“什么？不，我没有约她。”Dean以为Sam是担心他会搅了他们的约会，便抬手够到弟弟的头顶，安慰似的揉了揉他的头发，说道，“老弟，今天的我是属于你的。”  
Sam的心跳就因为Dean的这一句话而猛地漏了一拍。他猜Dean一定不知道这句话对他弟弟来说意味着什么，也不知道他自己其实永远都无法真正履行它。可少年依然忍不住有些幻想，幻想他哥在今晚会放任他，放任他去尝试一些带酒精的饮料，或是尝试别的什么事。  
他们回到旅馆，Sam放下书包，而后他们草草换了衣服。Dean为Sam挑了几件让他看起来像大学生的衣服，加上他的体格，Dean相信现在没人会知道站在他身边的这家伙才十六岁。之后他们去快餐店吃了点东西，又在街上游荡了几圈。  
途中Dean提起了暑期旅行的事，Sam有些意外，但更多的还是惊喜。他挠着脑袋开始计划他们要从哪里开始，因为太过专注，他甚至没发现身边的兄长正微笑凝视着他，眼睛里满是满足而温柔的瞳光。  
在Sam还犹豫着旅行路线时，他们已经到夜店了。Dean拍了拍Sam的腰，让他装得自然些，之后他们很顺利地进到了店里。  
Sam是第一次来这种地方，昏暗的灯光让他十分不适应。Dean找了一个不太吵闹的位置，先要了一瓶威士忌。他说父亲和Bobby都喜欢这个，他自己除了啤酒之外最开始接触的酒也是威士忌。  
“我们家的人都得喜欢它才行。”  
其实在此之前，Sam也喝过两次威士忌，但都是尝一口都放下了，而看今晚Dean的架势，他知道自己逃不掉了。但奇怪的是，尽管他不喜欢吵闹的环境，不喜欢这里的灯光和音乐，但现在他很放松。其实他也没有完全从对“内疚的Dean”的厌恶中解脱出来，但他的态度也不再尖锐了。  
Sam试着慢慢喝光了第一杯威士忌。他已经觉得脸上开始发烫了，耳边嘈杂的声音变得模糊了一点点，但Dean说他脸红了他却听得很真切。他让Dean又倒了一杯。Dean喝酒的姿态很悠闲，一手拿着酒杯，手肘支在桌上，脑袋漫不经心地左右摇晃着，Sam也没有在意他是否跟上了音乐的节奏。他的睫毛在光怪陆离的灯光之下往脸颊上投下了长长的弧形阴影，几乎要盖住整个脸颊了，而他的嘴唇因为酒的缘故在闪闪发亮。  
哥哥该死的漂亮，该死的性感。  
而这么想着的Sam也只能该死的坐在自己的椅子上，阴茎在牛仔裤里抽动着，他却不敢动弹。  
Dean喝完了手中的第三杯酒，叫来招待又要了一瓶威士忌。他起身告诉Sam自己去一趟卫生间，叮嘱他就坐在这里哪儿也不许去。他的手往Sam肩上按了按，Sam抬起头看向他，眼睛里幽暧的瞳光让他一时捉摸不透，想着或许是Sam已经有些醉了，便笑了笑，直起身子走向卫生间，落在Sam肩上的那只手跟随着他的动作自然而然地滑到Sam的后颈，最后才离开他的身体。  
等他从卫生间里出来，发现有两个陌生男人正站在Sam身边。他皱着眉头大步走过去，发现刚刚端上来的那瓶威士忌居然已经少了一半，而Sam就满脸通红地坐在椅子上，口齿不清地不知和那两个男人说着什么。  
“嘿。”Dean硬生生挤进男人和Sam中间，用身体挡住弟弟，“有什么事吗？”  
“他们说可以一起喝一杯……”Sam的声音从背后传来，看样子他已经喝醉了。而Dean都不用费心去猜了，一定就是眼前这两个家伙把他灌醉的。  
“他们给你喝过他们的酒吗？你喝过他们杯子里的东西吗？”Dean怒视着眼前的男人们，没有回头，只是大声问道。  
“唔……我猜没有……”  
“最好没有。”Dean呢喃着，抬起手，一手按住一个男人的胸膛将他们稍稍往后推了推，“希望你们真的只是来找他喝酒而没有打什么别的鬼主意。”  
Dean的身高和他手臂上隆起的肌肉让这两个男人对视了一眼，他们原本也只是看Sam一副不胜酒力的样子，想灌醉他带去开房，没想到他居然还带了其他人来。  
“拜托下次别带你这不会喝酒的小男友来这种地方。”其中一个男人假装好意地“劝导”了两句，最终还是端着酒杯悻悻离开了。直到他们两人的背影彻底被舞池中舞动的人们隐没，Dean这才沉下脸转过身，质问Sam为什么不拒绝他们。  
“只是喝酒而已。”少年嘟囔着，说着还抓起桌上的酒瓶企图再往杯子里倒些酒。Dean急忙伸手过去拦下他，从他手中夺过酒瓶狠狠放到桌上，叫来招待匆匆结了账，便弯腰扶起Sam带他离开了夜店。


	19. Chapter 19

18

因为父亲开走了Impala，所以Dean现在只能在出租车里教导他弟弟不能轻易喝陌生人的酒，尤其是在他根本不会喝酒的时候。醉得迷迷糊糊的Sam软软靠在Dean肩上，无力地为自己辩解，说他没有喝过陌生人的酒，还一边像寻找着舒适的姿势似的不停用额头蹭着Dean的肩窝。  
Dean还有些生气，伸手一把揽住Sam的肩膀让他别乱动：“也不许吐在车里！”他说这句话的时候还不忘抬头看看后视镜里司机的反应，果然，司机的脸色变得难看了几分。  
哥哥絮絮叨叨了一路，而弟弟昏昏欲睡。Dean扶着Sam走进房间时还在恶狠狠地说着那两个家伙可能还带着迷奸药，他义愤填膺的样子就像自己的弟弟已经被下了药似的。被揽着肩膀而被迫一直弯着腰的Sam难受地从哥哥的手臂底下钻了出去，一把扑上自己的床，打着哈欠说道：“我不会让他们那么做的……我……我……不会……”  
“没错，他们也不会征求你的同意。”Dean翻了个白眼，走过去狠狠拍了一下Sam的屁股，粗声粗气地问他想不想吐。而Sam只是摇着头抓着被角翻了个身，在被子把自己裹了一圈之后就彻底睡着了。  
Dean脱了Sam的鞋扔到门口，自己走进浴室匆匆淋了个澡。围着毛巾出来时发现手机显示有一个未接来电，来自他漂亮的姑娘。扭头看了一眼正在熟睡的Sam，他坐在床尾回了一通电话。对方问他今晚和弟弟玩得怎么样，他很轻很轻地笑了一声，告诉她弟弟的大脑和舌头都打结了，现在已经睡到不省人事。那头传来的笑声让他不自觉地用手指轻轻摩挲着手机，但他拒绝了对方提出的让他现在过去她那里的提议。  
“明天有一整天时间可以约会，你想去哪里都可以。”他声音里带着笑意和一丝很温柔的诱哄，因为太过专注而没有注意到睡在另一张床上的Sam在此时突然动了一下，继而又把身体蜷缩了起来。  
他们在电话里聊了一会儿，漫不经心地讨论着第二天要去哪里约会。那之后Dean只睡了很短的一小段时间，他整个晚上都在留意Sam，有点担心第一次醉酒的弟弟在半夜里起床喝水或是上厕所的时候会不小心摔倒。直到天亮之后，他这才稍稍放下心来地放任自己彻底陷入梦乡。  
如果是休息日，通常在醒来时他就能看到桌上已经放着Sam带回来的早餐了。他这个作息规矩得好似机器人的小老弟即便是在休息日里也会早早起床出门晨跑，之后就带着清晨里阳光的气味、微微潮湿的汗意和他们的早餐回到旅馆——而最后那个部分就是Dean最喜欢的。  
但是今天早晨Dean睁开眼睛时并没有看到他喜欢的那个部分。凌乱的桌子和他们昨晚回来时没什么两样，原本应该是属于早餐的那个位置还放着Sam的书包。Dean略略困倦地揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，正想抱怨喝醉酒的弟弟居然连买早餐这么重要的事都忘了，而后便听见有什么声音从他们的卫生间里传出。  
是Sam的声音。  
而这种声音Dean是听过的，就在Sam上一次的发情期里。  
彻底清醒过来的Dean立刻掀开被子跳下床，连鞋都来不及穿，光着脚跑到卫生间门外，忍下了推开这扇锁已经坏掉的门的冲动，试探性地喊了一声弟弟的名字。  
没有人回应他，从卫生间里传出了马桶冲水的声音。  
“Sammy？”Dean抬高声调又叫了一声，可依然没人回应。他侧身把耳朵轻轻贴到门上，可最先传入耳中的并不是Sam的声音，或是门那一边的任何声音，而是他自己的心跳声。  
焦虑，急促。  
Dean最终还是用力推开了那扇门，一切不真切的声音在这一刻都变得真实清晰。Sam又变成几个月前那样，满脸通红，浑身是汗，喘息着，嘴唇因为反复被舔舐而湿漉漉的，而他的手就握在自己坚硬的阴茎上。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我……我不知道……”Sam的声音里带着一丝懊丧的哭腔。他从自己的话语里听见了难以抑制的喘息声，因为他闻到了Dean的气味，就在他最热的时候，在他牙龈漫过难忍的瘙痒感的时候。他低头慌忙把阴茎塞进裤子里，可它一直这么硬着，他觉得丑陋，又痛苦又无措，“去年是直到秋天才有第二次……发情期的……”  
Dean不再说话，只是在Sam面前脱掉了T恤。他抓着衣服走近弟弟，看到他的鼻翼不自觉地翕动着，身体微微前倾，像正循着气味找寻着什么。很快地，他就被伸手过来的Sam抓了过去，后背狠狠撞到墙上，而下一秒Sam就贴过来吻了他。  
第一个吻急切而粗暴，Sam的犬齿抵在Dean的下唇上，让他有些痛，而弟弟的舌头正在他嘴里翻搅，舔着他的口腔侧壁和齿背，又卷住他的舌头粘人地纠缠不休。激烈的唇舌纠缠发出湿腻淫靡的水声，津液很快弄湿了两人的嘴唇，溢出唇角打湿了下巴。  
Sam几乎是整个地压到了Dean身上，手指紧捏着他的下巴，强迫他一直打开牙关，而他用上臂压着哥哥的肩，一手握着他的腰，硬起的性器就这么顶在他的小腹上，膝盖压着他的腿。冗长的吻渐渐地让Dean有些目眩了，他轻轻挣动了一下，Sam滚烫潮湿的气息喷洒在他脸上，让他无意识吞咽着嘴里混着Sam津液的津液，可Sam只是压着他，手指更加用力地捏住他的下巴，不让他躲开。  
在Dean以为自己会窒息的前一秒，他终于被Sam放开。初夏里带着一丝燥热的空气被大口吸入肺里，他近乎无力地倚靠着墙，后背因为汗水而变得湿漉漉的。Sam低头舔着他湿乎乎的下巴，又在他靠近耳根的地方用力咬了一口。他还是没能习惯这种刺痛，身体本能地绷紧，Sam抚摸着他的腰腹，又在他的颈侧咬下第二口。  
少年抱紧了哥哥的腰，让两人的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起，用性器磨蹭着哥哥的腿间。他扯下Dean的短裤时明显感受到Dean的身体狠狠震了一下，手掌之下的肌肉再次变得僵硬起来，连带Dean的呼吸都变得黏腻不安起来。  
可依然没人说出那些拒绝的词句。  
Sam用力合拢牙关，淡淡的血腥味在舌尖蔓延，他温柔地舔着Dean脖子上渗出血的咬痕，握住了他完全没有勃起的阴茎。  
Dean不会拒绝他，Dean会愿意的，他是自愿的。  
Sam感到心口刺痛，像那里被扎进了无数的针。而他发觉自己不想放开Dean，他离不开Dean，他的唇舌、他的牙齿、他的手、他的目光、他的呼吸和他所有能够接触Dean的一切都离不开Dean。仿佛此时此刻的他是仰仗Dean而活，只有Dean在这里，他才有呼吸的能力；只有Dean在这里，他才能看到光、听见晨风涌动的声音、嗅到散布在空气里的各种气味；只有Dean在这里，他的心脏才会在酸涩与痛楚中继续顽固地跳动。  
昨晚在睡得迷迷糊糊之间他听见了Dean的那通电话，Dean笑着说话的声音温柔得近乎甜腻，也许他那时的眼神也是如此。他们在谈论第二天的约会，Dean在用他独有的幽默试图逗笑电话那头的人，Sam闭着眼睛，不知自己该怎么做才能阻止心头的抽搐，才能不让嫉妒和难过吞食自己所剩无几的心脏。  
Dean与那女孩之间的不叫自愿，近乎向往。  
少年明白这之间的区别，他十六岁了，能准确分辨出很多东西。  
此刻搂紧了Dean的Sam忍不住呢喃起他的名字，音节在喉咙里震颤，气息平顺地滑过舌苔，他想不出还能有什么词汇能比此刻在他唇舌之间流连的这个音节更让人难过又愤恨的了。他所有的舔舐与啃咬都像亲吻，所有的触碰都像讨好，而他所有的强硬与任性都像他最无能为力的挣扎。  
“帮我，Dean。”他喘息着轻轻咬了一下Dean的耳廓，把舌尖伸进了他的耳孔里。


	20. Chapter 20

19

Dean几乎是没有任何抵抗地就接受了Sam的所有要求。  
试想，倘若没有被感染，又会有哪个十六岁的少年愿意躲在浴室里亲吻自己的亲哥哥，求着亲哥哥帮自己手淫的？而此时此刻，一定还有成千上万和Sam同样是十六岁的男孩正享受着他们的恋爱，鼻尖甜蜜而亲昵地磨蹭着女孩柔软还带着淡淡香味的脸颊，他们会亲吻自己的女朋友，手里抓着她们的手，凑到一起说些只有他们能懂的笑话。  
没有哪个男孩忍心伤害自己心爱的女孩，也没有哪个男孩真的心甘情愿地和自己的哥哥厮混在一起。  
所以这是他亏欠Sam的。  
Dean拉下Sam的短裤，手指圈住他滚烫坚硬的性器，熟练地套弄。他弟弟正弯腰压在他身上，鼻尖顶在他耳后的皮肤上，牙齿啃咬着耳垂。他听见Sam模糊的呻吟，听见Sam口齿不清地叫他的名字，Sam的鼻息总会让他想起他并不愿回忆的那个夜晚，身体反射性地抗拒着，他试图叫它放松下来，可它这么僵硬，几乎是害怕着Sam的靠近。  
Sam很快就射在了他手里。少年在高潮时发出了尖锐而急促的呼吸声，而后又一口咬在了他的脖子上。Dean痛得皱紧了眉头，被精液弄脏的手却还握着弟弟依旧坚硬的阴茎，从龟头一直抚摸到根部，又握着他的囊袋轻轻揉弄。  
他自己的阴茎在Sam手中也勃起变硬了，快感在他汗湿的腿根电流般涌动，又沿着神经向身体的每一处流去，然而他没有感受到一丝愉快。这种感觉太古怪了，他的大脑被神经刺激着，快感让他也忍不住呻吟出声，可是他的心却在下沉。这并不像他和别的陌生人之间的做爱，他不能在前戏的间隙里调情，也不能笑着说些温存的爱语，他不能带着安抚地亲吻对方的眼睛，也不能用下流性感的声音带着诱惑地去叫出某个名字——都不可以，都不能，他不想做那些，只想用力将弟弟抱进怀里不停道歉。  
Sam将自己的阴茎压在他的阴茎上时，快感让他猛地呛咳起来。他在强烈的射精感里仰起脖子用力呼吸，快感让他动摇，身体跟随着Sam挺腰顶撞的频率一起摆动着。湿漉漉的龟头撞到一起，再分开时，透明的前液被拉扯成一条极细的线，挂在龟头与龟头之间，他因为这个画面用力哽咽了一下，而Sam只是用手一把握住了他们的阴茎，再次倾身压了过来。  
可是，这真的一点都不愉快。  
Sam一直握在他腰上的手终于放开他了，他混沌的大脑甚至计算不清它在那里停留了多久，只是感觉那片皮肤烫得几近麻木，或许现在上面已经被留下了红色的指痕。他模糊地思考着，Sam的嘴唇凑过来时，他也顺从地张开嘴，任由弟弟的舌头在他的口腔里为所欲为。强硬的吻让他终于有些兴奋起来了，也回忆起接吻是要闭上眼睛的。他伸出舌头回应，一只手绕到Sam脑后将他固定住，微微忘乎所以地与弟弟争夺起了主控权。  
哥哥突然的主动有些出乎Sam的意料，他一直知道Dean默许他做这些只是因为Dean觉得这一切的责任都在他，而他愿意“帮助”自己的弟弟，不过是他想补偿，他想用这种烂透的办法阻止自己的弟弟去伤害别人。  
Sam更加用力地吻住Dean，把他死死压在墙上。他们几近赤裸的身体紧贴着彼此，之间几乎已经找不出任何空隙了。一个声音在Sam脑中不断回响，不断鼓动，他滚烫的手掌离开了Dean的腰，握住他的臀瓣充满欲情地用力揉捏，而手指已经迫不及待地伸进臀缝顶在了穴口。  
Dean就像是突然受到惊吓般猛地从与Sam的亲吻中清醒过来，身体无意识地躲避着Sam的手指，像他在畏惧，可他还是什么都没说。  
这一秒，依然沉溺在与Dean的亲吻之中的Sam仿佛也突然醒悟过来，他陡然感觉自己像亲吻着冰冷的湖面，怀中抱紧的也不过只是凝结成冰的一片虚空。他突然觉得苦，恶心的味道在口中蔓延。他又觉得闷，沉重的冰块压住了心脏。Dean在距离他不到一公分的地方，可他觉得Dean一下子变得好远，远到他用那个甜蜜的声音和电话另一头的某个人讨论着今天要去哪里约会。  
这一切最终在Sam心中汇聚，凝成某种带着尖刺的、滚烫的情绪。  
一些人将此命名为愤怒。  
“你不愿做这些，为什么不拒绝我呢？”Sam慢慢放开Dean。他的嘴唇离开Dean的嘴唇，手离开Dean的臀瓣，阴茎离开他的阴茎。他们之间的距离终于超过了一公分，听得见对方的呼吸声，却再也感受不到对方气息的温度。  
只有Dean的气味还是那么鲜明，和徘徊在血与骨骼中的热度与冲动一样，如影随形，好似附骨之疽。而他永远都会因此骚动，因为Dean的气味，因为这怪异的欲情和冲动，因为他只能用尽各种借口遮掩的爱慕。  
一开始，尚在迷茫之中的Dean并没有反应过来的Sam在说什么，只是困惑地看着弟弟，张口结舌。其实暗地里还是松了一口气，为了Sam突然放开他。身体意识到了威胁的离开，令人不安的刺痛感消失了，肌肉在这一刻都放松下来，连肩膀都温顺地垂下。  
大概过了半秒钟，Dean终于听懂了Sam的话。此刻他不在镜子前，所以他也不清楚现在他脸上的表情是不是也称得上“窘迫”了。但窘迫很快便从他脸上消失，他猜自己刚刚的失态一定是因为Sam这个问题的问法本身就有问题。  
“我们没人愿意做这个，不是吗？”他耸了耸肩，下意识伸出舌头舔了舔过于湿润的嘴唇，“但是你不能伤害别人，我也不能放着你不管。这是我的错。”  
对，就是这句话了。  
这是我的错。  
还有许许多多诸如此类的。  
是我害你变成这样的。  
是我的责任。  
我没有保护好你。  
所以Dean会强迫自己待在这里，会强迫自己接受那些他不愿意接受的，并将此称作“自愿”。  
所以Dean以为这些能为他博来好感，能为他博取一丝原谅。  
Sam想起那个因为怀疑被Dean欺骗而忍不住哭泣的自己，他想起Dean在他面前严肃的信誓旦旦，想起Dean落在他肩上的手，想起昨天下午Dean兴高采烈地揽住他的肩膀，想起那时Dean对他说“今天的我是属于你的”。  
这一切最终在Sam心中汇聚，凝成某种带着尖刺的、滚烫的情绪。  
另一些人将此命名为悲伤。  
“对，你不能放着我不管……”Sam点头，呢喃的声音轻得几乎听不见了。Dean也没听清他说了些什么，瞪大眼睛愣了一会儿这才反应迟缓地询问他刚刚说了什么。  
“你不能放着我不管。”Sam重复道，又一次将Dean狠狠压到墙上。而这一次他不再吻他，只是粗鲁地在他肩上留下成串的咬痕，像他还是忘记了压抑，忘记告诫自己要温柔小心，要柔情蜜意。  
他握住Dean的性器粗鲁地套弄，Dean像是被他弄痛了，发出带着疼痛的呻吟。而他也觉得痛，也差一点要呻吟出声了，他抱着Dean，又觉得自己蛮横不讲道理，觉得自己卑鄙，无可救药。  
Dean高潮时身体猛地颤抖了一下，这轻轻的颤动让Sam的心也跟着颤动了起来，让他脑中陡然产生了许许多多足以将他溺毙的错觉。但他很清醒，一个都没有相信，只是再次握住哥哥的臀瓣，更得寸进尺地分开臀瓣，将手指上沾到的精液涂在了他的穴口外。  
手臂被狠狠握住，Sam埋首在Dean颈间，试着将中指插进他哥的屁股里。而他还在等，等他浑身写满抗拒的哥哥拒绝，等他这今天还有约会的哥哥告诉他不可以。  
可是他没有等来那些。  
“床头的抽屉里有安全套。”  
他听见Dean如是说道。


	21. Chapter 21

20

Sam的心紧缩了一下。苦涩的甜蜜在口腔里雾一般弥散开来，让他不得不闭上眼睛用力吞咽下这古怪的味道，让他不得不抱紧了Dean，不得不用自己欲望难耐的身体摩擦着Dean的——让他不得不忍耐自己卑劣的窃笑与羞耻的眼泪。  
他又在卫生间里浪费了许许多多的时间，把它们分给了众多毫无意义的亲吻、啃咬、吮吸、抚摸。手指生涩地为Dean扩张，不得要领。而Dean的手指还是那么死死抓着他的胳膊，用力到指尖发白，用力到他隆起肌肉都会感到疼痛难耐。  
他抓起Dean，正想往外走，刚转身就被绊了个踉跄——他们的短裤都还卡在膝盖上。少年不知为何突然抽噎了一下，他低头的时候又看到自己勃起的性器，眼球在眼眶中缓慢转动，他又看了看Dean，Dean的大腿上满是汗水，精液在他的下腹结成了几乎看不出的斑块。  
Sam脱掉了自己的短裤，就在Dean面前。他还抓着Dean的手腕，死死攥紧，完全不愿松开。Dean在他的注视之下也脱掉了自己的，一只手勾住裤腰，最后把它扔到了马桶边上。  
Sam再也没去看Dean的脸了。他不愿再去分析Dean的眼神、分析他的表情，不愿再从那些微不足道的细枝末节里揣测兄长的想法，也不想再被他接下来的话语激怒。  
两人跌跌撞撞地走出卫生间，一同跌倒在床上。Sam还压在Dean身上，他的膝盖就跪在Dean的双腿之间，龟头戳到了他的腹股沟上，Dean喘息着呻吟了一声，呼吸带动肩膀不断起伏，上面的齿痕连成一串，好似某种古奥复杂的谜题。  
Sam又低头去吻Dean了，还是故意不去看哥哥的表情。他的手按在Dean肩上，肌肉包裹着骨骼，然而从表到里，Dean身体的每一处都向外透露着他的紧张与对疼痛的抗拒。少年还闭着眼睛，觉得有些难堪，可他的唇舌不想放开Dean，手指也不愿。他在哥哥的气味里收紧了手臂将他抱进怀里，想说些什么，然而喉咙里黏糊糊的，舌头也只知道如何去接吻，忘却了怎么发声。  
欲情与疼痛让他最终还是有些失控了，尖锐的犬齿咬破了Dean的嘴唇，他在慌乱中伸出舌头舔掉了Dean的血，欲望难耐地挺身撞着他的腿根，伸手扳过他的身体让他趴到床上。  
接着又是只有痛与不适的扩张，他越过Dean伸手拉开抽屉，翻出一只安全套给自己戴上，一边吻着Dean的背一边握住他的腰将阴茎插进了穴中。  
两人同时发出了紧绷的呼吸声。  
过于响亮的心跳声让Sam感到一阵眩晕，他握着Dean的臀瓣用力分开它们，试图让性器往更深处推挤，过于狭窄干涩的内壁让他感到滞涩与痛，可他不想就这么离开。他试着向后退出一些，接着又向前顶入，一开始很小心，然而当他感觉容纳他的内壁不再像一开始那么滞涩时，当疼痛逐渐地转变为被包裹的快感时，他便忘乎所以了，一面抽插一面倾身啃咬着Dean的脖子与肩膀，急急燥燥，冒冒失失。  
而他也不会天真地以为这样就算是得到了他想要的。  
少年一直很清醒，只是此刻迷失了。他放任自己被带着愤怒的欲望控制，闭上眼睛就能罔顾一切他在这一秒中还不愿面对的。  
性器进出在Dean的穴中，他迷恋地触碰着Dean的皮肤，用舌头卷去由细小伤口里涌出的稀薄血液。他曾在梦里经历过这些，他哥哥沉默而温顺地伏在他身下，任由他亲吻抚摸，梦里的一切都很温柔，他哥甚至发出了享受的呻吟。他以为这一切都只可能出现在梦中了。  
那一切只可能出现在梦中。  
因为只有梦里的Dean才会毫不犹豫地对他说“我也爱你”。  
只有梦里的Dean才是全心全意爱着他的。  
Sam射在了安全套里，他在高潮的快感里迷茫地叫出了兄长的名字。最后的余韵里他又变得温存起来，犬齿还乖乖待在口腔里，他只是用嘴唇和舌头弄湿了哥哥的肩膀和后背。他还试图也让Dean射精，一直握着臀瓣的手终于放开，绕过胯骨顺着腹股沟滑向耻骨，碰到性器时这才终于发现原来刚刚在卫生间里射过之后，Dean就再也没有勃起过了。  
那一切只可能出现在梦中。  
Sam痛得几乎蜷缩起来，双眼好似被落下的火焰灼伤一般，眼角一直跃动着针刺般的痛楚。安静的房间里只有他们粗重的呼吸，Dean的手还死死抓着枕头，他脑后的头发因为汗水而结成了一缕一缕。残留在舌尖的血的味道又慢慢幻化成某种令人作呕的味道，Sam感到手指麻木，因而胆怯地又从他哥的腿间退开。  
只是热度还没有完全消退，欲望依旧在脑子里打转。他有些退缩了，可是想起昨晚Dean的那通电话，他又狠狠咬住自己的舌尖，低头亲吻上Dean的耳朵。  
他从抽屉里又拿了一只安全套出来。用过的那个被他摘下来扔到了垃圾桶里。  
他用湿乎乎的舌头纠缠着Dean滚烫的耳朵，手指流连在他通红的脸颊与脖子之间，他们的身体还是贴得那么紧，汗水让他们的皮肤黏黏糊糊，而Dean还是一言不发。  
Sam不知道自己还指望Dean能在这种时候说点什么。  
无外乎又是那些了。  
这是我的错。  
是我害你变成这样的。  
是我亏欠你的。  
而他也不能指望自己在此刻能说点什么。  
我爱你。  
我爱你。  
我爱你。  
他们什么都不管不顾地自说自话，而Sam知道他们谁都不会听信对方的话。  
Sam又呢喃着Dean的名字，让他翻过身面对着自己。脸一直埋在枕头里的Dean不得不抬起头让弟弟看到他因为疼痛而发红的眼睛和鼻尖，这让他感到羞赧，而在翻身看到Sam残留着一丝隐痛的双眼时，他惊诧地瞪大了眼睛。  
大概他们谁也不喜欢这个。  
Sam才十六岁。  
Dean感到胸口发紧。  
而Sam又倾身过来吻了他，他没有拒绝，却没有伸手抱住弟弟的肩。他让双手落在凌乱不堪的床单上，手指在Sam推起他的腿时又用力揪紧。  
后来他也没有去看Sam抱着他的腿操他的样子，也没有看Sam伸手握住他的阴茎的样子。疼痛总是多过快感的，然而最后他还是勃起了。他听见Sam急促的喘息声与模糊的呻吟，其中间或夹杂着几声酷似他名字的音节，他听得不真切，只觉得心跳得很快，身体很热，会在头顶不小心撞到床头时发出短促的呻吟。  
他射在了Sam手里，而显然还未能完全从发情期的欲望之中清醒过来的少年依然捏着他的腿根，一次又一次将性器钉进他的身体里。舌苔漫过某种他说不上来的味道，他隐约还听见自己的手机响了，是短信的提示音，可是手机放在另一张床上的枕头下面，而此时他的手只能牢牢抓着床单。  
之后又被迫在Sam手中射了两次，过速的心跳让Dean感到一阵难受，他大张着嘴用力呼吸，身体热得仿佛血管里的血液都翻沸着鼓出红色的气泡。在Sam最后一次倾身过来吻他的时候闭上了眼睛，呼吸沉重地睡着了。  
最后一次射精之后，Sam没有急着摘下安全套。他轻轻吻着Dean的嘴唇，抱着他困倦的哥哥侧躺在了床上，让他哥的背贴在他汗湿的胸膛上。他的手搁在哥哥腰上，他们的腿彼此纠缠，Dean睡着了，而他在用鼻尖磨蹭着Dean脑后的湿发。  
天早就亮了，而他不用关心那些。或许此时此刻父亲正开着车赶往下一个目的地，而这也用不着他关心。  
少年什么都不愿关心，他想要的只有梦境里有，于是现在的他只能抱紧这一刻他还能抱紧的。  
Dean的手机又响了。  
刚刚闭上眼睛的Sam睁开眼睛，微微抬起头看向Dean的床。他怀中的Dean睡得很沉，丝毫没有被铃声吵醒的迹象。  
“你不能放着我不管。”  
Sam呢喃着，又吻了一下哥哥发红的耳尖。


	22. Chapter 22

21

醒来已经是午后了。  
两人身上的汗水已经干了，皮肤却还黏糊糊的。Sam的额头抵着Dean的后脑，醒来时感觉鼻尖有些发痒。他的手臂依旧圈在Dean腰上，一条腿被Dean夹在双腿之间。还戴着安全套的性器已经疲软下去，顶在Dean的臀瓣上。  
Sam下了床，背过身体摘下了装着精液的安全套。  
有些恶心。  
把东西扔进了马桶里，他拧开水龙头洗了一把脸。抬头时，浑身赤裸的Dean也走了进来，眼帘下垂，尽管睡过一段不短的时间，可他脸上依旧盈满说不出的疲累。他伸手摸了摸颈后，又打着哈欠抓了抓肚子，在指尖状似碰到什么东西的时候困惑地低下头，意识到那是精液之后，脸上的表情瞬间变得尴尬起来。  
然而Dean依旧什么都没说，没有跟Sam打招呼，径自走到花洒下面，用冷水冲了个澡，洗干净了身上的汗渍与干涸结块的精液。他关上花洒出去的时候，Sam光着身子追了上去，不由分说地又把他按在了床上。  
Dean一开始险些下意识一拳打在了Sam脸上，但他忍住了。尽管疲态并没有随着流入地漏的水一同离开，但他还是安静地任由Sam摆布，伏在床上趴好。他手臂上的肌肉先是绷紧，而后又以十分缓慢的速度放松下来，冗长的呼吸让他显得慵懒而漫不经心，他甚至拉开抽屉想确认里面还有没有多余的安全套。  
他以为Sam的冲动还没有消退。  
Dean将手伸进抽屉翻找安全套的举动让Sam狠狠咬紧了嘴唇。  
眼球在眼眶中先是凝滞了一会儿，接着便跟随着Dean手臂起伏的弧度在眼眶中缓慢转动，视线由他的手沿着手臂攀向他布满咬痕的肩，接着是他结实的后背，再往下，他就看见星点红色的指痕散落在他哥的腰和臀瓣上。  
Dean的误解和安静让他不太高兴，但他同样没有说话，只是弯下腰将手指插进了Dean的穴中，检查他是否受伤。在Dean突然了解Sam的意图之后，他原本因为紧张而微微耸起的肩膀彻底放松下来，晃动着腰躲开了弟弟的手指，他在翻过身的同时不忘抓起被子盖住自己的下身，含混地嘟囔了一句“我没事”。  
他没去看Sam。  
在这种时候在他们都还赤身裸体的情况下还要与对方对视的话，那就太尴尬了。  
Sam一边生着气，一边还犹犹豫豫不知该不该让他哥吃一片抗生素，手机铃声再次从Dean的枕头下传来。Dean把被子在自己腰上围了一圈，趴在床上，上身越过两张床之间的空隙，伸手从枕头下面摸出手机，看到显示的来电者的名字，脸上不由得出现了一丝夹杂着懊丧与羞愧的表情。  
是她。  
Sam陡然紧张起来，故意大声让Dean吃一片抗生素，接了电话的Dean扭头过来冲他比了一个噤声的手势，而他就看着Dean带着满脸歉意地任由自己的唇角向两边拉伸上扬最终变成一抹并不自在的笑容。  
在确认弟弟不会再出声之后，Dean转过脸，Sam只能看见他脑后的短发与他赤裸的脊背。少年听见哥哥压低了声音在道歉，一遍一遍说着“对不起”，那之后也没有什么令人不适或是尴尬的甜言蜜语，可Sam就是觉得难以忍受。他瞪着遍布在Dean肩颈之上的咬痕和吻痕，很难理解Dean究竟是怎么在与他做过那些之后又能如此坦然地与自己喜欢的人通电话、用如此温柔的声音向她道歉。  
Sam躲进了那扇锁坏掉的门后面，打开花洒，想用水流的声音掩盖Dean的。  
也不是没想过冲出去夺过Dean的手机扔出窗外，可就算这么做了也于事无补。  
只会让他更觉得Dean讨厌，只会让Dean更觉得他讨厌。  
磨磨蹭蹭地洗了一个多小时，直到原本还微微发烫的皮肤在冷水的作用之下变得冰凉，Sam这才关了花洒，连毛巾都没围就这么走了出去。  
他计算好了时间，Dean向女朋友道过歉了，或许在他躲去洗澡的时候Dean还能说些甜言蜜语哄哄他心爱的女孩，他们会重归于好，Dean就能换好衣服赶赴他们的约会。  
就像那之前什么都没发生过一样。  
跨入房间，他发现凌乱的床单已经被换过了，Dean用过的那条被子此刻又整整齐齐地铺在了床上，被压在枕头下面。窗帘还没被拉开，Dean的包放在他的床旁边，显然是Dean刚刚在里面翻找过衣服。  
Dean不在。  
他约会去了。  
就像那之前什么都没发生过一样。  
Sam一下子泄下气来。  
这样真是糟透了。Dean不会丢下他不管，而在解决了他的“问题”之后，他就会投入到自己的生活中去。Dean给了他自己最大的耐心与诚恳，然而这一切不过都是源自他的负罪感。  
其实这些已经够多了，光是Dean愿意一言不发地被他操这件事，无论放在哪对兄弟之间都足够匪夷所思，Dean却从来没有过一句对于此的抱怨或是讽刺。  
Sam知道只是自己想要的太多了。  
他懂得许许多多的道理，然而它们并不能缓解他此刻的难过。  
“你就不能穿好裤子再发呆吗，老弟？”  
Dean的声音从房间门口传来，Sam猛地一个激灵，忙不迭抬起头，站在门口的Dean手里捏着快餐店的纸袋，正皱着眉头看向他。  
“如果是我看见一个陌生男人光着屁股出现在我房间里，我一定会揍断他的四根肋骨再报警。”Dean摇头晃脑地说着，把纸袋放到桌上，又瞥了还呆立不动的Sam一眼，无奈地抹了把脸，走过去随意从他包里翻出一条短裤扔到他身上，让他赶快穿好。  
无论他们之间经历过怎样的争吵或是冷战，每次最先开口说话的那个人总是Dean，最先让自己恢复到争吵之前的状态的那个人也总是Dean。或许这条定理用在其他情况之下也是成立的，买了午餐回来的Dean身上已经看不出丝毫疲态与难堪了，他从纸袋里摸出一根薯条塞进嘴里，似乎还在不满弟弟的慢吞吞。  
Sam知道Dean总是这样，无论他愿不愿意，无论他心中是否也还藏着几分抱怨，最先放低姿态的人总是他。  
“你……你没有去约会吗？”Sam咬了一下嘴唇，讷讷问道。  
正打算往嘴里塞进第二根薯条的Dean在听完这个问题之后便放下了手里的食物。他扭头看向已经穿好短裤的弟弟，冲窗户扬了扬下巴，让他拉开窗帘。  
“今天我哪里都不会去。”他说着拖开身边的椅子坐下，一边纸袋里拿出两个三明治一边理所当然地说道，“我走了你怎么办？”  
Sam感到不可思议，他的心脏居然就因为这么简简单单的两句话而又开始剧烈跳动起来。上一秒还在他血液中肆意蔓延的孤独与难过也随之烟消云散，他知道他得不到自己想要的，而他也知道，就是因为如此，就是因为Dean总是这样，所以他也无法割舍掉自己的那些妄念。  
他只是不知道，究竟是Dean太狡猾，还是他太愚钝。  
在Dean不耐烦的催促声中，他终于记得要迈开自己的腿走向Dean，拖开他身边的椅子坐了下去。三明治里的火腿味道实在不怎么样，他记得Dean前几天还跟他抱怨过，不知是Dean忘了还是他故意的，今天居然又买了它回来。  
“那你今晚还去打工吗？”  
Dean咬下一口三明治，扭头看了Sam一眼。  
“大概不会去了。”  
“你可以把我铐起来。”Sam的表情很认真。他也咬了一口三明治，不知是不是错觉，今天的火腿也没有前几天那么难吃了。  
“不能总那么把你锁起来。”Dean含含糊糊地应了一句，“如果你晚上感觉还不错，我就可以出门赚钱了。”他说着笑起来，看向Sam的眼睛里还是Sam熟悉的温柔。  
在他们很小很小的时候，Dean总是喜欢抱着Sam用他甜腻的童音一遍一遍说着“我爱你”。他们挤在一起，两个小脑袋靠在一起，常常毫无征兆地就这么咯咯笑作一团，而无论是父亲、Tom神父还是Bobby都不明白他们的小脑袋瓜里在想些什么。  
Dean长大了一些的时候，他就没那么爱说“我爱你”了，可他看向Sam的眼神总是很深情，深情到让人误会这是一个成年人的灵魂被困在了一具孩童的身体之中。而Dean的弟弟，那个叫做Sam的男孩总会仰头接受兄长如此深情的注目，他习惯了，就像他习惯了呼吸，习惯了阳光，习惯了这座星球有时接受恩泽而有时承受遭难。  
等Dean又长大一些之后，他的眼神也变得内敛起来，不再像个小男孩那样将自己所有的感情完完全全毫无保留地暴露出来。可Sam依旧能在某些时刻里感受到来自兄长的凝视，它们依然深情，依然温柔，像时光流转却不曾从他哥身上带走一分一秒。  
所以被凝视的那个人深陷泥沼，就再难以自拔。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

22

他们在午餐之后又在旅馆里一起度过了一小段时间。Sam放假了，旅行的事也基本可以正式地提上日程了。Dean记下了弟弟提议的几个地方，决定等Sam度过了这次的发情期就出发。Sam心中燃起小小的雀跃，脑子里已经挤满了各种计划，几乎是迫不及待。但很快，他想起了Dean的女朋友，那个和Dean在夜店外面接吻的人。  
一颗心就又这么沉了下来，烦躁笼罩在心间，挥之不去。  
少年低头玩了一会儿自己的手指，支支吾吾地问起了这个问题。他原以为Dean会提议带上她一起去，可Dean居然没有。不仅如此，在听完这个问题之后，Dean的表情在一瞬之间竟变得忧郁起来。  
Sam不是没见过低落的Dean，那样的Dean通常都出现在被父亲责骂之后，或是在他们争吵过后，出现在Dean脸上的表情太熟悉了，以致他甚至会错以为自己听见了父亲低沉的命令声。  
可这是Sam第一次看到Dean因为别的什么事、别的什么人而露出这种神情。  
Dean含糊其辞地告诉Sam她可能不会去，接着又笑了笑，说道这是他们两个人的旅行。  
他们之间是出了什么问题吗？就因为Dean今天没能信守承诺吗？  
噢，食言失信自然是大问题。  
Sam觉得自己糟透了，因为他竟无可自已地感到一阵窃喜。咬住嘴唇，他竭力隐藏下了自己内心里的真实情绪，再次低下头，却不再像刚刚那样无聊地玩着自己的手指了，而是偷偷看向哥哥的双腿。  
他想把它们困在这间逼仄的旅馆房间里。这样一来，它们就再无法带着他心爱的哥哥离开这里，就再也无法带他去见他喜欢的女孩。  
荒诞不经的想法在脑子里来回打转。  
他真是糟糕透顶。  
这天晚上，Dean见Sam的情况还算稳定，便还是决定去打工了。他没有拿手铐铐住Sam，但还是怀着歉意地反锁了门。离开之前，他反复叮嘱Sam，如果发生了什么事，一定要给他打电话。那个时候Sam正盘腿坐在沙发上，手里握着电视机的遥控器，听到哥哥的嘱咐，他心不在焉地点了点头。  
Dean离开之后的几个小时着实有些无趣。Sam看了一会儿探索频道的节目，就这么靠在沙发上睡着了，等他被一阵好似来自骨髓的热意惊醒时，电视机里正放着一档天文节目，他喘息了一阵，手掌难耐地按向鼓起的腿间，直到令他燥热不安的欲望又一次潮水般涌向四肢，他从沙发上起身，扯了扯T恤的前襟，扭头看向放在床头的脑中。  
凌晨两点。  
照夜店的营业时间来看，现在还不算太晚。Sam对Dean的工作时间表了若指掌，他知道哪几天Dean下班很早，哪几天会持续到深夜。  
这个时候，Dean应该还在工作。  
Sam用力吞咽下滚烫的津液，嘟囔着谁也听不懂的句子走进浴室，打开水龙头俯身含了一口凉水在嘴里。他洗了一把脸，体内持续攀升的热度让他烦躁不已，欲望的尖刺跃动在他的脊椎之上，他吐出嘴里的凉水，又捧了一掬水泼向自己的脸。  
可是太热了。  
他脱掉了T恤。  
耳畔总是有杂音喧嚣，像人声，又像电流的滋拉声，但更多时候还是令人头痛欲裂的白噪声，他不停用T恤擦掉额头上的汗，喝光了他能找到的所有饮料，却无济于事。  
少年冲到门边，用力拧动把手。反锁住的门锁在他猛烈的动作中喀拉作响，门被禁锢在门框中，并未如他所愿地打开。  
沉重的呼吸声与隆隆心跳声响起在耳畔，津液汇聚在舌头两边，Sam不断持续着吞咽的动作，忍不住张开嘴用力喘息。仿佛有汗水滚落进眼眶，视线里陡然一片模糊，他烦躁地甩甩头，抬起脚用力踹向把手。  
巨大的声响惊动了旅馆中已经熟睡的房客，不满的抱怨与咆哮声响起，旅馆老板披着外套慌慌张张赶来，正想询问怎么回事，一个高大的身躯硬生生挤到他与房门之间，用宽厚的脊背挡住了他。  
Dean急忙掏出钥匙打开了门锁，他刚推开门，还来不及说上任何话就被迎面而来的Sam一个伸手猛地拽进了房间里。看了一眼Sam通红的脸就知道发生了什么的Dean趁着最后半秒钟的时间反手握住Sam的胳膊将他推向房间里面，同时还不忘扭头向门外的房客们解释是自己的弟弟喝多了。  
“Dean……”Sam嘟囔着哥哥的名字，低头就要吻他，Dean连忙用力关上房门，门锁合上的时候Sam已经伸手过来捏住他的下巴强迫他扭过头来。  
他们的肢体纠缠，狼狈地倒在了Dean的床上。Sam压在Dean身上急切地索吻，舌头饥渴地翻搅着哥哥的口腔，手掌已经迫不及待地伸进了他的衣服里。他用力推起Dean的衣摆，胡乱抚摸着他的胸膛和腹部，另一只手拉开了他的裤链，手指钻进去扯下短裤贴在了他哥的阴茎上。  
之后又是乱无章法的啃咬、舔舐与吮吸，Dean躺到在床上喘息不止，在弟弟着急解开他的皮带搭扣却始终不得法的时候还是沉默地伸出手自己解开了皮带。他被Sam抱进怀里，Sam的舌头和嘴唇好似要在他身体的每一处都留下痕迹——无论是可能裸露在外的部分，还是能被衣服严严实实遮掩的部分。  
想到那些痕迹，Dean心中突然升起一股异常强烈的抗拒，他厌恶它们，前所未有地厌恶。他在Sam咬住他的胸口时突然抓住Sam的头发强行把他推了起来，肩膀因为喘息而剧烈起伏，少年柔软的发丝缠绕着他生着薄茧的手指，陡然勒紧。少年不满地挣扎起来，嘶嘶吸着气，又嘟囔着什么，伸手用力握住他的手腕将他拉开，生气般地抬头看向他，一双榛绿色的狭长眼眸里净是野兽般粗野的欲望。  
本是想反抗的，带着他的拒绝和他的愤怒，带着他陡然生出的嫌恶与厌弃。他想让喝止弟弟，想咆哮，让他滚开，淤塞于心的难过令他快要失控。可是一旦看到Sam的这双眼睛，一旦看到Sam布满汗水的脸与他进出着滚烫吐息的嘴唇，所有的不甘和愤懑又全都在一瞬之间瑟缩了，凝滞在好似被无限拉伸的时间里，一点一滴，消散得无影无踪。  
Dean瞪大了眼睛，湿润的嘴唇动了动，他用尽了最后一丝愤怒的力气在大脑与心脏之间的空隙之中兀自挣扎，被握紧的手猛烈挣动着，又在Sam的重压之下被按在了枕头上。  
Dean向上看着Sam，而Sam低头凝视着哥哥。于是他们对视，对视里充满了嘈杂喧嚣的呼吸声，充满了低郁的愤怒与懵懂的粗狂，Dean咬紧牙关，疼痛流连在他的眉目之间，流连在他的咽喉与心脏之间，负气的挣扎宛若一片下坠的枯叶，最终归于泥土、归于沉寂，最终他还是妥协地卸下了所有绷紧的戒备与不满，垂下眼睛，又一次将身体安置在他狭窄的床上。  
嘴唇上又落下了吻，滚烫，潮湿，急切，粗鲁。Dean猜想自己是不是也被Sam传染了，他的每一次呼吸之间都盈满了独属Sam的气味，它将他的鼻腔与胸腔塞得满满当当不留一丝缝隙，让他们之间的每一个吻、每一次触碰都变得比怪异更加怪异。  
而Dean不再反抗。  
他只是在被Sam咬住脖子的时候用带着疼痛的嘶哑嗓音提醒弟弟以后别再咬那里了，然而Sam对此却置若罔闻。  
别再咬那里了。  
翻身趴在床上的时候Dean突然想到，无论是脖子还是肩膀，抑或是肩胛骨、腰侧、甚至是腿根，无论是哪里，都会让他难堪。  
它们之间不过只有能够遮掩与无法遮掩的区别而已。  
他说不上来这是一种怎样的感觉，有些难过，又有些可笑。他觉得自己应该发火的，他觉得这个时候的自己是可以发火的，可面对Sam，他却一个字都说不出来。  
Sam热切的吻落在他的背上，又湿又烫，他甚至能听见Sam不停呢喃他的名字，像此时抱着他的少年又回到六年前那个可怕的夜晚。  
会没事的。  
已经没事了。  
Dean想这么告诉Sam，只是张开嘴，无数不知何处而来的空虚麻木争先恐后地从口腔里涌出，让他感觉自己像个醉汉，张嘴只能吐出酸臭的秽物。  
Sam抱起了他的腰，把手指塞进了他的屁股里。  
Sam越过他从床头的抽屉里拿出安全套。  
Sam把阴茎操进了他的身体里。  
还是痛，异物感，不适。  
而他弟弟在他身后发出享受般的低吟。  
Dean压低了肩膀，用力把脸埋进了枕头里。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

23

他们又把床上弄得一团糟，Dean每次都累得来不及洗澡就这么侧过身沉沉睡着了。Sam把安全套扔在了床下，他知道这么一来地板上一定会留下恶心的痕迹，可他现在不想离开他哥半步，就想这么把他紧紧抱在怀里，听着他困倦的呼吸，贴着他发烫的后背，慢慢地，让自己能更贴近他一些。  
Sam一只手横过Dean的颈下，让他能枕着自己的胳膊，而他曲起这条手臂，温柔地握住了他哥的肩。他的另一只手滑向Dean的下身，伸进臀缝里，小心翼翼探进Dean依然柔软的穴中，检查自己是否弄伤了哥哥。  
睡梦中的Dean无意识挣动了一下，在半梦半醒之间迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，先是反射性地想躲开Sam的手，而随后他像是又想翻身趴在床上，口齿不清地问Sam是不是还想做。  
“不，不，我只是……”Sam抽出手指，握着Dean的肩膀又把他轻轻搂进怀里，让自己的手臂横在他腰上，“我怕弄伤你了。”他小声说道，嘴唇距离他哥的脖子只有不到三公分的距离。  
在听到Sam的答案之后，Dean便安心地再次闭上了眼睛。他让自己的脑袋稳稳陷进柔软的枕头里，尽管并不习惯被人这么抱在怀里，但他也只是在狭小的空间里动了动以寻找更加舒适的睡姿，太累了，他甚至懒得把Sam赶到他自己的床上去。  
“你从没伤害过我……”过了许久，久到被静谧包围的Sam以为哥哥已经再次陷入梦乡，Dean突然又模糊地嘟囔了一句，接着便打了个哈欠，又在Sam怀中动了一下，最终靠着他的胸膛睡着了。  
Sam从未有过伤害Dean的心，只是希望他能成为自己的。  
接下来的几天里，Dean几乎也是守着Sam寸步不离，只是Sam总觉得Dean有些心不在焉，有时甚至坐在那里就发起呆来了，Sam问他是不是发生了什么事，他也仅仅只是摇头否认。  
其间的某天里父亲突然打来电话让Dean帮忙查阅某种怪物的资料，他决定去图书馆碰碰运气，Sam提出他也想去。只要到了发情期，Sam总会以各种方式躲避人群，生怕自己会一不小心伤害到陌生人，现在Dean用他自己的办法在“帮助”他，欲望和热度也不总是那么强烈，他觉得自己应该也能外出了。  
Sam自然还是待在旅馆里更好。  
Dean是这么想的，可Sam提议想和他一起去图书馆时的眼神又诚恳又期盼，好似如果这时有谁还能狠心拒绝就是罪大恶极。  
Dean当然也无法忍下心拒绝这样的Sam。说实在的，比起Sam自己，他反而更加希望Sam能多出去走走，多认识一些朋友。因为他们常年居无定所，在习惯了不停从一个学校转到另一个学校之后，Sam几乎就不怎么主动去结交新朋友了。对孩子来说，别离总是伴随着漫长的伤感与孤独，他猜Sam心中所积蓄的这些感情已经够多了，所以小男孩宁愿止步不前，宁愿被旧的孤独环绕，也不愿再去迎接更多新的孤独。  
他还有我。  
这个想法时常掠过Dean的脑海，他想Sam永远不可能从自己的哥哥那里得到新的孤独，所以他愿意陪着Sam，愿意用自己仅有的一点时间来为弟弟驱散那些甚至可能化作噩梦的孤独。  
Dean同意了Sam的提议。  
他们徒步去了图书馆，在有关民俗与神话传说分类的书架前流连。Sam头脑很聪明，笔记做得翔实而简明，他一本一本翻阅哥哥搬过来的书，而他哥却坐在在一旁偷懒地呼呼大睡，最后甚至因为打呼的声音而引起了旁人的不满。  
被推醒之后，Dean一边擦着不小心溢到嘴角的口水一边小声表达对Sam瞪了自己这件事的不满。他揉了揉眼睛，又揉了揉鼻子，不敢明目张胆地伸懒腰，只好双手十指交叠着反手向前用力拉伸胳膊。Sam又瞪了他哥一眼，在他知趣地乖乖放好自己的双手之后本还想让他在图书馆里安静些，可看到他眼下一圈淡淡的眼青，少年陡然想起昨晚他们又折腾到半夜，一时有些心虚，而有关他们做爱的种种细节渐渐在他脑中复苏，让他突然用力握紧了手中的笔。  
Dean继续坐在Sam身边偷懒打瞌睡，靠在椅子上闭着眼睛，沉重的脑袋一下一下往下点着。旁人都有些看不下去了，频频投来抱怨的视线，Sam无奈放下手中的笔，轻轻把他哥摇醒，一把将做好的笔记塞进他怀里，让他出去给老爸打个电话报告一下。  
Dean困倦地点了点头，抓起Sam的笔记走出阅览室给父亲打了电话。父亲的语气总是那么匆忙，但末了竟也没有忘记询问儿子们的近况。脖子上还泛着疼痛的齿痕让Dean一阵心虚，他假意清了清嗓子，握着手机欺骗父亲他和Sam都很好。听到这句话，父亲终于满意地结束了通话，在那声信号音之后，Dean垂头丧气地叹了一口气，转身正要回去阅览室，却看见Sam大步流星地朝他走来，还没等他说话就抓着他的手腕把他拖进了卫生间里。  
Dean被Sam推搡着进了无人的隔间里。他的背紧靠着隔间的门，Sam低下头过来热切地吻他，一只手揽过他的腰让他们的下身紧贴在了一起。  
硬物顶在腿间，Dean失声低呼，但很快，它就被Sam连同津液一起吞入腹中。Sam的舌头湿乎乎地粘着他，牙齿轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇。他配合地张开嘴迎合弟弟，一只手捧住他的脸，拇指温柔摩挲着他的颧骨，气息与舌头都激烈地与他纠缠着，直到他发现弟弟正打算解开他的皮带，这才伸出手阻止了他。  
“Dean……”Sam饥渴地舔着Dean的上颚，舔他的嘴角和下巴，他用脸颊磨蹭着Dean的脸颊，含住他的耳垂吮吸，请求地低喃着哥哥的名字，低哑得几乎只剩气息的声音满是令人难以拒绝的可怜。  
门外不时传来脚步声，Sam的手指从衣摆下钻了进去，抚摸着Dean因为紧张而渗出汗水的皮肤。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Dean的耳朵，不断用低到只剩气息的声音在Dean耳边呢喃请求。  
“这里不行，Sam，这里不行。”Dean抓着Sam的肩，一边低声告诫一边试图推开他。外面的脚步与人声让他感到背后一片紧绷，生怕被人发现他正和弟弟躲在隔间里。察觉到Sam低下头开始舔他的脖子，Dean猛地吸了一口气，急忙用双手捧起Sam的脸，一面小声安抚他一面将他从自己身上拉开，喘息着让他忍耐一会儿。  
“不会有人发现的……”Sam埋首在Dean颈间，一只手已经推起他的衣摆，弯下腰吻在了他的胸口。  
“不，不，Sam，这里不行……”Dean固执地拒绝，又一次将Sam推开，慌乱地拉下衣摆，匆忙确认了一下自己的皮带和裤链都还没被解开。Sam又黏过来，难受地皱着眉头，粗重的喘息声让他感到一阵心焦。  
Sam不住呢喃Dean的名字，抓过他的手贴在自己胯间。Dean的脸红得厉害，眼神游移不定，还不停伸出舌头焦虑地舔着嘴唇。深陷情欲之中的Sam凑到Dean跟前吻他的下巴，却陡然察觉被他抓在手中的Dean的胳膊在发抖，不仅如此，他的整个身体都在颤抖，像是在害怕什么似的。  
少年猛地一个激灵，牙齿用力咬住嘴唇，尽管鼻翼还翕动着，对Dean的气味恋恋不舍，尽管他的嘴唇、他的手指和肢体的每个部分都还渴求着Dean，但他还是狠狠吞咽下嘴里寡淡无味的津液，低头放开了Dean。  
“我很抱……”  
“我们回去。”  
Dean说着反手将背后的门拉开一条缝，扭头鬼鬼祟祟偷看了一会儿，确认外面没人之后这才握着Sam的手腕带着他大步走了出去。  
叫一辆出租车。  
Dean想着，回头忧心忡忡地看了一眼Sam，只能祈祷现在每个人都忙着关注自己的事而不会注意到这里有个好似被喂了一吨春药的小家伙。  
他可不想被人误会在诱拐未成年人上床。  
想到这里，想到接下来即将发生的事，Dean感到胃突然痉挛了一下，抽痛着紧缩成了一团。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

24

在夏季发情期过去了差不多一周时Dean告诉Sam他们可以收拾东西上路去旅行了。Sam见Dean来来回回把房间里每个抽屉每个角落都检查到了，颇有担心会有东西遗漏下来的架势，像Dean决定离开之后就不再回来了。  
Sam因为这怪异的错觉心中一动，先是不动声色地学着Dean的样子开始收拾自己的东西：衣服、书本、成绩单。  
一直没能看到Sam期末成绩单的Dean这时放下手里的东西，好奇地凑过来，称赞的话都涌到舌尖了，却发现Sam这学期期末居然有两科没有得A。Dean倒从不在乎弟弟的成绩，可能因为他知道自己的弟弟向来优秀，每次考试都是全A，完全不需要他这个做哥哥的操心什么。当全A成为一种常态之后，这一次的期末成绩看在Dean眼中自然不正常。  
“嘿，老弟，怎么回事，是我眼花了还是怎么着，我好像看到了有两科的成绩是B？”Dean说着还假意揉了揉眼睛，又夸张地拼命眨了好几下眼睛，一张脸几乎就要贴在Sam手中的那张纸上了。  
Dean过分夸张的举动让Sam哭笑不得，他把成绩单塞进书包里，又转身拿过堆在床尾的衣服一件一件叠好，可Dean一直跟在他身后，一副刨根问底的架势。  
“考试那天心情很差。”实在被Dean黏到不行，Sam自暴自弃地解释道。但他可不想让Dean知道他那几天到底是因为什么才心情不好。说完这个，他又自顾自地走进浴室看看还有没有东西漏下，而Dean居然还厚着脸皮地跟了进来，一直追问他因为什么事心情不好。  
因为考试前的几天他知道自己的哥哥有了女朋友，他看到他们接吻，知道女孩把哥哥带去了自己住的地方。  
回忆着这些，Sam的心情仿佛也回到了那几天，回到他目睹哥哥和陌生人接吻的那一刻。他到现在都记得Dean是如何伸出手臂搂住女孩的腰的，也记得女孩拉着Dean的手，仰头凑到他耳边像是同他说着什么有趣的事；他到现在都能感受到那时内心的揪痛，都能鲜明地感受到那时弥漫他全身的嫉妒与难过。  
可Dean对此全然不知。  
Dean在他们做爱之后还给女孩打过电话，语气温柔地同她约好了第二天出去约会。  
Dean全心全意地喜欢着另一个人，现在却追问他为什么在考试时心情很差。  
Sam一手狠狠抓紧了水槽边缘，不然他很可能会一拳揍上Dean的脸。  
“我失恋了，你满意了吗，可以让我收拾东西了吗？”心脏持续被由过去延续到现在的钝痛凌迟，Sam的语气变得恶劣起来，恨不得Dean能立刻从自己眼前消失。  
Sam的语气让Dean一愣，但他很快就理解了。  
Sam说他失恋了。  
可Dean这个做哥哥的居然不知道Sam也有了喜欢的女孩。  
Sam居然没告诉他。  
几分莫名的失落悄然攀上Dean的心，让他觉得心口酸酸的。可是这很奇怪不是吗，他和Sam又不是女高中生，真的没必要再玩分享日记这种无聊的把戏了。何况，何况……他也有事隐瞒了Sam，恰好也是恋爱的问题。  
而此刻，Dean突然有些懂了那天夜里为何Sam会哭得那么难过。  
他们不是女高中生，没必要玩分享日记这种游戏，可他们在曾经的漫长时光里都没有秘密，他们不会隐瞒对方任何事。  
在Dean意识到这一点的头几秒钟里，他发现自己竟被某种来势汹汹的孤独感击中。而这种孤独感曾一度离他很远很远，远到自从他五岁时又能开口说话之后就再也不曾想起过它了——因为五岁的男孩将注意力投射在了弟弟身上，他每天和弟弟待在一起，教他说话，扶着他学走路，在他面前把一块一块的积木搭成高大的城堡与漫长的城墙；因为后来有了能与他共度整个童年时光的人，他们亲密得几乎形影不离，每一天都有千言万语亟待与对方分享；因为后来他从父亲那里得到了自己人生中最伟大的任务，他小小的双肩上有了责任，他稚嫩的心上有了目标，他将许许多多的时间投入到完成任务的过程中，失去亲人的痛与孤独在他心口留下一道疤，而他的任务是不让那里再出现一道新的疤痕。  
因为那成千上万个理由，Dean暂时忘却了孤独，可它并不曾走远，他也从未驯服过它。  
这一刻，Dean感觉自己和Sam之间被某种东西割裂，那种东西可能就是秘密，也可能是别的什么，譬如过错，譬如他们思想上的无法契合。  
荒诞不经的挫败与恐慌海水般将Dean没顶，他呆愣愣地站在那里，呆愣愣地眨动眼睛，呆愣愣张着嘴唇，呼出的气息涌动到他与Sam之间的裂隙之间就再也无法前行了，他看着它们溃散、崩落，像落了一地的玻璃珠，他脑中陡然响起一阵哗啦啦的杂音。  
用力呼出沉闷的空气，Dean抬起突然之间变得沉重酸痛的手，尴尬地抓了抓头发，终于停下厚脸皮的追问，知趣地转身走出浴室。  
Sam并不知晓在这短短几秒钟里Dean的心思转过了千百个弯，看着Dean丧气地垂下肩膀转身的样子，他微微皱起眉头，又后悔起自己刚才的恶劣语气。  
如果不是因为他的嫉妒，他也不会这么痛苦难受。他自己爱上了Dean，Dean在这件事上没有任何过错，让一个不知情的人来承担责任本来就毫无道理。  
少年懊丧地叹了一口气，追出浴室，见Dean正一言不发地站在他床边帮他叠衣服，心里更加过意不去，便上前去对哥哥说了一句“对不起”。  
对Sam的主动道歉，Dean倒是有几分吃惊。虽然他弟弟外表上看起来温和友善，实际内里却比谁都倔强固执，Dean猜连Sam自己都不知道其实他甚至是有些高傲的，所以他也从不肯听从父亲的话。  
“我没事。”Dean摇了摇头，把叠好的衣服塞给Sam，“想好要去哪里了吗，小冒险家？”  
Sam不知道这算不算是Dean的特殊癖好，每当他想到某个词能安到弟弟头上时，他总会带着几分调侃地在那些名词前面加上“小”这个令人无奈的修饰，仿佛还在强调他作为哥哥的身份。小天才、小发明家、小棒球手、小冒险家……这些Sam从小听到大，而他也不得不承认，或许自己在这方面也是有古怪癖好的，因为他偷偷喜欢着这些称谓，像它们能让他们变得更加亲密。  
Sam心不在焉地提了几个地方，并不想让Dean知道此时他正盘算着怎么才能偷偷亲到自己的哥哥。  
“我们多久之后会回来？”他拉上书包的拉链，转身坐到床上，抬头看向Dean。  
帮Sam收拾好东西之后Dean又开始继续收拾自己的东西了。他绕过Sam的床，背对着他，少年的声音从身后传来，像是打算根据时间来制定行程。他把短裤胡乱揉成一团塞进了旅行包里，含糊其辞地告诉Sam说不会再回来了。  
Sam闻言，果然吃惊地瞪起了眼睛，愣了半天没有说话。  
“我们可以明天出发，今天你还有时间约你的同学一起去打打棒球之类的。”  
不不不，根本不是这个问题，不关他同学什么事。  
“你……你的女朋友呢？”  
Sam很紧张，心跳陡然就加快了，手指无意识地抓紧了床单。他就维持着坐在床边扭头回去的别扭姿势，双眼盯着Dean的背后一瞬不瞬，无比迫切地想听到Dean的答案。  
“和她分手都快两个礼拜了，老弟。”Dean耸了耸肩，故作轻松地说道，却还低着头，像他包里有永远整理不完的东西。  
然而Sam看得出Dean没有他表现出来的那么轻松豁达，就像他也能看出来这一次Dean是真的非常认真地喜欢着一个人。尽管不想承认，可Sam甚至有时都会猜测那个女孩是不是会魔法，他许久都不曾见过Dean如此地喜欢过某个人，那种喜欢甚至、甚至——凝结着爱意，Dean全心全意地爱着她。  
可他们分手了。  
快两个礼拜了。  
Sam没有错过这个信息。  
如果他的计算无误的话，那正是他经历发情期的那段时间。  
Sam突然轻轻吸了一口气，视线从Dean的背向上移动到他的后颈。咬痕变浅了，却还没有完全消失，Dean就曾带着这些痕迹去打工，出现在他面前的每个人都能清清楚楚地看到它们。  
Dean不会向他们解释它们的来历，他绝对不可能告诉他们那些是他弟弟留下的，他不会告诉他们他弟弟被一头狼人咬伤，被感染了，现在变得和狼人一样有了古怪的发情期。  
Dean会谨守这个秘密。  
因为他觉得这一切都是他的过错，所以他有义务，不剩任何权利。  
她问过他吗？  
他是沉默吗？还是编造了什么显而易见的谎言？  
他们分手了，于是Dean在那几天里的心不在焉与低郁也有了最合理的解释。  
Sam可以理解Dean当时的心情，因为他每一天都会遭受那些煎熬与凌迟，但他不会为此感到惋惜。  
“很抱歉让你想起这些，Dean。”少年尽可能地让声音再诚恳些，他不愿Dean听见他心里卑劣的窃喜，也不想让Dean识破他故意借口发情期绊住Dean不让他离开自己的拙劣诡计。  
“我总是会离开这里的，我们总是会离开这里的。不是你的错。”Dean说着，终于还是忍不住叹了一口气。他转过身，冲还看着他的弟弟笑了笑。  
他那双好看的眼睛里，此刻全都是无奈。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

25

兄弟二人的假期旅行因为少了一辆车而多多少少显得不太尽人意。Dean试过租车，可哪辆车都比不上他最爱的黑色Impala，乘坐大巴又太过无趣，于是多数时候他和Sam两人只是背着包，拿着地图徒步行走在看不到尽头的漫长公路上。好在他们的运气也不错，每次累得走不动的时候总能顺利搭乘上顺风车。  
他们就这样走走停停度过了半个月，Sam发现兄长还是没能彻底从失恋中走出。他发现他偶尔还是会愣愣盯着某处发呆，或是焦灼不安地抓着手机，好似一个冲动就会给某人打去电话似的。他的手还总是无意识抚摸着颈后，而现在，那些痕迹早就消失得无影无踪了。  
Sam也从未见过这样的Dean，他曾经甚至一度认为Dean这一生都不会认认真真地爱上任何一个人。看来他错得很离谱，可他根本不关心这些，如果Dean这一生都不可能爱上他，他也不会去关心还有哪个人可能会被Dean爱上——他不想知道，不想探听，甚至根本不愿出现那样一个人。  
然而现实总是让他难堪。  
“你想回去找她吗？”在他们在快餐店小憩的间隙里，Sam终于忍不住出声问道。  
“谁？”Dean刚喝完一大杯冰镇的碳酸饮料，手掌贴着肚皮显得很满足，弟弟的问题让他愣了一下，一时间不知他在说什么。而Sam似乎误会了什么，以为他是故意这么问的，带着几分孩子气的不悦抿了抿嘴唇，可最后还是丧气地垂下嘴角。  
“她是因为看到你身上那些咬痕才……才说要分手的吗？”Sam乖乖把双手平放在自己的大腿上，低头盯着面前只剩一些番茄酱的盘子，语气犹疑地试探。  
Dean也终于明白Sam在说什么了。  
他十六岁的时候喜欢过一个女孩，他们坐在一起谈论各自的家庭和他们可能无法实现的梦想，他们接吻，那个时候他还会脸红。他在舞会之前对着镜子一遍一遍整理衬衫，一遍一遍想象着自己邀请女孩跳舞的情景，他想象自己可以轻轻握住她的手搂住她的腰，他们会在音乐声中旋转，也许此生再也不会有比这个更加美妙的时光了。但他最后终究还是错过了那场舞会，再也没有机会邀请她跳舞。他在十六岁第一次认认真真喜欢过一个女孩，在十六岁第一次意识到此后他可能还会错过许许多多场舞会，让许许多多个女孩就这么满怀期待地空等一整晚。  
十六岁的Dean第一次意识到或许此生他都不可能停下脚步好好去爱某个他爱上的人，他意识到对于自己和那些女孩而言，离开总是他逃不脱的宿命。  
在他二十岁这年，他又喜欢上一个女孩，喜欢到他舍不得欺骗她，舍不得隐瞒他最终还是会离开的事实。她接受了，笑眯眯地过来吻他，拉着他的手告诉他其实他刚刚脸红了一下。可无论他在她面前再如何诚实，他也无法告诉她这些出现在他身上的咬痕与吻痕是怎么回事。  
他总是要离开的，所以他们总是要分手的。  
他总想用这样的理由说服自己，阻止自己再去伤心难过。而当Sam又一次压在他身上啃咬着他的脖子时，他突然感到怒不可遏，他厌恶这些疼痛的痕迹，厌恶它们出现在他的身体上，厌恶他不得不带着它们出现在别人面前，厌恶它们博来他人的频频注目。  
他厌恶它们让他提早失去了他终究会失去的某个人。  
“放松点，不是你的错。”Dean冲Sam笑了笑，伸手拿了一根薯条塞进嘴里，“我们也不能一直在那里住下去，分手是迟早的事。”  
他厌恶它们，可他不能因此迁怒Sam。Sam在这件事上没有任何过错，如果非要认真作比较，Sam比他更有权利愤怒，比他更有权利厌恶发生在他自己身上的这些事。他甚至不敢去想象Sam往后的人生，如果被感染这件事真的完全无法逆转，症状无法消除，那么Sam是不是就要一直一个人保守这个秘密，是不是他就得一辈子忍受感染带去的变化与痛苦？  
想到这些，Dean就难受得心如刀割，这是他犯下的过错，可结果却得让自己的弟弟来承受。  
“对不起，Dean。”Sam还低着头，像自己犯了什么不可饶恕的过错，不敢抬头看自己宽容的哥哥，“如果不是我……如果，如果还有下一次，你还是告诉老爸吧，他肯定会有办法的……最坏也就是被他关起来而已。”  
“够了，Sammy！”Dean突然厉声打断了Sam的话，微微拔高的声调惹来了周围其他顾客的侧目。意识到自己的失态，他尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，皱紧的眉头却不曾舒开，“听着，Sam，我会尽一切努力想办法帮助你，可如果你告诉了老爸，他是真的会毫不留情地把你锁起来，我劝不住他的。Sam，我不希望那样，你没有犯错，所以不需要被那样责罚。”  
“可是如果我又把你……把你……”听到哥哥的话，Sam急切地抬头，红着脸结结巴巴说了半天，像是险些咬到了自己的舌头，“如果你喜欢的那些人总是因为这些误会你呢？Dean，你不能总是……”  
“Sammy，”Dean无奈地叹了一口气，“我不是那种见到一个漂亮姑娘就会立刻爱上她的人，世上的漂亮女人太多了，我不可能认认真真地去爱她们每个人，这次的教训够我学好几年了。何况，”他说着，抬起眼睛，坚定又温柔地看着坐在自己对面的弟弟，“我永远不可能放着你不管，Sam，我希望你能把这句话牢牢记在你天才的小脑瓜里，最好是永远别忘记。”  
Dean说完这些，视线依然牢牢胶着在Sam脸上，像是要这么盯着他，直到他真的记住这些话，直到他真的再也不会忘记。  
而Dean的这番话让Sam感到心口一阵发烫，好似他从Dean口中听到了某些无限趋近于“永远”的承诺。他知道这只是自己一厢情愿的臆想，他想的和Dean说的根本就是两个完全不同的概念，可他的思绪却不受管束，感官沉浸在自大而满足的独占欲里，他示弱，却像得到了全部的Dean。  
他应该感到羞耻的，因为他的狡猾和卑鄙。他在试探Dean，一步一步走近Dean的底线，一步一步逼迫他毫无自觉地做出毫无保留的承诺。从此他就有了独一无二的豁免权，Dean会任由他在他身上的任何地方留下任何痕迹，Dean还会一如既往地放任他，允许他抚摸他、亲吻他、允许对他做任何事。  
而这样的Dean也永远都不可能再去属于别的什么人了。  
Dean不会属于别人，Dean有一部分只能属于他。  
Sam有些恍惚，心中陡然滋生出某些近似于妄想的错觉，仿佛从此以后，这个世界上就再也不会有未曾谋面的陌生人能够拥有Dean的一分一毫，仿佛自此之后，这个世界上占有Dean最多的就是他了。  
Dean给予的并不是少年所期待的爱意，不是恋人给予恋人的渴慕与独占欲，而是兄长对弟弟的关切与保护欲。有些感情，或许穷其一生都追逐不到了，Sam的心因为渴望而生痛，却也因为自己一个人占有了最多数的Dean而欣喜若狂。他猜是自己不正常了，在绝望的深渊里竟还能尝到一丝甜蜜的滋味。  
不该再抱怨，不该再愤怒。  
Dean是他的瘾。  
Sam觉得自己应当学着节制，学会克制，他不能继续在心底要求Dean能够像他一样对自己的兄弟怀抱满腔不可告人的爱意。  
少年抓了抓头发，满脸诚恳地认真点了点头。


	27. Chapter 27

26

在他们即将离开快餐店时，Dean突然接到了父亲的电话。  
“我们有活干了，Sammy。”结束了与父亲的简单通话之后，Dean拎起他的旅行袋走到柜台结账，Sam也急急忙忙背上书包跟了上去。  
“什么活？”对于他们的“家族事业”，Sam始终都是很不为然的，更更甚，他觉得是它毁了他们一家人的生活。已经十六年了，父亲寻找了十六年都没能找到杀死母亲的真凶，却在猎杀怪物这条路上越走越远，甚至还妄图把他和Dean也都训练成和他一样的猎人。他们一家人居无定所，父亲和Dean没有稳定的经济来源，只能靠着赌博和信用卡诈骗维持生活，他们还非法持有大量枪支，非法入侵别人的家，或许还干过一些偷盗的勾当……每每想到这些，Sam都会怒火中烧。  
“可能……是狼人。”Dean推开门走出快餐店，说到“狼人”这个词时他犹豫了一下，不安地偷偷看了Sam一眼，“就在距离这里不远的地方，如果我们运气好能搭到顺风车的话，傍晚之前就能赶到那里。”  
Sam自然也没错过Dean的那一下停顿，也意识到Dean在担心他，可他暂时还不想收起自己的不悦和不愿意，闷声问Dean他们就不能不去吗。他甚至对Dean说就算他们不去，撒个谎欺骗父亲，父亲也未必能识破他们的谎言。  
“我必须过去，Sam。”Dean一边听着Sam不情不愿的劝阻一边大步朝公路走去。夏日正午的阳光刺目灼人，Dean不得不皱起眉头眯起双眼，伸手擦了一把额头上的汗水，“如果你不想过去的话，我可以先陪你在附近找一家旅馆，你在这边等着我，我处理完了就回来找你。”  
一听Dean计划着撇下他一个人独自去寻找该死的狼人，Sam心中更加不乐意了。他又加快步伐追过去，和Dean保持着偕肩并行，追问Dean为什么一定要去。  
“难道就因为这是老爸的命令吗？”  
“不，不光是因为老爸。”听到Sam的问题，Dean终于肯放慢脚步。他扭头，微微抬起眼睛才能看清Sam脸上的闷闷不乐。他向来知道弟弟和父亲之间的那些龃龉，究竟是从什么时候变成那样的他也记不清了，等意识过来的时候他已经变成父亲和弟弟之间的那个调停者，他总是不得不挤进他们之间，劝阻愤怒的父亲，安抚倔强的弟弟。在这个时候提起父亲，可能确实会让Sam不开心。但他决心去寻找狼人并不仅仅只是因为父亲，就算有某个素不相识的人告诉他距离这里上百公里之外的某个地方出现了狼人，他还是会义无反顾地赶过去。  
“有人死了，Sammy，胸口破开，心脏被挖走。遇到持枪的劫匪会有警察去对付，遇到这样的怪物人们要去找谁求助呢？”Dean表情温和，声音轻柔，语气却很严肃。  
“可……可那不一定就非得是你的责任。”Sam咬住嘴唇，还在负隅顽抗。  
“没错，不一定非得是我的责任，可我已经知道了。我知道在那里可能还会有人死在狼人的爪牙之下，Sammy，那个人可能是谁的爸爸，或者谁的姐姐，我不认识他们，可我不能在明知有危险靠近他们的同时还袖手旁观，任由他们失去自己的家人。”Dean说着，突然露出一丝难过的表情。他在令人燥热不堪的骄阳之下用力眨了一下眼睛，长长的睫毛盖住眼睑，嘴唇以一种旁人难以觉察的幅度颤抖着。  
“我和老爸一样，都是猎人，所以我没法放着他们不管。”  
在他还是个孩子的时候，很长很长一段时间里，他的梦想一直都是当一名消防员，他甚至梦见变成大人的自己冲进着火的房屋救下深陷火海的妈妈。可是梦醒了，妈妈依旧只能活在他脑海中的那些记忆里，可是他长大了，错过了成为消防员的机会。他无法过上自己向往的生活，成为自己向往的英雄，便只能在他干瘪的人生里竭尽所能地以另一种方式去延续自己的梦境。  
Dean也从未将这些告诉过弟弟。关于母亲的死，Sam几乎没有任何记忆，他那时还那么小，被包裹在襁褓之中，被那个四岁的男孩抱在怀里。这或许也是一种幸运，少了许许多多悲伤的记忆，少了许许多多哀痛与恐惧。Dean觉得自己的那些想法没必要告诉Sam，它们是充满痛楚的妄想，而他并不愿意让从未沾染上这些的弟弟和自己一同坠入哀伤。  
一辆货车响着喇叭从他们身边经过，被卷起的尘土高高扬起向，遮蔽了阳光，张牙舞爪朝他们扑来。  
可是在飞扬的灰尘之中，Sam竟有种Dean好似在发光的错觉。  
Dean迁就他太久了，Dean在他面前只展露了自己温和宽容的一面太久了，以致他险些忘了，在他对Dean的爱意还未变质成这般卑劣龌龊的独占欲时，Dean在他心中俨然就是曾经那些床头故事里屠龙的英雄。十岁那年被狼人抓住，Dean冲过来救了他，用力将他抱在怀里，他因为疼痛大哭不止，然而内心里却不再恐惧，因为他知道Dean就在这里。  
也许他就是因为爱上了Dean的光芒才爱上了Dean。  
可是一直守在他身边的Dean却不会发出那样的光芒。  
“我和你一起去，我和你一起寻找老爸说的狼人。”Sam突然觉得自己说的这句话有了一些别的东西在里面，他自己不清楚那是什么，只是觉得郑重，连身体都不觉站直了，手指贴着裤缝，像士兵在旗帜下宣誓。  
也许父亲真的只把Dean当成一名好士兵，而他也是真的厌恶父亲这一点，但他不想让Dean失去独属他自己的光芒，他也不想让Dean独自涉险。  
他想成为Dean的伙伴，而不仅仅只是被他保护在身后的弟弟。  
Sam出人意料的回应让Dean讶异地扬起眉头，默不作声地盯着他看了许久，像是在考量他这话里究竟有几分真心又有几分赌气的试探。原本还沉浸在思绪之中的Sam被Dean这带着怀疑的眼神盯得猛然回过神来，又委屈又气闷，针对父亲的那点不悦都还没完全消散，以致本还盘踞在心的那点温柔爱意也在顷刻之间荡然无存。  
好在这时又有一辆货车经过，Sam撇下Dean走过去冲货车挥了挥手，比了一个想搭顺风车的手势，好心的货车司机把车停在了他们面前，大声询问他们要去哪里。得知两个男孩的目的地之后，司机豪爽地打开了车门，告诉他们今天运气不错，因为他正好也要去那里。  
Sam先上了车，接着Dean也爬进了货车高高的驾驶室里。Sam这一路都不再出声，反而是Dean竟有一搭没一搭地和健谈的司机聊起了天。矮胖的中年男人问起了他们的家人，Dean驾轻就熟地撒起了谎，其后又编造了许许多多的谎言来对付司机——甚至连在音乐的品味上他都能敏锐地嗅出司机的喜好，进而又列出一长串他深恶痛绝的乡村音乐，眉飞色舞地告诉司机他爱死它们了。  
坐在他们之间，听着他们的聊天内容，听着Dean一路的开怀大笑，Sam头一次意识到Dean居然如此擅长撒谎——当然，他从不认为自己的哥哥在陌生人面前也和他在父亲面前一样诚实，有些谎言是必要的，这是父亲教会他们的，因为他们是猎人，还是诈骗犯和赌徒。只是他以前从未真的注意过Dean对付陌生人的谎言，他此前从没在意过Dean是如何哄骗陌生人的，是如何一边满嘴谎言还一边同他们谈笑风生一副相谈甚欢的样子。  
如果此时此刻有人告诉他其实Dean就是彻头彻尾的骗子，他也会毫不犹豫地相信。  
Sam抱着自己的书包，悄悄看了身边的Dean一眼。他又因为某个话题仰头笑了起来，快活的笑声在狭窄的驾驶室里回荡，震动着少年的耳膜。Sam想从他的表情里找出破绽，找出他伪装的蛛丝马迹，因为太过专注而忘了自己其实是在偷看哥哥。  
“怎么了，Sam？我脸上沾到了什么吗？”注意到Sam看向自己的视线，Dean微微收敛了笑意，问道，但声音里还是藏不住尾音轻颤的笑声。他扭头看着Sam，双眼因为笑意而弯曲，绿色的眼眸也因为快乐的情绪变得更加翠绿欲滴。而他的眼神，困惑中带着几分放松的柔软，让Sam的呼吸蓦地一滞，心脏突然又开始怦然乱跳起来。  
支吾着否认了一声，Sam仓皇抱紧了怀中的书包，又沉默地低下头去。  
他突然在想，在他与Dean共同生活的那么多年里，Dean究竟有没有像现在这样，一边开怀大笑一边对他撒谎呢？

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

27

到达目的地后，兄弟二人告别了好心的司机，找了附近的一家旅馆先安顿了下来。Dean关上房间的门，一边从他的包里拿出武器一边给父亲打电话报告他们的行踪。父亲告诉Dean再过两天就是满月了，必须在那之前找到狼人干掉他。父亲带着命令的口吻让Dean下意识站直身体立正，握着手机对父亲说道：“是，长官。”  
兄长的举动让正在整理东西的Sam不禁侧目，看过来的眼神中还带着些许不加掩饰的反感。是时，听父亲提到Sam的Dean正好也将视线转向弟弟，便将他眼中的那些情绪看得一清二楚。  
“是的，长官，我会的。”  
这句话立刻让Sam的脸色又阴沉了几分，他索性放下手中的东西，走到Dean跟前，伸手就想抢过他的手机。Dean抬手拦下他的手，结束了通话把手机塞进了牛仔裤的口袋里，转过身又继续摆弄起他的武器来。  
他们大多数的武器都在Impala的后备厢里，现在父亲开走了车，Dean手中只有一把手枪和两把刀。原本Sam也是有一把手枪的，可他不喜欢那些东西，硬是把它放回了Impala里，无论父亲和兄长怎么说都不肯再带着它了。  
“我们先去吃点东西，之后你就回来待着，我去发现尸体的地方转转，看能不能找到什么线索。”Dean拿起手枪，熟练地装填好银子弹，将它插进腰后的裤腰里，接着又往边上别进一把刀。单薄的T恤遮掩不住枪与刀的轮廓，他又翻出一件宽松的衬衫套上，确保它们不会被人发现之后才从钱夹里抽了几张现钞塞进了衬衫胸前的口袋里。  
Sam记得自己中午和Dean说的是要跟他一起去找狼人，他们得一起解决这个案子。可是现在Dean却要一个人去，还特地叮嘱他一个人回来。  
“我和你一起去。”少年说着，走过去趁着兄长反应过来之前就把放在桌上的另一把刀也别进了自己的裤腰里。虽然近来裤子变短的速度慢了下来，但衣服变紧的速度却加快了。T恤的袖子和前襟总是勉勉强强包裹着手臂和胸膛，他曾经近乎瘦弱的身体而今以一种几乎是肉眼可见的速度隆起成块的肌肉，肩膀、上臂、胸膛、甚至是腹部都变得紧实有力，他刚刚拉下T恤的下摆包住刀柄时都有些担心自己的衣服很可能因此就被撕裂。  
“不，你留在这里，我一个人去。”Dean很干脆地拒绝了弟弟的提议，走到他身边，掀开衣服拔出了刀。像是也注意到了近来Sam身材的变化，他吹了一声口哨，伸手拍了一下弟弟结实的屁股，开玩笑似的说道，“我猜你在学校里一定迷住了不少女孩。”他说着又忍不住捏了捏Sam腰和腹部的肌肉，直到Sam满脸别扭地躲开这才善罢甘休。  
“还得谢谢狼人。”Sam闷声说道，伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。刚才Dean拍在他屁股上的那一下吓得他差点叫出来，如果Dean再继续这么对他的肌肉表示兴趣，他很可能真会忍不住把他哥就这么狠狠压到桌上。  
发情期的确是过去了，可这不代表他对Dean的渴慕也结束了。  
不，怎么可能结束？说不定现在反而比发情期里更加渴望Dean，因为现在的他失去了靠近Dean的理由，不能用抚摸爱人的姿态抚摸Dean，不能吻他，也不能嗅闻着他的气味在他身上留下明显到近乎张扬的标记。  
他渴望靠近Dean，又希望Dean能离他再远一些。  
再远一些，远到能让他认清事实，让他颓丧地放弃自己的瘾，让他再也不敢抱有任何妄想。  
Sam的话让Dean的心猛地瑟缩起来，父亲刚刚还在电话里交代过要他保护好Sam，而他居然就忘记得这么快——他仿佛忘记了，Sam的过速生长、他突然之间提升的体能、他那些好似被充起气的气球似的日渐结实的肌肉……都是他作为保护者的耻辱，它们虽然对Sam并无害处，可依旧昭示着他与其他人的不同。  
垂下眼睫，Dean收起了嬉笑的态度，不发一言地拿着刀，正想把它收进包里，Sam却又上前把它抢了过去，再一次别进了裤腰里。  
“我想和你一起去。”  
少年轻轻地说，语气里充满了Winchester式的倔强固执。  
“你答应过我的，中午的时候，我说我和你一起寻找老爸说的狼人，你没有纠正我，这就代表你同意了，不是吗？”  
Sam不依不饶，低头看向Dean的眼神中充满了幼犬般的恳切，仿佛此时此刻，他只全心全意地期待着这一件事，只全心全意地渴望着被Dean这一个人认同，仿佛只要被拒绝了，他内心里那些欢欣雀跃都将塌瘪，那些热切期望都将冷却。  
——他的顽固与诚恳都像是撒娇，他就这么任性地站在兄长面前，企盼地、专注地凝视着他，好似只要哥哥能说出一个“不”字，他就会为此闷闷不乐一整年。  
这样的弟弟，谁忍得下心拒绝呢？何况是Dean，何况他面对的是Sam。  
青年想起许多年前的Sammy，比同龄的男孩生得更矮小瘦弱，安安静静的，总让他有过那么几个无措的瞬间以为自己的弟弟真的变成了小女孩。可是那样的Sammy总围在他身边，追着他，希望他能求父亲答应带上他一起去猎魔。少年自然是磨不过弟弟无辜又顽固的请求的，只是刚提出这个建议就被父亲粗暴地拒绝。他在电话里把这些转告给弟弟的时候都能想象那头的男孩该是多么失望，说不定挂断了电话他小女孩一样的弟弟就得趴在床上哭上一整个下午。  
Dean看着Sam湿漉漉的眼睛，想着许许多多的过往记忆，最终还是敌不过他的眼神，妥协地点了点头。轻轻叹了一口气，他伸手从腰后拿出手枪递到Sam手中，不放心地询问他是否还记得怎么用枪。  
Sam闻言就笑了出来，颊边两个浅浅的酒窝让他显得格外孩子气。他从Dean手中拿过枪就熟练地拆了它，又在Dean面前熟练地将它装了回去。  
“我扣扳机的速度会比这个更快。”  
弟弟微微得意的表情令Dean莞尔，他挑眉拍了拍Sam的胸口，嘱咐他最好也套一件衬衫在外面。  
之后他们一起吃过晚餐，又一起徒步到最后一个被害人发现的现场进行了简单的勘察。线索不算多，以往父亲在的时候，他会伪装成FBI直接去警察局检查尸体，可他们兄弟二人，一个二十岁，一个才十六，就算伪装成探员也不可能骗过任何人。  
Dean思忖了一会儿，决定去附近的酒吧碰碰运气——如果是发生在这里的命案，周围的居民一定都知道了，而酒吧显然是最适合陌生人之间谈论这些耸人听闻的事件的地方。  
但今晚他们似乎并不走运，接连换了三家酒吧，Dean使出浑身解数与陌生人搭讪，却都没能从他们口中问到什么有用的信息。  
更糟糕的是，他不知道自己究竟是说了或做了什么让某个看起来是同性恋的中年男人误会他也对他有意思了，他被接连请了两杯酒，一开始他想一口拒绝的，今晚可太倒霉了，他有点想租两部电影和Sam回旅馆看个通宵，可聊了两句他发现对方居然认识三个遇害人。  
“他们都在同一个工厂上班，那个厂是我们公司的供应商之一。”男人说话的时候都目不转睛地盯着Dean，先是询问他一个外来人为什么会对这些事感兴趣，顿了顿，又忍不住称赞他有一双宝石一样美丽的眼睛。  
Dean在心中翻了一个白眼，想告诉男人自己的眼白也能和宝石一样美丽。但他用力忍下了这股不太健康的冲动，胡乱编造了几个借口敷衍地搪塞过他的问题，喝着酒，一边在心中告诫自己可以无视掉他露骨的视线一边拐弯抹角地向他探听更多消息。  
“你喜欢听恐怖故事吗？”男人靠近Dean，搁在吧台上的手几乎就要碰到Dean握着杯子的那只手了。而他的手肘已经得寸进尺地似有似无地磨蹭着Dean的手臂，说话时更是恨不得弯下腰让自己的嘴唇贴到Dean的耳朵上。  
Dean烦躁地用力捏紧手中的杯子，差点就将这漂亮的玻璃制品一把砸到男人头上。他不着痕迹地悄悄拉开两人的距离，哪知对方亦步亦趋地跟过来，一只手更是放肆地搭在了他肩上。  
“Dean，该回去了。”  
就在Dean下定决心要拧断这家伙的手腕的同时，他高大的弟弟救星一样挤进了他们两人之间，用身躯彻底挡住了对方。松了一口气，赶紧喝掉杯子里的酒，Dean在Sam的催促声中起身，想走，可转念想到他好不容易遇到一个熟悉情况的人，觉得就这么离开又太过可惜。毕竟后天就是满月了，留给他们的时间并不多。  
犹犹豫豫地，Dean抓了抓头发，又一下坐回到高脚椅上。  
“我想再多待会儿。”


	29. Chapter 29

28

Sam原本在向几位中年女性打听有关死者的消息——不用怀疑，这是Dean给他指派的，Dean的原话是“我觉得你可以利用自己的魅力好好对付一下年长的女性”。尽管知道哥哥又在捉弄他，心里也有成千上万个不愿意，但为了能早点找到线索，Sam只好乖乖听从了哥哥的话——结果不出所料，虽然可能来这家酒吧里的每个人都听说了那几桩惊悚可怖的凶杀案，可不见得谁都认识那几名死者。  
在探听清楚她们也对案件知之甚少之后，Sam堆着假笑急忙从她们当中脱身，正要去找Dean，回头就看见坐在吧台边上的Dean被一个男人纠缠，而那该死的家伙居然还把他该死的手放在了Dean的肩上！  
怒火烧上少年的眉毛，跟随吸入的空气在肺里点了两把火，让他的一颗心又狠又重地扑腾起来。他想也没想地避开朝他走来的陌生人，迈着不容置喙的步伐快速走向吧台，在男人妄图对Dean做些更加亲密的举动之前一举挤进了他们两人之间。  
对方挑了一下眉毛，深陷眼窝阴影之中的眼睛随之眨动了几下，这让少年觉得他可阴沉狡猾极了。被狼人感染这件事可让他吃了不少苦头，但Sam也不得不承认在那之外他也是得到了一些好处的，譬如现在，他能用自己高大的身躯挡住Dean，让他完全隐没在自己的身体后面，除此之外，他还能居高临下观察男人的反应，如果对方还敢有什么不得体的举动，他一定会把对方揍到满地找牙。  
等了半秒钟，Sam见男人不再说话，便转过身，装得若无其事地催促Dean回去，愤恨的视线在他刚刚被触碰的肩上反复逡巡，来来回回，真恨不得在这众目睽睽之下能在那个地方做下某些标记，让他身后的该死男人、或是这里其他觊觎Dean的男男女女都看清楚这个人应当属于他。  
看到Dean垂下刚刚一直紧绷耸起的肩，明显是松了一口气的样子，Sam跟着也松了一口气，可暗中还是不免气闷，不知他哥刚刚为什么不直截了当地拒绝那家伙。  
这件事回去再说。  
Sam可不想继续在这个鬼地方多待上一分一秒，因为他觉得每分每秒里都有人朝Dean抛来感兴趣的目光，不是邀请就是勾引。而Dean也从不知收敛，只会笑得不带一丝戒备地接受所有人或是爱慕或是下流的视线，甚至为此得意洋洋。  
他一定是故意的，让自己看上去像个空有外表的草包，等着别人上钩。  
Sam受够了。  
他看见Dean贪心地喝光了杯子里的酒，看见他的屁股离开了高脚椅，手指伸进衬衫胸前的口袋里，只差夹出一两张纸钞了，可他哥在这个时候居然又坐了回去，告诉他自己还想多待一会儿。  
错愕就这么毫无征兆地攀上少年的额间，落在他的眉目之间。他听见有笑声从自己身后传来，就是被他挡住的那个该死的男人，他可能是在嘲笑他的自作多情和一厢情愿，又或者是因为Dean选择了他而沾沾自喜。而不管哪个理由都让Sam怒火中烧，不管男人因为什么而发出笑声，都让他怒不可遏。  
“这是你弟弟吗，Dean？”  
男人开口说话了，连声音都这么叫Sam不悦。少年见一个身影从他身后走出，又站到了Dean身后。  
Sam不知Dean心里盘算着什么，不明白为什么他都打算离开了却又突然改变了注意。他从Dean略略纠结的眉头就知道他已经不想和男人继续纠缠下去了，可他只是坐在那里，在听到男人声音的一瞬摆出他那副像是在邀请别人的笑容，像做好了继续忍受男人骚扰的准备。  
“没……”  
男人再次伸出手，在指尖即将碰到Dean的后背时被Sam抬手狠狠拂开。  
“抱歉，我是他男朋友，如果你继续骚扰我男朋友，我会就在这里打断你的肋骨。”Sam一把甩开男人可恶的手，瞪起双眼咬牙切齿地说道。眼角余光瞥见Dean抬着头，诧异愕然地看向他，便目光一转对上Dean的眼睛，赌气地摆出一张臭脸，一只手更是充满独占欲地揽住他的肩膀，无声地威胁：要是他不赶紧离开自己一定会口无遮拦地说出更多胡言乱语。  
直到看懂了Sam眼神中的威胁，还妄想继续套话的Dean这才紧张地立刻起身，狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，抓着他的胳膊飞快离开了酒吧。  
“你是怎么回事，我他妈的好不容易才碰到一个对案子有点了解的人！”Dean一边怒气腾腾地往旅馆的方向走去，一边冲身边的Sam低吼，“后天就是满月，我们他妈的只剩不到四十八个小时了！”  
“你难道没发现那家伙只想捅你的屁股吗！”听完Dean的话，Sam气得更大声地吼了回去，“你他妈的不想和他上床就他妈的不要继续和他鬼混！”  
Dean因为Sam口不择言的粗俗用词不由得侧目，又在Sam恶狠狠地低吼“看什么”时郁闷地摸了摸鼻尖，憋了半天才憋出一句“青少年不该用这些粗俗的词”。  
万万没想到Dean会在这时说出这么一句话。  
Sam郁积了满腔怒火正待发泄，脑子里全都是指责Dean不该那么放任那个可恶男人的话——以及还有某些他知道绝对不能说出来的气话，譬如“你只能是我的”“只有我才能那么碰你”之类——却被Dean的这句突如其来的嘟囔弄得像泄了气的皮球，一时竟搞不懂他哥的脑子都在想些什么东西，于是什么火都发不出来了。他憋屈地把双手插进牛仔裤的口袋里，闷不吭声地低头大步走了许久，突然听到不远处传来一声女人的尖叫声。  
兄弟二人只对视了一眼便颇有默契地循着尖叫声朝来处奔跑而去。Dean中途让Sam掏出枪，他自己从身后抽出刀，跑过Sam身前，在他们即将进入一片几乎没有照明的阴暗地区之前，他抬手拦下Sam，示意他放慢速度潜行过去。  
两人猫着腰贴近墙根，右手里都握着武器，通过漫长的深呼吸调整气息。Dean始终走在前面，落在后面的右手贴着墙，还不时停顿下来，等待摸索到弟弟的手指或是袖口这才又放心地继续往前几步，继而又停下来确认。  
几近满盈的月亮高悬于深蓝色的天幕之中，散发着柔和的光芒，在一片幽暗之中为这对兄弟照亮前路。  
墙壁即将到了拐角，Dean回头小声让Sam先待在这里别动，自己将身体压得更低了些，贴着墙悄然前行，到了拐角，小心翼翼地探出一只眼睛张望。他们都很肯定尖叫声是从这附近传出去的，然而此时这里除了风声与他们的呼吸声，再也没有其他任何声响了。  
不同寻常的异状让Dean陡然皱起了眉头，他又稍稍往前探出半个身子，警觉地左右探寻。猛然间，他发现地上有一小摊血迹，一缕血线从这摊血迹之中顺着墙壁延伸的方向笔直而去。回头朝Sam挥了挥手让他跟上，Dean小声叮嘱弟弟一定要注意安全，一边超前走，一边还不忘伸出左臂半是护在Sam身前。  
血线延伸了一小段距离之后地上又出现了一摊血迹，接着又是血线。血线延续的距离越来越短，成摊汇聚的血越来越多，Dean紧张得握刀的手里全都是汗，喉结上上下下滚动不停，耳边更是只剩下他隆隆的心跳声。  
一阵风送来一声微弱的呻吟，带着哭腔与咬字不清的求救。Dean猛地停下脚步仔细分辨声音的来处，而他身后的Sam已经发现不远处的墙根之下躺着一个人。  
他们急忙跑过去，发现躺在那里的是一名胸口淌血的女性。她还活着，然而气息微弱，仿佛随时都可能吞咽下最后一缕呼吸。Dean和Sam都不敢贸然上前搬动她，年长者看了一眼身边同样焦急的弟弟，从口袋里摸出手机拨通了急救电话，。  
是时，一道人影自黑暗中飞速窜过，Sam急促地“啊”了一声，下意识要追过去，Dean急忙扯住他，把自己的手机一把塞到他手里，让他照顾好伤者等急求车过来，而自己则握紧了手中的刀跟在黑影后面追了过去。


	30. Chapter 30

29

黑影朝着更暗的地方径直逃去，扭身转进了一条连月光都照不进的暗巷里。Dean加快速度追进巷子里，不小心踢到了掉在地上的垃圾桶盖。一只躲在垃圾桶后面的野猫惊叫着三两步跳上一扇废弃不用的窗户，又一跃跳上另一扇窗户，最后跳上巷子尽头的墙头，高高弓起脊背竖着尾巴看了Dean一眼，接着便越过墙头跳到了另一边。  
一直追踪的人影又不见了。  
Dean不确定那道黑影就是狼人，但是“他”在发现伤者的地方突然出现又突然逃走，就算真的不是他们要找的怪物，势必也和刚才的伤者有关。  
他凝神屏息，瞪大双眼试图看进幽暗之中，脚下谨慎地一步一步向前探寻，握着刀丝毫不敢大意。  
身侧突然传出一声响动，他敏捷地转身，作势就要扑过去了，却发现那不过是另一只躲藏在垃圾桶后面的野猫。久住在这里的猫咪们仿佛事先早已商定好危险来临时的逃生路线，这只野猫竟也一跃跳上刚才那扇废弃不用的旧窗，又循着第一只猫逃过的路线最终跟着跳到了墙的另一侧去了。  
这场虚惊让Dean忍不住用力喘了一口气，额头和颈后早已被汗水打湿，他紧张地微微弓起后背曲起膝盖，只要身边还有任何异动他都能立刻做出反应。  
垃圾桶那边又传来几声轻微的动静，Dean吞咽着，几乎想冲过去轰走还躲在那里的野猫，他分神地朝那边看了一眼，然而下一秒他就突然被一只巨大的手扼住了脖子。  
接着是呼吸滞塞不畅，天旋地转。  
耳边真的有风呼啸的声音，风搔刮着耳廓，刺痛让他忍不住打了个颤。  
他最后被这只手拎着脖子按在了墙上，后背狠狠撞上坚硬冰冷的水泥，突起的肩胛骨痛到麻木，刀也掉落在了地上。而任凭他如何绷紧脚尖，鞋尖都无法触碰到地面，任由他如何拍打、扳动扼住自己咽喉的手，这只手都磐石般纹丝不动，只能任由重力拉着他往下拽，任由手将他的脖子越扣越紧，任由窒息感越来越强烈。  
有呼吸声靠近，粗重，急促，带着一丝极淡极淡的血腥味扑上他的颔骨。潮湿发热的鼻尖贴近耳根，粗鲁地拱着他的耳垂，像是在嗅闻和确认着什么，而后，一条湿乎乎的舌头伸了出来，在他的耳垂上舔了一下。  
恐惧与恶心在那条舌头碰到耳朵时突然同时争先恐后地挤进Dean的大脑，在里面嘶声大叫、咆哮，仿佛是要撕碎它。无法呼吸的Dean还在费力地吸入空气，双手不依不饶地妄图扳开那五根有如钢铁煅铸的手指，离地的双腿也不断挣扎着，想用力踢向对方的要害，却完全使不上力气。  
“嘿，Dean。”  
对方竟准确地叫出了名字，大脑在恐惧的包围中陡然发出一声不和谐的警告，Dean艰难地睁着双眼想看清对方的容貌，而在此时，肩膀上却突然传来剧烈的疼痛。  
“你这个婊子养的……狼人……怪物……”Dean咬牙怒骂，因为被扣住了咽喉，一句话说得断断续续模糊不清。他放弃了扳开对方手指的打算，转而揪住对方的头发，想将他拉开再找机会戳刺他的眼睛。  
“刚刚在酒吧我真的只想和你上床而已，就算我知道你可能是个该死的猎人，可你还这么年轻，什么都不懂，我根本用不着怕你。”狼人说着，猛地撕碎了Dean的T恤，手掌粗俗暴虐地握住他的乳头拉扯，在听到他忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟之后这才满意地将手移向别处，用力在他身上留下无数青紫淤痕。  
“我会杀了你，一定会杀了你！”Dean痛得忍不住弓起身体，口中激愤地骂道。他的手还死死揪着对方的头发，然而肺中空气所剩无几，眩晕袭上大脑，手指也好手臂也好都完全失去了力气。紧接着，侧肋又传来疼痛，是锐利的牙齿刺破皮肤咬进肉里，腹间横着划过漫长而尖锐的刺痛，他仿佛听见皮开肉绽的声音，甚至有种夜风灌进伤口涌入腹腔的错觉。  
几乎已经没有能够支撑他继续保持清醒的空气了，脑子里一团糟，原本昏暗的视线变得更加昏暗，得不到氧气的心脏疯狂跳动着，好似下一秒就要撞破肋骨破膛而出。而身体各处还在源源不断传来各种锋利如刀的痛楚，肋骨好像被压断了，内里陡然燃起火焰般的剧痛，他不知道是不是内脏被断骨刺破，只是撑着最后一点模糊的意识穷途末路地挣扎。  
太痛了，太暗了，喘不过气。  
胸口也传来剧痛，他猜是狼人要掏出他的心脏。  
死亡的预感黑雾般笼罩着他，耳边陡然响起一首从未听闻过的歌谣，渺远，恐怖，也许是幻觉，也许是死神来临的前奏序曲，他分辨不清了，只能颤抖，发不出声音，只觉得害怕。  
再往后，几乎什么都感知不到了，黑暗与疼痛一下子就变远了，闭上眼睛能看到柔和的色彩，他像被那只手放开了，而此刻他已经不需要呼吸了，身体轻飘飘的，宛若漂浮于云端。  
他就要死了。  
在大片光怪陆离的幻觉中意识到这一点，Dean又惊恐起来，他想痛哭，或是惊叫，拔腿逃跑，可双眼已经睁不开了，身体也无法活动了，他甚至不知道自己此刻究竟是活着还是已经死了。  
不不不。  
Sam还等着他回去。  
弟弟的身影窜入脑海，微光般稍稍驱散了一些黑雾。歌谣变得模糊起来，而周身的疼痛又在这一刻变得明晰。Dean意识到自己在发抖，明明是夏夜，他却觉得冷，疲软的身体使不出一丝一毫的力气。  
他躺倒在地，狼人伏在他身上，冰冷的空气疯狂奔涌进肺里，可现在已经无济于事。他看见对方锐利的爪子上还滴着血，又看见对方低头靠过来，带着浓厚血腥的嘴唇亲在了他麻木的嘴唇上。  
他惊恐地往剧痛而干涩的咽喉中吞咽下津液，眼角余光瞥见落在不远处的刀。手指艰难地在满布灰尘的地面攀爬，悄悄靠近那把刀。还差一点点距离，最后一点，他可以拿到它，将刀尖捅进怪物的心脏。  
胸口又一次传来皮肉被撕扯的剧痛，他甚至能听见骨骼断裂的声音。身体猛烈颤抖起来，他再也忍耐不住地发出惨烈的哀鸣，死亡将至的预感将恐惧木楔般牢牢钉入他的心脏，攀附在地面的手指以一种怪异的姿态扭曲着，他撑着最后一丝力气试图放手一搏，直到被察觉了企图的狼人拉脱了手腕。  
绝望横亘在喉间，空气中弥漫起血的腥气，怪物的手仿佛已经能触碰到他疯狂跳动的心脏，破开的腹腔里像也涌出了肠肚。  
痛楚中，Dean又一次陷入死亡前的幻觉中。歌谣忽远忽近，橘色的天空塌陷，鱼游弋在头顶的海洋中，风俯冲过海水直直击中他的肩膀。他好似被某种液体包裹，唯有隆隆心跳还在向他倾吐将死的恐怖，将他推入了深不可测的黑色裂隙。  
“……De……Dean……Dean！Dean！”  
一双滚烫的手落在他脸上，掌心里都是汗水。他瑟缩了一下，痛苦地呢喃，抗拒地说着“不”。而后又是纷乱的气息涌到他脸上，沸水一样，他慌乱地摇头，手臂挣动，像在无意中还说了些不中听的脏话。  
“Dean，Dean……求你，坚持住，求你……”  
那双手持续不断地抚摸着他的脸，又拍了拍他的脸颊。蔓延全身的剧痛让他发出痛苦的呻吟，他不知这是不是狼人的报复手段，一颗心跟随身体动摇不止。可他还不想沦为怪物的笑柄，不想成为往后怪物口中“懦弱的猎人”，竭力撑开宛若铅块般沉重的眼皮，他张开嘴艰难呼吸，想说话，却在一片昏暗之中看到一张万分熟悉的脸。  
那双手捧住了他的脸。  
他陡然被一阵熟悉的气味包裹。  
而惊恐不定的心脏跳得还是这么快。


	31. Chapter 31

30

昏睡。  
昏睡。  
昏睡。  
半睡半醒的第一个三分钟里他模糊听见不知何处传来了争吵的声音。  
争吵一直持续到第二个三分钟结束。  
又延续到了第三个三分钟里。  
第四个三分钟刚刚开始时，他终于有些清醒了，从窗外照射进来的阳光让他刚睁开眼睛便又不由得眯起，泪水从眼角滑下，他皱着眉头过了许久这才适应了刺目的光线。  
扎进血管的针头，插进喉咙里的软管，白色的床单，还有消毒水的气味。  
他在医院里。  
固定住软管的胶布贴在脸上，他感觉有点难受，想抬手撕开，却发现自己竟举不起胳膊。惊异地吸了一口气，他躺在床上不安地动了动，紧接着，各种不同的疼痛在他的身体各处渐次复苏，一开始还很微弱，却在数秒之内突然宛若猛火燎原，如千万针尖刀刃扎进皮肉腑脏乃至骨髓，又如亿万猛兽同时啃咬着他的血管与神经，痛得他一瞬之间冷汗津津，忍不住呻吟出声。  
争吵声是从门外的走廊传进来的，在他彻底清醒而困于痛楚中时，争吵还在继续。两人都像是害怕吵到这里的病人而刻意压低嗓音，但他们偶尔忘乎所以而拔高的声调昭示着这场争吵还有些激烈。  
他听出来了，门外争吵的是他的父亲和弟弟，可他对他们为何争吵却毫无头绪，甚至都想记不起自己为什么会浑身剧痛地躺在医院里。  
争执的声音又持续了一会儿才停歇，接着病房的门就被推开，头发乱糟糟的弟弟红着眼睛走了进来，抬头看到病床上的他醒了，毫无心理准备地愣在那里，过了两秒这才露出欣喜若狂的笑容，急切地扑过来，弯腰轻轻叫了一声他的名字：“Dean！”眨了眨眼睛，像是随时会哭出来似的，一双湿漉漉的眼睛又不放心似的隔着盖在他身上的被单来来回回打量着他，问他感觉还有哪里不舒服。  
Dean看到Sam的双眼有些发肿，眼睛里布满了血丝，下巴上还生出了些细软的胡茬，好似好几天没睡，狼狈得就像个小流浪汉。而他脸颊上还有几块淤青，额头上贴着一块纱布，像是受了点伤。  
“哪里都不舒服。你怎么受伤了？怎么回事？”嘴里含着软管说话感觉着实怪异，Dean难受地皱起眉头，问Sam能不能帮他把嘴里的东西拿出去，又问他自己怎么会在医院里，接着又问刚刚在外面的人是不是父亲。他说得不算太急，可就这么简单的几句话都让他感到疲累不堪，他简直不敢相信这就是现在的自己，抬眼看着Sam，他又想抬手拽出软管，可又试了一次，依旧抬不起手臂。  
Dean虚弱的样子让Sam着急地伸手轻轻握住他的肩，告诉他暂时不要乱动。  
“你不记得了吗？你被狼人攻击了，差一点、差一点就……”想起那晚的情景，心有余悸的Sam险些又哭了出来。Dean把自己仅有的一把枪给了他，还让他守着伤者等救护车来，自己就带了一把刀去追踪狼人。他把受伤的女人送上救护车之后便匆忙跟过去寻找Dean了，却在一条暗巷中险些目睹哥哥被狼人剜出心脏吞食。  
Sam的话终于让遇袭的记忆再次回到Dean脑中，他想起来了，每一分每一秒，每一个细节，每一处疼痛。平稳的心跳在这可怖的记忆中再次狂跳起来，Dean感到有些呼吸困难，便不自觉地张开嘴用力吸入空气，身体更是在恐惧中颤抖不停。  
察觉到兄长的异状，Sam焦急地俯下身去，双手捧住他的脸，学着过去兄长安慰他时会做的那样用拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，叫着他的名字，一遍一遍告诉他已经没事了。他将脸贴近Dean，近到他们几乎是要鼻尖抵住鼻尖了，他让Dean的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上，竭力用自己最沉稳的声音告诉Dean他杀了那个狼人。  
气味又涌了过来，是他在死亡前一刻闻到的那个气味。心脏依旧狂跳不止，Dean不断吞咽着，嘴里的软管让他呛咳出声，Sam慌乱的呼吸声传入他耳中，仿佛是吹拂在他的耳膜上，让他在毒虫爬行般的恐惧感之中又有了某种他说不上来的怪异感觉。  
Sam花费了一些时间才让Dean的情绪平复下来，他不放心地看着Dean，直到有护士经过病房门口，这才跑过去告诉她病人醒了，问能不能拆掉他嘴里的管子。  
过了一会儿医生就来了，拿着小小的手电照了照Dean的瞳孔，问了几个简单的问题，在确认他神志清醒思维正常之后这才稍稍放下心来，告诉Sam现在可以撤走病床旁边的这堆机器了。  
“我昏迷了几天？”抽掉软管之后，Dean感觉好多了，尽管疼痛还折磨着他，但至少他可以吐字清晰地说话了。  
“近两天。”  
“你一直没睡觉吗？”  
“今天早上睡了一个小时。”  
Dean盯着Sam又是眼青又是淤痕的脸，叹了一口气，问Sam能不能帮着让他往床的一边挪动一些。或许是这个要求有点古怪，Sam看向Dean的眼神中满是困惑不解，但他还是听话地绕到挂着输液袋的这一侧，在Dean以为他要扯住他的衣袖或是腰上的衣服时直接将手伸进他的背和膝盖下面，用力将他抱起来，随即又小心地放下在床沿边上。  
在被抱起的同时，Dean惊得没忍住低呼了一声，Sam以为是自己弄痛了Dean，急忙道歉，放下他之后还忙不迭掀开被单拉起病号服检查伤口有没有渗血。Sam紧张的样子看得Dean心上一阵发酸，他本来应该是保护者的，现在却要弟弟来照顾自己，愧疚之情在心上挥之不去，他难为情地沉默了一会儿，之后才让Sam放下他的病号服。  
Sam脸红了红，不好意思地抓了抓头发，又慌慌张张为Dean整理好衣服盖好了被单。  
“你上来睡一会儿吧，我真担心你会随时昏过去。”Dean说着朝自己身边空出的空间点了点下巴，示意Sam睡上来。  
Sam闻言不禁惊得双目圆睁。他忙不迭推辞，告诉Dean自己可以回旅馆再睡。Dean不以为然地瞥了他一眼，反问他什么时候回去。Sam张了张嘴，一时竟答不上来，只是摇头不肯上床。  
见弟弟迟迟不肯听话，Dean急得恨不得坐起来拉他过来。他在床上挣扎了一会儿，却怎么都坐不起来，反倒扯到了浑身的伤口，痛得他吸气连连。Sam见状急忙又弯腰过来轻轻按住他的肩让他别动，他强撑着耐心最后一次让Sam滚上床，仿佛如果Sam不照做，他还是会想办法下床把他弟弟给搬上床。  
Sam知道Dean也遗传了他们Winchester家的经典固执，如果他不照做，Dean可能还会想出别的更加激烈的方法。低头绕到床的另一边，他弯腰脱下了脚上的球鞋，羞赧地把两天没换的袜子塞进鞋里，扭扭捏捏地爬上床，又不敢掀开被子，只好直直躺在Dean身边。  
“你压到我的被子了！”Dean瞪了弟弟一眼，“就不能直接滚进来乖乖睡一觉吗？”  
“我怕会挤到你……”  
“我们连旅馆那种破床都挤过的好吗？”Dean口不择言地反驳，直到看到Sam的脸色不太对劲这才意识到自己好像说了什么不太对劲的话。那些Sam压在他身上亲吻、爱抚和操弄他的画面顷刻之间挤进他还有些眩晕的大脑中，让他脊背蓦地腾起一把火，烧得他喉咙干渴，耳垂发烫。  
拗不过哥哥，Sam最终还是掀开被子钻了进去，却不敢像他们在旅馆里那样伸手抱住他，只好僵硬地测过身子躺在Dean身边，眼睛直直盯着他脖子上的某块红痕。  
是那个该死的狼人弄上去的。  
Sam愤愤咬了一下嘴唇。  
“睡吧，别的事等你醒了再说。”  
Sam想了想，Dean说的“别的事”可能是那晚后来发生的事以及……父亲的事。其实他都不太乐意告诉Dean，可如果Dean非要知道的话，他也只能如实相告。只是现在，现在他睡在Dean身边，他的嘴唇距离Dean绝对不到十公分，然而他却不能吻他，他们靠得这么近，他不能触碰他，甚至不仅仅因为Dean伤得很重。  
不仅只是这个原因。  
少年忧郁地闭上酸涩肿胀的双眼。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

31

这一觉睡得并不安稳，多数时间里都是浅眠，像是睡着了，却还能听见周围的动静，连Sam自己都分辨不清到底是睡着了还是一直醒着。两三个小时之后他就彻底醒了，眼睛依旧发酸，困倦的感觉还在，但比起这一觉之前已经好多了。  
Dean还躺在他身边，没有睡，也没有说话。输液早就结束了，护士进来为他拔了针头，看到躺在他床上的Sam还打算叫醒他，Dean阻止了她。Sam也依稀记得自己听到过一小段Dean和别人的对话，只是半梦半醒之中听不清他们说了些什么。  
“感觉好些了吗，老弟？”Dean扭头看向还躺在自己身边的Sam，说着说着就笑了起来。Sam实在不敢告诉哥哥他们这样的距离实在太近，太近太近了，刚从睡眠状态中复苏的身体已经紧张得出汗了，双手更是只能僵硬地贴着身体，丝毫不敢乱动。  
胡乱点头应付了一声，Sam从床上坐了起来，急急忙忙穿好鞋袜，又转身弯腰抱起Dean把他在床中央放下。毫无准备的Dean又被Sam的举动惊得低呼出声，恶狠狠瞪了弟弟一眼，他佯装出不悦的样子警告Sam以后绝对不许再这么干。  
“如果你没受伤，我才不想抱你。”Sam别扭地顶撞了一句，还貌似心怀不满地扁了扁嘴。视线再次扫过Dean的脖子，那个可恶的红痕竟还没消失。少年的心一沉，后悔自己没能更早一些赶到。  
那天夜里，他跑进幽长暗巷中就看到他们在酒吧里见过的中年男人死死将浑身是伤全身浴血的Dean压在地上，Dean的上衣被撕碎，破碎的布条被扔到一边，而牛仔裤已经被扯到了膝盖上。而男人的手指已经扎进了Dean的胸膛，血水顺着Dean的身体流淌，在他身下汇聚，顺着地势蜿蜒流向墙根。  
恐慌先于愤怒一步地用力攫住少年剧烈跳动的心脏，让他禁不住大口喘息起来，手却像有了自己的意志，在混乱的大脑发出指令之前它已经自发地拔出手枪，对准男人扣下扳机。子弹贴着男人的头皮飞过，撞到他们后面的墙壁，Sam低吼着冲了过去，一脚踢中男人的肩，弯腰抓着他的后领将他从Dean身上拖开。  
男人突然抱住Sam的腿将他绊倒在地，手枪脱手飞了出去，Sam被压倒在地，紧接着脸上就挨了结结实实的两拳。他不甘示弱地挣扎，找准机会又将男人从自己身上扯开，扑过去猛地用肘部击打他的太阳穴。  
两人在虚弱的Dean身边缠斗许久，男人突然深吸了一口气，抓住Sam的头发厉声问道：“你也是狼人？”继而他又意味深长地看了一眼浑身流血不止的Dean，握紧Sam的后脑将他狠狠凑向自己，“你标记了他，哈？这家伙可是个人类，还是个猎人。”  
Sam趁机用额头猛烈砸向对方的额头，趁着对方抱头痛叫时急忙从他手中挣开，爬过去抓起手枪转身朝他连续扣下扳机。  
错愕的狼人被银质子弹打穿心脏，身躯深重地轰然倒下。呼吸急促的Sam都顾不上收枪，慌乱地跑向Dean，急切地呼唤他的名字，双手不断抚摸、拍打他苍白发冷的脸颊，可Dean除了微弱的呼吸还在，对他的所有举动都没有任何反应。少年强忍着恐惧用Dean的手机拨通了急救中心的号码，在救护车赶来之前，他就一直跪在Dean身边，反复叫着他的名字，拍打他的脸颊，带着哭腔求他一定要撑住。  
Dean被抬下救护车之后就直接被推进了急救室，满身是血的Sam也被一并拉去做了简单的包扎处理。他的身体一直抖个不停，任凭自己如何压抑都毫无用处。茫然无措中，他又翻出手机给父亲打了电话，可父亲听到他声音之后问出的第一个问题却是他们是不是已经解决了狼人。  
从见到狼人压住Dean那一刻起就被惊惶恐惧牢牢压制的愤怒在这一秒彻底被父亲的话引燃，Sam站在深夜医院的走廊里，忍不住冲手机那头的父亲大吼，告诉他Dean受伤了，快死了，质问他为什么从来都不肯关心一下自己的两个儿子究竟过得好不好。  
因为哭泣，他抖得比刚来医院时更加厉害了，手指甚至都快抓不住手机了。  
父亲在那头沉默了几秒，Sam不知道这段沉默究竟是因为父亲在担心Dean还是他在酝酿自己的怒火。  
“你们在哪里，我马上过去。Dean有任何情况都必须第一时间打电话向我报告。”  
父亲的语速很快，最后还是在下命令了。古怪的是，这一次Sam完全不反感被命令了，他吸了吸鼻子，伸手胡乱擦了擦脸上的泪水，还是保持着立正的姿势说道：“是的，长官。”  
几个小时后Dean才被从急救室里推出来，脸上罩着氧气罩，手臂上连着血袋。看到Dean这副模样，一直等在走廊上的Sam的心一下子又悬了起来，又涩又痛。他扑过去，却被护士温柔地挡开，告诉他现在要把伤者安排到病房里去。他带着抽噎地问护士哥哥现在情况怎么样，她告诉他伤者的伤口已经缝合，但伤口较多且大量失血，身体还很虚弱，目前还没有完全渡过危险期。  
一听Dean还没有完全渡过危险期，Sam立刻紧张起来。他感觉内里的某个器官在尖锐地叫嚣着痛，但他分不清那到底是心脏还是胃或是他的肺或是肝脏，只是痛，痛得他整个人几乎要缩起来了，医院深夜的走廊里陡然变得阴冷起来。目光追着被推向病房的Dean而去，身体无意识地打了个颤，他低低道了谢，想起来要打电话给父亲。  
可是这一通报告情况的电话父亲却一直没接。  
而直到Dean昏迷了差不多四十个小时之后，Sam这才终于见到了姗姗来迟的父亲。这两天里几乎没有睡觉也吃不下任何东西的少年在见到父亲之后便彻底陷入愤怒之中，都忘了要顾忌场合，就这么站在Dean的病房外面和父亲争执起来。  
Sam把这几天里的事简要地告诉了Dean，自然，他隐去了某些他觉得没必要让Dean知道的部分，譬如狼人问他是不是同类，以及问他是不是标记了Dean。他不太明白狼人口中的“标记”是什么意思，但这不重要，他不是狼人，自然也“标记”不了Dean。  
Dean听完Sam的讲述，心中对父亲的迟来也有些难过，但他没有表现出来，还让Sam不要再跟父亲争吵了。  
“他根本不关心你，Dean！你受伤了，就快死了！他说了一通假惺惺的话就放下这件事不管了！”Sam愤愤咬牙，双手在身侧握成了紧紧的拳头，仿佛他绝不会在这件事上原谅冷漠的父亲。  
“可他最后不还是来了吗？别把他想得那么冷酷，Sammy。当年你受伤的时候，他第一时间就赶去医院了，还坐在你床边守了一整夜。”Dean试图拿这件事安抚弟弟的情绪，“我已经二十岁了，老弟，身体强壮，就算老爸不来也不会有事的。”他说着，像是也在找理由平复自己的失落。  
“你不能总是找理由给他开脱！”Sam生气地低吼。  
“你也不能总是冲他生气。”Dean闭上眼睛轻轻摇了摇头，“还有，我饿了。有什么能吃的东西吗？”  
明知Dean是在故意转移话题，可Sam担心他是真的饿了，便也强压下怒火耐着性子问他想吃什么。Dean想都没想地报上一长串垃圾食品的名字，听得少年接连翻了好几个白眼。他摸了摸口袋，里面还有一点零钞，正要出去买吃的回来，迎面就碰上拎着纸袋推门进来的父亲。  
没想到Dean醒了，John只愣了愣便大步走到床边，弯腰询问他感觉怎么样。感受到父亲话语中真真切切的关切，几分钟前的失落与难过此刻竟被一扫而空，Dean清了清嗓子，尽量用上最有力的声音告诉父亲自己已经没事了。  
John闻言也松了一口气，旋即舒开眉头露出了一抹极淡极淡的笑容。自从母亲去世之后，Dean就极少见到父亲的笑容了，此时此刻他又惊喜又紧张，忍不住频频伸出舌头舔着自己干涩发痛的嘴唇。  
而John则有点尴尬地低头看了看自己手里的纸袋。他以为Dean还没醒，只买了给Sam一个人的午餐。Sam也看到他手中拿着的东西了，尽管依旧是满腹不满，可内心里又有了些许松动。  
“把吃的给Dean吧，我去买点别的吃。”他含含糊糊说着，还是不肯拉下脸对父亲和颜悦色。低头又清点了一遍手里的现钞，他一个人走出了病房。


	33. Chapter 33

32

Dean的重伤让John决定暂时在镇上住下。起初，Sam还是每天都守在医院里，直到后来父亲和兄长一起厉声叫他回旅馆休息他这才不情不愿地离开医院，但他每天还是会花上至少四个小时陪着Dean。这段时间里，Dean总会同他说着说着就陷入昏昏沉沉的睡眠之中，他也不去吵Dean，只是坐在一边，在心中祈祷哥哥的伤能快些痊愈。  
出院那天John开车来接Dean了，他扶着儿子的胳膊时儿子还感激地说了一句“谢谢老爸”。他看起来又高兴又感动，即便行动时不小心牵动了还未完全愈合的伤，疼痛也对他此刻的心情没有造成任何影响。John心中不免升起了一丝小小的感慨，有些诧异，还有些愧疚。他想着自己平日里对待两个儿子是不是太过严苛冷漠了，以致当自己做了什么本是一个父亲应该做的，听话的大儿子就开心得好似得到了奖励。  
回到旅馆之后，Sam把Dean扶进房间，他们刚刚关上门，Dean就眉飞色舞地对Sam说道：“你瞧，老爸并不是不关心我们。”  
Sam闻言，咬了一下嘴唇内壁的软肉，没说话，只是动作轻柔地把Dean扶上了床。  
“要是可以的话，我真不想继续躺在床上了，感觉骨头都要生锈了。”Dean不满地抱怨着，然而他现在还是动一动就浑身痛，根本就没办法像以前那样下了床自由活动。  
“等你痊愈了自然就能出去了。”Sam无奈地看了哥哥一眼，又问他想吃点什么。Dean闻言，随即露出了不怀好意的笑容。  
其后的两个礼拜里，Dean每一餐都要支使Sam出去给他买吃的，就算后来他的情况好转，已经能下床走动，可是似乎被养得懒洋洋的他还是习惯性地打发Sam去买食物回来。  
在小镇待了一个月，虽然Dean暂时还不能进行剧烈运动、也无法负重，但日常活动已经没有问题了。正好John又接到了老熟人的一通电话，说是肯塔基州那边出了点怪事，于是他决定带着儿子们离开。  
在去往目的地的路上，照旧是父亲开车，儿子们坐在后座。或许还是因为和父亲相处得不太愉快，此刻的Sam脸上少了他和Dean单独相处时的轻松和温和，像周身长满尖刺。Dean不太清楚弟弟和父亲之间又发生了什么，悄悄用唇语无声询问，而Sam却抿着嘴唇什么都不肯说。  
Dean无奈地用手肘捅了一下Sam，虽然他是想用力一点好警告弟弟，但因为他身体还有些虚弱，这一下完全没能起到预期的效果，反倒还想捅到Sam的痒处似的，让他一下憋不住笑了出来。  
“小混蛋！”Dean恶狠狠地小声骂了一句，可装到最后还是没能忍住也笑了出来。  
兄弟二人坐在后座玩了一会儿无聊而幼稚的游戏，连他们自己都搞不懂，他们一个已经成年，一个也十六岁了，为什么还对这些明明幼稚到不行的东西乐此不疲。直到父亲出声，他们这才不情不愿地结束了孩子气的角力，Dean更是下意识挺直了背脊，等待聆听父亲接下来的话。  
John让Dean以后还是不要独自去猎魔了。  
虽然知道父亲这是在担心他们的安全，应该感到高兴的，可Dean却一点都高兴不起来，反倒有些惶恐不安，觉得是自己的能力不足才导致受伤。  
他甚至暗自猜测自己这次是不是让父亲失望了。  
慢慢吐出一口气，Dean向后将身体靠在椅背上，逃避似的扭头看向窗外。  
“不得不说，我觉得老爸这次的决定很对。”Sam的声音陡然在耳畔响起，Dean吓了一跳，下意识转过脸，Sam的嘴唇就这么毫无预兆地擦过他的脸颊，差一点就碰到了他的嘴唇。  
小小的意外让两个人同时睁大了眼睛，Dean往车窗那边缩了缩身体，而Sam也立刻坐直了身体，尴尬地抓了抓头发。  
不知为何，现在只要闻到Sam的气味，Dean总会感到一阵莫名的心悸。身体朝车门那边挪了挪，他假装若无其事又正过身体，学着Sam刚才的语调小声说道：“不要突然贴过来！要是我把你当成什么鬼魂之类的你现在可能就废了！呃……你刚才说什么？”  
Sam呆呆盯着Dean一张一翕的嘴唇看了好一会儿才回过神，脑中还想着如果刚刚亲到Dean就好了，然而这种想法自然是不能透露出来的，他也佯装受不了地皱了皱鼻子，又低声说道：“我是说，老爸这次的决定。不让你独自猎魔是对的……不过如果他决定以后都放弃让我们干这个就更对了。他根本没权力让我们做那么危险的事。”  
听到弟弟又在抱怨讽刺老爸，Dean横了他一眼，伸手轻轻往他脑后招呼了一下，警告他别再说父亲坏话了。  
“如果不是因为我这次搞砸了，他才不会……”  
“如果不是因为他让你去查什么狼人，你根本不会受这么严重的伤。”Sam打断Dean的话，差点因为过于激动而放开嗓音，“太危险了，Dean。如果他愿意干这个，他就去干，但是他不能总是让你去冒险！”  
“你也知道那很危险对吧，所以我才不能让他一个人去做。Sam，这件事我们讨论过很多次了，我不会强迫你跟着我们，但是你也别再因为这个埋怨老爸了，他没有强迫我，我都是自愿的。”  
过于耳熟的话语让Sam一愣，接着他就想起在他发情的那段时间里Dean说过的那些。  
他都是自愿的。  
猎魔也好，受伤也好，帮他应付发情也好，甚至被他操也好。  
都是Dean自愿的。  
因为觉得父亲太过辛苦，所以他自愿为父亲承担了一部分责任。  
因为觉得弟弟变成这样都是自己害的，所以他自愿为弟弟收拾残局。  
Dean总是这样，总是这样，总说自己是自愿的，总是这么哄骗自己，所以受了伤也只会埋怨自己，被伤害了也会摆手说没事。  
久违的怒意因此而攻陷了Sam的心脏。他不知道自己的哥哥究竟是怎么回事，是不是他的心里缺失了某种东西，所以只需要如此拙劣的自我安慰就能被麻痹，就能对那些伤视而不见。  
Sam狠狠咬紧了牙关，扭过头不愿与Dean再多说一句话。


	34. Chapter 34

33

父子三人的生活又回到了过去那种模式，Sam升上高二了，转去了新的学校。Dean又休养了一个月，这期间他只能帮助父亲查一查关于各种怪物的资料，或是帮他去弄些不太难弄的材料。他还在偷偷寻找让Sam恢复的办法，可查阅了很多书，含糊其辞地问过不少猎人，却仍旧一无所获。  
十月的时候，Sam又发情了。  
比起夏季那次的突如其来，至少十五岁时已经有过相同的慌乱，Sam也早就有了心理准备。在发情症状出现伊始他就想好了向学校请假的借口，并且打电话叫来了Dean。他们兄弟之间很有默契，无需多言，几个眼神就已经交流清楚了。Dean替Sam对老师撒了谎，整个过程还没花到十分钟。在成功骗过老师之后，他就急急忙忙把浑身发烫的弟弟塞进副驾座，开着车一路疾驰回了旅馆。  
幸运的是，这几天父亲恰好去了新墨西哥州，大概还要三四天才能回来。  
他们一进到房间Sam就扑过去用力吻住了Dean，手指急切地掀起Dean的衣摆摩挲着他的皮肤，在他的腰侧留下了几个不甚明显的指痕。Dean就这么被弟弟压在墙上，仰着头，张着嘴，让Sam的舌头在他嘴里翻搅。  
不知是从什么时候开始的，Dean变得对Sam的气味格外敏感，每当Sam靠近，每当他闻到熟悉的气味，心跳就会陡然变得剧烈起来，甚至伴随着身体的猛烈颤抖。这样的反应让他无法不去在意，进而让他在某段时间里都不太敢让Sam靠近。  
心悸，紧张，不受控制的身体反应。  
Dean从前也不是没经历过类似的事，无非是临危时的恐惧，或者……对某人萌生了爱意。  
Sam是他弟弟，他从没对Sam产生过任何类似恐惧的情绪，甚至，甚至在Sam发情到无法自控时，尽管有过疼痛的遭遇，可他也从来不会觉得自己是恐惧Sam的。  
可是，他又怎么会爱上自己的弟弟？  
备受气味困扰的Dean在被Sam抱住时心乱如麻，Sam的每一个吻、每一次舔湿与啃咬、他落在他身体上的每一处抚摸都让他忍不住轻颤，感官仿佛变得异常敏感，哪怕只是Sam的气息喷洒到他身上，他都会像被人舔过全身似的喘息、颤抖个不停。  
之后他又被Sam拖到了床上。身体陷入床垫，他忍不住呻吟了一声，想爬起来去拉上窗帘。Sam俯身过来吻他，弄得他嘴唇和下巴上都湿漉漉的，甚至脖子上都沾到了津液。Sam迫不及待地脱掉了上衣，在哥哥的再三要求下终于肯起身过去拉紧了窗帘。  
之后又是冗长的吻和漫不经心的爱抚，Dean翻身趴在床上时还在想自己的弟弟是不是其实并不擅长做爱，如果他的前戏如此敷衍，说不定以后会被成打的姑娘给踢下床。他想着想着，突然笑起来，直到Sam倾身覆到他身上，直到他又闻到了Sam的气味，心脏跳动的频率快得让他都有些难受了，他仰头用力喘息，而Sam握住了他的肩膀又让他翻身仰躺在了床上。  
Sam没有操他，只是像过去那样不停亲吻和啃咬他的脖子与肩。他们握住对方的性器互相手淫，Sam也只是用龟头磨蹭着Dean的腹股沟，尽管动作激烈到近乎粗暴，可他的手还小心翼翼护着Dean腹部的伤口。  
伤早就愈合了，只留下了褐色的疤，可Sam却依旧不敢碰它们。他也不敢像以前那样把Dean摆弄成他喜欢的样子，紧贴着他，更不敢把阴茎插进他的穴中操他。在他心中，眼前的Dean始终是那个躺倒在血中气息微弱的年轻猎人，他生怕自己一不小心做了什么就又会伤害到他。  
在Dean身上射了几次，可体表的热度依旧没有降下去。Sam粗重的喘息声让Dean恍然有种他们置身于水底的错觉。精液在大腿上凝固，Dean觉得有些难受，而Sam还抱着他，两人汗湿的身体紧紧贴合在一起，Dean发现射了这么多次Sam还硬着，用力吞咽了一下，便吞吞吐吐地问为什么不操他。  
“这样就好。”Sam的声音里透着一股充满了性意味的紧绷。他还在用阴茎磨蹭着Dean的囊袋，低头过来黏糊糊地索吻，手掌包裹着Dean的臀瓣用力揉捏。  
Sam的气味始终包围着Dean。过速的心跳始终不肯平息。最后Sam躺下来将Dean抱进怀里时，Dean身体颤抖得差点让Sam误会是他弄痛了哥哥的旧伤。  
之后的一整个发情期里，Sam始终都没有真的操Dean，对他而言，一切仿佛又回到了去年秋季。尽管有Dean在，尽管他仍如愿以偿地能再次接近Dean，能在他哥的默许之下对他为所欲为，可他依旧小心翼翼护着那些伤疤，也竭力克制着自己。  
而Dean，Dean则陷入了另外的麻烦里。他无法不去在意Sam的气味，也无法不去在意他会对Sam的气味如此敏感的原因。他始终不敢相信除开恐惧之外的另一种可能，Sam是他弟弟，而且Sam才十六岁，Dean不知道自己究竟下流无耻到什么程度才会对自己尚未成年的弟弟有了那样怪异的感觉和感情。  
狩猎归来的父亲也依然没有发现儿子们的秘密，只是在看到Dean脖子上那些乱七八糟的咬痕之后又一次大发雷霆。他口不择言地责骂就是因为Dean成天只知道外出鬼混，所以连一个狼人都解决不了。  
冲动的Sam一心想维护Dean，却又被哥哥拦下了。  
“你说得没错，我以后再也不会了。”Dean低头诚恳地对父亲认错道歉，背在身后的手一直紧紧抓着Sam的手腕，无声警告他不许乱来。  
等父亲发完脾气怒气冲冲地离开之后，Sam这才气呼呼地用力坐到椅子上，想了想，又意识到是自己害得Dean被骂的，便垂头丧气地给Dean道歉。  
“下次可以换个地方别再咬脖子了吗？”Dean叹了一口气，没有责怪Sam，反倒是跟他开起了玩笑。他伸手摸了摸还有些痛的肩窝，想到这些痕迹都是Sam咬出来的，心里又总有几分说不上来的感觉。  
因为他会想起Sam的气味，想起他剧烈的心跳，想起他的猜测。  
等这次的发情期过去之后，Sam渐渐发现Dean对他的态度变得有点古怪。因为从小一起长大，从睡同一张床到睡同一间房，也曾一起洗过澡，一起分享过同一块三明治，私人空间对这对兄弟来说其实是个完全无法理解的概念。他们也早已习惯并肩行走是肩膀抵着对方的肩，或是坐下时膝盖贴到对方的腿，Dean的手喜欢黏在Sam身上，总会有意无意揉乱他的头发，或是拍拍他的肩膀胸口之类的。  
可不知从什么时候开始，Sam察觉到Dean似乎在刻意与他保持距离。去超市买东西时，Dean总会加快脚步走在前面，就算他追过去和Dean并肩，他哥也会继续加速超过他。坐下吃东西时，他哥更是破天荒地乖乖把双腿放在最贴近椅子腿的地方，Sam偶尔放松下来伸直双腿而碰到他时，过去对此完全不在意的他也会立刻避开。而近来，Dean也不再有那些揉他头发或是拍肩的小动作了。  
一开始Sam以为只是偶然，可半个月过去了，Dean这种避开他的行为越来越频繁，甚至到了他靠近Dean时Dean还会猛地向后退开的地步。  
Sam完全弄不明白这究竟是怎么回事，他也想不出自己近来做过什么惹Dean生气的事。可就算他做了，他们之间的冷战最多也不会超过两天，而就算在冷战起来，Dean对他的靠近都不会有如此明显的反应。  
少年感到困惑，一度茫然到想直接询问Dean。直到某个午后，同班的某个男生失落地向朋友倾诉他被自己暗恋已久的校拉拉队长拒绝了，而他甚至都来不及把写好的情书悄悄塞进她的储物柜里。  
她发现了。  
也许，是Dean也发现了。  
一瞬间，前所未有的恐慌淹没了Sam。


	35. Chapter 35

34

从那天起，Sam开始暗中观察他哥的一举一动，观察他们说话时Dean的眼神和表情，观察Dean和他在一起时的肢体动作，甚至还会费心去分析Dean说的每一句话，思考这其中是否藏有深意。  
有一天晚上，父亲让他去酒吧找Dean。他独自找到那家开在街角的不起眼的酒吧，推门进去，里面竟出人意料地热闹。个子高挑的少年眯起眼睛让目光掠过每个人的脸，最终找到了坐在靠近角落那桌的Dean。Dean正拿着酒杯和两个陌生人打着扑克，一边喝酒一边谈笑。他不动声色地靠近，站在Dean身后弯腰叫了一声他的名字。Dean的身体突然抖了一下，一张牌从他指间滑到桌上，他甩下手里的牌，摇头说这局不能算。  
“得回去了，Dean。”  
“还有几局，Sam，你先回去吧。”Dean说着拿起手边的酒杯喝了一口啤酒，甚至连头都没回，只是把身下的椅子又往桌子那边拖了一下，上腹几乎贴到了桌子边缘。  
Dean以前从来不会这样。他只会回头冲他笑笑，反手过来拉住他，甚至强迫他坐到一边，非要等着他打完剩下的几局再一起回旅馆。  
Sam用指甲狠狠掐了一下掌心，用空洞得近乎空虚的声音说道：“是老爸找你。”  
一听是父亲在找他，Dean急忙又甩下手里的扑克，抽出几张纸钞放到桌上，笑着说道：“算我输了。”接着起身，转过身险些就撞到了Sam。  
Sam清楚地听见Dean吸了一口气，身体还不由自主地往后躲了躲。钝痛从传来心跳的地方开始朝四肢蔓延开去，于是他的肩膀、他的手肘和膝盖、他的手腕、脚跟、他的手指与脚趾，全都痛不可当，几近麻木。  
像这样昭然若揭的暗示还有许多。Sam每时每刻都想着如果Dean真的知道了怎么办，按照Dean的性格他一定不会说破，不会来问，只会像这样一直默不作声地躲避他。  
少年曾想过让Dean远离自己，他想过有一天Dean会突然去到一个他永远也到不了的远方，他们再也见不了面，他日日夜夜思念Dean，直到有一天他对Dean的爱意终于消亡。他希望在那一天之后自己仍有机会见到Dean，希望那天过后他仍能以兄弟的身份与Dean重聚。  
可他从未想过Dean是在知晓了他的秘密之后抱着逃避躲藏的心理远离他的。他总是抗拒想象那种可怖的情形，他从不希望Dean就此疏离他，从不希望Dean带着厌弃的眼神看他。  
恐惧仿若怪虫啃食Sam的心与灵魂，叫他惶惶不可终日。可是他也不敢问，他怕说破了，Dean就真的不再掩饰自己，Dean就会真的离他而去。  
Sam失去了主意，完全不知如何是好，只能装作与从前毫无二致，强忍着惶恐与难过，继续执拗地非要和哥哥并肩而行，也非要在他们坐下时用膝盖去碰哥哥的大腿，然而结果也只能是一次一次看着Dean故意加快脚步超过他，看着Dean收回自己的腿，将膝盖朝向另一个方向。  
Dean的刻意保持距离也让他们的关系变得再也没有从前那般亲密，此前的无话不谈渐渐变成令人几欲窒息的沉默。Sam觉得自己应该停下这种不正常的执着，他试探得够多了，得到的回应也够多了，他不知道Dean是否真的猜到了他的内心，可现在这些也不重要了，重要的是Dean在试图摆脱他。  
于是Sam也强迫自己别再那么黏着Dean，转而将更多的时间花在和同学在一起。他不再让Dean开车接他了，Dean问到原因时，他也只是平静地说放学之后要和同学去踢球。在向Dean证实了自己所言不虚之后，Dean果真就再也没有去接过他了。  
或许Dean也早就想这么做了，只是放不下作为一个大哥的责任。  
Sam将脚下的足球踢向球门时还在想着这些。  
他怎么可能不去想呢？和同学一起有再多的课外活动，参加再多的社团，在球场上挥洒再多的汗水，其实也都不过是他换了逃避面对心碎的方式。然而无论换到何种方式，只要回去了就要面对Dean，只要看到Dean就会想到他沉默的疏远，疼痛的感觉仿佛就此永远长进了心脏，再也无法消除。  
这一年怀俄明的冬季来得很迟，临近圣诞的时候才刚刚下了两场雪。Dean跟着John外出了一周，只留Sam一个人在旅馆。  
或许Dean不在反而更好了。  
父亲和兄长离开的第一天里Sam是这么想的。那天晚上Dean来了电话，告诉弟弟他留了一把手枪在房间里，放在枕头下面，叮嘱他睡前别忘了在门窗前撒下盐线。Dean说话的语气还是一如既往冲了关切的味道，就像此前两个多月里的疏远都只是一场冗长惊悚的噩梦。Sam握着手机有些不知所措，怦然跳动的心脏还是痛着的，而Dean同他说话的语气却让他莫名地想哭。  
一个礼拜比想象中的难熬，Sam总觉得这就是一场真实的预演，像再过不久Dean就会真的离开他，像再过不久，他就要一直这么一个人住一间房。他并非是不擅长社交的，如果一个人过于寂寞的话，约上同学，他们会想办法让他开心起来的。可那种感觉和他同Dean待在一起时的感觉是完全不一样的——没有人能真的代替Dean。  
Sam一个人孤单地度过了平安夜，圣诞节这天醒来时，发现他哥就倒在另一张床上呼呼大睡。他又受伤了，额头和脸颊都擦破了，嘴角还有明显的淤青。可他仍旧是英俊的，眉骨的轮廓那么完美，长长的睫毛在眼下投下浓厚的阴影，Sam已经尝过他的嘴唇了，然而也没有言语能够形容那种极致的美好。  
在这圣诞节的早晨里，少年就这么坐在自己床上愣愣盯着自己的哥哥发呆，他希望Dean醒来之后就会忘记他们之间有过两个月的疏远，他希望在Dean一觉醒来之后一切都会恢复从前那样。  
可他的愿望还是没能实现。  
尽管Dean醒来之后迷迷糊糊对他说了早安，尽管Dean揉着肚子说好饿时他递过去了前两天买回来的零食，尽管他们也互道了“圣诞快乐”，可Dean还在躲避他的靠近。  
Sam以为自己已经渐渐习惯了，但Dean的那通电话又点燃了他内心里希望的火苗。他以为他和Dean之间可以再有一点回转的余地，Dean还是关心他的，并非如他所想的那样完完全全地厌恶他，或许他再努力些就能回到旧日时光。更甚，也许Dean还没能察觉藏在他心里的那点见不得光的秘密，也许这时的Dean还什么都不知道，也许是他们之间有了什么误会。  
Sam在心中数出了成百上千个也许，更想找个机会和Dean好好谈谈。  
他准备了酒，还有一些吃的，翻出早前租来忘记归还的碟片，说不定今晚能一边看租来的电影一边趁机跟Dean提起这件事。他都盘算好了，不会那么直接地问Dean是不是知道了什么，也一定不会先承认自己爱上他了，假如Dean真的有所察觉，他一定要咬牙否认到底，一定要想尽办法骗过Dean。  
碟片就放在桌上，他假装是无意放到那里的，希望能引起Dean的注意。酒也买好了，用的是上次Dean给他的假ID。默默在脑中想了一整天该如何开口如何应对，越是临近夜晚Sam就越是紧张。可到了晚上Dean却一个人去了酒吧，Sam失望极了，只好独自留在旅馆里等他回来，安慰自己还能趁这段时间再好好打一把腹稿。  
然而那一整晚Dean都没有回来。  
然而翌日，Sam在彻夜未归的Dean脖子上发现了两个显眼的吻痕。


	36. Chapter 36

35

Dean想自己一定是疯了才会在圣诞节这天晚上和一个陌生人开房，更令他自己惊诧的是，这次的对象居然是个男人。直到翌日早晨回去时，他还记得对方身上淡淡的香水味，也记得他们是如何接吻、如何爱抚对方，而他更是记得自己还默默地用心对比对方和Sam，当对方的嘴唇或是手指落在他身上时，他也并没有出现和Sam做爱时那么激烈的反应。  
一切未明之前他躲了Sam两个月，避免与Sam距离过近，避免与Sam的一切肢体接触，他只想搞清楚自己到底是怎么回事，只想知道自己的那些猜测到底对不对。而在经历了昨晚的那些，仿佛一切都已盖棺定论。  
Dean不敢再面对Sam了，更觉得自己恶心透了。一个成年人无论如何都不该对着一个青少年发情的，不是吗，何况Sam还是他的弟弟。  
冬日清晨的冷风吹得Dean鼻尖发红，他拉高了外套的衣领还是觉得冷，可他不敢回去了。他看得出来这两个月里Sam对他莫名其妙的疏远有多难过，而他为了追求一个答案漠视了那些。现在所有的事都确定下来了，猜测变成现实，他更加不可能再让自己像以前那样和Sam亲密无间地相处。  
想到这两个月里Sam不时流露出的低落表情，Dean感到心痛极了。他觉得自己就是个一无是处的混账，在犯过那么多错误、无故连累了Sam那么多次以后，现在的他竟又迎来了更加深重的罪愆。  
Dean在寒风中吸了吸鼻子，耳尖已经被冻得发痛了。路过快餐店时他也提不起兴致，尽管有些饿了，可他此刻完全没有任何食欲。  
穿着单薄的外套独自在镇上徘徊了许久的Dean最终还是无奈地回到旅馆。推开房间的门他就看见Sam裹着毯子坐在沙发上，电视机里还放着一部老旧的西部电影，沙发前的茶几上摆放着几瓶酒和一大堆零食，可它们全都没有开封过。  
听到动静的Sam转过脸来，Dean看见弟弟的双眼有些发红，像是整夜都没睡的样子。老电影和那些零食已经很好地将昨晚Sam的计划告诉了Dean，看来他弟弟原本是打算和他一边喝酒一边吃东西一边看通宵电影来度过圣诞节之后的第一个夜晚，而他却跑出去和别人上床，甚至认清了某个可能会让Sam厌恶他一辈子的事实。  
满腹愧疚几乎淹没Dean，他习惯性关上了房间的门，却还是手足无措地站在那里，瞪起眼睛愣愣看着也看向他的弟弟，一时之间不知该说点什么。几秒钟之后，Sam移开视线，沉默地关掉了电视机，裹着毯子从沙发上移动到了床上，告诉Dean他要睡一会儿，没事的话就不要叫醒他了。  
你真的彻底搞砸了。  
脑中有一个声音突然对他说道。  
Dean莫名打了一个颤，被冻的耳尖还在痛，他轻手轻脚地走过去从自己包里翻出一件厚实的外套换上，又鬼使神差地扭头看向Sam。少年侧躺在床上，或许是因为毯子不够长的缘故，他只能蜷起身体才能让它盖住自己全身。记忆中的气味在脑中发酵，那种心悸的感觉又来了，Dean感到有些呼吸困难了，随手将换下的外套塞进包里，他走过去坐到沙发上，发了一会儿呆，伸手开了一瓶酒。  
其后的几天里，这对兄弟之间几乎很少说话了，他们之间的气氛古怪到连粗心的父亲都察觉到了。  
以往的假期里，Dean总会开车带Sam出去游玩几天，因为害怕遇上危险的风雪天，他们都不会离开太远，但看得出每一次出游都会让他们兴奋许久。醉心复仇的John自从Sam五岁之后就很少想到要带儿子们去游乐园或是郊游了，所以后来总是这对兄弟自己出点子，有彼此的陪伴这点让John也算放心，便也不会在这件事上过度管束儿子。  
但是这次的假期里Dean没有来向他借车，更是从没提起过有关出游的话题。偶尔去孩子们的房间找Dean时，两个儿子也都是各自忙着自己的事——尽管以一个作为父亲的角度来说，他已经弄不明白年轻的孩子们在假期里还有什么可忙的——他们之间也甚至没有交流。  
男孩之间发生争吵也是常有的事，儿子们似乎都遗传了他的好胜和固执，因为分歧而不愿再与对方交流似乎也是正常的。可在John的印象之中，儿子们为时最久的一次冷战也只持续了两天而已，可怎么都比不上这一次。  
John先是单独找来了Dean。比起Sam，Dean更加听话，也更愿意同父亲交流，这也是John首先选择他的原因。可面对自己的问题，Dean回答得吞吞吐吐，一句都没提及他和弟弟之间究竟发生了什么事。无奈之下John只好又找来Sam，当着Dean的面问他和哥哥之间到底出了什么问题，可在他面前向来倔强不服管教的Sam这一次居然也是言辞闪烁说不出个所以然。  
无奈之下，John只好决定还是让这对兄弟自己解决他们的问题。  
可各自怀有心思的兄弟二人都不敢真的向对方吐露自己的真实心意，只能暗自又责怪自己，小心翼翼观察对方的反应。  
古怪的氛围一直持续到了新年，Sam发现自从圣诞节那晚之后，Dean就越来越频繁地在夜晚外出，甚至夜不归宿。  
他觉得Dean是故意的。  
之后的一周里Dean又跟父亲外出猎魔了，离开的第一天晚上，他依然打电话给Sam告诉他枪放在枕头下面。这一次他们要寻找的怪物在被大雪封闭的深山里，信号极差，进山之后就打不出任何电话了。与这对父子同行的还有两个猎人，四人花费了整整五天时间才找到在这五十年中至少吞食了不下二十人的雪怪并将它杀死在了它自己的洞穴中。  
四人下山，Dean与父亲回到小镇。为了寻觅雪怪的踪迹，John和另外两个年长的猎人接连三天几乎没有过睡眠，下山之前，Dean看父亲近乎精疲力竭，便让他在副驾座休息，自己开车。  
回到旅馆之后，John告诉儿子没事不要过来打扰他，便回到房间倒头大睡。同样疲倦的Dean走到自己的房间门口敲了敲门，等了许久却不见Sam来开门。一边狐疑地猜想Sam会去哪里，Dean一边掏出钥匙开门。而他刚走进房间就听见几声嘶哑的呻吟从他们的卫生间里传来。  
熟悉的声音让Dean脑中顿时警铃大作，他迅速地反手关上门，扔下手里的东西跑进卫生间，果不其然地看见满头大汗的Sam正坐在冰冷的地面上，一只手被手铐铐在了水管上，而他的手正放在自己的阴茎上，手指上全都是干涸的精液。  
惊呼了一声“上帝”，Dean急忙想到房间里找钥匙。以他对Sam的了解，这家伙既然决意把自己铐起来，肯定就把钥匙藏在他绝对够不到的地方。可他刚转身，一只手便陡然伸过来抓住了他的裤腿，让他险些摔倒在地。  
“Dean……”  
被带着喘息的气声叫出自己的名字，Dean的脊背快速窜过一阵战栗。久违的心悸又来了，他发现自己又开始发抖了，被那只手抓住的腿几乎就使不上力气了。他又挣扎了两下，想先找到钥匙帮Sam打开手铐，刚想开口哄Sam松手，没想到少年却已经放开了手。  
松了一口气的Dean连忙跑出去翻箱倒柜地寻找钥匙，最终却在他自己的枕头下面找到了。抓起钥匙又冲进卫生间，注意到Sam的手腕被金属手铐勒出好几道冒血的红痕，他忍不住皱起眉头质问Sam为什么不先用毛巾把手腕包起来。没想到Sam却突然伸过手抢走了钥匙，一把将它扔进了地漏里。来不及阻止他的Dean就这么眼睁睁看着小小的钥匙落进细长的管道里，一时惊得什么话都说不出。  
“我不会碰你的，你出去。”Sam低下头，胸膛因为热与喘息而剧烈起伏着。察觉到Dean的脚碰到了自己的腿，他曲起腿避开了Dean，艰难地转过身，把额头抵在了自己的膝盖上。


	37. Chapter 37

36

Sam的反应令Dean错愕两秒，心中更是五味陈杂。他软下声音叫出弟弟的名字，无论他怎么诱哄，Sam都只是让他出去。终于放弃言语的Dean弯腰抓住Sam的脚踝，趁着他吃惊之时拉过他，分开腿矮身跪在他的大腿两侧，双手捧住他的脸便吻了过去。  
久违的触碰与吻让Sam无意识呻吟出声，他心中还想着Dean这两个月里的所为，然而此时此刻他的身体只能感知到Dean捧住他的手与伸进他嘴里的舌头，他只能感知到Dean的呼吸与他的气味，只能饥渴地回应，用舌头卷住Dean的，反客为主地激烈回吻。  
嘴唇胶着在Sam的嘴唇上，Dean伸手握住弟弟的阴茎套弄，手指很快就被前液弄湿。Sam唯一自由的那只手习惯性地扣住了Dean的皮带，可手指刚刚碰到冰冷的搭扣就像想起什么似的又缩回去了，连带他整个人都清醒过来，勉强将自己的嘴从Dean的嘴唇上撕下，他摇头，还是固执地让哥哥出去。  
Sam的反应让Dean都有些生气了，伸出舌头无意识舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，他一手按住Sam的肩将他狠狠压到墙上，自己主动解开了皮带拉开裤链，当着Sam的面从短裤里拉出阴茎，一手握住两人的性器，让它们彼此摩擦起来。  
Sam的气味伴随着他急促的呼吸声在Dean的鼻尖徘徊，剧烈的心跳让他感到口舌干燥，咽喉好似被什么东西死死扼住，手指又在打颤了，可一股莫名的快感却渐渐在下腹汇聚，让他的阴茎变得又热又硬。  
他听见Sam带着哽咽的喘息声，湿热的气息倾吐在他开始发烫的耳廓，让他的颈后又出了好些汗。Sam一开始还有些抗拒的，手落在Dean腰上想推开他。可他哥就这么靠过来，和他一样，牛仔裤就松松垮垮挂在胯骨上，原本还有些冰凉的皮肤慢慢就开始发烫了，从前端渗出的前液蹭到他的龟头上，让他终于忍不住紧紧抱住Dean的腰，低头咬在了哥哥的脖子上。  
Dean发出极轻极轻的一声“啊”，手指揪住Sam的衣服，用带着一丝讨饶的语气低声请求Sam别再那么肆无忌惮地在他脖子上留下那么多咬痕了。  
“不能再让老爸看见了……”Dean说着，Sam抱着他的那只手从裤腰后面钻进了进去，挑开短裤的皮筋滑下，握住他的臀瓣用力揉捏。深受气味困扰的Dean因为Sam的举动而狠狠震动了一下，他们的性器又撞到一起，两人同时发出粗重的呼吸声，Dean的额角还贴着Sam的头发，“他会起疑心的……”  
Sam顿时想起Dean已经因为这个被老爸骂过两次了，如果再来几次，说不定真的会被他发现。  
其实Sam仍是抱着那怪异的想法，甚至有些期待被发现。这也许只是他的叛逆心在作祟，但他知道绝不能因为这个而再把Dean牵连进来。  
咬在脖子上的力道变轻了，接着又变成温存的舔舐。Sam用鼻尖拱了拱Dean的肩窝，像是在嗅闻那里的气味，然而无论他如何忍耐，来自牙龈的瘙痒总让他焦虑难安，恨不得能再次在他哥的颈后作下一个显眼的标记。  
Sam想着，忍不住又咬了Dean一口。但他很快就回过神来，一边道歉一边又细密地亲吻刚被他咬过的地方。一只手被铐让他的行动受限，现在他也只能被动地接受Dean帮他手淫，其实他也想把Dean的阴茎握在手中，他想让Dean射在自己的手里，甚至想把精液再涂遍Dean的身体，自己俯身下去一点一点细细舔湿干净。  
下流的幻想让Sam有些失控地不断将阴茎撞向Dean的掌心，他收紧手臂让半是骑坐在自己身上的Dean更加贴近自己，狠狠挺腰，模拟着性交的动作让自己的阴茎一遍一遍用力摩擦过Dean的。  
Dean的呼吸已经很急促了，又湿又重，夹杂着被他刻意压抑的呻吟。早前的寒冷早就被驱散，他手忙脚乱地脱掉外套仍到一边，甚至都顾不上手上还沾着两个人的前液。Sam吐在他耳边的柔软呻吟让他原本就快得无以复加的心跳变得更快了，大脑因为缺氧而有些发晕，强烈的快感让他汗湿的大腿一阵阵发紧，高潮的预感让他加快了手上的动作，Sam却在这个时候又蹭过来吻他，让他几乎是晕乎乎地射了自己一身。  
Sam也射了，也射在了他身上。  
紧绷的身体暂时放松下来，Dean一面回应Sam的吻一面试图让自己的呼吸能稍稍平复一些。他的手还握着两个人的性器，他的已经疲软下去了，可Sam的还和刚刚一样热一样硬。  
Sam一直揉捏着Dean臀瓣的手伸进了他的臀缝里，食指和无名指试图最大限度地分开臀瓣，中指指尖绕着圈地抚摸着穴口周围的褶皱，最后顶在了穴口上。  
过往的疼痛经验让Dean下意识立起膝盖来躲避Sam的手指，与此同时，Dean又看见Sam脸上露出了受伤的神色，手指也退开了。淡淡的疼痛绞上心脏，Dean伸手把裤子脱到膝盖上，又一次低头过来吻了Sam。  
“操我。”他含住Sam的嘴唇吮吸，含混不清地说道。这句话让他感到羞耻，红色从大腿一路蔓延到了膝盖，他甚至有种膝盖热到快要被烧着的错觉。可这就是Sam想要的，这是Sam需要的。  
Dean的话让Sam又一次狠狠握紧了他的臀瓣。倘若此刻Dean能转过身的话，在他的臀瓣上一定会留下一片红色的掌印。脑中的画面让少年用力吞咽了一下，他的中指重新顶在了Dean的穴口上，慢慢深入为他扩张。  
然而这种缓慢并没有持续太久，强烈的性欲冲刷着Sam的身体，他一次一次咬在Dean的肩上，又一次一次向他道歉，手指急不可耐地在Dean的穴中抽插，而他的性器更是已经心急地不断撞向Dean的腿根。  
Sam的急切让Dean微微拉高了身体。他还在吻Sam，柔软的舌头舔着Sam的齿列，与他的舌头纠缠，像是要舔进咽喉般舔着Sam的上颚。他背过手拂开Sam的手，穴中仍残留着不适的异物感，大腿的肌肉再次变得紧绷，他闭上眼睛吞咽下嘴里的津液，一手握住自己的臀瓣拉开，扶着Sam的阴茎，慢慢沉下身体坐了上去。  
龟头挤进狭窄紧窒的肌肉环，疼痛让Dean不得不暂时放开Sam的嘴唇，转而仰起头大口呼吸。而Sam则一把抱住了哥哥的腰，已经开始忍耐不住地挺身向上推挤着阴茎。他的牙龈依旧瘙痒，忍不住想要咬住Dean脖子的冲动，可Dean害怕被父亲发现，他也只好拼命兀自忍耐。  
直到内壁勉强吞入整根阴茎，Dean脸上已经覆满汗水，他眨动眼睛，将湿热的气息吐在Sam脸颊上，少年仰起头，突然伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇。这个莫名的举动却让Dean背后陡然升起一股羽毛轻挠般的战栗，隆隆心跳响起在耳畔，他颤抖着吸了一口气，一手攀着Sam的肩试着动了动腰。  
Sam突然呻吟了一声，像是再也忍耐不了地箍紧Dean的腰开始挺动腰身让阴茎进出在Dean的穴中。啃咬的冲动始终还在，他不知道自己还能咬在哪里，在性欲高涨与急躁焦虑之中他就隔着衣服胡乱在Dean的胸前咬了一口。没想到Dean也陡然呻吟出声，短促急切，尖锐下流，身体也随之猛地抖了一下，像他突然被人挠到了痒处。  
可只想立刻纾缓性欲的少年暂时还没注意到这些，只是隔着厚重的布料一下一下咬在Dean的胸口，性器更是每一次都狠狠顶到最深处才肯稍稍向外退出，接着便又用力钉入。Dean的身体里又热又紧，性器被内壁包裹住摩擦的强烈快感让他有些晕眩，而不知从什么时候开始，Dean的内壁竟开始缓慢收缩起来，更加紧密地咬住他的阴茎，让他更加不知轻重地抽插起来。  
如果这一切过后。  
Dean会知道那些吗？会知道他爱他了吗？  
Dean还会躲开他妈？还会故意避开一切与他的肢体接触吗？  
Sam不知道，而此刻他只是疯狂地想和自己的哥哥融为一体。他疯狂地想要在Dean身上留下他的吻痕、齿印、指痕与掌印。他甚至发了疯似的希望Dean能再多愧疚一些，愧疚到他再也无法放下他一个人，愧疚到他再也不敢躲开他。  
如果Dean仅仅只是因为愧疚和负罪才愿意让他靠近、让他触碰，那也很好了。  
理想湮灭时，人总会想着退而求其次。


	38. Chapter 38

37

最后Sam放开Dean时，他衣服的前襟早已被Sam的津液弄得透湿。精液从穴中顺着大腿滑下，还没滑落到膝盖时便彻底干涸结块了。Dean伏在Sam身上喘息了好一阵才疲累地爬起来，在Sam面前踢掉了牛仔裤，暂时拉起短裤走出卫生间。  
只有Sam看到残留在Dean大腿上鲜红的掌印，那又让他滋生出了Dean终于属于他的错觉。这错觉如此漫长，又如此美好，叫他总是贪婪又可悲地沉迷，不忍戳破，不忍打碎，只能一径在幽深漆黑的深渊中下坠，下坠，没有尽头，回不去，却也从不用恐惧粉身碎骨。  
津液无数次滑过做爱过后干哑的喉咙，汗水浸湿了Sam身上的衣服。他用还沾着精液的手握住暂时疲软下去的阴茎将它塞进裤子里，是时，Dean又走进来了，还穿着那条短裤，只是手里多了一根被他掰直的回形针。  
弯腰将回形针的一头插进手铐的锁孔里捣弄，Dean又看了一眼Sam布满勒痕的手腕，淡淡抱怨了一句这就要报废一对手铐了，又问Sam既然发情了为什么不给他打电话。  
“打不通。”  
此时Dean的影子就罩在自己身上，抬头就能看见他专注的表情，Sam想伸手碰一碰他哥的手臂，或是腰，或是……随便哪里都好，他只想确认一下，可心中忐忑，迟迟不敢伸手。  
这时Dean才想起山中信号太差，确实有可能接不到Sam的来电。于是他不再说话，只是专心对付着手铐。这又花费了他们的一点时间，等Dean打开手铐时，刚刚残余下来的那点热度已经散去了，寒意又一次袭来，他感觉光裸的膝盖有些发冷了。伸手拉起弟弟，用清水给他冲洗了手腕上的痕迹，又给他消了毒，但Sam拒绝了包扎的建议，理由是那样可能更容易被父亲发现。  
可Dean没有任由弟弟鬼扯，还是强拉过他帮他简单包扎了一下。  
等这一切都做好之后，已经接连打了好几个喷嚏的Dean这才又钻进浴室准备洗澡。  
说真的，他真是恨死这些廉价旅馆里只能限量的热水了。  
脱掉上衣，Dean又从浴帘后面钻出来叫了Sam一声，催他过来洗澡。  
“我一个人洗。”Sam的声音从外面传来，声调不高，像还在为什么事闷闷不乐。  
闻言，Dean立刻光着脚从浴室里跑了出来，一把抓住Sam的手腕就把他扯了进去，一边扒他的衣服一边告诉他现在他的手腕不能沾水，一个人没法洗澡，还说要是一会儿没有热水了，小家伙就得洗冷水澡了。  
他们又挨得很近了，Dean的手指和指节总是擦过Sam的皮肤，或是就这么直接落在他身上。这些久违的触碰让Sam困惑了，他从哥哥手里夺回自己的裤腰，谨慎地看着他，在他不耐烦地出声催促之际终于忍不住问出了堵在心中两个月的问题。  
“你之前为什么要和我保持距离？是我做了什么吗？”  
想起自己无数次追过去又被Dean沉默地甩开，Sam一时难过得不得了。在他读过的那些小说和诗歌里、在他看过的那些电影和电视剧里，爱上一个人总被描述成是无上美好的，让人如置天堂。可爱上Dean的他只觉得煎熬，像他怀抱着罪大恶极的阴谋，惶惶不可终日。就算Dean真的毫无道理地突然开始疏远他，他都不敢理直气壮地去质问，不敢像个弟弟那样去谋求一个满意的答案。  
还是被问到了这个问题，看着Sam小心翼翼又伤心的表情，Dean感觉自己的心脏像被扔进了冰冷的水里，被泡到发白，泡到发胀，泛起冰冷的褶皱。他不敢诚实地告诉Sam那是因为他心虚了，因为他察觉到某种错无可错的趋势，他试着以这样的方式纠正、挽回，却在圣诞节的夜晚被事实来了一记最致命的重击。  
“老弟，你知道的，人有时候……总是需要一点自己的空间，对吧？”  
这谎言拙劣到连Dean自己都不信。Sam还瞪着眼睛紧张地看着他，仿佛这个答案完全无法说服他。  
“尤其……尤其……是在被女朋友甩了之后，”Dean搜肠刮肚地寻找着各种借口，“我需要有一点独处的时间，来……来调整我的情绪。”  
尽管是情急之下的借口，但Dean的这些话也不完全是在撒谎。他确实因为分手的事情绪低落了很久，只是没有在Sam面前表露出来——毕竟他心里也是真的有那么一点责怪Sam的，因为那些给他招致了不少麻烦的咬痕。可他也知道，就算不是为了“迟早要离开”这种理由，他们还是会分手。Dean是没有办法一边和某个人谈恋爱一边又和另一个人上床的，就算和Sam上床的性质同以往的那些一夜情完全不同，可他是个忠诚的人，他更乐于让自己完完全全地归属于他心爱的人，可他和Sam面临的状况决定了他无法做到这些——至少现在是做不到的。  
在刻意避开Sam的这段时间里，他也的确有了更多的个人空间和时间，那些时间一半用在了Sam身上，一半则用在想他的前女友身上。他知道他们已经不可能了，可偶尔还是忍不住去做些多此一举的假设。倘若他仍能继续爱着他漂亮的女孩，就不会陷入对他弟弟这莫名又龌龊的爱恋之中。  
Dean总是希望自己能够成为一个足够好的人，得到父亲的认同，得到Sam的认同，甚至得到许许多多陌生人的认同。可他也知道自己内里不过是个自私又胆怯的家伙，伤害过他心爱的女孩，又伤害了Sam，甚至在幻想之中还要利用她来帮助自己暂时忘掉对Sam的在意，以此来减轻对Sam的负疚感。  
却只会让他更加愧疚而已。  
可Dean的理由和充满内疚心虚的表情却让Sam误会了，或许是发觉Dean并没有发现他的那些秘密而大意了，他只是以为Dean仍在为分手的事耿耿于怀，也还在暗地里责怪他。Dean曾安慰过他，找上各种理由，说得像他们此生真的再也无缘与任何一人过上安定而安全的生活。可Sam内心里依旧觉得松了一口气，他憎恨这个虚伪的自己，却无法直白地向Dean坦露他这些惶恐不安的根源。  
本该是再说些温存话语的时刻，Dean却不合时宜地又打了几个喷嚏。为了赶紧转移Sam的注意力，他又凑过去扒掉了Sam的裤子，打开花洒，又叫他注意别让自己的手腕沾到水。  
Dean自己脱了内裤，尽管心中对Sam的靠近依旧充满惶惑，可他还是不得不佯装无所谓地挤进花洒之下潦草地搓洗身体。但这些都不是什么大问题，大问题是他还要清理自己的身体——比如被他弟弟留在他身体里的某些东西。  
尴尬和羞耻瞬间攫住了他，叫他突然后悔起把Sam抓进浴室一起洗澡了。他的手卡在自己的胯骨上，不敢乱动，更不敢移动到需要被清理的地方。乖乖护着手腕的Sam起初还有些困惑，但很快他就明白过来，一时慌乱，最后还是跳过了征求同意的步骤直接把Dean按在墙上，手指伸进他依旧柔软的穴中，一点点弄出残留在里面的精液。  
这已经是无限接近他所渴求的状态了，除了他哥实际上根本不爱他的事实。  
不不，Dean依旧是爱他的，现在的一切就是证明。可Dean对他的爱只是出于血缘，因为他们是兄弟，而Dean恰好是哥哥，所以他有了照顾和保护弟弟的责任。  
倘若他们失去了这层关系，Dean还会这么对他吗？  
这个问题时常浮现在Sam脑中，而他从没拿它去问过Dean。  
答案是显而易见的。  
Dean就不会了。  
如果另一个人成为了Dean的弟弟，Dean就会全心全意地去爱另一个人。  
如果那个人也被狼人感染了，Dean也会心甘情愿地任由那个人对他做这些。  
所以Dean总是对他说，他是自愿的。  
那是“牺牲”的另一种说法，涂上了蜜糖，却难掩本质。  
这种自愿值得他去回报些什么，然而他只想在某些时刻里蒙住Dean的眼睛，让他看不见自己的面容，让他看不见“Sam”的面容，让他看不见Sam，黑暗之中，就只剩可以亲吻他的陌生人。  
陌生人有形体，有灵魂，有名字，满怀爱意。


	39. Chapter 39

38

兄弟二人各自怀揣秘密，看着兄弟的眼睛撒着谎，撒谎令他们满腹羞愧，而秘密依旧是秘密时，他们在心底松了一口气。  
接下来的几天里，他们总是偷情般躲在房间里做爱，在父亲偶尔敲响房门时噤声不语，只有Dean会上前开门，询问父亲有什么需要。  
父亲又诧异于儿子们不知何时的重归于好，但亲密的兄弟关系总好过两个陌生人之间的漠然别扭，虽然仍旧不知他们之间发生了什么，但他也并未再做追究。  
短暂假期过后又是新的学期。  
十六岁的这一整年过得兵荒马乱，Sam得知自己的异状竟是因为被狼人的唾液感染。过速的成长让他偶尔还是会滋生一丝自己不太正常的想法，然而意外收获却是他竟亲吻到了曾做梦都不敢想的Dean，甚至不止是亲吻，他还得到了更多更多，多到他可能再也无法忍受Dean某天里会突然爱上别的某个人。  
Dean二十岁这一年的末尾同样充满了危险与惊疑。在几近被狼人撕碎之后，他突然对Sam的气味有了怪异的反应，几经试探发现自己可能是爱上Sam了。新年的前几个月里这种试探实际依旧在悄悄进行，只要Sam靠近他就会紧张，而只要Sam表现出一点疏远的意图他就觉得失落甚至难过，他无法不让自己每时每刻都去注意Sam，去在意Sam想什么，而在这些在意的过程中，他还发现了许许多多过去曾被他忽视的东西。  
Sam比他印象中的对他怀有更多的包容与迁就。这实在是很古怪，明明他才是哥哥，他才是该去包容弟弟的人，可Sam从不会同他去争那些他觉得应该去争夺的东西。他在食物和音乐的偏好品味上固执己见，Sam也只是一笑置之，由着他去买自己喜欢吃的东西做他们的午餐，或是在他们帮着父亲查阅资料也任由他在一旁放着经典摇滚；基本上，电视机的遥控总是由他操持的，他看什么，Sam也跟着看什么；他偷偷用Sam的电脑浏览色情网站，每次Sam发现之后虽然很生气，却只是删掉浏览记录，没有给电脑设置密码，也没有设置管理员权限。  
Sam也比他记忆中的更加有趣，他的意思是，Sam居然懂得许许多多他不懂却又非常有意思的东西，他大概可以教Sam有关格斗以及汽车方面的知识，而Sam却总能为他们之间的提供更多更新鲜的话题。甚至很多时候他完全插不上嘴，只能这么听Sam兴奋又不失条理地叙说，奇怪的是，他不觉得无趣，反而还觉得意犹未尽。  
Sam比他印象中的更加坚韧、更加勇敢，像是在不知不觉之中，他眼中的那个毛头小子已经成长为可以独当一面的男子汉。他又感慨又惊喜，只是每次提起想带他一起猎魔时，Sam这才会露出不情愿的表情，直白而坦荡地拒绝。  
类似的发现还有许许多多，他几乎数不过来。而现在的Sam比他记忆中的那个弟弟更加聪明，更加优秀，乃至有时他都不记得要用一个看待弟弟的目光去看待Sam了，假如站在他面前的只是个陌生人，他一定也会觉得对方性感极了——就算对方是同性，就算对方甚至还不满十七岁。  
春季的发情期总在4月里准时到来。热浪袭来时他们正在去往达拉斯的路上，夕阳刚刚沉入地平线之下，都还未收束起最后一丝余光。被躁动击中的Sam近乎惊恐地吸了一口气，抽气声引起了Dean的注意，他一扭头就看见双颊通红的弟弟正抬头不安看向车前的后视镜，一只手下意识捂在自己的胯间。  
于是Dean也吸了一口气，轻轻地，可不安之情绝不下于弟弟。古怪的是，在发现Sam的发情期到来之后，他的第一反应却也是抬头看向后视镜，悄悄观察着正在开车的父亲的反应。  
“再忍耐一会儿，Sammy。”Dean靠近Sam，嘴唇凑到他耳边小声说道。  
他们的气味纠缠着各自飘入对方鼻腔，Sam咬住嘴唇缓慢地吐出气息，手掌更加用力地按住腿间，此刻只想扭头吻住他哥丰盈柔软的嘴唇，他察觉到Dean此时的呼吸也变得急促起来，还以为Dean也在为他着急，殊不知他哥只是受了他气味的影响，心跳如鼓擂。  
他们靠在一起，焦虑等待着，希望路边能突然出现一家汽车旅馆。然而天色越来越晚，公路两旁依旧是一眼看不到尽头的旷野，期待中的旅馆始终没能出现。  
看来他们是错过了今天的最后一家旅馆了。  
这样的情况也已是稀松平常，常年跟着父亲四处奔波的兄弟二人早已习惯，只是今夜情况特殊，Dean不免担心地看了一眼身边满脸汗水的弟弟，又一次抬头看了看后视镜，绞尽脑汁地想着办法。  
Impala在这条漫长的公路上又开出二十公里，Dean脱下外套盖在了Sam身上，下摆自然而然地遮掩住他鼓起的腿间。伸手一把揽过Sam的肩将他拉向自己，压着他的头靠在自己肩上，另一只手悄悄钻进外套里，尽量不动声色地拉开了他的裤链。  
突然意识到Dean要做什么的Sam惊得险些一把从他怀里坐起，Dean急忙又用手按住他的脑袋，嘴唇贴紧了他微微汗湿的头发，小声警告道：“别乱动，小心被老爸发现。”  
拉下短裤的皮筋，Dean握住Sam滚烫坚硬的性器开始缓慢而小心地套弄起来。从眼皮到脸颊再到耳根，紧张将他白皙的皮肤蒸熏成仿佛带有某种诱惑意味的红色。Sam的头在他颈间动了动，鼻尖贴上他的脖子，接着是嘴唇，他依旧习惯性地会啃咬他潮湿的皮肤，只是每一次在用力咬下之前都会突然想起兄长的训诫，转而竭力控制着，只是用嘴唇磨蹭，舌头藏在双唇之间，谨慎克制地舔舐。  
Dean简直不敢想如果此时父亲看一眼后视镜或是突然转过头会怎么样。  
心虚与害怕让Dean更加紧张起来，连带呼吸也变得愈发深沉。Sam的一条胳膊穿过他身后与皮椅之间的空隙落在他的腰上，又慢慢挑起衬衫下摆钻了进去，略略用力地握住，手指摩挲皮肤，重重陷入肌肉，加上他的气味，他喷洒过来的气息与徘徊在脖子上湿漉漉的舌尖，这一切都让Dean在紧绷的紧张氛围里诡异地感受到一丝令他心旌荡漾的骚动。  
从一开始的竭力忍耐，Sam在快感的支配之下终于忍不住开始挺腰将性器撞向Dean的掌心，Dean急忙又过来搂住他的头，喘息着低声告诫他动作轻些，别发出声音。充满戒备与一丝不易觉察的畏惧的嗓音竟性感无比，Sam只来得及伸手隔着外套压住Dean的手，随即就射在了他手里。  
将脸埋进Dean的肩窝，Sam鼻尖抵着Dean的皮肤用力喘息。他的手还死死压着Dean的手不肯放开，嘴唇在Dean的脖子上留下长串细碎的啄吻，一面低声要求他继续。覆满情潮的嗓音低哑深沉，仿佛还带着一丝高潮时的哽咽，Dean的心跳一时更乱了，那股骚乱从胸膛绕过肋骨在背后蔓延，又顺着脊柱蜘蛛般向下爬行，直至尾椎，陷入发紧的臀缝。  
Dean突然有若溺水被救之人那般仰头用力呼吸起来，睫毛轻颤着覆盖眼睛，余光瞥见Sam按着外套的那只手上，他陡然感觉腿间一阵疼痛，热意抽搐着汇聚到顶端，只想让那只手也如此地按在他被骚动包裹的胯间。  
当父亲停车准备休憩时，Sam已经在Dean手中射了不知三次还是四次。手掌反反复复被精液弄湿，又任由它们在掌心干涸，最后父亲叫他下车拿毯子的时候他已经悄悄帮Sam拉好了裤链，只是外套还搭在Sam身上，他没有再去动它。  
里衬一定都被精液弄脏了。  
还有性的气味。  
和Sam手指的痕迹。  
和他最后那点始终不敢说出口的请求。  
这一晚，兄弟二人依旧和从前一样坐在后座裹着同一条毯子。父亲坐在前排的皮椅上靠着车门，尽管闭着眼睛，兄弟二人却再也不敢像刚才那样。  
只是另一个普通的夜晚，充满渴望，充满热切，充满古怪的骚动与求而不得的失落和迷乱。


	40. Chapter 40

39

忍耐了整整一夜，天亮之后他们又继续往前行驶了三个多小时。在父亲把车开进加油站并告诉儿子们可以去附近的快餐店吃早餐之后兄弟二人焦虑又谨慎地下了车，趁着父亲不备急忙溜进了附近的公共厕所里。  
在弥漫着难闻的骚臭味的空气里，Sam把Dean推进一个隔间里。隔间的门似乎是坏了，锁不了，可他顾不上了，一把将Dean按在门后，低头咬在哥哥的嘴唇上，手指心急地去解他的皮带。  
父亲就在加油站里，公共厕所里随时都会有人进来，隔间的门还坏着。  
这些一一闪过Dean的脑海，而Sam只是热切急迫地吻他，任由唇舌纠缠发出湿漉漉的水声，只是掀起他的上衣下摆抚弄他的皮肤，让指腹不时擦过他已经微微挺立的乳头——而Sam只是拉下了牛仔裤把手伸进了他的内裤里。  
他可以让Sam继续忍耐，直到他们在旅馆住下。可距离他们的目的地还有一天的车程，依照父亲的个性，这一整个白天一定又是在公路上度过的。  
在被Sam握住阴茎时，他无意识呻吟了一声，手掌反射性握住了弟弟的手腕，像是想将它拂开。覆盖在他身上的高大身躯一时压得更紧了些，滚烫的唇舌近乎讨好地吻他，舌头激烈地挑逗、纠缠，而Sam还喘息着小声不停说着“求你”。  
他不可能在除开只有他们二人独处的房间之外的任何地方和Sam做这些。  
他不愿在除开只有他们二人独处的房间之外的任何地方和Sam做这些。  
他不敢。  
可是他又不忍。  
Sam湿热的吻从Dean的唇上移向他的下巴，他咬住Dean下巴上的一小块肉吮吸，舌头舔弄着上面不算太硬的胡茬，手掌依旧抚摸着Dean渗出汗水的身体，在他的腰和侧肋之间徘徊，直到最后才发现Dean几乎没怎么被触碰过的乳头已经完全变硬了。  
潮湿的吻又继续向下，少年仍旧抑制不住冲动地一口咬在了哥哥的喉结上。他听见Dean发出一声带着颤抖的低呼，又听见Dean低声说着“别在脖子上留下痕迹”，委屈地哽咽了一声，啃咬转而变为舔舐。他又贴紧了Dean，手掌按在他的阴茎上，将牛仔裤鼓起的裆部贴着自己的手背磨蹭、顶弄，隔着层层布料与一只手的厚度撞击着他哥的阴茎。  
掌根在不断的撞击之下挤压着Dean贴着肚子的龟头，渗出的前液在皮肤上晕开粘稠的水痕，Sam模糊地重复着他的请求，另一只手有意地捏住哥哥的乳头拉扯，在猛烈到几乎要将意识吞没的冲动中还默默记下了Dean可能是喜欢被触碰乳头的。  
胸口传来轻微的刺痛，是Sam狠狠捏住了他的乳头，Dean无可抑制地发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，痛感悉数变成快感，带着过电般的酥麻感涌向肢体的每个部分。Sam请求他的声音在他耳边不断响起，让他想到第一次、也就是最痛的那个晚上，他想起第二天Sam发现之后就哭了，想到他弟弟从没想过要伤害他。  
他不可能在除开只有他们二人独处的房间之外的任何地方和Sam做这些。  
他不愿在除开只有他们二人独处的房间之外的任何地方和Sam做这些。  
像上一次他们在图书馆里。  
他不敢。  
父亲就在加油站里，公共厕所里随时都会有人进来，隔间的门还坏着。  
Dean在煎熬中用力喘息，难闻的气味让他呛咳出声，而他自己主动拉下了裤子，甚至还试图用调笑的口吻询问Sam最快需要多久才能完事——最后这部分的计划失败了，他仿佛被发情中的Sam传染了，心跳快得无法好好呼吸，更是无法好好说话，在他断断续续问完这个自以为幽默的问题之后，Sam就一把将他的双腿抱离地面，双手握着他的大腿，而他就只能竭力用后背顶住门板才能保持住这种摇摇欲坠的平衡。  
“我不知道。”Sam在Dean耳边吐下他最诚实的答案，随即便用牙齿轻轻啃咬着他的耳廓。Sam将他更用力地压向门板，一只手托住他的腰，另一只手摸索着来到穴口，又因为太过干涩转而将手指凑向唇边，伸出舌头草草舔湿了食指和中指。  
舌头纠缠手指的画面让Dean的心脏好似骤然停跳了一秒，乱麻似的骚动紧随着残留在身体里的快感在血液中膨大、扩散、溶解，阴茎狠狠抽搐了一下，发紧的穴口也跟着敏感地收缩起来，无处安置的双手贴着身后的门板胡乱抓挠了两把，他在心中叫着“上帝”，却无法坦诚地告诉弟弟他觉得这个动作下流至极也性感至极。  
沾着津液的手指挤进紧窒的肌肉环里，尽管仍是痛的，可上一秒好像已经消失于血中的骚动这一秒又统统复苏、凝聚，这感觉有一部分是熟悉的，另一部分则全然陌生，让Dean有些不知所措。可他的身体却跟随着Sam手指的律动无意识摇晃着，直到再也忍耐不住的Sam抽出手指抓着他的臀瓣把他按在了自己的阴茎上。内壁被陡然撑开的不适让至今无法习惯的Dean皱紧了眉头，Sam很快便开始动了，挺腰一次次将性器狠狠钉入他身体的最深处，Dean几次想开口让Sam慢一些轻一些，却说不出口，只能任由弟弟抱着自己，任由弟弟每次顶撞带动他的身体撞向身后的门板发出旁人一听便知的声响。  
抽插之间，Dean不知被碰到了哪个点，陌生却强烈的快感突然涌向下腹，让原本就摇摇欲坠的他下意识猛地夹紧双腿，忍不住仰头尖叫出声，甚至忘了他们现在身处何处，忘了他们应该小心谨慎，应该竭力压抑任何声音。  
惊讶的Sam不忘捞过哥哥的腰抱紧，看着他被热意熏红的眼皮与更加碧绿的眼睛，忍不住又低头过去狠狠吻住了他。他慢慢抽出阴茎，一只手还握着Dean的臀瓣，因为汗水，他不得不更用力地收紧手指，想到他哥的身上可能又会留下他清晰的掌印，少年用力吞咽了一下，再次将阴茎塞进哥哥的屁股里，一边抽插一边寻找着刚刚让他失控的那个点，直到Dean的身体又一次震颤着拱起，抖个不停的大腿紧绷地想要合拢。内壁兴奋地收缩，近乎淫荡地紧紧含住了Sam的阴茎，快感让少年忍不住抓着哥哥将他的臀拉向自己，直到他的阴囊就这么贴在了Dean的臀瓣上。  
所有的声音都被堵在了嘴里，Sam将Dean的呻吟一一吞吃入腹，开始专心地攻向他哥最敏感的地方。去年一整年的发情期他都和Dean在一起，他吻过Dean那么多次，操过那么多次，可这是他第一次看到Dean露出这种被操得近乎迷乱的样子。  
现在有的不仅仅只是欲望了，不仅仅只是欲望得到纾缓的放松与心安，Sam心里像打翻了一只被藏起来的蜜罐，金色的蜜在他心上流溢得到处都是，滴落在其他器官上，身体里泛起甜蜜，让他不禁又加深了与Dean的吻。  
在Sam的刺激之下，Dean整个人都被汗水浇透，身上已经没有哪一块皮肤是干的了。身体在强烈到让他几欲窒息的快感中跟随着Sam撞击的频率摇晃着，腰动得厉害，像是已经被快感融化，失去了形体，失去了思维，像他被打碎，又在一个眨眼的瞬间里被Sam亲手重聚。  
Sam放开Dean的嘴唇，转而去吻他的脖子，他已经忘记要告诫弟弟什么了，忘记了所有的禁忌，只是呻吟，却始终不敢在这个时候叫弟弟的名字。  
门外响起陌生的脚步声，走了两步，又停下，然后他们听见有一个声音骂道：“该死的你们是两头穿了裤子的猪吗？滚回你们自己的窝里发情去！”接着开始有人用力锤着Dean身后的那扇门。  
可他们谁都没理会那个人，几秒钟之后，门外的人终于骂骂咧咧地走了。  
但就连这件事，他们也不在意了。  
Dean只是不知自己的双手是什么时候攀到了弟弟身上，手指揪紧了他的衣襟，甚至不知自己是什么时候射精的，在Sam低吟着把精液射在他身体里时，肚子上的精液早已干涸。  
高潮过后的Sam依然抱着Dean，嘴唇黏着他索吻。他们的呼吸比此前任何一次都要紊乱，心跳比任何一次都要快，在被放下之后，Dean感觉自己的腰和背难受极了，而刚刚被操过的内壁甚至还在收缩。  
喘息着勉强拉好裤子，Dean试了几次都没法好好扣好皮带的搭扣。他挫败地低声骂了一句“婊子养的”，已经整理好衣服的Sam弯腰过来帮他这才终于弄好。  
两人走出厕所的时候脸依旧很红，而Dean几乎不敢去看Sam。他很害怕Sam会从他的反应里察觉某些蛛丝马迹，进而推理出整个真相。他猜没有哪个弟弟会想要这样一个哥哥。  
这个想法让Dean瑟缩了一下，正好Sam就在这个时候靠了过来。少年注意到哥哥的小动作，错愕了半秒，没有说话。  
蜜罐里洒出了苦涩的毒药。  
“我们就骗老爸说是去买吃的了……我们是不是该去买点吃的来？”也不敢去看Sam的眼睛，Dean左顾右盼地假意寻找着快餐店，也真的看到了几家，而他们的车就停在其中一家门口。  
他们接下来要做的事就是去那家距离Impala最远的店，祈祷老爸没有在里面吃早餐。


	41. Chapter 41

40

发情症状的暂时缓解让Sam和Dean在其后漫长无味的旅途中都稍稍放松了些，只是Dean还不肯穿上他的外套，也急迫地需要洗个澡。在经历了又是一天的奔波之后，刚刚入夜时他们幸运地找到了一家开在公路旁边的旅馆，刚开好房Dean就冲进浴室好好洗了一个澡，Sam慢悠悠跟在后面，手里拿着哥哥的外套。  
父亲还没发现它的秘密，而少年还在想用什么办法能在一个晚上弄掉外套里衬上的精液残留。  
洗过澡之后的Dean神清气爽地从浴室出来，叫上Sam一起去了旅馆隔壁的酒吧。他想过了，如果酒吧里有什么不适合青少年的内容，他会立刻把Sam赶出来，然而走进酒吧才发现，这就是一家酒吧而已，酒吧。  
Dean要了一杯威士忌，酒保看了一眼Sam，默默给他来一杯果汁。Dean偷笑出声，用唇语对弟弟说着“还能更娘一点么”，趁着酒保不注意往他杯子里倒了一点酒。  
旅途之中的生活总免不了寂寞无趣，好在这对兄弟已经习惯了。酒吧的点唱机里一直放着《yesterday once more》，Dean受不了地翻了不下十个白眼，最后掏出口袋里的现钞点了点，起身朝着酒吧一隅的台球桌走去。  
在他们离开酒吧时，Dean得意地又点了点手里的现金。  
“赢了两百块。”他眉飞色舞地说道。  
这就是他们营生的手段，信用卡诈骗，赌博，赌博时耍手段行骗。都是父亲教会他们的，Sam向来不喜欢这些，更遑论去习惯了，可Dean却适应得非常好。  
许多Dean认可的，Sam不能理解，Sam的追求，Dean有时也捉摸不透。倘若他们不是兄弟，一定也是两个世界之中的人，不会有任何交集了。  
Sam时常会这么想，一时又庆幸起来——他可不想错失任何与Dean相遇的机会。  
旅途中的作息总会比到达目的地落脚之后更加规律，兄弟二人睡得很早。睡前Dean还不太放心地看了Sam一眼，而他弟弟早已上床钻进毯子里，翻过身背对着他睡得酣甜。手伸进枕头下面，直到摸到了枪柄，Dean这才安下心来闭上眼睛。  
自从开始跟随父亲猎魔之后，Dean早早学会了适应浅眠。他从不敢让自己睡得太沉，意识悬浮在清醒与睡梦之间，耳中总能听见发生在周围的一些响动，如果大脑判定是对他无害的，他就会继续浅眠，若是遇到危险，他也能立刻醒来。  
短短几个小时的浅眠之后，他突然察觉自己的床垫朝一侧塌陷了下去，警觉地立刻睁开眼睛，手已经伸进枕头下面握住了枪，适应黑暗的双眼这才看清楚是Sam爬上了他的床。  
这种时刻已经不需要再问有什么事了。Dean放松下原本充满戒备的身体，手从枕头之下滑出，在Sam俯身吻过来时轻轻触碰他的头发，呢喃着别开灯。  
Sam乖乖照做了，低头吻Dean，膝盖挤进他的双腿之间，推起他的一条腿，自己的胯间贴上去顶撞摩擦，模糊地说了一声“对不起”。  
天亮之后他们又得赶路了，如果让Sam现在忍耐的话，他就得一直忍到他们再一次投店住宿。见识过无数次发情症状的Dean可不想再让弟弟遭罪了，他躺在Sam身下，一面回应他的吻，一面微微调整着姿势，唯有在张开膝盖时他才感到自己的咽喉又一次被罪恶感扼紧。  
Sam脱掉了Dean的衣服，控制自己别去咬Dean的脖子，只是让舌头弄湿它，弄湿喉结，又弄湿肩膀和锁骨。他还记得白天里Dean被捏住乳头时的反应，迟疑了大概半秒钟，他试着伸出舌头去舔Dean的乳头，把它含在嘴里用力吮吸，还用牙齿啃咬着肉粒。  
Dean从没告诉过Sam他是喜欢这个的。曾经与他有过一夜情的那些陌生人之中，也有误打误撞发现了这个的人，她们总会一边喘息着坐起冲他挑眉媚笑，继而俯身过来含住他的乳头吮吸，啃咬，用舌尖舔弄。  
就像Sam现在做的这样。  
那里太敏感了，有时仅仅只是布料的摩擦都会让乳头挺立，他甚至一度觉得穿衣服不是个好主意，硬起的乳头会让他看起来像个变态。  
而现在，Sam正含着它，吮吸时还发出了令人脸红的水声。柔软的舌头和坚硬的牙齿同时折磨着乳头，又痒又痛，但快感却伴随着Sam力道的加重也越来越强烈，甚至让他有了一种可能会就此溺死在快感之中的错觉。即便他也被人这么吸过若图，可没有哪次有过如此强烈的感觉，Sam的气味让他几欲晕眩，而他猜想，可能是Sam的嘴唇、牙齿、舌头和手指让他如此疯狂。他几乎要呻吟出来了，可是父亲就睡在隔壁，谁都知道旅馆的隔音效果，他可不敢冒这个险，只能咬牙死死忍耐。  
在Sam用唇舌和牙齿挑逗着Dean一边的乳头的同时，他的手也捏住了Dean另一边的乳头，不太确定似的先是轻轻揉捏，而后又开始拉扯。Dean的手一直插在他的头发里，一开始只是手指的轻轻抚摸，当他把注意力全都放在了Dean的乳头上之后，Dean就慢慢地揪住了他的头发，如果他只是舔弄，Dean的力道会放松些，要是他突然咬住用力吮吸，Dean会一边发出粗重的喘息一边用力揪紧他的头发，甚至有些狂乱地挺起胸抱住他的头，好似希望他能做得再用力一些。  
阴茎又硬又痛，前液早就把短裤洇湿了，尽管身体里的每个细胞都在嘶吼着催促他快些操Dean，可第一次知道Dean只是被玩弄乳头就会有如此激烈反应的Sam却不肯那么快就草草了事，只是忍耐着热与痛，继续迷恋地吮吸着他哥的乳头。直到牙齿把一边的肉粒咬得又红又肿，他这才转而含住另一边，舌头绕着乳晕打着圈，舌尖每一次用力舔在乳尖上，Dean都会迷乱地揉着他的头发，手指无意识地爱抚着他的颈后。  
宽大的手掌热切地在Dean的身上游走，抚摸他的腰和腹部，Sam的吻从Dean的胸口撤开，向下移动到他的肚子上，手伸进Dean的短裤里，这才陡然发现Dean居然已经勃起了。  
又热又硬的阴茎撑开了短裤的裆部，惊愕的Sam停下亲吻，拉下了哥哥的裤子。看着他的阴茎迫不及待从束缚中被解放，弹动着拍打着自己的耻骨，Sam忍不住又吸了一口气，艰难地往喉咙里咽下津液。  
Dean硬了。  
Dean喜欢这个。  
握住阴茎时，Dean发出了一声极低极低只剩气息的呻吟，Sam还是听见了。莫名的快感在体内奔走驰骋，Sam没有操到Dean，甚至他最痛的地方此刻都还没碰到Dean，可他现在却像是快要射出来似的，小腹一阵阵收紧，他也呻吟了一声，低头咬在了Dean的胯骨上。  
牙齿深深陷入皮肤，而Sam还在继续收紧牙关。Dean被前液覆盖的阴茎又湿又滑，他握在手中套弄，水声和Dean紧绷的呼吸声让那股快感更加强烈了，他的肩膀开始剧烈起伏，另一只手陡然掐住了Dean的腿根，全身的热度与冲动此刻全都朝向腿间汇聚，他绷紧了大腿，在舌尖尝到一点血腥味的同时，释放的快感突然席卷全身。  
Dean只是因为被玩弄乳头就勃起了。  
而Sam只是因为这个事实就忍不住射精了。  
少年气喘吁吁地舔着Dean被他咬破的胯骨，嘴唇在他的腹部落下细密的轻吻，舌头绕着肚脐大圈，他抓起Dean的一条腿，将膝弯架在了自己肩上。


	42. Chapter 42

41

手掌顺着Dean汗湿的大腿滑向臀瓣，Sam一边为他手淫一边用力揉捏他的臀瓣，手指摩擦着穴口，每一次都会让Dean不自觉地微微拱起身体，继而发出刻意被压抑过的呻吟。  
漆黑之中，这样的声音更是加速了Sam体内的欲望燃烧，他热得好似背心腾起了一把火，点燃了整个后背，快要将脊柱烧得什么都不剩。他压低了身体，又学着今天白天里那样舔湿了手指，继而为Dean扩张起来。  
他的速度很慢，起初只是一个指节，而后再伸进一些，节奏缓慢地进出，直至整根手指没入。他还在寻找那个会令Dean失控的点，那个他此前从未在他面前出过的Dean让他念念不忘，激烈的快感令那个眼皮泛红双唇微张的Dean迷乱得近乎放浪，而他发现，自己竟也是喜欢着那样的Dean的。他也为此感到满足，另一种不从属于肉体的快感在脑中发酵，甚至比由性器传来的快感更让他欣快。  
手指贴着内壁一点点探索，不轻不重地按下，Sam还在亲吻着Dean的肚子，另一只手也还握着Dean的阴茎挤榨他几乎已经让耻毛湿透的前液。陡然一个瞬间，Dean的身体又紧绷起来，气息蓦地就乱了，黏糊糊的呻吟由他的双唇之间溢出，他下意识地摆着腰，像追着Sam的手指想再将刚刚被触碰到的那点主动送上。  
Sam忍不住一口咬在了Dean的小腿上，咬得又急又重，而后他又亲吻咬痕，接着又留下另一圈齿印。他往Dean的屁股里又伸入一根手指，转动手腕，分剪着为Dean扩张。他记下了那个点的位置，总在Dean期待时按下，身体感受着Dean的震颤与紧绷，感受着他因为沉迷快感而渐渐放下了羞耻心。  
Sam握住阴茎的手也加速套弄起来，两处的敏感同时被刺激，前所未有的强烈快感令Dean毫无意识地跟着用力摆起了腰，可他还是不敢放肆地尖叫出声，呻吟被堵在喉咙里，只有愈渐急促粗重的气息不断从鼻腔喷出，高潮即将来临时，他伸手猛地按住Sam抓着他阴茎的手，狠狠绷起了脚尖，就这么把精液射在了弟弟手中。  
快感挤走了所有理智与思绪，大脑里一片空白，被汗水湿透的Dean近乎无力地躺在床上，耳边是高潮过后留下的细微嗡鸣声，过速的呼吸让他感到喉咙干渴。而他原本平放在床上的另一条腿也被Sam抓起扛在了肩上，Sam抽出手指，握住他的胯骨将他托起，让他的腰部以下全都离开了床垫，都来不及惊呼，已经被扩张得很好的内壁陡然被撑开，Sam的阴茎操了进来，又硬又热，他甚至还能感受到上面经络的起伏与鼓动。  
忍耐许久的Sam就这么抱着他哥狠狠将性器一次次顶入最深处，又急又重，不堪重负的单人床在他们身下发出可怜的吱嘎声，有几次Dean甚至被操得撞到了床头上，每当这时，Sam总会跪在床上退后一些，又握着Dean的腰把他拖向自己，一把按在自己的阴茎上。  
巨大的阴茎碾过腺体，又一波快感攫住了Dean。他喜欢这个，每一次Sam碰到那里，阴茎和囊袋都会狠狠抽动，流淌的前液让他有种失禁的错觉，这太羞耻了，可他喜欢，喜欢到恨不得出声请求Sam再给他多一些。  
内壁蠕动着紧紧含住了阴茎，被包裹的快感让Sam忍不住低吟了一声，他想告诉Dean他爱死这种感觉了，他的阴茎塞在哥哥的屁股里，被肠壁淫荡地咬住，他想告诉Dean他里面有多热有多棒，却不敢，只能加重了手指的力道死死掐住哥哥的胯骨，只能更加用力抽插、冲撞，集中刺激他哥喜欢的那个点，感受着他的身体在快感之中所起的变化。  
Sam俯身又含住了Dean的乳头，在他用阴茎摩擦腺体的同时，牙齿也不轻不重地咬着肉粒，用力吮吸。两处的水声让这场性爱又放肆又放荡，像他们因为津液而变得湿漉漉的嘴唇，像他们因为汗液而变得黏答答的皮肤，Sam竭尽所能地贴近Dean，好似这样，他们相距遥远的心脏就会服服帖帖地紧靠在一起似的。手掌从他的腰转到臀上，握住臀瓣向中间挤压，像是希望Dean能够更紧地包裹他。他的肚子贴在了Dean的阴茎上，他发现它又硬了，变得更湿了，便愈发卖力地舔弄Dean的乳头，摆动着腰，让阴茎能以不同的角度触碰到腺体。  
用力的吮吸好似要将灵魂也整个吸出来似的，痒与痛让源源不断的快感在Dean体内堆叠，仿若摇摇欲坠的危塔，他轻轻发出难以自持的哽咽声，原本抓着床单的双手好似有了自己的意志，攀上了Sam的肩，手指深深陷入到紧实的肌肉里。Sam抽出了性器，突然又一口气插到最深，Dean猛地仰起脖子发出再也无法抑制的呻吟，但下一秒他就咬住嘴唇拼命忍住声音，生怕会被睡在隔壁的父亲听到——生怕会被近在咫尺的Sam听到，生怕Sam会听见蛛网般纠缠在他脑中、心里的不堪入目的秘密，生怕一切真相大白之后，他就再也得不到这靠着罪愆与谎言才能品尝到的一点肮脏下流的甜头。  
胀痛的阴茎仍在滴着前液，Sam却迟迟不肯碰它。强烈的射精感徘徊在腿根与下腹之间，囊袋收缩着，口干舌燥的Dean忍不住伸手自己握住了它，把前液涂在了阴囊和会阴上，手指甚至碰到了还在操着他的Sam的阴茎。莫名却强烈的羞耻感袭来，腰间传来一阵酸软的酥麻，他就这么毫无征兆地射在了自己的肚子上。  
耳边响起Dean微弱的抽噎声，内壁突然猛地收紧，强烈的快感让正在吮吸Dean的乳头的Sam失控地呻吟出声，他下意识按住Dean的臀瓣，急忙抽出阴茎，手指堵在肌肉环上，却发现Dean的穴口还在猛烈收缩。  
他又射了。  
Sam用力吞咽了一下，手掌摸索着来到Dean的腹部，指尖沾到了混着汗水的精液，又信手将它涂在了Dean的胸口。直起身体，他让Dean翻身趴在床上，拉起他的腰，让他高高翘起了屁股。双手分开臀瓣，拇指按在穴口周围的褶皱上向两边拉伸，让穴口就这么更加直白地暴露在空气之中。过分羞耻的动作让Dean不安地动了一下，但很快他就又被Sam按住，柔软的内壁再一次被他的阴茎塞得满满当当。  
趴跪的姿势让每一次的插入都变得更深了，弟弟的龟头仿佛已经顶到了内脏，Dean塌着肩抓着枕头，莫名的恐惧感在脑中雾一般弥散，可在雾遮掩之下的仍是令他疯狂的快感。抽插变得又深又快，阴囊拍打着臀瓣，巨大的阴茎狠狠碾过敏感而脆弱的腺体，Sam的拇指仍然抵在穴口向两边拉扯，Dean甚至有了错觉，以为Sam每次抽出阴茎时都能看见他的内壁是如何疯狂而淫荡地收缩，都能看到他的身体是如何不知餍足地渴求着弟弟。  
惶然与欣快交错，身体只是变得愈加敏感，Sam的每一点触碰，甚至他的鼻息，甚至他的呼吸声，无一不像最甜蜜的毒药，顺着毛孔侵入Dean的身体，拥抱着此前他从未体验过的极致快感在血液中驰骋起舞。身体仿若即将倾塌的大厦，再也承受不了更多的快感了，而Sam却依然我行我素地操着他，手指绕到胸口捏着乳头，俯身捏着他的下巴扳过他的头过来吻他。  
几乎要失去意识的Dean只是伸出舌头迎合弟弟的吻，只是摇晃着腰迎合弟弟的阴茎，可他却抽噎着，含着弟弟的舌头，模糊不清地求他慢一点、轻一点。难承快感的眼泪在眼眶中积聚，眨了眨眼睛，它们挂在了他浓密的睫毛上，Sam吻得更激烈了，眼泪便扑簌簌落下，换做平时，Dean一定觉得这丢脸极了，可此时此刻的他却根本想不起这些，只想求Sam让自己从这可怖的快感中解脱。  
冲撞变得越来越粗鲁猛烈，Dean开始挣扎，忍不住发出低幽的哭声。第三次硬起来的阴茎在床单上滴下一大块前液的湿痕，像他真的失禁了似的，可下身却失神地紧紧贴着Sam滚烫的身体，跟随着他抽插的频率摇晃，直到Sam粗重的呼吸猛地哽住，直到他细碎的哭声陡然变作尖叫。  
一只手捂住了Dean的嘴。  
Dean弄脏了床单。绷紧的身体瞬间放松了下来，他疲累地倒在床上，气喘吁吁地闭上眼睛，像就要这么睡着了，却还惯性地抽泣着，脸上满是眼泪。  
感觉有湿热的液体被灌进了自己的屁股里。  
他迷迷糊糊想着，禁锢身体的力量消失了，他翻身侧躺在了床上，半张脸埋进了枕头里。背后有一大片灼热贴了过来，黏糊糊的，还有气息吹拂在他耳朵上。一条手臂伸过来抱住了他的腰，接着他就听见了另一个剧烈的心跳声。  
他无意识地说了些什么，又抽噎了两声，下意识缩了缩身体。  
“别再来了……求你……”  
Sam听累得就要睡着的哥哥嘟囔了这么一句话。  
欲望平息了，可骚动还没有。这是他和Dean第一次做得这么激烈，也是他第一次见到Dean被操哭的样子。或许仍有许许多多个Dean是他从未见过的，而正因如此，他更不愿Dean再去爱上别的什么人。  
“晚安，Dean。”Sam将哥哥紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

42

翌日他们起得很早，Dean醒来时发现自己居然又被弟弟抱在怀里，昨夜的记忆不期然闯入脑海，自己最后被操得忍不住哭出来的样子让他顿时感到两颊滚烫，撑着酸胀的腰腿跳下床，他急忙躲进用凉水冲了一个澡。  
之后又是近十小时的赶路，夜里被折腾了近两个小时的Dean坐在后座昏昏欲睡，Sam坐在他身边也是一副精神不振的样子，可他们都没有同彼此说话，和昨天车里的气氛大相径庭。  
途中Dean还是撑不住地睡了两个小时，醒来时发现Sam也睡着了，歪着脑袋靠在椅背上，嘴唇微微张着，还打着可爱的小呼噜。青年忍不住笑起来，凑过去想看看弟弟有没有流口水，他的气味和鼻息扑面而来，原本就被衣服摩擦得有些发痛的红肿乳头一时间变得更痛了，仿佛有微弱的电流由腰际流向小腹，他不安地吞咽着，急忙缩回身体正襟危坐。  
他们赶在入夜前到达了目的地，John找到一家便宜的旅馆，安顿好儿子们之后，他就打电话给了两天前向他发短信求助的旧战友。他们约好了地点，John告诉Dean，今晚他先去看看情况，如果太过复杂的话，明天他们再一起去调查。  
Dean也总是无法拒绝父亲的要求，他表示一切都听从父亲的安排，父亲离开之后，他立刻拿出手枪拆卸擦拭，过后又开始磨起了他的短刀。Sam对此总是不太乐意，经常露出不屑一顾的表情，但这一次，他居然主动凑过来说如果老爸一个人搞不定的话，他可以去帮他。  
弟弟反常的提议惹来哥哥诧异的目光，少年被这样的眼神看得不觉有些烦躁，矮身坐到自己的床上，他扒了扒头发，说道：“你上次差点死了，Dean。”  
昨夜太黑了，他没能看清楚它们，可这不代表它们就消失了。相反，它们一直都在那里，会一直留在Dean身上。每每想起它们，Sam总会感到后怕，如果那个时候他去得迟了一些，或是他没能阻止那个狼人，结果只会是他最不愿见的。  
说真的，他不喜欢猎魔，一点儿也不喜欢，他只喜欢自己和家人能够安全安稳地生活，对成为英雄毫无兴趣。可他的父亲和兄长都在坚持，尤其是Dean，在他有了自己的意愿之前父亲就把一切交到了他手上，这么多年，或许他已经习惯了，已经不再计较自己最初的意愿是什么了，可这就意味着他们再也摆脱不了危险。  
Sam不想让那样的事再次降临到Dean身上。  
“只是个意外，Sammy。”听懂Sam意思的Dean终于收起了他惊诧的眼神，冲弟弟笑了笑，继而又低下头去继续打磨他的刀，“你不是救了我吗？我以后只是跟着老爸而已，不会再出现那种情况了。”  
“你怎么知道不会？”  
“老爸比我有经验。”  
“可要是出现什么万一怎么办？”Sam心中焦急，说话的语气不禁也急躁起来。  
Dean闻言，将手中的刀和刀石一把放到了床边的柜子上，抬起头看向皱紧了眉头的弟弟，语气坚决地说道：“不会再有那种意外了。”  
“你为什么就是不肯同意我和你们一起去？你以前不是经常还替老爸来说服我吗？”  
确实有过那么一小段时间，Dean充当过父亲和Sam之间的传声筒。他也曾帮着父亲来劝说Sam加入他们，可Sam一直很固执，而Dean也明白Sam拒绝的原因，所以在Sam直截了当地拒绝了三四次之后，Dean反倒转而劝说起了父亲，希望他能放弃这个想法。  
“我知道你害怕那些之后就再也不会跟你提起了不是吗？”Dean无奈地摇了摇头，咬住嘴唇思考着该怎么同Sam说清楚这件事，“一开始是害怕，到后来就只剩下了不喜欢和不情愿，我说得对吗？那你就该好好在学校待着，继续期末全A，做你的小天才……”  
“你不能总按你的意愿来决定我的事！”Sam粗暴地打断了Dean的话，“就像老爸那样，你知道我讨厌那个！”  
还装了满腔的话欲说的Dean在听到Sam的话之后，嘴唇还错愕地长着，却什么都说不出来了。沉默地盯着Sam的脸看了几秒钟，他再次起身拿过刀和刀石，低声说道：“那先等你的发情期过去了再说吧。”  
在Sam脑中应该是充满温情的一场对话就这么硬生生结束了，看着又在专注磨刀的Dean，他不禁又开始懊丧，后悔自己的语气不该那么恶劣。Dean看起来很平静，也不会生他的气——Dean总是这样，气个几十秒就好了，回头又会和他说说笑笑，好像刚刚的那些事根本没有发生过。  
Sam自己气闷地在床上呆坐了几分钟，最后默默去附近的快餐店给Dean买了些他最喜欢的垃圾食品回来。刚磨完刀的Dean一见有吃的，果然就笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，从纸袋里摸出一个纸盒，打开一看是芝士汉堡。  
“运气不错。”他说着，一边在汉堡上咬下一口，一边把手再次伸进纸袋，就像他真的在抽奖一样。  
一块肉馅的派。  
“今晚我得去赌几把了，Sammy。”他眉飞色舞地说道，一边还忙不迭地往嘴里塞着汉堡，“但是你忘记让他们多加番茄酱了。”  
“那不是我的品味。”Sam将纸袋放上桌子，转头微笑着对哥哥说道。  
那天夜里，John回来的时候儿子们已经都睡了——自然不是真的睡了，那个时候他们正挤在Dean的床上做爱。John敲响房间的门时Sam正在一边给Dean扩张一边刺激他的前列腺，突然响起的敲门声让原本已经在高潮边缘的Dean立刻就抓着Sam的胳膊射精了。他拼命咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，伸手一把揽过弟弟的脖子紧紧抱住他，经不起折腾的单人床这才渐渐平息了它恼人的吱嘎声。  
起初那个只懂得一味发泄欲望的Sam发现只要他能将足够的时间和耐心用在前戏上，Dean也能和他一样从原本并不浪漫的性爱之中获得快感。做爱时他不再仅仅只是关注自己会不会弄痛Dean、会不会又不小心在Dean的脖子和肩膀上留下显眼的痕迹，他更加在意那些可能会让Dean感到舒服甚至让他意乱情迷的举动，有时候，他觉得Dean是喜欢他那么做的——Dean什么都没说，一切只是他的猜测，他不敢问，只是妄想着是不是这样就能增加一份Dean爱上自己的可能性。  
每一次做爱过后他一定会抱着Dean睡觉，如此亲密的动作和距离会让他产生一种他们终于深爱彼此的错觉，在沉睡之前那短暂的清醒时间里，他就放任自己沉溺在这错觉里，低头悄悄嗅闻着哥哥头发上廉价洗发水的气味，嗅闻他颈间的汗水和性爱的气味，暂时餍足地伸出舌头舔舔干涩的嘴唇。  
可每当他们纷纷从熟睡中醒来，那种错觉就会跟随Dean体温的离开而荡然无存。床单上还残留着前一天夜里激烈性爱留下的痕迹，Sam总是呆呆看向另一张铺得整整齐齐的床，嗅到了充斥在如此早晨里的忧郁的残忍。  
新的地方，新的学期，新的学校，发情期结束之后的日子还是一如既往，只是Sam未经Dean同意就把自己想跟去猎魔的想法告诉了父亲。John起初是惊讶，但他很快就同意了，毕竟他一直想让Sam这么做，小儿子突然之间想通自然是最好不过。  
其后的那些猎魔，因为有父亲和兄长在，Sam就连经历“有惊无险”的机会都不多，唯一一次勉强算得上惊险的是他独自面对一直梦妖。  
它在他梦里躲了近一个星期，那一周里他每天都会梦见Dean在无数他想都不曾想到的地方用他想都不曾想到的方式说爱他，险些要吸空他的灵魂了。最后是父亲和兄长追进了他的梦里，他吓坏了，以为会被他们看出什么端倪，可他们从梦中回来时，Dean大笑不止地问他为什么在梦里他要不停对一只树懒说“我爱你”。  
错愕挤进少年眼中，他怀着惴惴不安抬头看向兄长，在他漫长又夸张的嘲笑声中慢慢地、露出一抹苦笑。  
如果爱上一个人，就应该让对方知道。  
如果那个人就站在面前，就该大声说出来。  
可Sam缺了那点勇气。  
因为他太爱Dean，爱到无法忍受他们的关系可能因为他的莽撞而变得甚至不如现状。  
至少现在，他仍是拥有最多数部分Dean的那个人。

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

43

Sam进入高三的第一个学期里，Dean发现弟弟好像迷上了心理学，手里总是捧着一本那方面相关的书。Sam告诉哥哥，因为他选修了这方面的课，最近要完成一份作业，所以正在费劲地啃这些其实他也看不太明白的书。  
“你认真研究完了这些书之后就能猜到我心里在想些什么吗？”  
“那是通灵大师，Dean。”Sam哭笑不得地看着哥哥，说出“通灵大师”这个词时他还伸手比了个引号，为他这个不太好笑的玩笑翻了个白眼。  
“好吧……好吧……就知道你不行。”Dean装模作样地哼了一声，随手拿起Sam从图书馆里带出来的复印资料翻了翻，突然看到了一系列有关“恐惧与爱情”的实验。Dean从没想过恐惧与爱情之间究竟有什么联系，或者说，他压根不会把这两件事物联想到一起。Sam带回来的这些资料上则通过实验解释说人在陷入恐惧时很容易陷入情网，但这种呼吸急促心跳加速的现象很可能只是人受到惊吓时的肾上腺素分泌所致。  
“嘿，Dean，把那个给我。”Sam说着就从哥哥手里拿过那叠他装订好的复印纸，握着笔一边翻一边在纸页旁边空白的地方做下简要的注释。  
Dean就站在一旁看着弟弟摊开了满桌子书地忙活，脑子里却全都是自己刚刚看到的那些句子。  
或许，他对Sam那种近似于“爱情”的感觉也是如此呢？心跳加速呼吸急促的反应恰好也是出现在他有过濒死体验之后，失去意识之前他确实看到Sam了，Sam过来抱住了他，关于他气味的记忆或许因此就跟随着对恐惧的记忆扎根于他脑中，所以每当他闻到Sam的气味时身体就会反射性出现他在恐惧时的反应。  
也许一切都是误会，是阴差阳错的错觉，也许那些过分的敏感只不过是他太过在意Sam了，因为他太急着求证自己是不是真的爱上了自己的弟弟，所以在无意之间放大了所有原本稀疏平常的事。  
在认认真真“确信”自己爱上了弟弟的半年之后，Dean突然又被告知了另一个事实——或许那些爱情都是假的，是他弄错了，所有的担忧自责不过都是愚蠢可笑的庸人自扰。  
想通的那一秒，Dean陡然有了如释重负的感觉。  
他并没有爱上自己的弟弟。  
他感到了前所未有的轻松，像他再也不用在Sam面前畏畏缩缩，像他再也不用担心自己还有什么秘密被Sam窥透，像他再也不用担心自己将被人唾弃、为弟弟不齿。  
其后的一周里，Dean都表现得格外快活自在，对于他和Sam之间的身体触碰更是变本加厉地更加不在乎起来，甚至还一度想勾着弟弟的脖子和他一起回旅馆，只因为弟弟长得太高了，他这才悻悻作罢。  
对于哥哥这莫名其妙的反应，Sam并没有表现得多么开心，反倒是愈发苦恼。  
他们的触碰机会变得更多了，Dean似乎更加不在意他们之间的什么个人空间了。新年伊始Dean还说着需要一点空间，现在看来，他已经完全抛却了那套说法，Sam以为是因为他终于从失恋的难过中走出来了，殊不知哥哥却是在高兴他没有爱上自己的弟弟。  
没有爱上，所以不需要诚惶诚恐，不需要畏首畏尾，不需要瞻前顾后。  
没有秘密需要隐瞒，兄弟之间的爱意都变得坦荡起来。  
可对Sam来说，他和Dean之间的每一次接触都会引诱他向着深渊边缘又走近一步，他是在黑夜里寻觅光的飞虫，而Dean是火焰。Dean又给了他甜美如梦境的错觉，让他以为是Dean给了他某些特别的权利，让他以为是Dean默许了他的某些秘密，他只想更多地触碰Dean，更多地从Dean那里得到些许他曾经未曾见过的碎片。在没有发情的那些时间里，他失去了自己最有力也最拙劣的借口，Dean的每一次靠近，他们的每一次触碰，对他来说都是饮鸩止渴。  
飞虫再天真，引火上身时也会知道自己的下场，而火焰永不会因为一只微不足道的飞虫而熄灭。  
他希望离Dean再近些，又或者，他们能远到再也见不了面。

一个周末的午后，Dean跟着父亲刚从一场猎魔中回来。这次的对象是少见的一群鬼魂，可把他们累得够呛，好在最后他们还是有惊无险地烧掉了死者们的遗物，鬼魂在他们面前跟随着被燃烧的遗物一同被火焰焚烧，最后化作无物。因为Sam说和别人有约了，Dean见父亲也没有一定要带Sam去的意思，便正好趁机让他留下了。  
路过一家超市，Dean想下车买点东西，便让老爸停车放他下去。  
“我一会儿自己回去，要我顺便买点啤酒吗？”  
车里的John点点头，从钱包里抽出一张百元的纸钞给了Dean。  
“买点你喜欢的东西吧。”  
父亲的温和语气让Dean有些受宠若惊，他接过钱，不好意思地抓了抓头，羞涩欣喜的表情像他还是个十岁的孩子。将钱塞进口袋里，目送父亲开车离开之后，他这才转身走进了超市。  
买了酒，买了点他自己喜欢的零食，又随手给他的大脚怪弟弟拿了两件大码T恤，Dean带着一堆东西离开超市，打算抄近路回旅馆——超市和旅馆之间隔了一座公园，开车的话自然得绕路了，如果步行的话，他可以直接从公园穿过去。  
扛着酒走进公园，很久没来过这种地方的Dean见不远处的球场上有一群小孩在玩棒球，不由得也跟着兴致盎然地笑了起来。他想起自己那么大的时候也喜欢带着弟弟打棒球，如果和他同龄的孩子嫌弃Sam太小不肯带他，他就会自己去弄来球棒、手套和球，找个开阔的地方和Sam一起玩。  
他记得自己那会儿的球技还不错，不过可能只是因为能和他一较高下的人只有小他四岁的Sam了吧。那个时候，Sam跑快一点都还会摔跤呢。  
Dean回忆着小时候的事，不禁又笑了出来。一颗棒球被一根球棒击中，高高飞起落到了球场外，他的视线也跟随着那颗球移向球场后面，看见不远处的树荫下坐着一对青少年，一男一女，男孩正拿着笔在摊在石桌上的一本书上勾画着什么，一边勾画一边还在同女孩说话。  
Dean觉得男孩的轮廓有些眼熟。  
他朝那边走近了一些，微微眯起眼睛试图看清男孩的长相。  
是Sam。  
和人有约的意思难道是他弟弟正和某个女孩在公园里约会吗？  
女孩似乎说了些什么，Sam停下手中勾画的动作，转过脸看着她，然后她又开口了，很简短的一句话，Sam依旧握着笔，没说话，只是安静地凝视。  
这画面无缘无故让Dean陡然感到一阵紧张，他预感他们之间是要发生点什么了，而他还没意识到自己正在竭力抗拒那种几乎就要成为必然的可能性了，他甚至没发觉自己已经迈开脚步朝那边走去了，走得步履焦急，像他急着去阻止某件事的发生。  
那对青少年吻到了一起。  
Dean的步伐急促得已经近似小跑了。  
他也不明白在看到少年们的嘴唇胶着在一起的那一刻猛地在他心上泛开的滞涩与酸痛是怎么回事，那股难受的感觉从心脏溜进了胃里，整个腹腔纠结成了一团，而他只能本能地近乎慌乱地朝弟弟跑去，甚至想不出就算这样突然出现在Sam面前，他又该说点什么。  
突然之间，一股冲力撞在了他的肚子上，他被撞得退了两步，手臂紧张地护着还扛在肩上的那箱啤酒，手里的袋子却脱手掉在了地上。他诧异地瞪大了眼睛，还在不停喘着气，仿佛刚刚才由某个不知名的时空回到现实，眼睛里还带着一丝困惑未解的茫然。被撞倒在地的男孩手里还抓着棒球，他揉了揉被撞痛的脑袋，一股脑儿从地上爬起来，匆匆说了一句“抱歉”，便抓着球朝向球场跑去。  
陡然回过神的Dean这才发现此时的他距离Sam已经不到十米了。  
而Sam和那个女孩也才刚刚结束那个吻。  
Dean弯腰捡起地上的东西塞进袋子里，一手拎起了它。起身再抬头时，发现Sam已经看到他了，起了身正朝他这边走来。  
他得离开这里。  
一个声音如是说道。  
他不知道那个声音为什么会做出这样的提示，却下意识认同了。  
他得赶快回去。  
Dean装作并没发现Sam的举动，扛着他的酒飞快地离开了公园。


	45. Chapter 45

Sam在晚餐时间回到了旅馆，手里还拿着给哥哥带回去的食物。他确信下午在公园里见到的那个人一定是Dean，却不明白Dean为什么在那个时候不和他打招呼就离开了——他真希望他哥不是因为怕搅了他的好事才那么做的。  
走进房间，却发现Dean不在，门边的角落里放着一箱啤酒，桌上多了一个超市的袋子。Sam奇怪地敲响了父亲房间的门询问Dean的去向，可父亲也说不上来。  
“也许去了酒吧。”  
“我猜你可能还没吃过东西……”Sam把手里的纸袋递了过去，一个人悻悻回到房间。  
Dean很晚才回来。  
坐在沙发上看着电视差点睡着的Sam是听见门外的动静才突然清醒过来的。他跑到床边从枕头下面摸出手枪，走到门边，一手握枪，一手万分戒备地开了门锁。  
门被推开，接着一个人就这么一头撞进他怀里，步态踉跄，满身酒气。对方的额头磕到了他的下巴，两人同时吃痛闷哼了起来，Sam捂着下巴看着喝得醉醺醺的Dean，愣了一下，急忙把他拉进房间，用力关上了门。  
“嘿，Sammy，周末过得好吗？”Dean打了一个酒嗝，抬起他因为醉意而醺红的双眼看向弟弟，伸出胳膊亲热地勾住他的肩，整个人就这么懒洋洋地往他身上靠去。  
将枪扔到床上，Sam扶着Dean在沙发上坐下，双手抓住他的手臂将他扶正坐好，哪知他醉醺醺的哥哥又东倒西歪地往他这边靠过来，一边叫他的名字一边傻笑。  
虽然有些嗜酒，但Dean酒量很好，也很有分寸，很少会喝得这么醉。他喝醉了就喜欢黏着父亲或弟弟，就算是严厉的父亲，在面对醉酒的大儿子也是束手无策，最后只得在他清醒的时候勒令他以后不许喝醉。  
“哇喔，Sammy，电视机在转！”Dean双手抱住Sam的肩膀，瞪起眼睛看着电视机，惊喜地说道，还一直试图用手捏住弟弟的下巴让他也赶快来看看这么神奇的电视机。  
“没错没错，它在转，我看到了。”Sam一边应付着哥哥，一边又手忙脚乱地拉下这两条仿佛要黏在他身上的胳膊，无数次将它们狠狠按回Dean身边，可只要他的手一离开，它们就又会伸过来，不是勾着他的肩，就是肆无忌惮地放在他的大腿上，有时甚至会磨蹭他的膝盖。  
“要是被老爸知道了，他一定会踢烂你的屁股。”Sam翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔着。努力了数次，Dean还是像无尾熊似的黏在他身上，Sam无望地放弃了，就任由自己被Dean抱着，还任由Dean的手指有意无意地捏着他的肩。  
Dean贴在Sam身上，口齿不清絮絮叨叨说着他刚刚在酒吧里遇到了一个存心找茬的大块头，又前言不搭后语地讲述了他如何英勇地把那家伙揍得满地找牙，而他则毫发无伤。Sam虚声应和着，而他全部的注意力早就被哥哥近在咫尺的嘴唇吸引。  
他想起自己和Dean之间的无数个吻。  
他总是无法抑止想要亲吻Dean的冲动。  
Dean还在讲述他的英雄事迹。  
勉强将视线从嘴唇转向Dean的眼睛，Sam歪了歪头，小声问道：“下午的那个人是你对吗？我看见你扛着的那箱啤酒了。”害怕哥哥会栽下沙发，Sam揽过他的肩，伸出手指指向门边的那箱酒，“那就是你对吗？”  
Dean还在絮絮说个没完没了。  
“她把她的号码给我了……我们不是同学，只是偶然认识的。”Sam安静地听Dean说了一会儿，这才又开口继续自己的话，“我们会在这里待多久？你问过老爸了吗？我想……也许我可以试着和她约会。”  
Dean终于说完了，他睁大眼睛看着Sam，认真听弟弟说话，又低头自言自语了一阵，这才再次抬起头看向Sam，问道：“她是的女朋友吗？”  
“不是。我是说，还不算是……”  
“你吻了她。”Dean一边说一边像肯定自己所说那般用力点头。  
“没错，我……呃……我吻了她。”Sam害羞似的抓了抓头发。  
“你吻了她。”像是没听见弟弟说了什么，Dean兀自重复了一遍，接着又重复了一遍，一直一直重复这句话，好似他的思绪突然卡在了这件事里，一时接收不到任何其他的信息。  
可这些听在Sam耳中就像Dean在强调这个事实，像Dean在催促他为了这个事实也该接着去做点什么才对，譬如打电话，譬如约会，譬如约会过后的那些事。没错，如果Dean此刻是清醒的，一定会跳起来嘲笑他的束手束脚，还会拼命怂恿他赶快给对方打电话约对方出来，甚至可能会给他出一堆馊主意外加往他口袋里塞上一打安全套。  
Sam突然有些庆幸此刻他面对的是喝醉的Dean，因为他根本不想听到那些话从Dean嘴里说出来，他不想Dean给他任何有关谈恋爱、或者仅仅只是钓一个姑娘去开房这些事的建议。  
那些女孩都很好，很漂亮，嘴唇很软，身上也香香的。  
可也就是如此了，就算和她们坐在一起、和她们接吻、甚至把她们抱在怀里，他都不会有任何特别的感觉——这就是下午他顺水推舟接受了女孩他们可以亲热一下的提议之后所得到的结论。  
他暂时还无法去爱上Dean之外的任何一个人，甚至都不会把注意力放到他们身上，他们身上或许有许许多多特别之处，可在他眼中那些也都是平凡无奇，只因为他们每个人都不是Dean。  
“是的，我吻了她。也许和她约会的主意也不错……”Sam自嘲地说道。他突然明白那个时候为什么Dean会一声不吭地离开，大概是因为他这个自作聪明的哥哥不想搅了他的“好事”，说不定Dean还暗自沾沾自喜地揣测过那之后他们可能发生的事，觉得他不可能太早回来，所以索性一个人到酒吧作乐去了。  
“和她约会，做点我们都觉得可以做的事，只要不被他爸爸发现……”Sam仰头靠向身后的靠背，自我嘲讽的语气像某种不真切的梦呓。他这么认认真真地计划，就像只要这么做了，他就真的会爱上她似的，就像只要这么做了，他就会真的从这漫长无望的单恋中解放出来似的。  
Dean也终于停止了他喋喋不休的重复，怅然若失地看着靠在靠背上闭起眼睛的Sam，一时恍惚，弄不清楚自己为什么会坐在这里，自己为什么会坐在Sam身边，听他呢喃自语那些和约会有关的事。  
他现在不应该还在酒吧里的吗？喝他的威士忌，和漂亮的女士调情。  
连喝醉的错觉里他弟弟都在计划着约会。  
Dean想起下午的那个吻，男孩和女孩都闭上了眼睛，嘴唇胶着在一起。  
这也是错觉的一部分吗？  
“我这他妈的是在哪儿？”他摇头晃脑地自言自语，双手终于从弟弟的身上离开，摇摇晃晃起身朝门边走去。  
“嘿，Dean，你去哪儿？”发现Dean开了门正打算出去，Sam急忙起身追过去又把他拉了回来，反手用力关上了门。  
“回去……我好像喝得有点多了……”Dean靠着门迷迷糊糊说道。  
“你已经在旅馆了。”Sam无奈地抓着Dean，一个劲把他往床边赶去，“我觉得你还是睡一觉比较好。”  
“唔……这不是我的错觉吗……”  
“什么？不，当然不是。我是Sam，你已经回来了，现在你得赶紧上床睡觉了，不然明天我就把你喝醉的事告诉老爸。”  
被推着坐到床上的Dean迷迷糊糊想着。  
原来不是错觉。  
醉醺醺的Dean一时还弄不明白，自己的心口为什么突然之间如此疼痛。


	46. Chapter 46

莫名的情绪并非只出现在醉酒之后，直到一周之后，Dean依然不时回想起Sam和那个女孩之间的吻。其间Sam问过他那天为什么突然走开了，他含糊其辞地撒谎说不想搅了老弟的好事，末了还不忘揶揄地挑起眉头。可他真的非常在意那个女孩是谁，旁敲侧击地试图从Sam嘴里问出点什么，想知道那之后他们是不是真的约会了，又微妙地抗拒着可能出现的肯定答案。  
不仅如此，Dean甚至有意无意地留心起Sam偶然提起过的女孩的名字，或是快餐店里Sam注视超过两秒的异性。他总是行方设法从Sam嘴里打听她们的一切，试探Sam究竟对她们有多少了解，揣测他们之间发展到什么程度。  
直到弟弟的发情期又一次如期而至，已经为此焦虑了几乎半个月的Dean突然意识到，他的那些古怪行为全都是因为——他好像真的爱上Sam，不是因为什么狗屁的恐惧，不是肾上腺素导致的错觉，实际上，他嫉妒那些女孩，他烦透了她们的名字从Sam嘴里说出，也烦透了猜测她们是不是都和Sam接吻过了。  
如果这时他还分不清恐惧和独占欲，那么他真的就是个彻头彻尾的白痴了。  
Dean突然打从心底感激Sam的发情期，因为他弟弟是个难得的小绅士，因为他们有过不伤害陌生人的约定。Sam发情了，他哪里也去不了，谁也见不到，只能躲在旅馆的房间里，和他哥哥接吻，同他哥哥做爱。  
这太卑鄙太低劣了。被嫉妒和独占欲逼疯的Dean却放纵自己利用他可怜的弟弟，捧着他的脸吻他，仰起脖子任由他舔舐吮吸，张开身体由他爱抚，乃至张开腿被他操弄。  
无数次令人意乱情迷的高潮里，Dean总会放任自己想象，他和一个名叫Sam的陌生人坠入深不见底的爱情里，他正握着Sam的肩，他们的嘴唇黏糊糊地磨蹭着彼此，他们把精液射到对方的肚子上，而后相拥而眠。那个Sam和千千万万陌生人没有区别，他们没有血缘，不是兄弟，所以他什么都不用害怕。  
然而越是如此，心脏仿佛就枯萎得越快，他日日夜夜饮下带毒的蜜，在Sam发情的喘息和气味里醉生梦死，可他们出门时仍会告诉别人身边这个人是自己的兄弟，他们有相同的姓氏，连着相同的血脉，再往前，哪怕一小步，就是万劫不复。  
Dean想克制，甚至想过像新年那时一样避开Sam。但他可悲地发现，不知不觉当中，他早就无法忍受他与Sam之间的任何一点疏远，他不愿割舍他们之间那些习以为常的触碰，不愿放弃他说话时Sam看向他的专注眼神，更不想把机会留给那些同他们毫无关系的陌生人。  
他大概得了某种荒诞的怪病，只想把弟弟绑在身边，只想把他留在自己的视线范围之内，不许他离开，不许他转头看向别人。  
Dean被这样的自己彻底吓住。他知道那些想法有多离谱多可怕，白天里带着负疚悄悄忏悔反省，对什么都心不在焉，险些跟丢了一个狡猾的女巫。失误免不了又被父亲责骂了，看着父亲严肃的表情，Dean忍不住打了个寒颤，不敢去想如果被父亲和Sam知道了近来频繁出差错的原因，他们会怎么看他。  
而到了晚上，Dean抱着Sam的脖子沉浸在他们的吻当中，却只想弟弟的发情期永远都别结束。如此一来，他就能一直借着“自愿”之名占有他最心爱的弟弟，Sam所有最亲密的爱抚与呢喃都将属于他，Sam所有最隐秘的喘息与眼神都只会在他面前展露。  
Dean恨不得能将Sam藏起来。  
绵密的吻落在胸口，Dean迫不及待地想要弟弟含住乳头吮吸，他伸手揉弄着Sam的头发催促，却不敢说话，只是喘息。Sam一手握着他的阴茎套弄，另一只手正在为他扩张。每一次在弟弟面前张开腿仍会感到羞耻，他知道自己对Sam来说只是某种“应付问题的途径”，可他无法要求更多了，就只能在清晨即将来临的漆黑寂静之中打开自己的身体，像用力撕开自己的灵魂那样等待迎接Sam。  
在后穴中转动、按压、扩张的手指不时摩擦着敏感脆弱的前列腺，Dean在过电般的快感中颤抖着，咬紧嘴唇不敢发出呻吟。内壁收缩着吸着Sam修长的手指，Dean甚至能感受到Sam手指的骨节。淫靡的感觉让Dean的阴茎渗出更多前液，被咬紧的嘴唇传来刺痛，舌尖尝到了一点血的味道，他一把从脑袋下面抽出枕头按在了自己脸上，腰部颤抖不停，像在渴求着弟弟的阴茎。  
Sam抽出手指抱起他的腿环在自己腰上，扶着阴茎慢慢塞进柔软的穴中。一开始他只是浅浅抽插，龟头插进去，而后整个退出来，缓慢重复。Dean的大腿贴着他精壮的腰抖得厉害，尽管知道这不太可能，但他还是想看哥哥被自己操到完全失控的样子。  
Sam希望他们接吻时能柔情蜜意，他们面对面相拥，用不着做爱，甚至用不着脱衣服，只是这么躺在床上，慵懒地磨蹭对方的脸颊，任由手指在对方身上逡巡游走。  
他希望那些爱情文艺片里的场景可以在自己和Dean身上实现，就算被Dean嘲笑是小姑娘他也认了。他梦到过，自己和Dean披着同一条毯子在海边等待着日出，最终不得不在刺骨海风中拖着鼻涕躲回车里。他们把擦鼻涕的纸扔到皮椅下面，一边嘲笑对方的蠢样子一边靠近。之后他们就接吻了，风拍打着车窗的玻璃，因为太过专注彼此，最后他们还是错过了日出。  
Sam做过无数无数类似的美梦，醒来时还带着微笑，可新的一天里，Dean依旧只是他的哥哥，同他说说笑笑，却从不知他心里藏着什么。  
少年突然发狠地将性器狠狠顶入哥哥的穴中，前端顶到最深处，囊袋紧紧贴着臀瓣。他哥猛地弓起身体，藏在枕头下面的嘴里发出含混的呜咽声，胸膛起伏得厉害。巨大的阴茎持续撞击着内壁，柱体摩擦前列腺，他看见Dean的腹部紧紧绷起，前液从龟头滴落，留下漫长黏腻的湿痕。  
瘙痒在牙龈上放肆跃动，少年俯身下去咬在了他哥的乳头上。牙齿摩擦肉粒，内壁又是一阵紧缩，被紧紧包裹的快感让Sam愈发失控地抓着Dean用力冲撞。他都不记得他们是什么时候突然习惯了做爱时不戴安全套，他喜欢把自己的精液留在Dean的身体里，好似某种隐秘的标记，每个早晨Dean起床时，昨夜残留在他身体里的精液总会顺着大腿滑下，那画面性感极了，让他甚至想倾身过去吻Dean潮湿的腿根，在那里也留下吻痕。  
Sam就在他无边无际的想象中操着Dean，一手握住他的阴茎，指尖轻轻抠弄着前端的凹陷。强烈的排泄感让Dean忍不住夹紧了大腿，他伸手摸索着抓住Sam的手，拂开它，慌乱地将阴茎按在自己的肚子上，生怕自己真的会失禁。  
就连这样的小动作Sam都会爱慕不已。Dean看不见此时的他，所以他才能肆无忌惮地用他满怀爱意的眼神凝视兄长。  
外面陡然响起了敲门声，Dean吓了一跳，紧张加剧了内壁的收缩，Sam粗重地喘息出来，一手握住阴茎的根部，一手抓起枕头扔到地板上，俯身伏在Dean耳边小声说道：“别出声。”  
这种事以前也不是没发生过，父亲过来敲敲门，儿子们没动静他就会离开，过几分钟这才折回来再次敲门。  
Dean紧张得都不敢动了，瞪大眼睛的样子让Sam突然觉得这样的哥哥也有几分可爱。恶劣的念头袭上心间，他一手托起Dean的臀瓣，反而挺腰更加用力地抽插起来，每一下都正好不轻不重擦过前列腺，前端顶到最深处。  
突如其来的激烈快感让还在紧张之中而对Sam让毫无防备的Dean就这么失声叫了出来，按住阴茎的手因为猛烈的撞击摇晃着滑开，只来得慌乱地抓住床单，任由抽搐的阴茎就这么射了自己一身。  
错愕地看向一手撑起身体压在他身上的少年，Dean红着眼睛，抽噎着正想让他停下，门口传来把手被拧动以及门被推开的吱呀声。  
有人按下了门口的顶灯开关，啪一声，幽暗的房间里亮起了光。  
还穿着睡袍的父亲站在门口，脸上满是目睹眼前一切的错愕与震怒。


	47. Chapter 47

46

仓促套上裤子的情境有些滑稽，可谁也没有笑。  
胃里沉甸甸的，呕吐感压在胸口。  
Sam发现Dean在发抖时陡然意识到自己居然也在发抖。他猜Dean肯定是因为惧怕父亲，而他却不是——或者说，大半原因不是因为父亲，毕竟他也曾在脑中无数次预想过这种情形，而他最终忍下故意在父亲面前戳破这一冲动的根源还是在Dean。  
他不想看到这样的Dean。  
喝令他们穿好衣服的同时，阴沉的父亲已经走过来从Dean的枕头下面翻出了他的手枪，仿佛只要他们说了什么他觉得不中听的话就会立马吃进一颗子弹。  
Dean穿衣服的时候手背不小心蹭到了肚子上的精液斑块，这让他差点直接吐了出来。他已经想好怎么说了，不能把Sam被感染的事告诉父亲，所以索性就承认他爱上Sam了吧。之后的事情就简单多了，Sam被摘出，他自己怎么都好。说不定会挨上一顿鞭子，或者断几根肋骨，看在他情真意切的份上，也许Sam暂时还不会把对他的厌恶与唾弃表露在脸上。  
可他还是抑制不住身体的颤意。初秋的早晨并不冷，但他听见自己牙齿打颤的声音了。或许一会儿会抖得更厉害，因为他得认认真真在自己最惧怕的两个人面前完完全全剖开自己，不能撒一点谎。  
“我被狼人的唾液感染了，变得和它们一样有发情期。”  
在谁也没有开口的死寂里Sam突然出声说道。Dean向他投来惊愕的目光，满脸不可置信，仿佛还不相信他会主动告诉父亲这些。Dean见一直低头看着手枪的父亲一瞬也抬起头看向Sam，凌厉的眼神刀一样，尖锐得令他心上不由得瑟缩了一下。  
“Dean你不要开口，Sam你接着说。”  
正打算开口替Sam辩白的Dean被父亲的一句话堵死，所有话语堵在了喉咙里，急得他满脸通红。  
Sam面无表情地告诉父亲这些都是他十岁那年遭遇狼人之后的后遗症，包括他的生长过速与体能提升也是拜感染所赐。他还说Dean一开始怕他出去伤害别人，一直把他锁在房间里，后来是被他强迫才勉强同意和他上床帮他应付发情期的。  
“他是被迫的，我弄伤过他，他去医院的就诊病历还在我这里。你有两次因为他身上的那些咬痕大发雷霆，那些也是我弄出来的。”  
Sam的语气很冷静，这与他微微发抖的手和肩膀不由得矛盾了。他此刻的意识并不算特别清醒，中和荷尔蒙的过程被父亲打断，所以此刻他甚至还硬着，体内依旧是燥热的，性欲在他脑中打着旋。阴茎被勉强塞进了牛仔裤里，裤裆处还鼓着，而此刻，他对此已经不在意了，热和欲望也能忍耐，他一心只想让Dean避开父亲的责难。  
“不，老爸，不是他说的那样！”一旁再也忍不下去的Dean还是冲动地开口了，他心急地想为Sam辩解，而父亲只是问他Sam刚刚说的那些有没有撒谎。他愣住了，沉吟片刻，低声说道，“他没有撒谎。”  
有关这两个事实，Sam没有撒谎，一句假话都没说，可Dean知道其实这些不是谎言的“真话”都不是真的。因为Sam隐瞒了另一些事实，Sam没有告诉父亲他之所以愿意，是因为Sam会被感染都是他的责任。在这件事里，Sam和他完全不存在胁迫与被胁迫的关系。  
“但是他……”  
父亲用眼神打断了大儿子的话，起身揪住Sam的衣襟拉着将他从他们的房间带到自己的房间。Dean心急地追了过去，发现父亲已经拿出手铐把Sam铐在了卫生间里。  
“老爸！”  
“今天起，Sam和我一间房，你一个人一间房，以后上路你坐我旁边，他一个人坐后面，如果被我发现你们还继续做那些混账事，我会折断你们的胳膊。”John面色冷峻地看向Dean，语调低沉，语速飞快，起伏的胸膛昭示着他还在为目睹儿子们的乱伦而愤怒不已。倘使儿子们当中有谁说了什么Sam刚才那个理由之外的理由，他绝不会像现在这样竭力压抑怒火，只把Sam铐起来就算完事。  
“被狼人唾液感染的事我听说过，据说无法恢复。我会做些相关的调查和搜集，找到让Sam恢复的方法。在那之前，Dean，离你弟弟远点。”承诺的同时，John又一次郑重警告自己的大儿子，还刻意加重了“你弟弟”这个词。  
他知道Dean向来疼爱Sam，对Sam几乎称得上是有求必应，无论Sam提出什么要求，他也总会试着去满足他。九岁的Sam央求带他去猎魔，被他拒绝了，没过两天Dean也跑来支支吾吾地问他能不能带上Sam，他当然也是一口回绝了。后来Sam突然又对猎魔深恶痛绝，他们之间因此还发生过不少矛盾，也是Dean来他这里帮Sam求情。  
Dean一直也是个懂事听话的儿子，对他的要求从不怀疑，也从来不会拒绝。他让Dean照顾好Sam，Dean就会认认真真照顾自己的弟弟；他让Dean保护好Sam，Dean就会抱着枪坐在Sam床边小战士似的守一整夜；他让Dean带上枪跟他去猎魔，尽管心里还有些惧意，Dean还是跟上他的脚步，从不会在受伤时表现出任何退意。他一直对Dean非常放心，他把他的那一套观念和原则教授给Dean，知道Dean就会遵守，所以Sam说Dean是被迫的，他也相信了，或许只是对家人的忠诚才让他一直替Sam保守这个秘密。而只要他说清楚他的这两个儿子之间的关系，他猜Dean很快就会明白自己应该怎么做了。  
John想着，突然想起新年前后Dean和Sam之间的冷战，他到现在依旧不知道他们之间发生了什么，或许就是和这个有关。  
听见父亲刻意地在“你弟弟”这个词上加了重音，Dean心上猛地一震，无数惊惧从骨缝间析出，爬山虎般沿着他的身体向上攀爬，绕上脖颈，遮住耳目。他还想向父亲解释点什么——这些不光是Sam一个人的主意——而父亲只是挥手喝令他回自己的房间洗漱，十分钟之后他会在车里等他。  
不放心地扭头往被铐起来的Sam那边看了一眼，Dean发现父亲并没有给弟弟的手腕上垫毛巾。他犹豫了一会儿，说道：“那样会把Sam手腕勒伤……他还要去学校的，不是吗？”  
“他哪里都不会去。回你的房间，Dean！”John摆起长官的威严命令道，Dean下意识地立正站好，因此也没有看到Sam在目睹他这个动作时的愤懑不满。  
十分钟后，洗漱完毕重新换了一套衣服的Dean带着他的枪和刀坐进了车里。父亲一路都很沉默，他便低着头，绞尽脑汁想着该怎么向父亲解释。调查时他又出纰漏了，险些被当地的警察识破，John强忍着怒气将大儿子拎进车里，关上车门他就忍不住狮子般咆哮出声。Dean挫败地抹了一把脸，诚诚恳恳地说道：“老爸，Sam的事我必须跟你说清楚，不然我今天一定会搞砸更多事。”  
“Sam的事已经处理完了。”John冷硬地说道，根本不愿想起早晨他推开门所见的一切。  
“不，对我来说还没完！”Dean难得地顶撞了父亲，在他近乎错愕的眼神中缩了缩，最终还是挺直脊背对上他的眼睛，“你早上问我Sam是不是撒谎了，他没撒谎，可他也没有说实话。他以为他强迫我了，但是我没有反抗过，我都是自愿的，那甚至是我提出来的……老天，你不能把那些都看成是Sam一个人的错。我、我们没有办法，我不能让他出去伤害别人，但我真的没办法看他那么痛苦。他被感染是我的责任，我是看着他被狼人咬伤的，这件事最后应该算在我头上。”  
一口气说完想说的，微喘的Dean用力吞咽下津液，鼓起勇气不让自己示弱似的移开与父亲对视的双眼。  
“你说这些对解决问题有什么帮助吗？”  
Dean愣了愣。  
“没有。”  
他舔着嘴唇，声音变得虚弱了一些。  
“离你弟弟远点。”

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

47

幸而距离这一次发情期结束只剩两天了，Sam被父亲铐了近六十个小时，发情一结束他就病了，发了几天高烧，只能昏昏沉沉躺在床上昏睡，哪儿也不能去，什么都不能做。John给他吃了几颗药就任由他那么躺着了，每次Dean敲开房间的门探头探脑想看看弟弟怎么样了，John总会告诉他Sam已经没事了，堵在门口从不让他进门。  
“他、他发情期已经结束了，已经没问题了。”Dean期期艾艾说着，面对父亲依旧不敢摆出强硬的态度，“如果你有事，我可以帮你照……”  
“Sam康复之前我哪里都不会去。”尽管John还有些耿耿于怀，但再如何介意，毕竟他们都是他的儿子。把Sam铐起来也是无奈之举，现在Sam病了，他不可能就这么扔下他不管。放缓了语气，John从口袋里摸出几张皱起的纸钞递给Dean，让他去买些吃的回来。  
见父亲不肯让步，Dean只好丧气地接过钱，听话地转身走出旅馆。  
其后的一两个月里倒也算相安无事，只是Sam还不习惯和父亲一起住，Dean也还没习惯一个人住。他们有时总会鬼使神差地误入对方的房间，对方有时不在，也都是一样的双人标间，慢悠悠度过几个小时之后等对方回来了突然一愣，两个人摸着鼻子退出房间认清了房间号，其中一个这才意识到自己走错了，尴尬地抓了抓头发，又尴尬地看向对方。  
按照那些爱情文艺片的套路，这时他们就应该抓住对方接吻了。谁把谁推到墙上都无所谓了，谁先开始的也无所谓了，气息交融，唇舌纠缠，手掌心急地在对方身上探索，下体紧密地贴向对方厮磨。  
应该是如此的。  
然而他们之间什么都没有发生。  
Dean偶尔问起Sam在学校里过得怎么样，强自撑起笑意问他有没有成功约到过女孩，他还是会像以前那样伸手去摸摸弟弟的头发，或是那么不拘小节地拍拍他的肩膀和胸膛，只是触碰到对方的部分总在发烫，心里也总是骚动难耐。  
Sam会在Dean问起的时候才会站在走廊里同他说说在学校里的近况，没有发生过什么有趣的事，有女孩来约过他，可他现在满脑子只剩Dean，眼睛里谁也看不见了。Dean有时伸手过来拍拍他，那只手好似变魔术似的在他身上遗落了某些东西，某些看不见的东西，或许是蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞片，或许是鸟类羽翼上的羽毛，它们沾在他身上，轻轻的痒痒的，让他想起发情时漫过牙龈的瘙痒。  
Sam想在Dean的脖子上做下标记。  
他总会注意到Dean脖子上隔三差五出现的吻痕或是牙印，有时在他的喉结旁边，有时出现在靠近他耳垂的地方，更甚是出现在他颈后的那些，它们总会向他暗示他最心爱的哥哥在什么时候又去和人开房了，甚至连对方的性别也都暗示得明明白白。  
少年当然不知道他哥是抱着什么样的心思找上那些陌生人的，他们或是身材高大，或是眼神无辜，或者眼睛狭长而脸上却长了两个分外可爱的酒窝，但凡他们身上有那么一丝的特征与某个人有些相似了，他就不会拒绝。伏在床上终于可以不必在压抑呻吟时，舌尖总是酝酿着一个他熟悉得不能再熟悉的名字。  
怀有秘密而有所保留的谈话与眼神总让人觉得不那么真诚了，一旦父亲回来了，他们总是灰溜溜地低头回到自己的房间，在其后某个瞬间里回想起来，这才会认真思考起对方当时的表情和语气——  
仿佛有些热络都是假装出来的，像那只是为了化解尴尬急中生智临时想出的话题，言不由衷，词不达意，回话时自己心里也不觉得有多少的倾诉欲了，或许就是潜意识里已经察觉到对方的态度。  
不安与淡淡的忧郁堵得心里难受极了，俯仰之间，又想着可能这样才是必然。他们之间不用刻意疏离了，隔了一堵墙，一张皮椅的靠背，私人空间自然而然地呈现，最后顿悟了或许不要对方才是舒适的独处之道。  
平安夜父亲破天荒没有外出，一家人难得有聚在一起的时候。Dean不知从哪里背回来一棵矮冬青，买了些彩灯装饰和蛋奶酒，三个男人挤在房间的沙发上看了整晚球赛。最后忍不住喝起威士忌的父亲和Dean都喝醉了，父亲歪在沙发上打着还带着酒味儿的呼噜沉沉睡去，Dean又东倒西歪地过来黏着他弟弟不肯松手。  
Sam一手搂着哥哥的腰，艰难地把他拖回他的房间。Dean的脑袋顶着弟弟的脖子蹭来蹭去，在被Sam抓住胳膊按到床上时他还在不安分的挣扎，直到Sam用被子把他裹成了一条毛毛虫。  
Sam气喘吁吁地起身，抬手把落下额头的头发往脑后捋去，低头看见被被子裹得无法动弹却还在床上滚来滚去不安生的Dean，忍不住笑了起来。  
他哥总是如此迷人，性感的时候有，幼稚的时候也有，无论何时总会吸引无数的人。他就像一家风格独特的酒吧，对谁都是敞开的，几乎来者不拒，唯有一个人流连在门口，不敢入内。  
失去了借口，就不会妄加品尝了。  
挣扎了一会儿，像是终于累了、困了，Dean不知嘟囔了几句什么话，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，只有丰满柔软的嘴唇还微微张着，从中呼出温热的气息。  
这样的Dean让Sam猛地吸了一口气，心跳莫名地就加速了，胸口泛开令人焦虑烦躁的热度，烧的他喉咙里一阵干渴。他弯曲膝盖慢慢跪到床边，脑中一个声音不断鼓动着他。  
只是轻轻吻一下，不会被发现的。  
Sam悄悄凑近。从Dean嘴唇之间呼出的气息喷洒在他嘴唇上，心脏陡然跳得更快了，掌心里攥了一把汗，像灼热的炭火。一双榛绿色的眼珠小心翼翼凝视Dean阖上的眼皮，嘴唇谨慎地贴上他向往已久的嘴唇。  
残存着威士忌香味的柔软嘴唇没有Sam想象中的那么热，也绝不是窗外那般冰冷的温度，只是刚刚好，胜过一切地刚刚好。爱意像流过心尖的血液，突然把心脏撑得那么满，暖得他几乎要发出喟叹。满足感熨帖地拥抱着五脏六腑，却在他不小心含住嘴唇时陡然变成了不满。他悄悄吮吸着哥哥的嘴唇，忘形地闭上眼睛，不敢用手抚摸他的脸，也不敢动弹，只是乖乖跪着，偷偷地吻。  
被困在被子里的Dean突然发出了一声低哑的呻吟，吓得少年立刻睁开眼睛，却发现Dean不知何时又醒了过来，那双好似藏着一整座森林的眼睛正看着他。  
流过心尖的爱意瞬间化作恐慌，暖意冷却成严寒，Sam哆嗦着放开Dean的嘴唇，满脑子只剩“被发现了”。咬住嘴唇，他还来不及说任何话，Dean却又以极为别扭的姿势靠了过来，抬起下巴又吻了他。双手在包得密不透风的被子里挣扎许久终于伸了出来，它们绕过Sam的脖子，将他拉向Dean，用力得好似要将他们就这样凝聚成一具形体。  
嘴唇传来舌尖湿润柔软的触感，片刻错愕之后，Sam突然伸出双手捧住Dean的脸，张开嘴将舌头伸进了他嘴里，近乎忘情地与他唇舌交缠，疯狂地品尝、汲取，忘却所有的道德、伦理、血缘和禁忌，在这一秒，他能想到的所有事物最后统统融化在这个激烈的吻里，他的世界除了Dean，空无一物。  
他们好似吻了有一生那么长，不，甚至比一生还要长，长到世界尽头，又回溯到宇宙之初，爱意在他体内翻涌宛若造就了宇宙万物的大爆炸，他听见它发出的隆隆声，仔细分辨，最终这才发现是自己的心跳。  
气息被彼此汲取吞食殆尽，分开时，津液在他们的嘴唇之间延展成一条细长的丝线，Sam喘息着，意犹未尽地舔着Dean的嘴唇，舔他湿漉漉的下巴，轻吻他脖子时这才陡然听见从头顶传来的轻微的鼾声。  
Dean的手还搭在他肩上，自己却睡着了。  
少年伏在哥哥颈间气喘吁吁，想问他是不是真的知道此刻和他接吻的这个人是谁。


	49. Chapter 49

48

平安夜就这样在父亲响彻房间的鼾声中度过了，少年缩在被子里辗转难眠，无数次偷笑着用手指抚摸自己的嘴唇。翌日早晨，宿醉过后的父亲也兄长都抱怨着头痛难忍，买早餐的重任自然又落在了他身上。  
过来拿早餐时，Dean的神态如常，只是头痛让他一直紧蹙眉头，说是有成千上万的僵尸正在啃食他的大脑。Sam把咖啡和三明治递过去，掌心里又攥了一把汗，吭吭哧哧说了些无关紧要的废话，最后这才把话题绕到了昨晚。  
Dean思索了一会儿，他只记得自己喝了很多酒，连最后怎么躺回床上的都不知道，还紧张兮兮问Sam他昨晚是不是又黏着父亲不肯放手了。  
尽管这个答案也在意料之中，可Sam还是失望极了。他又旁敲侧击地问了些问题，Dean还是什么都想不起来，喝了一口纸杯里的咖啡，问他昨晚自己是不是做了什么奇怪的蠢事或是说了什么奇怪的梦话。  
少年并不知道他哥把昨晚的那个吻当成了自己的梦。他梦见Sam主动吻了他，欣喜若狂地伸手抱住了Sam的脖子回应，梦里什么都不用当真，一觉醒来其实什么都没发生，他也就不用压抑自己。  
只是那个梦太短了，短到他们在梦里只是接吻了而已。  
其实Dean还做过更加过火的梦。在那些他一个人住在双人房的日子里，他梦见自己偷偷溜进父亲的房间，父亲躺在床上睡着了，他爬上了Sam的床，迫不及待骑在他身上吻他、抚摸他。他梦见他磨蹭着Sam的阴茎，自己的又硬又痛，从梦里醒来时，阴茎在被子里尴尬地撑起了帐篷。  
他是渴求Sam的，渴求到做梦都在想。他当然不会把这些告诉Sam，更是害怕昨晚Sam会听见他从他旖旎的春梦里说出什么不合时宜的梦话。  
幸运的是，Sam给了他否定的答案。  
舒了一口气，Dean大口吃光了早餐。  
Sam其实还想问Dean昨晚把他当成了谁，吻得那么热切，却不敢告诉Dean其实他们昨晚接吻了——如果他提醒了Dean，说不定Dean就会想起来。不管Dean昨晚心里想着的是哪个令他嫉妒不已的陌生人，先开始的人是他，如果Dean问起来，他不确定自己能想出顺利骗过Dean的借口。  
十七岁的圣诞节也过得糟糕透顶。

新年第一次的发情期，Sam依旧被John铐在了卫生间里。Dean提醒父亲要先用毛巾把Sam的手腕包起来，John粗声粗气地告诉他Sam这几天不用去学校了，也用不着那么麻烦了。  
满脸汗水的Sam靠坐在墙边，双眼因为欲望与热度而被熏红，不时伸出舌头舔着被牙齿咬破的嘴唇，自由的那只手按在鼓起的腿间，仿佛只要父亲一离开这个房间，他就会被手伸进自己的裤子里。  
父亲料理他的时候，Dean也在。因为父亲的命令，他就只能站在卫生间外面，看向他这边的视线里满是担忧与焦急。少年的目光越过父亲的肩膀对上Dean的眼睛，他在想象，倘若自己的眼睛里住着一头狼，在与Dean对视的那一秒，恐怕它就已经冲过去狠狠将Dean压在了覆盖着厚厚积雪的冰原上。  
狼会用它冒着热气的舌头从Dean的鼻尖一直舔到他的脚趾，不放过他身体的每一处关节每一块肌肉每一寸皮肤。狼要用牙齿咬破Dean颈后的肌肤，它会在Dean每个裸露在外的部位都做下独属于它的标记。  
狼会占有Dean，完全而彻底地占有，不给任何抵抗的机会，不留一丝空隙。  
Sam在欲望的疼痛中发出痛苦的呻吟，而视线自始至终都没能从Dean身上移开过，仿佛Dean是他看中的猎物，即将归属于他，再也逃不掉了。  
他目光中这种不加掩饰的侵略性让Dean蓦地感到口干舌燥。Dean知道那只是因为发情期，狼人习性中偏向动物的那部分从Sam的灵魂中冒头，而他无法否认自己因为Sam的眼神兴奋不已，他想起他们过去那些亲密的厮磨，尽管从头到尾都只是“应付问题”，可或许是因为后来他真的爱上Sam了，性爱的意义变得全然不同。  
他也乐在其中。  
当意识到自己又一次妄图利用Sam的发情期迫使Sam主动来接近自己时，Dean猛地回过神来，羞愧与羞耻让他不敢继续与Sam对视，生怕下一秒自己的自私卑劣就会在Sam锐利的视线之中无所遁形。  
之后父亲就勒令Dean回自己的房间去，或是出去干点别的，只是不准继续留在这里。Dean只能照做，可这一天里他什么都做不了，满脑子只有Sam。他见过Sam在发情期里的样子，知道那有多痛苦，也知道倔强的Sam在父亲面前一定会咬牙拼命忍耐。他甚至因此失去了食欲，夜里躺在床上怎么都睡不着，闭上眼睛就是那时Sam坐在卫生间里满身都是精液却还喘息不已的样子。  
他在这种心神恍惚的折磨中度过了接下来的两天，第三天一大早父亲就过来敲门叫醒了他，说他们有活干了。他连忙从床上爬了起来，急迫地问道Sam是不是要和他们一起去。连续两晚没睡让他的眼睛又干又涩，眨动时甚至还会有酸痛难忍的感觉，但他也顾不上这些了，囫囵套上衣服，他等着父亲给他肯定的答案。  
“Sam留在旅馆里。”  
大吃一惊的Dean立刻扭头看向父亲，不可置信地重复了一遍他的话。  
“我们离开了，他就一个人被铐在房间里吗？”  
“我们只是去帮忙，最晚明天下午就回来。我给Sam准备了足够的水。十分钟之后车里见。”父亲说完这些就要走了，Dean见状急忙跟过去一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
“你只给他准备了水吗？”  
“有一些食物。”  
父亲的话很简短，Dean知道他绝不会给Sam准备足量的食物，因为以前他总会按照他以为的那个最好的打算给他们钱，然而实际上他从不会在约定的时间内回来，他给的钱几乎没有足够过。  
Dean小时候经常吃这种亏，算着日子把父亲留给他的钱等分，在父亲承诺回来的那天刚好把钱花光，可等了一整晚父亲还没回来，第二天一早Sam抽嗒嗒地说他饿了。那天他用麦片勉强对付了Sam的三餐，可过了一晚，父亲还是没有回来。  
多次的教训之后年幼的Dean终于学会了精打细算。他会事先留出一部分钱，剩下的钱再来按照父亲约定离开的天数等分。如果到了时间父亲还不回来，至少他和Sam不会再因为没有钱饿肚子了。如果他用光了父亲留下的钱而父亲还没回来的话，他还有自己平时里偷偷攒的一点零花钱。  
钱总是不够用的，并不是因为他或是Sam贪嘴，只是父亲总是忘记自己对儿子们的承诺。  
听完父亲的话，Dean都来不及洗漱，径自冲进隔壁里，从父亲包里翻出了手铐钥匙，跑进卫生间里为Sam打开了手铐，抓着他的胳膊费力地把他带到床边，吞咽着津液躲开无数次来自Sam意识模糊的吻。  
接着他又冲出房间，迎面差点撞上父亲。  
“给我二十分钟，二十分钟就好，我马上回来。”他说着又慌慌张张回到自己的房间，几十秒之后飞快地冲出旅馆。  
他为Sam买回了大概足够他吃上四五天的食物，多数都是零食，也有水果，整箱的饮料就放在床边。接着他又把Sam的电脑和电源线也拿到床上，还有手机。确认了手枪还在枕头下面，他这才终于像完成一件任务那样舒了一口气。  
“我们要离开几天，有事一定要给我打电话。”Dean弯腰对Sam说道。弟弟乖乖点点头，不小心把呼吸喷洒在了他脸上。  
那么湿那么热，带着Sam身上的气味扑向他。  
Dean立刻用力站直了身体，像是再晚一秒，他就会控制不住地亲吻上弟弟迷人的嘴唇。


	50. Chapter 50

49

在赶往目的地途中，Dean明显感受到了父亲的不悦——他肯定不悦于Dean打开了Sam的手铐，只是把他锁在了房间里。John后来又企图把Sam重新铐回卫生间里， Dean又阻止了他。  
他们破天荒地吵了一架，当然，是在路上，现在John还在气头上。  
可Dean不能就让父亲把Sam这么关在卫生间里，他反问父亲是不是要让Sam坐在马桶上吃东西趴在马桶上睡觉。  
“他就要满十八岁了，你不能再像关小动物一样把他随便找个地方关起来就不去管他了。”  
让Dean生气的是这个。他习惯了父亲的粗心与不守承诺，习惯了替他在弟弟面前圆谎，他习惯了替父亲所有让他不开心的行为找借口，可父亲好像从没意识到儿子们长高了，自尊心跟着也会变强。  
只要有水，十八岁的人一两天不吃东西也死不了，可不能就是那样地把他铐在那里不闻不问。Sam确实被感染了，可他不是怪物，也从未伤害过任何人，没有理由被那样冷酷无情地对待。  
Dean明白父亲所有的难处，体谅他所有的痛苦，只是觉得，这个父亲对待他们，有时真的太苛刻了。  
原定外出一天的计划遭遇了突然变故，情况比老猎人们估计的还要复杂，他们花了两天时间都没弄清楚面对的是什么怪物。更糟糕的是，Dean还受伤了，右臂被怪物的长指甲刺了个对穿，还差一点骨折，现在连武器都拿不起来了，左腿也扭伤了，脚踝肿得老高，走路都费劲，更遑论是奔跑了。  
无奈之下，John只好让Dean先回去。Dean开不了车，两手空空地一瘸一拐沿着马路往出城的方向走去。冬日的太阳仿佛没有一丝一毫的热度，他在风里费力地拉起外套的衣领，肿起的脚踝让行走都变得异常艰难，每走出一步他都痛得直吸气，就这么走了很长一段距离才幸运地拦下了一辆顺风车。  
回到旅馆已经很晚了，大部分房客早就睡下。Dean独自沉默地走在走廊老旧的灯下，拖着他的影子走过一扇一扇紧闭的房门，路过父亲的房间时，陡然顿住了脚步。  
Sam还被锁在房间里。  
父亲绝不允许他靠近发情中的Sam。  
但现在，父亲还远在上百公里之外。  
焦灼的疼痛中，Dean突然心中一动，左手鬼使神差地握住把手向右拧动，门却推不开。  
是他自己在离开前反锁的，钥匙交给了父亲。  
Dean转身走向前台，高声叫醒了在房间里打瞌睡的老板，称自己弄丢了房间的钥匙。披着外套出来的谢顶男人睡眼惺忪地翻起眼皮看了Dean一眼，打着哈欠让他报上自己的名字。  
Dean用了Sam的假名，说开房的是他爸爸，老爸现在出去了，如果被他知道他弄丢了钥匙，他可是要遭殃的。  
“我记得你还有个兄弟，你为什么不去他的房间睡一晚。”老板慢吞吞拉开抽屉，在里面翻着备用钥匙，还说丢了钥匙得赔偿。  
“他喜欢带人回来过夜，你知道的，就是那档事。我对看真人版黄片可没兴趣。”Dean面不改色地撒谎，从口袋里掏了一堆零钞出来，殷勤地推到老板面前，讨好地求他千万千万别把自己弄丢钥匙这件事告诉父亲。  
拿到钥匙之后他又一瘸一拐折了回去，紧张地开了门，闪身进了房间，立刻关门上锁。  
房间里没开灯，一片漆黑，什么都看不见。Dean下意识吞咽了一下，听见一声一声粗重的喘息与呻吟正从房间的某处传来。声音刺激着感官，好似有什么正朝下腹涌去，他无意识地绷紧了大腿，抬手摸到墙上的开关开了灯。  
Sam正躺在他的床上，电脑在另一张床上。床单和枕头几乎都湿透了，原本铺满一床的还没开封的零食被他庞大的身躯都挤到了地上，十来个空的矿泉水瓶就这么乱七八糟地倒在地板上，有些瓶子里还有水，倾倒时水就这么洒了一地。  
Sam的头发和衣服也是湿的，裤子不知被塞到哪儿去了。他的脸红得就像发烧了一样，眼角像是还有眼泪干涸的痕迹，手握着坚硬的阴茎在套弄，衣服下摆全都是精液的痕迹。  
Dean注意到Sam的手背和手指上有许多细密的伤口，骨节处还有青青紫紫的淤痕，褐色的痂与红肿连成了一片，看起来格外触目惊心。  
倒吸了一口气，他急忙拖着疼痛的脚踝赶到床前，一边低声叫着弟弟的名字，一边焦急询问他手上的伤是怎么回事。他担忧的视线扫过弟弟的脸庞与脖子，左手抓住湿衣服的下摆正欲掀开检查他的身体，腰上陡然被一股力道禁锢，他都没反应过来是怎么回事，只觉得一阵天旋地转，回过神时，他已经被Sam压在了湿透的床上几近疯狂地吻着。  
这两天里Sam几乎也没有睡觉，被欲望折磨到神志模糊的时候他就会产生Dean回来找他的错觉，他在自己的幻想里饥渴地吻着Dean，用舌头舔遍Dean身体的每一寸皮肤，把阴茎塞进Dean的身体里，求他就这么夹紧自己，求他乖乖把自己的精液留在身体里。  
他射了无数次，幻觉中的Dean也射了无数次，他们像两条蛇紧紧纠缠彼此，Dean甚至趴在他身上说了好些他从不会说的污言秽语，求他狠狠操他，求他别把阴茎拔出去，求他用精液填满他。可幻觉中的一切根本不能帮到他一丝一毫，由幻觉到另一场幻觉之间的间隙里，他始终是清醒的，房间里只有他一个人，床上堆满了Dean给他买回来的食物，可是Dean不在这里，他根本不在这里，他再也不会出现，再也不会放任他去放肆品尝他甜美的嘴唇与身体。  
所以此时此刻的Sam已经分不清这到底是梦还是现实，只是满怀热切与绝望地亲吻，疯得像他已经不在乎了，强硬得像他决意在幻觉里抛却自己虚伪的隐忍和柔情蜜意。嘴唇与牙齿蹂躏着对方还带着一丝丝凉意的嘴唇，舌头顶开牙关长驱直入，搅乱了对方的气息与从喉间溢出的细碎音节。他只是舔舐、吮吸、纠缠、啃咬，只是竭尽所能地用唇舌堵住这个幻觉破碎的可能，双手推起Dean的衣服，手掌放肆地游走在Dean的身体上，他饥渴地吞咽Dean的津液，嘴唇沿着被津液弄湿的，从Dean的嘴唇吻到生着胡茬的下巴，最后埋首在他颈间，吮吸皮肤，几乎就要弄出吻痕了。  
直到被呢喃着“别弄出痕迹”的Dean抓着肩膀慌乱推开，呼吸狂乱的Sam这才有些相信眼前这个人是真的Dean了。他瞪起微微有些发痛的眼睛，低头凝视着躺在他身下用力喘息的人，看得那么认真，那么入迷，像是要看穿他的皮肉骨骼看进他的灵魂之中。带着微微潮意的手指无意识摩挲着对方湿润的嘴唇，他小心翼翼地吸着气，慢慢地俯身下去，带着一丝不敢确认的迷茫叫出了哥哥的名字。  
Sam如此茫然小心的样子让Dean心中蓦地漫起一阵抽痛，他抬起左手温柔地抱住弟弟的脖子将他拉近自己，抬起头主动将嘴唇贴上他的，用近乎气息的低哑嗓音说道：“我们得快些，老爸不知什么时候就回来了。”


	51. Chapter 51

50

被问起怎么先回来了，Dean只是含糊其辞地说脚踝肿了，老爸觉得他这样也帮不上忙就放他回来了。他说着，左手还温柔地捏着Sam的颈后，像是再告诉他别担心。Sam舔了一下哥哥的嘴唇，没有脱他的衣服，只是一面低下头隔着衣服吮吸他的乳头一面心急地剥下了他的裤子。第一次的扩张很潦草，Sam迫不及待把阴茎塞进了Dean的后穴，猎人在疼痛中吸了几口气，却还是温柔地搂着弟弟的脖子。  
Sam很快就射了，比他们想象中的都要快，而Dean的还硬着。少年沉下身体，用自己汗湿的脸磨蹭着Dean的脸，撒娇般用鼻尖拱拱哥哥的脸颊，不停索吻，吻得Dean的鼻尖和嘴唇都湿湿的。  
“你还没射……”被Dean的阴茎顶着肚子，Sam含着Dean的嘴唇轻轻吮吸，气喘吁吁地呢喃，伸手过去帮他手淫。  
爱抚和前戏都很仓促，一切都很急迫，他们都担心父亲会像上次那样突然出现，可这偷情般的情境却让他们兴奋不已。Dean张着腿，Sam还没从他身体里退出去，而他就这么被Sam压在身下，被他细细吻着，阴茎还被他握在手里套弄。Sam偶尔会不小心压到他右臂，他没把自己受伤的事告诉弟弟，疼痛总会煞风景地打断快感，而他没有呻吟，只是不动声色地勾过弟弟的肩把他的重心带着偏向另一边。  
阴茎被抚弄的快感让Dean不时拱起身体，他会张开嘴用牙齿咬住弟弟的嘴唇轻轻拉扯，把舌头伸进他嘴里，像是要伸到他喉咙里似的。他希望Sam的唇舌与手能在他身上多停留一会儿，因为他不敢像Sam抚摸他这样地去抚摸Sam。  
Sam推起Dean的衣服，低头咬住他的乳头拉扯。这招总是很管用，Dean一旦被玩弄乳头很快就会沉沦，他将手指插进Sam的头发里，手掌按住他的后脑，半是强迫地将他按在自己胸口。柔软的呻吟逸出唇际——或许是他们都知道今晚父亲不在，所以谁也没有压抑自己的声音——Dean模糊地叫了两声Sam的名字，摇晃着腰将阴茎狠狠撞向弟弟的掌心。  
这是Dean第一次在他们做爱的时候叫Sam的名字。  
Sam注意到了，他听见那个音节了，在这个时候被Dean嘶哑的声音呵出，带着莫可名状的温柔与性感。疲软的阴茎突然狠狠抽搐了一下，Sam递送着腰杆，让性器在Dean的身体里小幅度摩擦着，而他的牙齿却更加用力地咬住Dean的乳头，吮吸时发出的水声响起在房间里，Dean的身体蓦地颤抖起来，双腿夹紧了Sam的腰，内壁又开始有节奏地收缩起来，紧紧吸住了Sam逐渐变硬的阴茎。  
内壁明显感受到阴茎的胀大，再一次被撑开，被填得满满当当，变化带来了莫名的羞耻感，Dean感到后背一阵发紧，不知为何脸颊上好似被人点了一把火似的。摩擦带来的快感让他小腹抽动，所有的热意都汇聚在了阴囊与性器根部，但更让他感到口干舌燥的却是他也能清晰地感受到内壁正蠕动着将Sam的阴茎夹紧，每一次Sam向后退出时内壁总会收缩着咬紧它，仿佛不愿它从自己的身体撤出，而Sam挺身将阴茎顶入时，一瞬被撑开的感觉里带着些微疼痛与令人心悸的恐惧，但很快这些都会化作难以言喻的快感将他牢牢包裹其中。  
最私密处最敏锐的感官如此清晰地呈现，Dean不敢承认他现在因为这些舒服得快要晕过去，而Sam还在吸着他的乳头，轻微刺痛感化作好似带着一丝丝甜味的快感和电流般的酥麻感，从胸前向着四肢百骸涌去，让他几乎连手指都麻痹了。  
Dean的腰摇晃得越来越厉害，连带内壁也收缩得越来越紧，被狠狠吸住的快感让Sam有些晕眩，他喘息着从Dean身体里退出，手指握着性器根部，只有龟头还顶着收缩的穴口磨蹭。Dean突然发出一声极为细微的啜泣声，用几不可闻的声音又叫了一声弟弟的名字，像是请求他把阴茎插进他的后穴继续操他。  
少年差点因为Dean的这声带着抽泣的低唤就射了出来。  
自Dean的胸前抬起头，Sam看见Dean正享受地半眯着眼睛，眼角、脸颊和鼻尖都通红通红的，甚至耳根和脖子也红成一片，汗水在灯光之下闪闪发亮，衬得他鼻梁上的那些巧克力碎一般的雀斑更加可爱迷人。两片红艳丰满的嘴唇微张着，闪动着带有一丝下流意味的水光，Sam看见Dean从不安分的舌尖正躲在两排整齐的齿列后面发颤，便再也忍不住地低头吻住了他。  
别人一定也见过这样的Dean，一定也会在这种时候难以自持地和他接吻。  
嫉妒心强烈的少年想着便不觉皱眉，心中愤然，牙齿在哥哥的嘴唇上狠狠咬了两把，直到Dean发出疼痛的低吟他这才暂时饶过了他，又用舌头温存地舔舐他的下唇，耐心地将他哄好。  
Sam一边与Dean接吻一边将手绕过Dean的双腿，用手臂勾住他的膝盖架起他的两条腿，手掌稳稳扶住他的后腰让他腰下悬空地把他一把托了起来。  
慢慢从床上站了起来，Sam握着Dean的胯骨将他的身体又往上拉了拉，让他整个身体只剩蝴蝶骨之上的部分还贴着床单。大半个身体悬空的Dean不安地动了动，抬起左手反向抓紧了枕头，而受伤的右臂在身边移动了几公分，右手在疼痛中也握紧了床单。  
Sam握着阴茎再次操进了Dean的身体里，他抓着Dean的双腿将它们用力打开，挺起腰用力冲撞，每一下都重重顶在了内壁的最深处。  
又重又深的顶撞让快感陡然变得更加激烈了，柱体每一次摩擦前列腺都会让Dean的身体狠狠颤动，想合拢双腿，它们却被Sam牢牢握在手掌里，只能保持着大开的姿势，任由自己的一切暴露在弟弟面前。  
急迫汹涌的快感让Dean差点哭了出来，灯光之下的他焦急地寻找Sam的视线所在，然而抬眼就看见Sam粗大的性器进出在他被迫打开的双腿之间，Sam压着他的下体前倾，他甚至能看见自己的后穴是如何Sam的阴茎撑开、是如何接纳它、最后紧紧含住它的。  
直白而强烈的视觉刺激让Dean毫无征兆地就这么射了自己一身，甚至都还来不及出声。沉浸在激烈高潮中的身体抖得厉害，后穴一时收缩得更加厉害了，残留在龟头上的精液一滴一滴落在外套上，紧紧咬住阴茎的内壁清晰地将它的形状、温度、甚至上面每一道经络的鼓起与搏动强行塞入Dean脑中，迫使他在快感与羞耻中忍不住呜咽出声。  
Dean满脸眼泪与汗水满身精液地躺在被水浸湿的床单上，喉结、肩膀、乃至整个身体都因快感颤动着，自头顶而下的灯光让这一切都清清楚楚落入Sam眼底，深沉的爱欲将他榛绿色的美丽瞳色几乎染成墨黑，他握着Dean的大腿猛地将膝盖压向他的肩膀，沉身狠狠将阴茎钉入Dean湿软的后穴，身体撞击发出淫靡的声响，Sam竭力将自己贴近Dean，直到囊袋贴上臀瓣，他用力抓住Dean的大腿，低吟着将精液灌进了他的身体里。  
过后是两人冗长的喘息，期间还夹杂着Dean竭力压抑的抽噎声。Sam没有立刻从Dean的身体里退出，甚至也没立刻放开Dean的腿，只是保持着他们高潮时的姿势，低头看着低咽的Dean，直到Dean抬起眼泪迷蒙的眼睛对上他的眼睛，直到Dean闭上眼睛让他放开他。  
松开手时，两块巨大的红色掌印被留在了Dean白皙的大腿上，看上去很下流，而Sam一时有些入迷，险些俯身吻在了这两块痕迹上。而Dean在他有所动作之前便从他身下起身下了床，一只手捡起地上被水弄湿的裤子费力地套上。  
牛仔裤遮住了它们。  
Sam跪在床上愣愣看着Dean湿透的背影，有些失望。  
“去洗个澡，换上干净的衣服，别待在你的床上了，困了就在老爸的床上睡一会儿吧。”  
往常做爱过后，他们总会抱在一起沉沉睡去，而现在叮嘱他的Dean甚至都没有转身看他。  
哥哥的背影让少年莫名感到不安。Dean回来时还和往常一样，可不知从刚刚的哪个点开始，他就变得有点不一样了，好似在躲避他的眼神。猜测让Sam忐忑地叫了一声哥哥的名字。  
“什么事？”Dean反射性回头，却在看到Sam的脸时又慌忙移开视线，低下头假装拉裤链。  
“……没事。”他的观察没错。  
“我回房去了，还是会把你反锁起来，如果有什么事你就在房间里喊我，我会听见的。”Dean把脚塞进靴子里，肿起的脚踝让穿鞋这件简单的事也变得费力气来。他没管散开的鞋带，走到门边时又像突然想起什么似的，“你的手怎么回事？怎么受伤的？”  
可是他问这些的时候依然没有去看Sam。  
“我不小心打碎了卫生间的镜子。”  
Dean闻言，吃惊地扭头，却正好看见Sam脱掉了身上唯一一件衣服，正准备去浴室洗澡。视线贪婪地流连在少年结实的肩膀与后背，顺着他线条优美的肌肉一路向下，滑过他精瘦的细腰、窄臀与修长的大腿，自己毫无遮掩地被Sam侵入的画面又一次毫无征兆地出现在脑海中，敏感的穴口又收缩了一下，Dean急忙将视线从Sam身上转向自己面前的门，敷衍地说了一句“以后小心些”便好似逃跑般地离开了房间。


	52. Chapter 52

51

John在翌日午后回到了旅馆，那时Sam已经收拾好了房间，包括他湿透的床单和卫生间里碎了一地的镜子，Dean也早就清理好了身体，对着镜子反复检查脖子或是肩膀上有没有留下什么痕迹。  
带着审视意味地在两个房间里转了几圈，John意味深长地打量Dean，而Dean只是投降般举起双手，信誓旦旦假扮无辜——儿子们自然心照不宣地严守秘密，如果昨晚的事被父亲知道了，免不了又是一场无妄之灾。  
接下来又是短暂的休憩，Sam在发情期结束之后才发现Dean的右臂受伤了，可是此时他已经回想不起那天晚上，他究竟有没有在过于情动的时刻不小心压到了哥哥的伤口。担忧当然是有的，除此之外还有埋怨，勉强收起了自己任性的孩子气，Sam思索着到底该如何说服兄长别再因为怕他担心而隐瞒一些根本不能隐瞒的事。  
学期即将结束时John又带着儿子们搬去了别处，刚刚找到旅馆落脚便又急匆匆带着Dean投入到一个新的案子之中。离开之前，Dean留了不少钱给Sam，也总是那句话，有事一定要给他打电话。  
离开的第二天，Dean发现Sam破天荒给父亲打了一通电话。那时他们刚刚混入死者的葬礼，正忙着向参加葬礼的人套话，父亲匆忙说了两句就挂断了，刚准备接着调查，不料Sam的第二通电话又来了。  
眼角余光瞥见父亲的眉头已经狠狠皱起，嘴角也阴沉地垂下，Dean听着父亲的语气渐渐抬高，隐隐有了发怒的趋势。他急忙冲正在同他说话的女士露出安抚的笑容，低声说了几句令人宽慰的贴心话，接着便来到父亲身边，抬手冲他比了一个把手机给他的手势。  
Sam那边正激动地说着什么，John见Dean来了，毫不犹豫地把手机递了过去，转身又投入到了工作里。  
“嘿，冷静点，小老虎，是我。”Dean刚把手机贴到耳边就听见Sam在那边大吼着“真不敢相信你这种人也能做我们的父亲”，尽管经常和父亲吵得不可开交，有时甚至会到动手的地步，但Sam很少会对父亲说这种话，这让Dean猛然意识到问题的严重性，略略调整了一下刚才显得有几分轻浮与漫不经心的语气，他一边放柔声音安抚弟弟的情绪，一边以极为认真郑重的语气询问发生了什么事。  
“他为什么总是这样，觉得我的事麻烦的时候就把你推出来。”电话那头的Sam发出嘲笑的声音，尖锐刺耳，听得Dean都忍不住皱起了眉头，他正想告诫弟弟别用这种口气评价父亲，Sam却说着“我晚些时候再打给他”便径自结束了通话。  
长串忙音让莫名被迁怒的Dean心里也生出了几分憋屈的恼怒，他握着父亲的手机在原地愣愣站了两秒钟，内心里一番权衡交战之后，又气冲冲地拨下了弟弟的号码，正打算问个明白，却听见远处的父亲正在叫他。  
电话还没接通。  
Dean固执地又等了几秒，漫长的信号音让他的眉头越皱越紧，而此时父亲的声音再次响起。  
咬牙挂断了电话，Dean拿着手机朝父亲小跑过去。  
后来在工作的间隙里，父亲又接到了Sam打开的电话，依旧是没说上两句话就挂断了。被迁怒的怒火早已消散得无影无踪的Dean只想知道到底发生了什么事，父亲看了他一眼，说是关于Sam转学的事。  
Dean闻言有些诧异，一个人握着刀叉歪着脑袋想了很久也想不出是关于转学的什么事能让Sam愤怒至此。  
Sam在十二岁之前都是很厌恶转学的，因为不停的搬家和转学让他永远交不到朋友。Sam告诉过Dean那种感觉，像他被关在一栋透明的玻璃房子里，外面有那么多同龄人，他羡慕他们，喜欢他们，希望和他们成为朋友，可他永远走不出去这幢没有门窗的房子。那时他也因为转学的事请求过父亲，甚至任性地大吵大闹过，可谁也改变不了父亲的决定。  
当Sam渐渐习惯了孤独之后，他这才开始学着习惯转学这件事。他习惯了从一座城市搬去另一座城市，习惯了一天的大半时间都花在Impala里，习惯了住不同的汽车旅馆，习惯了一周前的同学和现在的同学有不同的口音。他后来甚至学会了自我安慰，告诉Dean说或许这样也不错，至少他已经去过了许许多多地方，也许在成年之前就能走完整个美国。可Dean知道，Sam需要的不仅是这些经历，还有能与他分享经历的人。  
Dean自己试着努力去充当那样一个角色，他会让弟弟和他分享在学校里发生的事，和他一起对某些同学或是老师品头论足，他当然也立场坚决地支持Sam还击那些不太友善的坏孩子，还跃跃欲试地表示可以帮他教训他们。  
可“哥哥”和“朋友”终归还是不一样的，他们的经历太像了，几乎一模一样的人生，所有的回忆和细节里都充斥着彼此的影子，如此一来便失去了新鲜感。  
十六岁的Dean曾背着父亲悄悄去过地下酒吧，灯红酒绿之下充斥着另一种全然不同的新鲜与刺激，每个陌生人背后都隐约刻写着独特的故事，他跃跃欲试地想去解读，想要融入他们，像此刻的他只是一个普通的十六岁少年，对任何事都充满了好奇与探知欲。他沉浸在那种氛围里无法自拔，希望自己在今夜能认识什么人，交到什么朋友，只是这场充满期待的幻觉之旅最终因父亲找到了他而潦草收场。  
孩子们是不能属于孤独的。  
这也是后来为什么Dean总是尽可能地请求父亲在一个地方多待一段时间，至少让Sam能在同一所学校度过一整个学期。  
但如果Sam不愿转学，他一定会在搬家之前就直截了当地告诉父亲，而不会等到现在。所以Dean完全想不通Sam还会因为什么事对父亲发这么大脾气。  
晚餐过后，Dean终于还是忍不住悄悄给Sam打了电话。少年的语气听上去还余怒未消，也依旧不肯告诉他到底发生了什么。Dean无奈抱着手机在角落里急得直打转，一遍一遍劝说弟弟，还承诺有什么问题他一定会想办法解决。  
“太迟了。”Sam说着发出了讥刺的笑声，听得Dean心里又是一阵难受。  
“Sam，到底出了什么问题，告诉我好吗？如果你需要的话，我马上赶回去帮你。”  
他一遍又一遍不厌其烦地诱哄弟弟，一遍又一遍承诺，直到Sam告诉他父亲离开之前忘记去当地的高中为他办理转学手续。虽然手续确实可以随时去办，但因为他曾经因为发情期缺过很多天课，如果再多缺几天课他就没办法顺利升上高三了。现在没有手续他无法去学校，今天是最后一天了，往后就算他办好手续可以去学校了，也一样要再念一个高二。  
听完Sam的话，Dean愣愣花了许久才彻底理解其中的意思。  
“你是说过了今天，不管你成绩怎么样都会被留级？”  
手机里传来Sam近乎冷漠的一声“没错”。  
Dean蓦地就有些慌了。虽然对父亲来说，小儿子多念一年高中根本无所谓，可站在Sam的角度想一想，这无疑是一件令人难过的事——沮丧、或是郁闷都不足以形容Sam的心情了，Dean很了解自己的弟弟，对他来说，“上学”是一件很重要的事，无论是其本质的学习还是形式上的“去学校”，那意味着家庭与自由之间的平衡，他已经为了家庭在转学这件事上做出了让步和妥协，他一心所求的只不过是顺利升学，然后考上心仪的大学。  
这一秒，Dean理解了Sam的愤怒，那其实是一种失望——却不是对自身对未来的失望，而是对父亲的失望，就像他已经知道父亲对他们的将来有所打算，并也决定要漠视他们自己的意愿。  
他能体会刚刚Sam说出“太迟了”这句话时抱持的心情，那不是凭借想象就能轻易说出口的“我懂”，而是他真的经历过，因为一次猎魔错过了高中生涯最后一次也是最重要的一次考试，他在该毕业的那年没能拿到高中毕业证书，直到第二年他才通过专门的机构拿到G.E.D。  
Dean忽地难过起来。  
可是，如此难过的他却说不出一句安慰的话，他无法再像以前那样对弟弟说着诸如“没事了”“我会帮你解决这个的”之类的话，因为他知道他做不到了——就像他曾妄想自己拥有了控制时间的能力，让他能从时间之中挤出一道缝隙回到考试那天。  
从不提及并不代表毫不在乎。Dean有过许多机会，他知道它们都是他主动放弃的，但那并不表示他心里没有遗憾。  
“我原本想过，等我明年毕业了就和你一样不去大学了。你总是跟我说，老爸需要你，他可能也是需要我的，不管怎么样他总是我们的爸爸。”愤怒过后的Sam异常平静，他冷静而不带任何起伏的语调听得Dean的心揪痛起来，让他恨不能立刻飞奔回弟弟身边用力把他抱进怀里安抚，就像他十六岁时常做的那样，像他十二岁时常做的那样，像他十岁、八岁、六岁时常做的那样，像年幼的Sam第一次站起来又立刻跌倒时他跑过去抱起弟弟那样。  
“但我改变主意了，Dean。”

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

52

其实Dean很早之前就预感Sam最终还是会选择离家去念大学，但他从没真的去问过Sam。这是他第一次听Sam亲口说出自己对未来的计划，他甚至也是第一次知道Sam也曾想过放弃继续念书，和他一样帮助父亲。  
有那么一瞬，Dean其实是犹豫的。因为他不想Sam为了这个家去牺牲什么——如果Sam也做出了牺牲，他会觉得自己曾经做出的选择、自己曾经做出的那些放弃都毫无价值了。  
可他也不想和Sam分开。  
这么多年，他和Sam从没真正分开过。无论是作为一个哥哥，还是作为他怯于坦白的爱上了Sam的某个人，他都不希望和Sam分开。他甚至很清楚，自己没有什么朋友却不感到孤独的最大原因就是因为他还有Sam，对他而言，Sam不仅仅只是弟弟，Sam还是他的朋友。  
两个念头在心中拉锯撕扯相持不下，所以在听到Sam说改变主意之后，Dean一下子失去了声音，只能握着手机那么呆呆站在月光之下，视线凝聚在某个存在、或者又不存在的点上，耳边所有声响陡然湮灭，最终只剩电话那头相同的沉默。  
直到最后他也没有表态，Sam结束通话之前的那句再见说得好似愤愤不平，像在埋怨他为什么不站在他这边。  
那天他也没有把Sam的决定告诉父亲，只是躺在床上闭上眼睛，清醒着过了一整夜。第二天的调查、确认目标、掘坟焚尸也都还算顺利，夜色之中他跟随父亲上了车，嗅到自己身上好像也沾染了尸体腐臭的气味。  
回去之后，父亲还是为Sam办理了转学手续，Sam也照常去学校。父亲也找到了一些据说可以让Sam恢复的办法，却从未成功过。春季和夏季的发情期度过得还是万分痛苦，父亲依旧不留任何情面地把他铐在卫生间里，倒是在Dean的一再提醒之下终于记得要在Sam的手腕上包裹一条毛巾。  
秋季的新学年开始，Sam还是坐进了高二的教室里学着上一年已经学过的东西。重复带来的乏味让他总会在上课时走神，而占用他思绪时间最长的总是Dean。  
现在不仅在发情期里无法触碰Dean，甚至平日里都少有交谈的机会。他知道一定是父亲警告过Dean了，Dean还是那么听父亲的话，这一点总让他恨得近乎牙痒。可他还是怀着一颗期待的心希望有一天Dean能主动过来找他，向他确认半年前他说的改变主意是不是真的。  
其实Sam一直在等。他在等Dean来问他，在等Dean看着他诚恳地说他很重要，所以希望他能留下。  
他希望Dean还能像很久很久以前那样，笑眯眯地弯腰下来对他说，“和我待在一起”。  
就算Dean只是以一个哥哥的身份说出这句话他都会义无反顾。  
可Dean却好似已经忘了那件事，从没提起过。  
他们每天见面的时间还是那么少，甚至都不会迷登登走错房间了。父亲开车时他永远只能坐在后座，而Dean就坐在副驾座上，还规规矩矩系着安全带，目视前方，从不会主动同他说话。  
一年之前的Sam绝不会想到有朝一日，连看着Dean、听他说话这些小事都变成奢侈。  
于是，他们明明还在一起的，Sam却像已经有数十个漫长的世纪没有见过Dean了，他坐在车里，一边凝视Dean脑后的短发与他宽厚的肩膀一边思念他，偶尔能幸运地与他对视，也会立刻被那双久违的绿眼睛迷住。他想上前，想不顾一切地亲吻心爱的哥哥，可他发现，“不顾一切”却是那么困难。  
不顾一切的意思是说，他能不顾父亲的震怒，也能不顾Dean错愕之后的躲避乃至疏离。  
事实上，他真的做不到。现在的情形已经够糟糕了，而他无法承受可能比现在更加糟糕的现实。  
所以只能忍耐了。尽管目光总在极尽所能地寻找Dean的身影，尽管呼吸时总会产生他还能嗅到Dean气味的错觉，尽管唇舌手指无一不渴望触碰Dean，尽管他的大脑、他的心和他的灵魂都嘶叫着、揪痛着、饥渴地渴望着Dean，尽管他把自己弄得像得不到那一口欣快的瘾君子，可他也只能忍耐，在漫长又痛苦的戒断中努力保持一种岌岌可危的平衡。  
Sam并不关心那些真正的瘾君子花了多长时间来戒除他们的瘾，因为他知道再多的时间都毫无意义，靠着每天一杯美沙酮的戒断也能被称作戒断吗？受到一点诱惑，一样会重新跌入魂牵梦萦的天堂里，嬉笑着在云端打滚，与彼时痛苦翻滚的那个自己判若两人。  
就像他，像他也总是祈求着能有那么一两次机会，于是也真的能得到那么一两次机会——父亲外出，Dean带着他诱人的气味出现在他面前，弯腰下来吻他，把手放在他胀痛的阴茎上，骑坐在他身上，起伏身体，摇晃腰臀。然后他们一起高潮，把呻吟吐进对方嘴里，混着津液吞下。  
机会总是那么难得，伴随着忐忑与惶恐，伴随着明知不可为而为之的羞耻与刺激，快感来临时他兴奋得几乎虚脱，自由的那只手紧紧搂着Dean，恨不得让他就此融入自己的骨血，如此一来，他就再也不会恐惧Dean在有朝一日的离去。  
于是伴随着那些美妙的机会，瘾又一次在他脑中、在他心里和灵魂里生根发芽，又一次生得枝繁叶茂，于是瘾又控制了他的呼吸、心跳与思绪，让他又一次坠入到对Dean无从解释又无可自拔的倾慕迷恋之中。  
得到时越满足越欢愉，戒断时就越痛苦越煎熬；戒断时越痛苦越煎熬，得到时就更是满足更是欢愉。  
这是可悲的循环，每一次对Dean的触碰都会让他此前的所有努力功亏一篑，甚至陷得更深。于是他用来想Dean的时间越来越长，他凝视Dean背影的眼神越来越露骨，他在那些难得的“机会”将Dean抱得越来越紧，而他也越来越害怕。  
他害怕Dean会发现他发呆的那些时间里他脑子里全都是Dean在不同时刻里的样子，全都是Dean不同情绪时的表情，全都是Dean的笑声、叹息声、呻吟与哭声，全都是Dean的绿眼睛、是他饱满柔软的嘴唇、是他宽厚的肩膀和生满茧的双手。  
他害怕Dean会突然回过头撞见他爱意流溢的目光。  
他害怕他们做爱时Dean会听见他心里疯狂重复着的“我爱你”。  
他害怕自己的爱最终会以一种难堪的结局收场，害怕Dean最后看他的眼神就和父亲撞见了他们在床上厮混时的眼神一样。  
他害怕到最后用一堵墙分开他和Dean的那个人再也不是父亲而是Dean。  
他害怕他得不到Dean，反而失去了他。  
他害怕自己得不到心爱的人，还失去了曾经仰慕的兄长。  
如果他非得在“爱情”与“Dean”之间做一个抉择，毫无疑问地，他会选择后者。  
他想切断自己的瘾。  
在SAT测试过后，Sam告诉Dean他已经想好要去哪所大学了，态度从容坚定，仿佛笃定了校方也会因为他的优秀而对他垂青有加。那时他们正一同外出去买午餐，是非常难得的独处时间。Sam把双手插在外套的口袋里，紧张得舔了无数次嘴唇却还是阻止不了干涩在其表面蔓延。  
这是最后一次机会了。  
他对自己说。  
而他仍然希望Dean开口挽留。  
低头踢开脚边的石子，Sam没有去看Dean的表情。呼吸在等待中都变成了某种阻碍，他们到了快餐店，Dean问他要吃些什么，他这才终于抬起头，看着菜单的时候才猛然发现视线居然因为对Dean的失望与愤怒而变得模糊。  
不闻不问的Dean和那个宁愿他多念一年高二都不愿赶回去为他办理转学手续的父亲究竟还有什么区别呢？  
Sam头一次有了屈辱的感觉。  
不是委屈，而是屈辱。他感觉Dean正慢慢变成父亲那样的人，而他正爱着这样一个混蛋。  
他的双手在口袋里死死握成了拳头，指甲掐进掌心的肉里，然而微末的疼痛对他盘踞在他心口的痛恨毫无作用。  
他们拎着买好的食物走出快餐店时，Dean抬头看了一眼天空中的太阳，然后用一种极为克制的语气问他是不是真的想好了。他赌气地点头，没有说话。这个时候，Dean扭头过来看他了，为难地顿了一下，连眉头都是微微皱起的。这个表情又一次让他想起了父亲，他发出自嘲的笑声，反问Dean是不是要像老爸那样强迫他留下来。  
“我会挑个好时机跟老爸谈谈的。别错过了摆在你面前的好机会，小天才。”Dean说着，皱起的眉头始终没有舒开过。而Sam不知道是不是自己的错觉，他竟从Dean眼中看出几分不舍的忧郁。


	54. Chapter 54

53

后来Dean确实挑了一个自以为的好时机把这件事告诉父亲的——但对John来说，任何时机都不适合来找他谈儿子离家去念大学这件事。Dean看出父亲的不悦，却还是硬着头皮一个劲劝他。  
Dean不想让Sam在这里留下什么遗憾，他不想让“无法继续念书”也成为Sam心里的一个遗憾。错过毕业考试那天，Dean也在心里怨恨过父亲，那时他们正在佛罗里达州，距离Dean就读的学校有几百公里。太阳在Dean的注视之下一点一点沉入地平线，十八岁的年轻猎人用他沾了泥土的胳膊擦了一下被汗水模糊的眼睛。  
时间久了，那些怨恨也就淡了，只是变成了心里的一根刺，不痛了，却永远都在那里。已经过去的事都变成无关紧要的事，Dean理解父亲，也知道所有重要的事都还未发生，所有重要的事都等在将来。  
可对Sam来说，“去大学念书”就是还未发生的，对他来说，那就是重要的。Dean不想让关于这件事的遗憾也成为Sam心里的一根刺，不想Sam也去用诸如“过去的事都不重要了”一类的说辞自我安慰。  
想追求的事总该去追求一下，他们都还年轻。  
时间还很多，生命还很长。  
这一次，Dean自然是没能劝动父亲的，于是又有了第二次和第三次。  
最后一次Sam也加入了他，结果还是演变成了John和Sam之间的战争。父亲用他猎鹰般的眼神紧盯着小儿子的眼睛，一字一句告诉他如果他敢离家去念大学，那就再也不要想回来了。  
Sam最痛恨的就是被威胁，尤其这个威胁他的人还是父亲。他挑衅地与父亲对视，学着他的样子一字一句说道：“是的，我会的。”  
父亲揍了Sam，在儿子们来得及反应之前他的拳头已经砸在了Sam的颧骨上，之后才有Sam发狠地反过来揪住他的衣襟和Dean奋力将他们分开。气喘吁吁的John和气喘吁吁的Sam像两头愤怒的雄狮相持，谁也不肯相让。Dean挤进他们中间，几乎是贴着他们的胸膛将他们隔开，最后一把将怒火中烧的弟弟拉出了旅馆。  
他们找了一家酒吧。酒保倒了一杯威士忌正要给Sam，Dean示意给他一杯果汁就够了。还在生气的Sam横着眼睛瞪了Dean一眼，Dean无奈叹了一口气，苦笑着说生气的时候不许喝酒。  
“别怪他，Sammy。他只是……想早点帮妈妈复仇而已。”  
酒吧里有些冷清。Dean一口气喝光了杯子里的酒，就摇晃着杯子看里面的冰块撞着杯壁。  
“你得……得理解他。”  
Dean冲酒保比了个手势又要了一杯酒。  
“我很好奇，Dean，你真的从来没怨恨过老爸吗？从来没有过吗？他做什么你都不介意吗？他说什么你都愿意听从吗？”面前的那杯果汁一口没动，Sam扭过头，桀骜而倔强地看着身边的哥哥，问话的语气里却没有半分好奇，只有尖锐。  
怎么会从不怨恨，怎么会从不介意，怎么可能事事都愿意听从。  
只是他偷偷溜出去玩了一整天回到旅馆就看见弟弟差点被妖怪吸食灵魂，只是他等着去舞会却看到弟弟坐在Impala后座等着他一起回去，只是他有一次偷看父亲的日记却看见他把妈妈的照片夹在里面——他对这家也是有责任的，妈妈是老爸的责任，Sam则是他的。他很难去给所谓的“好儿子”或是“好哥哥”下一个定义，可如果他也像Sam那样坚持自己的自由，坚持自己的怨恨与介意，这个家就会四分五裂。  
父亲需要他，因为猎魔始终都是危险的职业，多一个人就多一份保障。如果考试那天父亲把他留在学校自己独自踏上了猎魔之旅之后受了伤，他猜自己一样也会后悔不已，甚至想着假如他那天跟着父亲一起去了就好，那不过是一场考试而已。  
那些存在于过去的未被选择到的选择，正是因为错过了，所以才耿耿于怀。  
可责任始终是责任。  
况且，如果他选择了责任，Sam才有选择自由的可能。  
Sam不该这么问的。  
“我有没有、或者愿不愿意都不重要了，重要的是，现在我所做的一切是我选择去做的，我也不会后悔。Sammy，我知道你可以勉强自己留下来，但那样的话，你一定会后悔，不是吗？你才十九岁，为什么要在这么年轻的时候就去做一堆会让自己后悔的事呢？”  
Dean看向弟弟的目光诚挚恳切，闪动着温柔的瞳光。他很少会对谁说这样的话，劝弟弟离开自己更是让他的心酸涩不已，可爱上Sam已经是他自私的极致了，他不允许自己再去对Sam提出更加自私的要求。  
“你难道不想我留下来吗？”尖锐渐渐被Dean少有的温柔磨平，Dean的眼神看得Sam心口发烫，脱口而出，“你一点都不想我留下来吗？”  
Sam急切的语气让Dean有些愣了，他握着酒杯微微愕然地凝视Sam仿若有什么情绪流过的眼睛，太专注了，就不小心沉迷在他异色顺次绽放的瞳色之中。  
Sam的眼睛里有大丽花，有深海，有爆炸之初的瑰丽宇宙。  
太美丽了，像危险的陷阱。  
Dean垂睫掩目，不敢让Sam看到他眼中盲目的迷恋。拇指轻轻慢慢摩挲着玻璃杯，他轻轻晃动杯子，琥珀色的液体在杯中温柔荡漾，冰块折射着灯光，那一瞬他感到有些目眩了，便停下来，举杯一饮而尽。  
他没有回答Sam的问题。  
那是太容易让他误会的问题。那会让他产生某些错误的期待，对Sam的，对他自己，会让他误以为他和Sam之间真有些什么——他会以为如果他回答了“想”，Sam就会留下，就会为他留下，会因为爱他留下。  
妄想会为往后许许多多的事实添加不切实际的原因，他受够了。他离不开Sam，希望什么都不知道的Sam能离开他。  
Sam在很多时候都会有一种错觉，其实Dean早就知道他爱上他了，故意不点破，故意给他些许期待，最后又恶劣地戳破那些期待，不动声色，也不说一个字地告诉他他的那点爱慕不过是痴人说梦。  
等了许久等不来期待中的答案，Sam也喝光了杯子里的果汁，向酒保要了一杯酒。  
之后又聊了些什么已经不重要了，他们也不太记得了。酒喝得很克制，以致后来回去的时候多多少少都有些不尽兴和不痛快。  
2002年三月的时候Sam告诉Dean他收到了斯坦福大学的入学通知。  
2002年四月的发情期，Sam还是那么被父亲铐了起来。  
五月的时候父亲受了伤，一家人暂且停下了东奔西走。Sam和父亲又吵架了，原因Dean都不知道，他在隔壁房间听见两人的咆哮声便以最快的速度赶了过来，父亲的一条腿上还打着石膏，他挥舞手中的拐杖像是要打Sam似的，Dean倒吸了一口气，扑过去从他手里抢下拐杖扔到了一边。  
Dean抬头去看Sam，还没来得及问他到底发生了什么事，弟弟就抿紧嘴唇走过他身边离开了房间。  
七月里，Sam又发情了。正好父亲去了Bobby家。Dean像往常一样悄悄溜进他们的房间，被铐住的Sam坐在地板上，听到脚步抬起头来看他。  
那眼神就像，Sam等他已经很久了。  
或许是预感Sam即将离开，Dean近来总会做些荒唐无度的怪梦。他梦见Sam后来哪里都没去，被他关在一个巨大的铁笼里。他梦见自己和Sam到了陌生的城市，一回头，Sam已经不见了。他梦见Sam信誓旦旦对他说爱他，过来吻他，跪在他面前为他口交。  
Dean醒来时阴茎痛得厉害，梦里的细节盘亘在不愿醒来的大脑之中。他听见窗外偶尔响起的人声，燥夏的暑气在他皮肤上蒸腾，Sam的告白反反复复响在耳边，他闭上眼睛梦见自己射在了弟弟嘴里。他在被子下面脱掉了短裤，一只手握着阴茎，另一只手尝试着去抚慰自己的后穴。  
那是他一次为后穴手淫。  
那天晚上他去了夜店，和一个陌生男人就在夜店的厕所里稀里糊涂做爱了，甚至都没有去开房。  
为欲望屈膝并不困难。  
向来简单。  
一如此刻他溜进Sam的房间，压抑着过速的心跳，屈膝跪在了Sam腿间。  
他吻Sam，不知为何感到急迫，不知为何感到孤独，不知为何感到惶恐不安与心痛难当。  
他想叫弟弟的名字。

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

54

2002年8月31日。  
距离秋分还有大半个月，属于白昼的时间总是很长。  
Sam很早就醒了，还不到六点，天却已经亮了。晨光穿透窗帘照进房间，照亮了附着在地板上的灰尘。脖子上还覆盖着一层薄薄的汗，他不知道这只是因为仲夏的闷热还是因为他的紧张与兴奋。  
昨晚又与父亲大吵了一架，因为他说自己已经买好了去斯坦福的大巴车票。父亲还是那句话，如果他走了，就别回来了。父亲的表情那么严肃，于是他知道了那些话根本就不是气话，而是认真的。  
什么样的父亲才会千方百计阻挠孩子去念大学。  
最终牢牢将Sam整个心攫住的竟不是愤怒了，而是失望。那一秒，他还是红了眼睛，想着或许父亲根本从不关心他们，只把他们当做某场战争中的士兵，甚至只是复仇中的工具。他在极度的难过与难堪中冲出旅馆，后来不知为何又回头看了一眼这老旧的建筑，一瞬又觉得很悲伤。  
父亲和Dean曾是有过家的，而他没有，他没有任何关于“家”的记忆，所以当别人提起家的时候，他总是困窘茫然多过温暖与温馨的。  
Sam一头扎进一家酒吧，坐在最角落的位置喝了一瓶威士忌。被Dean找到的时候，他正伏在桌上。Dean扶起他的时候，发现他脸上还有未能完全干涸的眼泪。  
“我怀疑你真的是个姑娘，Sammy。”将弟弟的一条手臂绕过自己的颈后，Dean费力地搂住Sam的腰扶着他离开酒吧，叹着气，嘴上却还不忘调侃。  
“我不是。”有些醉的Sam抽泣了两声，用低哑的声音否认了哥哥的话，“我不是姑娘，不是。而且不是Sammy，你得叫我Sam。”  
末了竟还不忘固执地纠正称谓的问题。  
Dean庆幸自己开了车。他把弟弟塞进了副驾座，弯腰给他系安全带的时候听见他不住嘟囔“我明天就要离开”“明天就去斯坦福”“我受够了”。  
“你就是为这个又跟老爸吵了一架？”Dean问完这个问题就用力关上车门，绕到另一边上了车。Sam还在大着舌头重复那些赌气的话，他也不知道弟弟刚刚有没有回答他的问题。  
但回不回答都不重要了。  
“我明天送你。”  
“到了给我打电话。”  
“别再惹老爸生气了。”  
Dean像是也喝醉了一样，自顾自嘱咐了一路。他从来不是啰嗦的人，更不像Sam这小姑娘似的婆婆妈妈，可现在，他拼命地说一些Sam可能根本听不进和记不住的话，像他在抓紧最后的机会同弟弟说话。  
这天晚上，Dean让Sam睡在了自己的房间里。他去隔壁房间帮Sam拿东西时发现父亲还在生气，甚至还迁怒地责骂了他几句，说他不应该总是这么迁就Sam。他提着弟弟的书包站直了身体看向父亲，有些想告诉父亲，他已经错过了去大学的机会，为什么还要Sam也错过呢？虽然大学确实可以以后再去申请，可是一旦真的成为了猎魔人，谁还会再想起那些？谁还能真的再抓住某个机会离开这种生活？  
Dean踟蹰到最后，还是没把这些话说出口。他发现阻止他去说这些的并不是对父亲的惧怕和敬畏，而是某种无限趋近难过的情绪。这让他想起他在拿到G.E.D那一刻的心情，其实并没有那种所谓弥补遗憾的感觉，相反还有种遗憾被这张证书越撕越大的错觉。那个时候，他心里酸酸的也和现在一样，或许喝两杯酒，再和那些漂亮的女孩调调情就能忘记这种感觉，然而所有的经历都会在心里留下痕迹，如同身上的疤痕永远消抹不去。  
等父亲发泄完了余怒，Dean这才将Sam的书包拿回了自己的房间。  
那个时候，他喝醉的弟弟已经躺在床上抱着枕头睡着了。  
所以在凌晨五点多时醒来的Sam翻身看到另一张床上睡着的是Dean而不是父亲时，还着实愣了好久。他隐约记得昨晚的确是Dean接他回来的，但他真的想不起自己最后居然在Dean的房间里睡着了。  
他得去隔壁房间里拿自己的东西，  
说不定又得经历另外一场战争。  
他感觉头有些痛了。  
挣扎着从床上爬起来，叹息着正要去拿书包，另一张床上的Dean居然也坐了起来。毫无防备的他受惊似的后退了半步，瞪起眼睛盯着哥哥，却借着稀薄晨光看清了他眼中满布的红血丝。  
像Dean一晚没睡。  
“要走了吗，等我十分钟，我送你。”Dean嘟囔着，嗓音里听不出丝毫睡意，这更加印证了Sam对于他整完没睡的猜测。他跳下床，飞快地套上牛仔裤，穿好了鞋，正要去洗漱时Sam这才如梦方醒似的急忙过来拦下他。  
“才刚六点……”Sam低低说了一句，“待会儿我可以自己去车站，你……不用送我。”  
听Sam说了时间还早，Dean这才犹犹豫豫又坐了回去。昨晚一直没睡着，就是担心会这么一声不响地离开，等他醒了说不定Sam早就已经坐上了大巴。  
其实也不一定是非要去送他的。  
只是不舍而已。  
Sam和父亲一样倔强顽固，昨晚父亲的话已经说到那个份上，要是Sam今天走了，以后可能就真的不会再回来了。  
人长大了总是要离开旧家的——离开一段旧的经历，从老旧的终点走向新的起点，再从新的起点出发开始另一段全新的、只属于他一个人的经历。  
一段由自由选择开始的经历。  
往后的经历里，Dean Winchester对Sam Winchester这个人而言，或许就变得无足轻重了。那是另一个人了，做出了另外的选择，有了另一段经历。仅此而已。  
所以Dean想抓紧这最后的几个小时。  
也许他该再说点什么，或者过去给他弟弟一个拥抱。  
可他什么都没做。  
坐回床上，陪着Sam一起在流逝的时间中静默。  
而在这静默之中，一定有谁拿着一把刀，正一刀一刀剐着他的灵魂。  
到Sam要离开时，Dean还是执意要去送他。那之前他们之间的对话很少很少了，然而就是那么寥寥几句，回忆时，他们竟都想不起对方说过什么，也想不起自己是怎么应答的。好似他们陡然都患上了失忆症，苦思冥想，那段记忆还是生生从他们脑中被消抹。  
Sam本想和此前一样咬牙拒绝Dean的。他沉默地背起书包走到门边，扭头想同Dean说再见的时候却意外发现Dean的眼睛里好似闪烁着一两点近乎于破碎的瞳光。那光亮像毒蝎的尾针狠狠刺进了Sam的心，毫无征兆的疼痛让他蓦地打了个颤，指甲就这么用力掐进了肉里。吸了一口气，他伸手握住房门的把手，试图用上他最轻松愉快的声音说道：“你不是说要送我吗？”  
那些光点在他说出这句话之后就像冰雪消融在春日之中那样在Dean眼中渐渐散去，他看着自己的哥哥从床上跳起来，带着他熟悉的笑容走近他，抬起胳膊一把搂在了他肩上。  
那笑容竟是真诚的。  
Sam心里有几分意外，突然有些弄不明白Dean的想法了。  
从旅馆到车站开车只需要不到十五分钟时间。车里的他们都很沉默，尽管Sam见Dean脸上的笑容还没有完全褪去，可最初令他惊讶的真诚已经消失了，取而代之的只是强弩之末的虚假。  
直到Sam下车时Dean这才叫住了他。一条腿已经跨出车外的Sam带着困惑地回头来看他，而他只是问了一句“你记得我的手机号对吗”。Sam下意识点了点头，以为Dean还会再说些什么的，可之后Dean就不再开口了。  
Winchester家的长子只是坐在车里，双手握着方向盘，陪着他在车前站立的弟弟等了一会儿，直到看着弟弟上了大巴，直到看着大巴驶离车站，直到大巴在视线中愈行愈远，直到他再也看不到它了，他这才重新发动引擎，开车朝旅馆驶去。  
他和Sam都该有一段新的经历了。  
只当他从未不小心爱上自己的弟弟过，只当他早就知道终有一天弟弟也会离开他。  
车前盖反射的阳光令人目眩。


	56. Chapter 56

55

让自己习惯Sam的离开比想象中的更难。  
起先，Dean觉得这应该没什么，因为他已经有两年多的时候是和Sam分开在两个房间休息的。  
有一段时间里，父亲严苛到甚至不许他们交谈。那段时间很难熬——他们已经习惯了与对方分享自己遇到或是见到的任何事，大到一个复杂的案子，小到一则从别处听来的笑话——而现在他们被要求不许对话。  
Dean是可以理解父亲的——他是说，如果一个父亲有一天开门撞见自己的两个儿子光着身子在床上滚作一团，没拿出猎枪朝着他们一人一枪已经是他最大的仁慈，其后多么过分的要求都不算过分了。  
他只是从感情上觉得难以接受。那时他二十一岁，Sam十七，在过去的十七年里，他和Sam之间的距离也从没超过一堵墙的厚度。他习惯了接Sam放学，和Sam一起去快餐店吃东西，周末一起去打球，晚上在旅馆里挤在沙发上看一两部老电影，或是有一搭没一搭聊些不太重要的话题。他们做过的那些事、说过的那些话都不重要，重要的只是有那样一个人陪伴，有那样一个和自己亲密无间的人在身边。  
Dean不得不承认，因为有Sam，他才不至太过孤独。后来他一个人睡一间房，一个人盘腿坐在沙发上看老电影，嘴里的薯片被咬得嘎嘣作响，却再也不会有一个佯装嫌恶的声音让他别在看电影的时候吃零食了。  
后来的情况稍微好些了，偶尔走错了房间父亲也不会说什么，他和Sam之间恢复了交谈，可感觉变得不一样了。好似他们之间的某种默契被打破，即便收集好了碎片细心粘合，无数道醒目的裂痕也使得它不复完整与完美。  
Dean自己是有责任的，他很清楚，因为他太贪心了。在交谈之上还希望能发生点其他的事，譬如挤在一起看老电影，或是勾着对方的背去打球，可那些都被父亲禁止了——父亲不许Sam再去Dean的房间，假如他们独处的时间超过十分钟，他一定会不顾任何隐私地破门而入，将小儿子拎回自己的房间。  
父亲做得完全没错，如果再放任一些，Dean又会滋生更多更多飘渺虚妄的幻想。他很容易将自己投入进一种渴望着Sam的状态中，无论是他的思维、他的情绪或是他最浅陋粗鄙的身体，它们总是蠢蠢欲动，暗自期待某个机会得以靠近Sam，得以得到更多触碰，甚至吻，甚至所有与性相关的一切。  
而他只是不敢去看Sam的眼睛。  
那双眼睛里不会有他期许的爱意。  
他会失望的，与其如此，把全部注意力放在肉体上或许更容易些。  
因为他这里有发情中的Sam想要的。  
到Sam离家的前一天晚上，或许那个时候的父亲还在气头上，也不想见到Sam，索性也忘记了他严守的原则，任由Dean将喝醉的Sam带回了自己的房间。  
那段时间里发生的一切都像一场预演，冥冥之中上帝似乎已经知道了Sam的决意，默不作声地为他保守秘密，只是用一场伴随惊恐的意外将他们分开，在他们中间隔上一堵墙，让他们开始习惯和对方不再亲密的生活。  
可是直到Sam真的离开了Dean才发现，长达两年的预演根本没有任何作用，因为那时的他潜意识里是知道Sam其实一直都在的。就算他们不住在同一间房里，旅馆的隔音效果那么差，他总能听到一些父亲和Sam的交谈；父亲一直要求他坐在副驾座上，可他也知道只要回头，Sam一定就乖乖坐在后座；而在Sam发情的那些日子里，他甚至能想尽一切办法避开父亲的耳目，偷来钥匙，打开那扇门就能如愿以偿地触碰到Sam。  
Sam一直在那里，只是换了一种形式。  
所以Dean只是不习惯，却从不焦虑，他知道一家人还是一家人，父亲、Sam和他，无论是形式还是内里都没有缺失。  
现在却不一样了。  
无论他如何竖起耳朵，从隔壁房间里传来的也只有父亲偶尔的咳嗽声和他同别人打电话的声音。  
他还是坐在Impala的副驾座上，有时父亲甚至愿意把车交给他，可无论何时回过头，后座上总是空荡荡的，那个时常坐在那里低头看书的小书呆子此刻正在加州，恐怕正坐在图书馆里对着论文题苦思冥想。  
而最后一部分的，最终剩下发情的那个Sam，Dean不知他会不会在大学里遇到某个令他心动不已的女孩，他向她倾吐了所有秘密，也许他们一起就能找到解决的办法。  
所有的案子都是和父亲一起处理的，可那些偶然从酒吧里听来的笑话，Dean已经不知道还能说给谁听了，他想不出还有什么人值得他那么全心全意地去逗笑、去调侃、去捉弄。夜晚他依旧把枪放在枕头下面，半夜里醒来察觉睡在靠近门那张床上的人是父亲，他从一个保护者变回了被保护者，而他甚至不知那个理所应当被他保护的人此刻过得怎么样。  
Dean给Sam打过几次电话，就在刚刚过去的九月里。其实还不到一个月时间，而他发现自己居然发了疯似的想念Sam的声音。他第一次给Sam打去电话是在九月里的第三天，Sam那边好似一切都布置好了，一切都很妥当顺利，他也不知该说什么，只好重复那句“有事记得给我打电话”。后来几次打过去的时候Sam总说自己在上课，匆匆接了又匆匆挂断，挑了晚上的时间打过去，Sam说他在图书馆。  
后来Dean像是明白了些什么，很多次掏出手机想给弟弟打电话，手指就轻轻放在为Sam设置的呼叫快捷键上，可一分钟、两分钟乃至五分钟过去了，他又把手机塞回了口袋里。  
就像他自己说的那样，离开旧的经历，开始一段新的。尝到真正属于自由的滋味，就很难再去忍受束缚了。或许在Sam心中，兄长和父亲其实没什么不同，都是“束缚”的一部分，既然可以摆脱，为什么还要折回来重蹈覆辙？  
可Dean时常忍不住想去斯坦福的心。父亲也没有他在Sam面前表现出的那么冷硬无情，自从Sam离家之后，他们很快也去了加州，处理了两件不大不小的案子，Dean知道父亲甚至也开车去过斯坦福，只是他作为一个长者的尊严让他没有主动给Sam打电话罢了。  
九月末的时候Dean也偷偷开车去了斯坦福。大学里的学生太多了，他的运气还没好到那时恰好就遇见了Sam。在学校附近逗留了两天，找到了Sam租赁的公寓，Dean自然没有主动去找Sam。分开近一个月后Dean第一次见到Sam时他弟弟正和室友从超市买了日用品回来，他的头发又长长了些，和室友有说有笑的样子显得非常愉快。  
思念啃噬Dean的心，他想就这么下车走向Sam，和他打招呼，甚至拥抱，甚至亲吻。但他只是坐在车里，双手僵硬地抓着方向盘，静静看着男孩们走进公寓。  
那天午后Dean接到父亲的电话。父亲让他赶去距离斯坦福不远的一个小镇帮助一位叫做Jack Smiling的猎人。  
被父亲要求协助其他猎人这种事Dean也很习惯了，对方多数都是经验老道的猎人，只是一个人难以应付过于复杂的情况，有一个年轻猎人在身边就好多了。Dean表现得很出色，解决完案子准备离开之前，Jack告诉他之前John和他通电话时就说过大儿子非常可靠。  
听了对方的话，Dean一脸受宠若惊。通常在外人面前他是不会有这种反应的，如若有人夸奖他，他也只会大大方方地接受，同对方用力握手，或是来一个结实的拥抱——他总是表现得很自信。  
只是这次的夸奖实际是来自父亲的，二十多岁的年轻猎人依旧期待着父亲的肯定。  
和Jack在一家酒吧里解决了分别之前的最后一餐，Jack请Dean喝了两瓶啤酒。他们像朋友那样聊了一会儿，话题总是随心所欲地在变，直到后来Jack无意之间提到了Sam。  
他知道John有两个儿子，但John在猎人们面前几乎只会提起自己的大儿子Dean，对小儿子Sam则是只字不提。  
Jack有些好奇罢了。  
“他不是干这个的，正在大学里念书。”说起弟弟，Dean还是难掩言辞间的骄傲，可与对方毕竟交往不深，他十分谨慎地没有说出Sam的学校。  
“念书？这么说，他是你们家的怪胎？”Jack闻言笑起来，拿起酒瓶喝了一口酒。  
Dean不太确定对方的眼神、表情和语气里有没有针对“猎人之子居然去念大学”这件事的轻鄙和嘲弄，但他确定自己不喜欢别人用“怪胎”这个词去称呼Sam。  
Sam很正常，不过是书呆子了一些。  
“我猜你可能说错了，因为我才是被叫怪胎的那个。”Dean说着一口气喝光了酒瓶里的酒，从口袋里掏出两张发皱的零钞放在了桌上，“我得走了，再见，Jack。”


	57. Chapter 57

56

与Jack分开之后Dean暂时有了一小段的休憩时间。他知道自己应该尽快回到父亲那边去，可身体好似违背了意志，鬼使神差地带着他又回到了斯坦福。  
Sam就要到发情期了。  
Dean知道自己在期待什么。那一刻，他感觉自己可恨又可悲，对Sam的思念、对自己的厌弃、一些爱慕、一些恨意、还有一些他说不出归属何处的疼痛纠结在他的身体中，让他恨不得自己能变成一条丑陋的虫，如此他就能安静蜷伏在阴冷潮湿的泥土里，等待严冬来临时的殒命。  
他把车停在了距离Sam的公寓大概有五百米的地方。Impala还是太显眼了，但他想不出还有什么方法可以藏起它。那天晚上他就被Sam发现了。Sam给他打了电话，那时他正在车里休息，掏出手机看到来电号码的一瞬竟有些无措。飞快地接了电话，Sam第一句就问了他在哪里，而他都来不及撒谎，弟弟已经站在车外敲响了车窗。  
“你怎么会在这里？”Sam挂断了电话，弯腰与车里的Dean平视。  
“正好在附近有个案子，处理完了想顺路过来看看你。只是……迷路了。”Dean的话真假参半，他相信Sam也不会真的去追究它们的真实性。  
Sam满是怀疑地挑起眉毛，但也没有刨根究底。他让Dean下车，带他去了附近的一家酒吧。  
“十九岁，哈？”Dean端着杯子轻轻碰了一下Sam的杯子，意有所指地看了一眼Sam杯中的威士忌。  
“十九岁万岁。”Sam笑起来，告诉他必须小声一点了，因为他现在用的还是一张假ID。这笑容看在Dean眼中好似带着一丝奇异的甜蜜，他捉摸不透地轻轻皱了皱眉，咬着嘴唇思索了一会儿，却也想不出什么所以然来。  
他还以为Sam不想见他。  
看来所有的担忧都是错觉。  
Dean感到有些开心，不小心又多喝了两杯。  
这一晚，他们好像又回到了曾经最亲密无间的状态。Sam不急不慢同Dean说着他在大学里的新生活，告诉Dean他在这里过得很好，一切都是他想要的。Dean只是看着弟弟，静静听他说，悄悄观察他的表情。而观察的结果告诉Dean，Sam没有撒谎，他是喜欢这里的，喜欢现在的生活，喜欢现在的环境和朋友。  
高兴之余心还在隐隐作痛。  
Dean又喝了一杯酒。  
酒精让他变得兴奋而话多起来，也开始喋喋不休说着这一个月里的见闻。之前来过斯坦福这段自然是隐去没说的，见过什么人，听闻了什么令人唏嘘的故事，甚至和什么他觉得有趣的人开了房……林林总总，事无巨细，全都这么一股脑地告诉了Sam。  
“等等，等等，还有个问题我很好奇。”Dean兴致颇高地将手搭在了Sam肩上，凑过去满脸兴味地问道，“你有女朋友了吗？”  
这无疑是令人不太愉快的话题，尤其是针对Dean自己而言。可有关Sam大学生活的猜想里，这一段总是无法跳过的。他无数次想象Sam牵着某个女孩的手走在他都想象不出模样的大学校园里，他猜测过她们的容貌和身材，在幻想里虚无而慌张地嫉妒她们的存在。  
像是没料到Dean会突然抛出这个问题，正在喝酒的Sam呛了一下。几滴酒溢出嘴唇，他慌忙伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，从口袋里翻出手帕捂住嘴，略略责怪地看了Dean一眼。  
“没有。”他的回答也很简短，可Dean显然不相信这个答案。  
“真的？”Dean瞪起他在灯光之下闪闪发亮的眼睛直直看着Sam，满脸不可置信，“为什么？我以为只要进了大学人人都会有女朋友。”  
Dean的追问让Sam有些厌烦，他想大吼着告诉Dean他心里确实爱着一个人，但不是什么长相漂亮身材热辣的女孩，而是此刻正坐在他面前的某个混账。可他不可能说的，就像他不可能告诉Dean近来他经常梦见他，他想他，想到偶尔会后悔离家的决定。  
Sam也没有骗Dean。他确实喜欢这里的生活，空气里充满了他向往的自由的味道。他喜欢知识，喜欢新的朋友，他喜欢现在这种生活掌握在自己手中的安全而踏实的感觉。  
只是这里没有Dean。  
戒断初期总是最痛苦的，四周充满幻觉，幻觉里全都是Dean的影子。心里的痛与酸楚蔓延到骨骼、肌肉与体表，半夜里时常莫名醒来的Sam总怀疑是因为肢体在他做梦的时候发痛了。而Dean的来电一定会加剧那些可怖的疼痛，他痛苦极了，可他一无所知的哥哥总在他最渴切的时候让他听到他的声音。  
他只能用尽一切借口阻止自己继续同Dean说话。但那一天余下的时间里，他的思绪就停在了与Dean说话的那短暂几秒钟里，脑中反反复复回味着Dean的声音，想象那头的Dean那时正在做什么，想象那个Dean是不是也和他一样想念对方。  
Sam已经想不出还能有什么比戒除他对Dean的瘾更加困难的事了。  
然而今天在发现停在路边的Impala的那刻，他无法否认自己真的欣喜若狂。在那一秒，他忘了他离家的理由，忘了要戒除自己的瘾，忘了天空的月亮，忘了路边的树，忘了风，忘了光，甚至忘了自己，只是加快了脚下的步伐，几乎是要小跑起来，热切地奔向那辆车。  
在见到Dean的那一瞬，他什么都忘记了，只能微笑。心里甜得几乎要发腻了，好似沉沉黑夜被满天星辉打败，世界陡然变得明亮了，他站在星空之下，眼中只剩下Dean那双让他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛。  
于是规则、规矩、规定、约束、约定……什么都被打破了，什么都不重要了，什么都不存在了，整个世界里只剩下了Dean。  
他可不喜欢什么女孩。  
“我不喜欢女孩。”Sam轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，看着Dean的眼睛说得直截了当。  
闻言，Dean瞪起的双眼顿时又张大了些，嘴唇不知所措蠕动着，屏息缓了好一会儿这才用力呼出一口气，抓了抓头发说道：“我、我记得你以前跟我说你是喜欢女孩的……你还吻了一个女孩，就在那个公园里……你记得吗？”  
“我撒谎了。我那时只是……希望自己不是。”Sam飞快地打断了Dean的话，“我们可以不聊这些了吗？我没有女朋友，也不会喜欢上哪个女孩，好吗？我——我确实爱着一个人，但他不会接受我的，所以我想还是跳过这个话题比较好。”  
Sam一口气说这些，眼神里还带着些微挫败。Dean突然正襟危坐地挺直脊背，流转在眼中的微醺醉意好似也陡然清醒了几分。他压低声音向Sam道歉，保证不会再跟他提起这个。  
他们看似又近了一步。  
Dean早就该想到的，Sam并不排斥和他做爱，也许他弟弟还藏了一些他不知道的秘密。  
可所有的希望最后都会化作令他无法自拔的绝望，就像Sam自己所说的那样，“他不会接受我的”。  
Sam不会接受那些的。  
Dean垂睫，视线掠过杯中融化了一半的冰块，抬手向酒保又要了一杯酒。接下来的话题自然就变了，然而氛围也变了，Dean察觉到Sam的焦躁不耐，他后悔自己的莽撞，却无计可施。  
喝光最后一杯酒就能离开了，随便找一家旅馆住下，明天就走。  
那点肮脏不可说的期许还盘踞在Dean心底，十月了，这时总会发生点什么的。一开始只有疼痛，后来开始有了欢愉，然而最后的结局依旧是疼痛。刚放弃的时候就该学会放弃了，人永远不可能适应疼痛，或许他应该更专注地去寻找让Sam转化回来的方法。  
——Dean原本是这么想的。  
——直到一杯酒下肚之后，Sam突然伸手过来握了一下他的手，倾身凑到他耳边，用带着喘息的慌乱口吻说道：“Dean，我好像……发情了。”


	58. Chapter 58

57

那个词让Dean的心轻轻颤动了一下。  
是的，那是他的期许，好似一个阴谋，好似他并非为Sam而来。  
高温迅速在Sam体表蔓延，借由手掌传递给了Dean。Dean的心不规则跳动起来，过速的频率让已有些醉意的他感到些微难受。他掏了钱放在吧台上，反手抓住Sam的手腕，跌撞着把他拉出酒吧，有些担心现在的自己能不能开车安全把弟弟送回去。  
幸好这里距离Sam的公寓不远，沿途的车辆也不多。Dean刚把车停稳，副驾座上的Sam像是已经忍耐不住似的靠过来索吻。他的呼吸里还带着酒气，若即若离磨蹭着Dean脸颊的嘴唇上也残留着威士忌的香味，Dean拔了车钥匙，引擎停止运转，车灯熄灭，他没有阻止Sam。  
他们在漆黑的车里接吻了。  
很急促，又很缓慢；很凶狠，又很温柔；像一场充满血腥味的战争，又像音乐厅里纾缓悠扬的提琴奏鸣曲。  
仿佛有亿万种不同感官从四面八方压向他们，黏在皮肤上，挤压骨骼，那亿万种感官当中又有大半是他们形容不上来的，或许是辛辣的，或许是缠绵的，或许痛楚，或许酥麻……太复杂了，里头也许囊括了宇宙的总和。他们就在这总和之中贴紧对方的嘴唇，吮吸，啃咬，粗暴顶撞，温柔厮磨。  
呼吸不再是呼吸了，鼻腔和肺里都是对方的气味，他们闭起了眼睛任由睫毛搔刮对方的眼皮，鼻尖顶住脸颊，气息在对方的皮肤上冷凝成潮湿的水雾，最终和各自的汗液混在了一起。  
Sam倾身将Dean压到皮椅上，埋首吻着他湿漉漉的下巴与同样被津液弄湿的喉结，手掌拂过皮衣，挑开衣襟，最后按在Dean的胯间不轻不重地揉弄。  
Dean的呼吸嘈杂得恍若潮汐涨落，身体在Sam按上阴茎的同时不自觉颤抖起来。大腿肌肉绷紧，他想就这么张开腿让弟弟跪进去，想抱着弟弟的背和他一直这么接吻，永远别停，永远别停。  
但他还是揪紧了Sam的头发，喘息着叫出他的名字，告诉他不应该在车里做这个。  
滚烫的Sam抱着他，害得他也变得滚烫起来。他感觉到Sam咬了一下他的脖子，过去的教训流水般涌过大脑，畏惧如芒刺在背，让他在某个瞬间瑟缩了一下，可也只是那么短暂的一瞬而已。  
此时此刻，他只想要Sam而已。  
只想要Sam。  
Sam伏在Dean身上喘息了好一阵，手掌克制地从他身上离开，他爬起来，一时忘了自己还在车里，头顶就这么直直撞到车顶，还发出了“砰”的一声。弟弟捂着头的样子让还深陷情欲的Dean笑了出来。  
这就是他深爱的Sam。  
他想着，背德的恐惧感让他狠狠吞咽下津液。  
他们下了车，Sam过来抓住他的手，近似拖行地拉着他大步走向公寓。拿钥匙开门时也很着急似的，钥匙一直插不进锁孔，Sam挫败地把钥匙狠狠塞回口袋，举拳用力捶着大门，又胡乱按了几下门铃。他在等待时间里也迫不及待地扭头去吻Dean，把舌头伸进他嘴里，那只手始终都紧紧握着Dean的手，不愿放开。  
Sam的大胆令Dean诧异，他向后缩了缩，躲开弟弟诱人的嘴唇，喘息着提醒他这里也不行，只是接吻也不行。  
“在外面什么都不许做。”  
Sam没有理他，又低头吻了过去，可怜兮兮地道歉，可怜兮兮地说他忍不住。他说老爸不在这里，这里没人知道他们是兄弟，没事的，然后又道歉，语气诚恳到令Dean心碎。  
室友不知在做什么，磨磨蹭蹭了半天。Sam举起拳头又捶了几下门，他已经放开了Dean的手腕，改而搂住他的腰。廊灯从Sam头顶照下来，他漆黑的影子几乎整个包住了Dean，像他张开怀抱紧紧抱住了兄长。  
Dean还是害怕，却不是怕被人发现。他只是害怕Sam刚才所说的，这里没人知道他们是兄弟，这句话像一个暗示，暗示他或许不用再想太多了。  
Dean害怕这种放纵的感觉。  
因为这不是真的，却又那么诱人，他担心自己会习惯，会把它当做理所当然。  
到最后，他就会忘记自己是Sam的哥哥。  
在Sam差点要整个抱住好似随时都会逃跑的Dean时，那扇该死的门终于开了。室友穿着短裤站在公寓里，正要出声抱怨Sam是不是没带钥匙，哪知抬眼就看见两个男人站在门口接吻，其中一个就是让他憋了一肚子火的家伙。  
迅速扫了一眼两人的下身，他翻了个白眼侧身刚开一条路，嘟囔道：“如果你的两只手都没空，你可以试着用你下面的第三只手掏钥匙开门。”  
换做平时，Dean一定会为这句话笑出来，只是他现在太紧张了，甚至都没听清对方说了些什么，只是又被Sam拉着进了公寓，听见Sam好像说了一句“它可不是用来干这些的”。  
直到Sam把Dean带进自己房间狠狠关上门，他多嘴多舌的室友还在客厅里大喊：“上帝！你听得懂那些玩笑！你平时到底为什么要假正经装听不懂！”  
Sam很想告诉门外那位朋友他当然什么都听得懂，因为他哥哥是Dean，Dean自从他十三岁之后就经常在他耳边念着诸如此类的笑话或是玩笑。但他现在没空出去解释，只是推着Dean，和他一起倒在了不太宽敞的床上。  
他很快就脱了Dean的衣服，俯身吻他，吻他的嘴唇和肩膀，吮吸他的乳头，一边帮他手淫一边为他扩张。Dean很快就射了，精液弄脏了他的外套。高潮过后的Dean喘得厉害，脸红得好似醉得不轻，整个身体跟随他呼吸的频率起伏，而他的腿还张着，穴口正紧紧箍着Sam为他扩张的手指。  
Sam还没等Dean调整过呼吸就又低头吻了他，嘴唇黏在他嘴唇上不肯放开。轻微的缺氧让Dean小幅度挣扎起来，他推开Sam，抱着他的肩膀喘息，在Sam的手指按住前列腺时发出低沉柔软的呻吟。  
Sam很快也脱掉了自己的衣服，赤裸着抱紧了同样未着寸缕的Dean。他抽出手指，扶着疼痛的阴茎慢慢推入Dean的后穴，一面弯腰下去吻Dean的胸口。隔着骨骼皮肉，他听见Dean隆隆的心跳声，那一秒，他多想那是因为Dean爱他，而不仅仅只是因为性欲和激烈的高潮。他托着Dean的臀，让他的腿夹紧自己的腰，每一次挺腰深入都会让阴茎撞向他的腺体，很温柔，又很强硬。  
Dean很快就又硬了，阴茎更湿了，前液不断从铃口涌出，滴在了他的肚子上。假如Sam把他的下身再往上托一些，他就会又像上次那样能看清Sam究竟是怎么操他的。那些画面曾在他脑中盘旋数日，他不想承认其实他是喜欢的，却也否认不了。  
他否认不了自己是喜欢着他们正在做的这些的，他喜欢和Sam接吻，喜欢他们彼此爱抚，他喜欢被Sam抱在怀里狠狠操弄——他不知道，只是这种被占有的感觉很好，像与此同时他也占有了Sam。  
像他在这种时刻就不必去想那个被Sam深爱的人。  
Dean也不知道他们在做爱时倘若Sam闭上眼睛，他脑中想着的会不会是那个可能永远不能回应他的人。就像在那些好似可以放纵的夜晚，Dean去酒吧寻觅笑起来会有酒窝的年轻人，他喜欢他们高大的身材，喜欢他们无辜的表情，他们一起跌进旅馆的床上时，闭上眼睛，他就能把那些人想象成是某个绝无可能回应他的人。  
快感为Dean带来了羞耻与难堪，Sam总是顶得又深又重，他不得不握住弟弟肌肉结实的手臂狠狠收紧手指，恳求他再慢些，最后还红着眼睛推开他，翻过身趴在床上，将脸埋进了枕头里。  
看不见的话，大概就不会那么尴尬了。


	59. Chapter 59

58

Dean最后已经不记得自己是怎么睡着的了，翌日醒来时发现自己还躺在Sam的床上，T恤短裤都好好穿在身上。  
只是Sam不在。  
揉着眼睛爬起来看了一眼闹钟，已经十点了。他很少像这样一觉睡到这么晚的，昨晚睡得还很沉，梦都没做过。也许因为这里是Sam的公寓，而Sam已经是大学生了——大学生，普通人的生活，不知道真的存在鬼魂和怪物，自然也不用和猎枪或是猎刀打交道。  
Dean在这里感到安全。  
这感觉有点奇怪，当然，并不是坏的那种奇怪，只是……他还不习惯。四岁起过上居无定所的生活，五岁的时候从父亲口中得知原来世界上真的有怪物存在，他今年二十三岁，其间十八年里几乎不知安全为何物——尽管他总是告诉Sam有老爸在他们什么都不用担心，他告诉Sam老爸什么都会什么都能搞定老爸是英雄，可他在向Sam解释床底下没有鬼魂的同时却担心着窗外的夜色里藏着别的怪物。那时他不过八九岁的年纪，老爸给了他一把猎枪，枪的后坐力足以让站立的他跌坐在地。  
那时，让他不安的并不是怪物，而是父亲给了他一把枪这件事本身。  
四岁的男孩喜欢拿着玩具枪满屋子跑，觉得这酷极了。可九岁拿到真的猎枪，他内心里充满恐惧。  
那种恐惧感其实一直没能从Dean的内心离开，即使他的枪法越来越准，即使他的格斗技巧越来越强，他不害怕街头那些无所事事的混混，也不怕斗胆出现在他面前的鬼魂，可每一次受伤带给他的不仅是痛。  
他要比别人更加警觉灵敏才能获得更多的安全感。  
而他在Sam的房间里却一夜安眠。  
陌生的体验让Dean在那一瞬产生了些许迷茫，以致有那么几秒钟他都有些分辨不清自己究竟身处何处了。视线在这不大的方正空间之中游离，天花板上的污垢，墙壁上破损的墙纸，墙角里堆积的灰尘……某些东西和他们住过的那些旅馆是很像的，可是房间里还有衣柜，一个小小的CD架，旁边是一个很久的小书架，上面摆了两排书。书桌旁边的椅子上堆了几件衣服，像Sam换下还没来得及洗的，还两双鞋放在门边，鞋尖和后跟有点脏了。  
房间里弥漫着的不是生存的气味，而是生活的。  
像一个家该有的样子。  
也许就是这些让Dean感到安全。可他打量着Sam的房间，思索着让他困惑不解的问题，一瞬又莫名难过起来。  
下床捡起地上的牛仔裤套上，绕过Sam的床，他发现书桌上放着一个纸盒和一杯咖啡，一张字条被压在纸杯下面，上面是Sam的字迹，写着：给你的早餐。中午等我回来，我知道一家非常好吃的披萨店。  
不用想也知道咖啡和早餐早就凉了，Dean打开纸盒看了一眼，是一块三明治。他从纸杯下面拿出那张字条，看了一会儿，塞进掌心捏成了团。可想了想，又把纸团放在桌上小心展平，继续看了看，把它叠成很小很小的一块放进了自己的钱包里。  
房间里没有独立卫生间，Dean打开房门准备洗漱，却发现客厅里居然还坐着两个男孩。听见开门的声音，他们同时回过头，若无其事地抬手同他打招呼。Dean认出其中一个正是昨晚帮他和Sam开门的那个，不知为何，胃里竟难受地猛地一沉，但他还是摆出自己最惯常的笑容回应他们的问好。  
他向他们问清楚了Sam的牙刷和毛巾颜色，走进卫生间草草洗漱了一番。刷牙的时候他还想起以往他经常趁Sam不在的时候拿他的牙刷刷自己的腋下和肚脐，再装作什么事都没发生过地把牙刷放回去。  
希望现在没人对Sam做这些恶心的恶作剧了。  
Dean想着还不小心呛了一下，吞了一口牙膏泡沫。  
真是个愉快的上午。  
走出卫生间的时候他听见客厅里那两个男孩大声告诉他冰箱里还有些吃的，不过都是巧克力，另外还有几瓶啤酒。他笑起来，欣然接受了他们的好意，去厨房拿了三瓶啤酒，一边喝酒一边同两个男孩就这么聊了起来。  
起初只是例行的自我介绍，之后又说了些近似寒暄的话。昨晚帮他们的开门的男孩有一双非常好看的蓝眼睛，却毛发旺盛地长了满脸胡子，他叫Zack，另一个看起来有拉美血统的男孩叫Kirk。  
“嘿，Dean，我……呃……我是想问，你是Sam的男朋友？”  
他们坐在客厅的地板上玩了一会儿扑克，Zack突然问道。大概是想起昨晚的事，他看Dean的眼神有些不自在。  
他从没想过自己的室友里会有同性恋——他不是排斥，只是没想到而已。Sam虽然看起来有点书呆子，但他无疑是个非常火辣的家伙，他们第一天见面之后Zack就暗地里嫉妒起他来，是那种友善的嫉妒，尽管用“羡慕”这个词去形容大概会更加贴切，但Zack无可避免地还是偶尔会有种“这家伙一定会把遍全校所有美女”的古怪念头。  
但让他更没想到的是，作为同性恋的Sam居然还能有像Dean这样的男朋友。他是说，Sam一个人这么火辣就够让人生气的了，没想到他的男朋友也这么有魅力。如果Dean现在不是坐在公寓的地板上而是酒吧里，就这么一边喝酒一边玩着扑克，输了时挑眉笑笑，赢了则是一副理所当然的得意表情——他敢打赌，酒吧里的多数异性都会被他吸引，甚至迫不及待想和他开房。  
现在这样的两个人很可能是一对了，Zack不知自己究竟是该可惜还是该庆幸。  
Dean显然没想到有朝一日他会被人问这样的问题，“男朋友”这个词让他陡然紧张地捏了一把手中的纸牌，强压下心中的惶惑惊疑，他顿了顿，继而摇头否认。  
Zack闻言，扭头面带困惑地看了一眼身边的Kirk，语带责怪地小声问道：“你刚刚不是跟我说Sam告诉你昨晚那个就是他的男朋友吗？”  
“没错，我问过了，他没否认，我怎么知道是怎么回事。”Kirk也小声地飞快回答道，眼神颇不自在地在Dean身上停留了半秒，继而又说道，“也许只是Sam那家伙自以为追到了他，你知道的，那种书呆子，很可能以为上了床就能代表一切。”  
二人就当着Dean的面你来我往地讨论起来，都没察觉到他们的声音已经大到足以让Dean将他们的对话听得一清二楚。  
听说Sam没有在别人面前否认他是他的男朋友，Dean一下子又慌乱起来。他不清楚Sam是怎么想的，只是语焉不详的暧昧表态让他内心里一阵混乱，差点就以为Sam那里是不是也藏了点什么古怪的秘密。  
但这个念头很快就被他驱逐出脑海。  
Sam当然不可能告诉别人他们是兄弟，然而他这么了解Sam，稍微和他交谈过的人都能一眼看破，说是胡乱找的一夜情对象肯定也没人相信，相反，只要大方把他们的关系假定成是情侣，好奇心得到满足的人自然不会多加追问，至于其他细节，撒点小谎就能蒙混过去。  
想通了这些，Dean不免懊丧自己刚才的胆怯和草率。他假咳了两声打断了Zack和Kirk你来我往的争辩，在他们发觉谈话内容被听见的尴尬眼神中又清了清嗓子，努力维持着自己最正常的表情说道：“呃……事实上，没错，我是Sam的男朋友。只不过我们昨晚有点小分歧，我说了点让他生气的混账话，我以为我们完了。”他说着伸手挠了挠自己的鼻尖，感觉自己的后背热得仿佛快要烧起来似的。  
他说得就像真的一样。  
而男孩们相信了。  
这太可悲了。  
他想道。  
因为有过那么几个瞬间，他希望谎言是可以成真的。

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

59

其后几天Dean一直和Sam一起。  
有时他会和Sam一起去上课，但讲台上的教授说的什么他几乎听不懂，听得困倦了，恨不得能趴在桌上睡上一觉，扭头却发现Sam正在认真地做笔记——Sam就那么毫无障碍地听懂了教授讲的内容，有针对性地记下他认为重要的东西，还在课本相应的地方做了只有他能看懂的标记。  
曾经的Dean从不会认真觉得他和Sam相距很远。  
曾经的Dean以为他和Sam之间的距离不过是一堵墙的厚度，或是前后座的距离，或是两张床之间那么窄的空间，甚至比那些都要近，肩膀与肩膀之间差距不会超过一个拳头的宽度。  
所以曾经的Dean也认真觉得他和Sam近到能归属于同一个世界。  
直到这一刻，Dean注意到Sam握笔的右手虎口上没有生出多么厚的茧，他想起Sam身上也未曾有过多么狰狞可怖的伤疤——除了他十岁那年留下的几道——而Sam还聪明到能轻而易举听懂那些对他而言近乎古奥咒语的内容。  
Dean注意到Sam和他究竟有多么不同。  
此刻他们之间的距离也不会超过一个拳头的宽度。  
然而那之间穿过了两个世界的分界。  
那一瞬，Dean甚至想不起自己为什么会出现在这里。他想不起自己为什么要来斯坦福，为什么要在那个时候被Sam发现，为什么愿意听Sam的话留下来。  
他不属于这里。  
就像Sam从不曾属于过那些只关乎鬼魂与怪物的生活。  
猛然意识到这点的Dean就这么从他昏昏沉沉的睡意中醒来，带着一丝仓皇与顿悟过后的无地自容，不断将脸转向窗外，像是迫不及待等待着下课。  
下课之后他们依旧一同回去公寓。同学们都知道了Sam Winchester有了一个火辣到冒烟的男朋友，他们偶尔也会凑过来同他说话，而他那里永远不缺话题。有时他们会就这么聊着天走一路，回到公寓时Dean会发现Sam总有点闷闷不乐。  
“你不能打他们的主意，他们才满十八岁。”  
Sam似乎在担心自己的哥哥会万分期待一场大学校园里的艳遇，他好像在担心自己的同学。Dean看他说得那么认真，有些错愕，屏息缓了好久这才笑着说道：“别这样，Sammy，对我有点信心好吗？我不喜欢比我小那么多的。”  
Sam没有说话。  
Dean觉得难受。  
但他没有离开，他一直陪着Sam直到Sam度过了他的发情期，几乎是寸步不离。每天晚上他都会和弟弟做爱，最后倒在他的床上沉沉睡去，而每天早晨Sam上课之前都会给他买回早餐，午餐和晚餐也会和他一起去附近的快餐店。这一周里他们没有聊过任何有关猎魔的话题，偶尔酒吧里有什么派对Sam也会带Dean一起去，在那里，每个人都真心相信他们是一对。  
就像他们真的是一对。  
Sam发情期结束前的最后一天父亲给Dean打来了电话，那时这对兄弟正在床上。  
Dean依旧趴在床上，脸埋进枕头里，鼻间全都是Sam的味道，而Sam正抱着他的腰操他，插得又重又深的性器像是顶到他的内脏了，他在快感中尖叫，又有些害怕自己会就这么死在谎言与快感中。  
然后Dean的手机就这么响了。  
Dean摸过手机用满是眼泪的眼睛看了一眼屏幕上的来电人，顿时紧张得用力抖了一下。他甩了甩头，背过手握住Sam的手腕，用带着浓重鼻音的声音让Sam停下。弟弟不解的倾身过来问他是谁的电话，他瑟缩了一下，不确定自己是不是无意之间抽泣了两声，慌忙爬起来，扭身推开Sam，假咳几声清了清嗓子这才接了电话。  
“我还在加州……是的……对……”Dean一边同父亲通话一边跪在床上紧张地去看Sam，生怕他在这时突然出声。  
从Dean万分紧张的表情里Sam已经猜到了这通电话是谁打过来的，但他还是故意凑过去，张嘴正要问他，Dean却抬手用力捂住了他的嘴，竭力用最狠厉的眼神看向他，企图以此警告他不许出声。可Sam从Dean眼中还看出了几分惊惶不安，这让他的凶狠显得毫无气势，不过只是色厉内荏的虚张声势而已。  
但Sam还是乖乖闭嘴了。  
害怕着父亲的Dean让他揪心，疼痛中还带着一丝丝不忍与罪恶感。Dean本不必遭受父亲的责难，而他还是卑劣地装可怜，自私地让Dean成为了他的共犯。  
Dean与父亲的通话很快就结束了，他放下手机时都没察觉自己的脸色因为心虚与担忧而染上了几分苍白，额头和手指因为冷汗而一阵阵发凉，直到他的手离开Sam的嘴唇他这才意识到自己的手似乎冷得不太正常。  
“老爸说找到治愈你的办法了。”尽管畏惧还有些许残留，但父亲带来的好消息勉强让Dean感到了几分开心。虽然如果那个办法真的可行，他就再也无法和Sam有如此亲密的时候了，可比起他自己这些不堪入目的污秽秘密，Sam再也不用遭受这些痛苦才是最让他高兴的。  
而他自己的痛苦与Sam没有任何关系。  
冷不丁的一句话，过了几秒Sam这才反应过来Dean是在说父亲似乎找到了让他恢复成正常人的办法。  
“不、不是说一旦被感染就无法逆转了吗？”  
“说不定只是那些人没找到正确的办法。”Dean笑起来，快活让血色渐渐回到了他的脸颊上，这样的Dean让Sam想起他在十二岁乃至更早之前喜欢的那个Dean——那个哥哥。  
Sam的身体猛地狠狠震动了一下。  
这一周的生活像梦一样，更像梦境成真，让他真的误以为他和Dean已经是爱人的关系了。这一秒，Dean发自内心为他高兴的笑容将他陡然从梦境中叫醒，Dean从来不是他的爱人，他们只是故意让别人误会了而已，而这么做的原因是因为——他们不想让别人知道他们是兄弟。  
如梦方醒的Sam顿时被一袭难以言喻的痛楚包围，他觉得又可恶又可笑，Dean此时纯然的高兴只让他感觉自己是个犯罪者。可即便在这种时刻，叫嚣的欲望依旧在叫嚣，疼痛的性器依旧疼痛。他甚至分辨不清自己如此执着于Dean到底是因为爱还是因为他这些欲望。  
他在沉默中爬到床边，双脚踩在地板上，弯腰捡起牛仔裤准备套上。Dean弯腰跪坐到他身边，不解地问他去哪里，他没有去看Dean，只是低头盯着地板告诉Dean他可以自己去卫生间解决。  
“你明天一早就要走了不是吗？太晚的话老爸又要发脾气了吧。”Sam说着，伸手盖在了自己的阴茎上。他感到羞耻极了，又难过极了，仿佛自己浑身上下无一不被书写着“丑陋”这个词。  
这个小动作看在Dean眼中，让他的心猛地抽动了一下。他告诉Sam他明天不必很早就离开。  
“老爸说他过两天来找我，我在那之前离开这里就可以了。”他伸出手，本能地想去抚摸Sam的脸，他想用拇指摩挲Sam滚烫汗湿的颧骨，触碰他柔软湿润的嘴唇，可抬起手才想起来，他是不能这么做的，那只手便那么僵硬地伸向Sam的头顶，带着几分虚情假意几分罪恶感与几分真诚的温柔轻轻抚摸着弟弟的头发。  
那只手应该落在他脸上的。  
Sam想道。  
如果Dean是他的爱人，他就不应该用这样的方式安抚他。  
Sam很低落。  
也许他有了一次新的机会让自己恢复成正常人，可他内心里并不为此感到高兴，只是焦虑，只是忧郁，甚至抵触，甚至厌弃。  
Sam轻轻吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，再次将他压倒在床单上，在亲吻他的脖子之前，又喃喃重复着道歉的话。


	61. Chapter 61

60

两天后Dean离开了，过了半个月，他和父亲又回到斯坦福，给Sam带了些东西来。  
Sam来到旅馆里，打开Dean交给他的包看了一眼，猜到也许是父亲逮到一个从欧洲偷渡而来的巫师，又恰好从他那里得知某些从未被公开过的巫药配方，听说能够治愈狼人唾液的感染，就决定放手一试了。  
“我问过老爸了，不会有剧烈的副作用，但是一开始可能会引起高烧。”Dean从包里拿出一小罐蛇血，接着拿出黑猫的骨灰、伯劳的尾羽灰、羔羊的尾巴以及其他一些风干的药草，把它们统统倒进一个罐子里，最后才拿出另一个装着血的罐子打开。  
“狼人的血。”  
浓稠的混合物散发着由药草的香味、血的腥味以及其他什么东西的腐臭混合而成的气味，这让Sam感到有些反胃。  
“我和老爸都试过了，味道很恶心，但……”Dean端起罐子递给Sam，略带安抚的笑容显得有点虚弱，“就只是恶心而已，没有毒——起码那个巫师没有用毒药骗我们。”  
“毒药”这个词让Sam突然背后一悚，略略惊恐地看着Dean。Dean这句话的意思仿佛就是在说，如果巫师撒了谎，那么他的父亲和兄长很可能就会因为替他试药而死亡。他也不太敢想老爸和Dean是怀着怎样的心情等待某种可能性当中的“毒发身亡”的。  
“但我们只能帮你检测这罐东西有没有毒或者别的副作用，具体有没有用只有你亲自尝试了才知道……体能可能恢复到你应有的正常水平，发情期可能消失，至于你的肌肉……”Dean说着，伸手捏了捏Sam结实的手臂，“我不知道这玩意儿会不会让它们缩水——如果真的缩水了，我只能说，很抱歉，”  
Dean的俏皮话稍微缓解了Sam内心里的震动与不安。他笑起来，将罐子捧到嘴边，又因为那股怪味皱起了眉头。  
“我喝完这些就足够了吗？你和老爸要留下来观察几天再走吗？”  
“接下来一个礼拜里你可能会发烧，我们得确认你没事之后再离开。”  
Sam点了点头，咬牙一口气喝光了罐子里的东西。  
怪异恶心的味道跟随浓稠液体从舌尖一路涌进胃里，Sam感到喉咙里弥漫着刺痛的感觉，胃里开始翻涌，他想吐，慌忙从口袋里掏出手帕捂住了沾着血的嘴唇。  
Dean急忙把他扶到床边坐下，一手握着他的肩膀一手轻轻拍着他的后背。过了好一会儿，那股急迫的呕吐感终于减弱了一些，出了一身汗的Sam感觉额角还有些发麻发痛，但他都不敢再往喉咙里吞咽津液了，只是起身走进卫生间漱了口，又仔仔细细洗干净了脸上的血。  
之后他就倒在旅馆的床上睡了一会儿，醒来时Dean已经出去了，父亲正坐在桌前在他的日记本上写着什么。听到动静，John停笔回头，见Sam醒了，便起身走过去，问他感觉怎么样。  
或许是太难见到如此和颜悦色的父亲，Sam起初还愣了一下。他的沉默让John误以为是他不太舒服，年长者的腰一时弯得更低了，生满了茧子的宽厚手掌覆上小儿子的额头，正常的体温让紧张的他稍稍松了口气，但眼神里依旧藏着几分紧张。  
“我没事，感觉还不错。”Sam下意识地轻声说道，语气又乖巧又温柔，和他从前在父亲面前的叛逆模样简直判若两人，“Dean呢？”  
紧随而来的问题让John陡然皱起了眉头，但他对此没有再说什么，只是告诉Sam他哥出去了，走到桌边从椅子上拿起外套穿上，说要送Sam回去。  
在车里，John告诉Sam之后几天他和Dean还会在这里多停留几天，Sam点头，说Dean已经告诉过他了。John又看了Sam一眼，眼神怪异，嘴唇蠕动着，好似有话要说，又欲言又止。  
接下来的一路上父子两人几乎无话，等快到学校的时候，John突然说道：“Sam，你还记得吗，Dean是你哥哥。”  
“我当然记得。”Sam下意识答道，可等说完这句话，他突然像意识到什么似的，猛地扭头看向父亲，眼睛里满是不信与不安。他的心跳一瞬变得很快很快，耳边突然响起令人头痛欲裂的嗡鸣，胃里随之也开始翻涌起来，几个小时之前咽下的那些恶心液体在他胃里翻腾不止，腥臭的气味涌上喉头，他咬牙费了好大的力气才忍下了吐在车里的冲动。  
他不知道父亲这句话究竟是什么意思，却不敢问。他也不敢想父亲究竟发现了什么，不敢想他是否把自己的那一系列猜想告诉过Dean。他坐在父亲身边如芒刺在背，一路坐如针毡，再也不敢出声说话。  
John把车停在了校门口，Sam急急忙忙解开安全带，正要下车，John又叫住了他。  
“我说过，如果你要去念大学，就别再回来了。我是说真的。”  
Sam记得这句话，也为此记恨了父亲几个月。这时父亲又提起了，脸上的和颜悦色早就消失了，取而代之的又是他最熟悉的冷硬表情。  
Sam困惑极了，然而困惑却不能阻止愤怒在胸腔里的酝酿与成形。他甚至怀疑父亲愿意寻找让他恢复的办法只是因为不想世上再多一个伤害他人的怪物，而不是出于什么父亲对儿子的爱。  
“我记得，我知道了。”Sam用力咬紧牙关，推开车门。  
“别联系Dean。”  
一条腿已经跨出车去的Sam听到这句话突然整个就僵住了。现在他非常确定父亲一定是知道了什么，奇怪的是，在确认的这一瞬间，那些恐惧也就这么消失了，可难过却还留在心底。他像是突然被抽空了力气一般，耸起的肩膀陡然松懈下来，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
酸涩与麻木攀上眼角和鼻尖，Sam一手紧紧抓住车门，沉默了一会儿，这才扭过头看向父亲，用尽他从绝望之中搜寻到的最后一丝恳切说道：“我知道了，就只是……别告诉Dean。”  
说完这些，他也不等父亲的回答便逃跑般下了车快步走进校园。  
喝下那些巫药的第三天，Sam果然还是发烧了。那天夜里他烧得迷迷糊糊，只觉得冷，裹紧了被子缩在床上，喉咙里的干渴与从身体各处持续传来的轻微刺痛感让他难以入眠，他意识不清地闭着眼睛，满脑子都是Dean和几天前父亲对他说的那些话。  
他太害怕了。  
害怕父亲把他知道的告诉了Dean。  
害怕父亲告诫Dean绝对不能再接近这个弟弟。  
他痛极了，却不光是肩膀，不光是手臂，不光是他酸涩的腰与膝盖，还有额角，还有心脏，还有他那在皮囊中沉浮不定的灵魂。  
他甚至连什么时候天亮的都不知道，也不记得室友出门上课前有没有敲过他的门。意识模糊之间像是听见手机响了好几次，可他没有接，只是把头蒙进被子里，被捂得呼吸都困难了也不肯拉下被子。  
再后来就是一阵猛烈的敲门声，他觉得吵，在床上翻了个身。  
不知是谁进来了，他烦躁地嘟囔着“出去”，嘶哑的嗓音，浓重的鼻音。  
接着他就被从被子里挖了出来，额头上多了什么凉凉的东西，然后有水被慢慢喂进嘴里，温柔滑下食道，滋润了他干渴的喉咙。他听见几乎简短的交谈，其间夹杂着“老爸”和“Dean”，那几个词让他猛地又缩了起来，仿佛被困在了恐怖的梦魇之中。  
之后又是昏睡，一只手总在试探他额头的温度。  
他含糊不清地叫了一声“Dean”，却无人回应。  
他难受极了。  
最后拼命从模糊不清的混沌之中睁开眼睛，Dean不在，是父亲坐在他床边昏昏欲睡，下巴生满密密匝匝的胡茬。  
这一刻，Sam突然觉得自己恨极了父亲。因为他还能从父亲浮肿的双眼和下巴的胡茬中窥探到他对自己的关切与爱意，那只反复试探他额头温度的手无疑也是父亲的了，也许更换冰袋、喂水的都是他，可为什么他又要那么认真地说出那么冷酷的话？  
Sam感到内心里一片混乱。  
他挣扎着想从床上爬起来，响动惊醒了父亲。长者猛地从浅眠中抬起头，见小儿子醒了，又探出一只手贴上他的额头，最后还是把体温计插进了他嘴里。  
看，那个并不冷酷的父亲又回来了。  
Sam心中还压着许许多多问题。  
可他什么都问不出口。  
只能在父亲看到体温计上显示的体温而松了一口气时又低声下气地求他：“别告诉Dean。”  
他希望这个并不冷酷的父亲能答应他的请求。  
“烧退了，我们该走了。”父亲放下体温计，起身打算离开。  
“别告诉Dean，求你了……”  
Sam又一次出声，急得连眼眶都红了。  
“我不告诉他，只是你别再联系他。”  
John说完这些便离开了Sam的公寓。  
回去旅馆的路上他接到了Dean的电话，果不其然，是Dean在担忧Sam的情况。大儿子焦急的语气让John突然担心起来——是不是他把大儿子教导得太好，是不是他过去灌输给大儿子的观念太过根深蒂固，以致他的大儿子愿意在保护和照顾小儿子这件事上做任何事、付出任何他能付出的东西。  
那一秒，这位父亲是有点后悔的。


	62. Chapter 62

61

后来的两个月里Dean还经常给Sam打电话。尽管那罐奇怪的混合物并没有给他和父亲造成任何影响，但Sam和他们不太一样，他还是不太放心。而Sam总是接了电话心不在焉地敷衍他几句，有时甚至连借口都不愿想了，只是匆匆说着“我很忙”就结束了通话。  
平安夜那天打去电话，听筒里传来鼎沸人声，正在缅因州的Dean正坐在旅馆房间的沙发上，吸了吸鼻子同弟弟说了一声“圣诞快乐”。或许是那边太吵了，一开始Sam好像都没反应过来Dean在说什么，Dean对着手机又大喊了一声“圣诞快乐”，Sam这才反应迟缓地也回了一句“圣诞快乐”。  
“你在哪儿？”Dean喝了一口父亲买回来的蛋奶酒，起身把电视机的声音调小了些。  
“学校附近的酒吧里，这里……呃……有个派对。”  
Dean听见Sam正一边回答他的问题还一边同他身边的人说着什么，那边太热闹了，而Sam的声音听起来不错，和同学交谈时还不时发出快活的笑声。  
“有什么事吗？”  
或许是那边太吵了，所以Sam必须费力大吼才能听见自己的声音。  
“不，没什么事……我只是……呃……今天平安夜。”Dean说着，扭头看向窗外。  
旅馆老板在圣诞节的布置上还颇费了一番心思，在每个房间的窗户外面都悬挂上了五颜六色的彩灯，天刚黑的时候它们就亮起来了。院子里有一棵巨大的圣诞树，此时还有几个孩子正在树下奋力跃身想够到树上那些闪闪发光的星星。  
那边的Sam很久都没有回应，像是正忙着同身边的同学说话。Dean的视线一直停留在那几个把自己裹得像小气球的孩子身上，双眼与手指因为长时间的等待而渐渐发涩。暗自叹了一口气，他掏出钱包看了看里面所剩不多的现钞，最终还是过去拿起了外套。  
“Dean，同学在叫我了，你没事的话……”  
“玩得开心点，老弟，我也要去找点乐子了。”Dean将手机夹在耳朵与肩膀之间，强迫自己让语气里充满节日里的快活与对接下来这一整晚的期待，姿势别扭地往身上套好了外套，关上电视拿了钥匙离开房间。  
从缅因州到加州要横跨一整个美国。  
而此时他与Sam的距离似乎不止那么远。

过了新年，Dean又翻着日历计算着时日给Sam打电话。那应该是Sam发情的日子了，Dean有些担忧。  
其实那时他又偷偷跑去了加州，只是这一次他聪明地把Impala停在了旅馆的院子里，另外租了一辆车去往斯坦福大学。同Sam在这里生活过一周，尽管课程的安排他记不太清楚，但Sam一般什么时候回公寓他是记得了，从哪条路回去他也不会忘记。  
打电话的时候他正坐在车里，Sam远远走过，同样还是和室友一起，就是那个满脸胡子的家伙，Dean记得他叫Zack。  
Sam还是那么高，没有变瘦，也没有变胖。头顶上的毛线帽子和脖子上的围巾让他显得有些孩子气，Dean轻轻笑起来，但是没有错过Sam说的那句“我很好”。  
他很好。  
Sam确实很好。  
如果那罐古怪的巫药确实发挥了效力，Sam终于恢复成正常人，那他自然不会比现在更好了。  
也不再需要他了。  
Dean想着，赶在Sam又编出什么憋足借口之前率先挂断了电话，踩下油门开车离开。  
后来又悄悄观察了几天，Sam确实不再发情了，纠缠了Dean数年的负罪感在确认那一刻也的确有所减轻，至少他弥补了自己的过失，至少Sam再也不必像个怪物那样痛苦而悲伤地藏起他与众不同的地方。  
只是离开时心情很差。老天好似也知道了他的低郁，从早晨开始雨就一直没停过。雨刷的声音让他感到异常烦躁，在终于驶出加州之后Dean把车停在了空旷的公路一边，就这么在车里呆坐了许久。  
他想起许多事。  
他想起Sam还是婴儿的时候，他总喜欢伸手去捏捏弟弟柔嫩的脸蛋。  
他想起Sam终于学会走路那天，他哭得比谁都厉害。  
他想起自己上学的第一天，因为担心Sam而总是盼望着放学。  
他想起十二岁那年的圣诞节Sam送给他一条护身符。  
他想起自己第一次发现Sam发情时的情形，想起Sam第一次咬在他脖子上时的疼痛；他想起Sam哭着说他骗了他，想起Sam一直在为他和女朋友的分手内疚；他想起自己第一次因为Sam的气味心悸，想起那个圣诞节早晨他回去时所见的红着眼睛的Sam……  
他想起Sam无数次认真地对他说自己要离家去斯坦福，想起那天夜里父亲撂下的狠话。  
他想起2002年8月30日的夜晚与2002年8月31日的早晨。  
他想起Sam告诉他没人知道他们是兄弟的那个晚上。  
Dean扭头看向车窗之外的雨。  
想起Sam再也不需要他了。  
车窗上倒映出他模糊的脸，麻木枯寂的表情近乎空洞，他甚至怀疑那双绿色的眼睛再也看不见光了。  
他从一开始就知道用那样的办法“帮助”Sam是不对的，然而一开始他想不到那种方式错误的原因竟是在于到最后他会如此心碎。  
——他为Sam高兴，为自己心碎，不过这心碎是咎由自取，罪有应得。他并不觉得自己可怜，只是，只是……他承认自己的可恶与可恨，然而这样也无法将心上宛若钝刀刮过的疼痛减缓一丝一毫。  
他就这么在路边停留了近两个小时，雨刷早就停止工作，倾盆大雨顺着挡风玻璃瀑布般奔涌而下。雨水撞击车顶与玻璃的声音竟让他感到一丝寒意，握着方向盘的手指很冷，因为长时间保持着一个姿势而微微发僵。他反应迟缓地放开了方向盘，将双手插进口袋里，过了一会儿，这才又重新开车上路。  
与父亲汇合后，Dean没有告诉他自己这几天的去向，父亲也没有问。  
有时候，Dean会有种其实父亲知道他在那些突然失踪不见的时日里去了哪里的错觉。或许父亲知道他去找过Sam，甚至知道他曾在斯坦福待了一个星期。而什么都不说的父亲才是最可怕的，Dean小心翼翼，生怕被他发现了什么。  
二十四岁生日是在一场猎杀中度过的。说真的，用食人异种的头做自己的生日礼物这个主意坏透了，Dean觉得自己接下来一个月都不想再看见任何生肉了。那天晚餐的时候父亲突然举起手边的啤酒瓶冲他比了一个干杯的姿势，说着“生日快乐”。坐在快餐店里正吃着难吃的蔬菜沙拉的Dean愣住了，接着慌忙也举起啤酒瓶，轻轻碰了一下父亲的。  
父亲说他二十四岁的时候已经结婚了，而Dean能想象婚礼上穿着婚纱的母亲是有多么美丽。那天，父亲意外地念叨了许许多多过去的事，他说起了自己是如何与他的Mary认识的，他说他爱她，说着说着，眼睛就红了。  
一个人的诞生纪念日并不是个伤感的日子，或许父亲也意识到了这一点，他强忍下悲伤，告诉Dean，他们距离真相已经很近了，或许再过不久就能彻底结束这种生活。  
“然后你就可以像我一样，遇到你心爱的人，向她求婚，一切都能回到正轨，孩子。”  
父亲的表情和语气都那么诚恳，Dean愣了愣，只是呆呆“嗯”了一声。  
父亲又说他不是故意赶Sam离家，只是如果Sam非要离开，那么就得让他彻底断绝同猎魔的联系。  
“如果在出现怪物的时候我们不能保护好他，就只能让他彻底远离我们的生活，让那些记恨我们的人和怪物永远不知道还能去哪里找到我的小儿子和你的弟弟。”他说着，顿了顿，脸上慢慢露出了内疚的表情，“但是我需要你留下来帮我，Dean，只要我完成了复……”  
“没关系，老爸。”Dean轻声说道，“没关系，我会留下来帮你。”  
如果父亲是出于那种理由才狠心对Sam撂下狠话，那么Dean可以理解他。  
因为他们的生活太危险了。而他也体验过Sam的生活，安全而安心，睡在那张床上，甚至都不会觉得这世上还会有什么危险发生。  
老爸是对的。如果在出现怪物时他们不能保护好Sam，那就让他去到最安全的地方，让他远离这样的生活，让他藏进人群，让他在他向往的自由里随心所欲。  
只是想到十天之前加州的那场雨，Dean的心上又缓缓蔓延开令他呼吸困难的疼痛。  
而那一天，他始终没能等来Sam的电话。  
父亲说得没错。  
要让Sam远离他们的生活。

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

62

后来，Dean和Sam就甚少联系了。倒是John还经常会特意开车去加州，去斯坦福，Dean知道那是因为父亲还不放心Sam，总想去确认Winchester家的小儿子在大学里是否安全。  
Dean自己也偷偷去过两次，自然没告诉过父亲。  
一次是在暑假里。他开车经过种着高大棕榈树的洛杉矶，西海岸夏季的空气里弥漫着一股令人沉醉的狂欢的味道。麦色肌肤的美人开着漂亮拉风的敞篷车从黑色Impala旁边驶过，年轻的猎人吹了一声口哨，视线在美人飘飞的发尾停留了不过十分之一秒便又专注地盯着前方的道路。大概人人都爱这里的奢靡放纵，如果英俊的猎人愿意在这里停留，他也能轻易找到愿意陪他度过一整个夜晚的人。可他的一颗心全都扑在了某个小书呆身上，想见他，只想见他。  
Sam在一家快餐店里找到了一份兼职。店外广告牌上的招牌汉堡看起来美味诱人，Dean忍下他的垂涎欲滴，胡乱咬了两口从超市里买来的面包，看到Sam从店里推门出来，又急忙踩下油门逃之夭夭。  
离开时他又刻意从洛杉矶绕路，停留一晚。酒吧里的每个人看上去都是一样面容，脖子上淌着情欲发酵的汗水，他在充斥酒精与各色香水味的空气里深吸了一口气，最终还是没能拒绝某个笑起来稚气又无辜的男士。  
他分辨不出陌生人的容貌了，只能勉强用那些他牢记于心的部分或是元素来区分他们——那些像Sam的，和不像他的。  
对方注意到他身上的疤痕，在做爱的间隙里一边接吻一边问他。他撒谎说自己以前是军人，对方的手落在他胸口那道狼人留下的疤痕上，问他曾经是不是被俘虏被虐待过。  
他敷衍地用肯定的词汇回答了对方的每个问题，对方又问他杀人是什么感觉，他愣了愣，突然抓住对方的肩膀翻身将他压在身下，分开腿骑到他腰上，喘息着告诉他，那些令人厌倦。  
Dean绞尽脑汁地想堵上对方喋喋不休的嘴。  
Sam做爱时总是很沉默。  
或许是因为他们之间在那种时刻里也总是无话可说的。  
可Dean就是习惯了那么安静的性爱，只有竭力忍耐的喘息和呻吟挠地他喉结打颤，只有汗水在流淌，身体在快感中震颤。  
不需要声音了。  
第二次是在Sam的二十一岁生日那天，只是Dean去得有些晚了。白天时已经给Sam打过电话了，每年的生日他总是不会忘的，而Sam的表现还是那么冷淡，好似他重返自由的世界就再也不需要这个哥哥了。  
每当这个时候Dean总会让自己想想老爸在他二十四岁生日那天说过的那番话，既然那时他点头了，他就应该一直坚信远离Sam是他们最好的选择。冷硬的父亲赶走了小儿子，兄长也站在父亲这边，Sam埋怨、乃至怨恨他们都是再正常不过的事，Dean觉得应该逼着自己早日习惯这些。  
那时Dean已经二十五岁了，父亲觉得可以放手让他一个人去处理一些案子了，便也不再要求大儿子一定要跟着他了。这正好给了Dean更多机会。  
那天夜里Sam应该是和朋友们去酒吧庆祝生日了，Dean在车里等了许久才见Sam回来。Sam好似有点醉了，走起路来还有些东倒西歪的，那样子让Dean忍不住笑起来，摸出手机想给他拍照，却突然想起距离太远天又太黑。  
一个比Sam矮了一些的男孩正扶着他往公寓那边走，一路上他们好像还在交谈，说到某个话题时，他们不约而同都笑了起来。后来他们到了公寓门口，Sam在口袋里摸了半天没摸出钥匙，便举拳捶了几下大门。  
在等待开门的那几秒钟里，Sam低头吻了他身边的男孩，他的手臂搁在了男孩腰上，让自己的影子牢牢将他整个包裹起来。  
Dean记得，在某一年的十月，曾经在那幢公寓门口被Sam那样搂住接吻的人是他。  
那时他惴惴不安地担心被人看到，而Sam的嘴唇贴着他的，还不停道歉。  
在见不到Sam的某些时日里，在充斥着各种危险的某些时日里，在受伤昏睡的某些时日里，Dean曾以为自己在戒断对Sam的心瘾的路上又前进了一小步——只是一小步而已，尽管想起Sam他还是感到疼痛与煎熬，他仍想放下一切飞奔到Sam所在的地方，可痛苦忍耐中产生的内啡肽让他感觉没那么难受了，他还能借着他放纵的一夜情聊以自慰。  
也许再过上三五年，古怪的迷恋最终都会烟消云散，Sam过上他自己的生活，而他也有自己的生活，成年的兄弟总归都有属于自己的世界，Dean总是固执地相信自己最终能够彻底忘记对Sam的那些病态爱慕。  
可那些固执自负在Dean目睹了眼前这一切的瞬间便彻底分崩离析，都没能留给他一丝一毫的希望。  
他仍如多年前那样。  
那时他弟弟在公园里亲吻了一个女孩。  
多年后或许是他弟弟终于弄明白自己最想要的是什么了。  
只是再多的可能性都不是给他的。  
都不可能是他。  
Dean还是那么嫉妒。  
那么痛苦。  
那么愤郁。  
他看着他们跌撞着走进了公寓。  
后来他们做爱了。  
第二天Sam的室友问他是不是Sam的男朋友。  
所有人都误会他们了，谁都没发现他们的秘密。  
Dean突然狠狠吸了一口气，不敢继续回忆了，开着车落荒而逃。  
一切都只是他的错觉。以为自己真的能戒断Sam的沾沾自喜被心上的疼痛绞碎，不成片段，他在漆黑的夜里一口气开出很远很远，最终把车停在深夜的公路一侧，披着毯子，辗转难眠。  
那次之后就再也不敢去斯坦福了，甚至都不敢给Sam打电话了。2004年5月2日晚上所见的那些最终就变成一根尖刺，每一天每一天都会往心里更刺进一分。有时他就痛得不肯说话，不能眨眼，甚至不敢呼吸，只是那么忍耐，扭头看窗外的雨或是风，枕在刀上，梦见Sam和夕阳。  
可他停不下想Sam的心。思念越来越强烈，心也就越来越痛。他就连“如何才能忘记这些”这件事都不敢去想，因为越想，就越是难忘记，越是难忘，就越痛。记忆翻涌时，他就那么躺在自己床上，瞪着眼睛盯着天花板。夜里太静，心跳太盛，而另一张床总是空的，他觉得自己在下坠。  
于是也变得更加放纵。他听说那些瘾君子每天靠着一杯美沙酮缓解心瘾，美沙酮到底是什么东西他不了解，然而他正在做的这些和无法完全戒断心瘾的瘾君子毫无分别。他得不到Sam，像瘾君子得不到那口令人如置天堂的白色粉末，退而求其次地找来了替代品，他也会高潮，在快感中颤抖着射精，勾着对方的脖子接吻，可心上的那根刺总在那里，总让他痛得抽气连连，心脏下面就是悬崖了，它永远在虚空中下坠。  
起初父亲还会皱着眉头问他是怎么回事，后来连父亲都对时常出现在他脖子上的吻痕习以为常了，也就听之任之了。  
什么时候才能从名为Sam的这张巨网中逃开。  
什么时候才能终止这个错误。  
什么时候才能解脱。  
曾猎杀过无数怪物的Dean想着。  
这一次恐怕是真的要下地狱了。


	64. Chapter 64

63

Sam向来不太热衷万圣节。  
这是他来斯坦福大学的第四年，第四个万圣节，第四次拒绝室友让他穿上那些奇奇怪怪的服装再去酒吧参加派对的建议。  
大概别人都以为他是不喜欢这种疯狂放纵的狂欢，然而在从小见惯各种亡灵怪物的他眼中，“万灵复活”无疑近似于凶险征兆。而他也确实不喜欢那些古怪的装扮，如果真要他说的话，他可以指着那些夸张的妆和面具告诉同学们那些怪物根本就不是他们想象中的那个模样。  
他当然没那么做。  
他不至那么无聊和扫兴。  
况且，他也早就离开了过去那种生活，他现在只是个“普通人”，不知道有那些东西的存在，不过是单纯不喜欢某个傻兮兮的节日罢了。  
想起“过去”，自然免不了就会想起Dean。  
Sam已经很久很久没见过Dean了——过完今年的圣诞节，差不多就有三年了。时间流逝的速度比Sam想象中的要快许多，他昨天夜里还梦见自己背着书包站在斯坦福大学的校门口，Dean就站在他身后，然而睁开眼睛才发现如今连2005年都快过完了。  
自从被父亲警告之后，他连Dean的电话都不怎么敢接了，多数时候看到是Dean的来电就只能把手机放在桌上，任由它响个不停，直到那头的Dean放弃。  
直到Dean放弃。  
最近一年里Dean几乎再也没有给他打过电话了，就连生日的时候也没有。  
这明明就是他想要的，按照父亲暗示的那样远离Dean，其实当中有个悖论：假如他真的彻底远离Dean了，那么Dean后来知不知道他的那些秘密都已经不重要了。奇怪的是，他依然不敢冒那个险，就算他下定决心以后要去走一条不会有Dean出现的道路，去到一个不存在Dean的世界，他也希望在Dean心里他还是过去那个Sam，他还是那个弟弟，他希望Dean记得他们之间曾有过的时光与亲密，不愿那些记忆被他难以启齿的龌龊秘密玷污。  
父亲过去做过的许多事Sam都不认同，可时过境迁，Sam竟也觉得那天父亲能在车里出声警告他是对的。  
因为他很在乎Dean，这种在乎里不仅包含了他作为Sam Winchester对Dean Winchester的那部分爱意，也包含了他作为一个弟弟对哥哥的爱意，包含他作为曾经的朋友、伙伴对Dean的爱意。  
他希望许多年以后Dean在回忆起Sam这个人的时候，还记得他是个不错的家伙，记得他是个优秀的弟弟，记得他们互相恶作剧过，也记得他们在最危险的时刻相互信赖、保护着彼此。  
不可说的那部分爱意，他不会说的，秘密永远是秘密。  
尽管现在想起Dean心中仍会隐隐作痛，可是这世上根本不存在伴随无痛的放下。何况他曾爱上的是他不能爱上的人，他想得到的是他永远无法得到之人，人就是如此，对遗憾唏嘘垂泪，对求不得的念念不舍。  
他还需要更多的时间。  
漂亮的室友Jessica还在一旁催促他换上她早就准备好的服装，他冲她无奈笑了笑，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛：“你知道我对万圣节是什么想法的。”  
大三第一个学期伊始，一位室友搬去了别的公寓，一周后Jessica就搬了进来。她又漂亮又高挑，金色的头发与碧绿的眼睛有时会让Sam想起哥哥，以致每一次他同她说话时都会不自觉变得温柔起来，像是忍耐不住地对一个与Dean如此相似的美丽姑娘倾注他曾不敢表露的爱意。  
一开始，Jessica差点被Sam的态度迷惑了，她诧异眼前这个自称是喜欢同性的家伙为什么总是独独对她万般温柔体贴，无论遇上什么困难他都愿意帮她，甚至还在酒吧里同企图骚扰她的家伙打过架。她就那么直接地问Sam了，那是她第一次见窘迫与哀伤同时出现在一个人的眼睛里，而眼前这个人的眼睛如此美丽，她甚至有些后悔自己的直接了，而Sam只是道歉，垂睫时轻轻呵出一声叹息。  
善良的Jessica没有继续追问了，她知道每个人都会有一些不愿告诉他人的事。她只是弄明白了Sam对她的感觉并非她所想的那样，便也大大方方地和Sam成为了要好的朋友。  
“就这一次都不行吗？”Jessica歪着头看向Sam，微微撅起她丰满的红唇。  
“没错，我穿夹克就好了。”Sam脸上的笑容又扩大了些，脸上的酒窝总让他显得无比孩子气。他一手轻轻揽过Jessica的肩推着她出了门，绅士地再也没有碰过她身体的任何部位。  
尽管并没有奇装异服助兴，Sam还是在酒吧里玩到很晚。因为他刚拿到法学院的面试offer，朋友们都高兴极了，开了好几瓶酒，在舞池里尽情扭着屁股，说是要用这种特殊的方式为他庆祝。  
玩尽兴了，和Jessica回去时已是深夜。别的室友不知还在哪个派对上狂欢，Sam怀疑他们今晚都不会回来了。正要回房休息，却被身后的Jessica叫住。困惑地回过头，Sam等着漂亮女孩接下来的话，而她看着Sam，一副欲言又止的样子。洁白贝齿轻咬住嘴唇，Jessica犹豫了一会儿，还是上前说道：“你没事吧，Sam？”  
“我没事……发生了什么？”  
“不……我只是……”Jessica说着轻轻呼出一口气，“你从来没跟我们提过你的家人。刚刚又有人问起了，我只是有点担心你。”她说着慢慢抬起头，漂亮的大眼睛紧紧凝视着Sam，目光温柔真挚，整张脸也被一种带着担忧的忧郁笼罩。  
她注意到了。  
Sam对Jessica的细心体贴心怀感激。  
可每次有人提起“家人”这个词总是无可避免地让他想到Dean。  
明明现在的他已经能够持续好几个小时不去想Dean了，比起三年前已经好太多了，但若是思绪一旦被牵引到Dean身上，那又将有漫长十数个小时无法将注意力从对Dean的思念上转移。  
“我没事。”他轻轻说道，“晚安，Jess。”  
Sam的拒绝已经表露得很明显了，Jessica又是那么担忧地看了一会儿他，最终还是跟着说了一句“晚安”。  
然而在听到Jessica说出家人那个词的同时，Sam就知道今晚他又该失眠了。他安安静静躺在床上，房间里漆黑一片，可他已经能毫不犹豫地说出天花板上那块污渍的准确位置，也知道被修补好的墙纸第二次又破在了哪里，因为总有许许多多被凝结成一瞬的漫长时间被他用来坐在这房间里发呆，他在那些寂静如坟茔的时间流逝里将这房间里的一切都记得清清楚楚。可即便如此，可即便那么多冗杂繁复却又毫无用处的信息争先恐后挤进他的大脑，与Dean有关的记忆依然那么霸道地盘踞在他脑中，它那么庞大又那么沉重，令他那么幸福又那么痛苦，像山脉与海洋，像天堂和地狱。  
关于Dean的点点又一次如同沙漏中的细沙那般慢慢汇聚，成形，然后有了光，有了声音，甚至有了气味。  
Sam还是记得他们曾经有过的那些拥抱，记得Dean向他开过的玩笑；他还是记得Dean为他赶走过曾经欺负过他的坏小子们，记得雨中他被路过的车辆溅了一身泥水时Dean肆无忌惮的嘲笑声。  
他也记得他们曾经有过的那些吻，那些几近破碎的触碰。他记得自己的牙齿曾深深陷入过Dean的皮肤，记得自己在Dean身上留下过无数鲜红爱痕。他记得自己把Dean压在身下，慢慢把他折磨到哭着缩成一团。  
他都记得，因为从未遗忘过，也无所谓想起。  
皮肤在回忆与思念中渐渐有了灼人的温度，Sam低低呻吟了一声，好似Dean倾身覆在了他身上，好似Dean的手正抚摸他的脸，而Dean的嘴唇就要落在他的喉结上了。  
因为想过要忘记，于是找了许许多多借口和缓解疼痛的方式。他试过去和别的什么人约会，希望自己能有一次新的坠入爱河的机会。他也同他们拥抱，站在公寓门口和他们接吻。可是通常那种时刻里，他总是想起Dean，想起2002年的10月，他站在那扇门口搂着Dean的腰，Dean却惴惴不安害怕被人看见。  
Dean的影子忽地离他更近了些，就这么骑在他身上，笑得肆无忌惮。他近乎绝望地看着“他”，低声叫他的名字，呢喃着乞求，闭上眼睛等待，却得不到一个简简单单的吻。  
他需要更多时间来戒除Dean，而不必像此刻这般借着记忆饮鸩止渴。  
而不必深陷记忆，不必对着一袭虚妄的影子痛不欲生。  
所以他最痛恨别人在他面前问起他的家人。  
他最痛恨无法抑制就任由思念与幻想泛滥的自己。  
Sam狠狠咬了一下嘴唇。  
忽然听见不同寻常的响动从楼下传来。

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

64

翻身下床，Sam找了一根球棒握在手中，开了房门蹑手蹑脚地下楼。赤裸的脚踩在楼梯上没有发出一丝声响，他屏住呼吸，努力在黑暗中辨认着墙壁、扶手、壁橱以及各种家具的轮廓，小心翼翼地不让自己撞到它们。  
黯淡的光穿透窗帘照在客厅里，却照不透一袭近乎浓黑的影子。那影子在客厅里徘徊了一会儿，转过身又看着掩住窗户的窗帘怔怔发愣，Sam握紧了球棒，猫腰靠近，举起球棒正要砸向对方颈后，那影子突然又动了动，以极快的速度转身抬手夺下了他手中的球棒扔开，赤手空拳地和他你来我往地搏斗了几个回合。最后影子趁着破绽抓住他的衣襟，一转身，倾倒，抬脚轻巧地勾住他的脚踝将他绊倒在地。  
Sam被影子压在了地板上。  
五官逐渐在黑暗中显现出轮廓，记忆中的绿眼睛在漆黑的客厅里依旧闪闪发亮。Dean此刻就骑在他身上，一只手还抓着他的衣襟，眉头舒展，眸光璀璨，笑得肆无忌惮。  
想象突然成真了。  
“放松点，小老虎。”  
两片总是勾人走神的嘴唇张合轻碰，放低的轻柔嗓音里带着笑意，厚实有力的手掌轻轻拍在胸膛上，Sam恍惚以为胸腔中翻涌的热意就要撕开心脏了。他的一只手正放在对方的膝盖上，指腹之下是牛仔裤粗糙硬质的触感，而牛仔裤之下则是散发着热度的躯体。他的这颗心激动得几乎要从喉咙里跳出，口腔里错误地弥漫着一股似有似无的腥甜。他也分不清这究竟是真实还是错觉，只有手掌之下的温度与他身体的战栗如此真实。  
这个瞬间，Sam突然顿悟了一件事。  
他以为只要再给他多一点的时间，再是如何深重熬人的瘾终归都会被戒除的。可是就在刚才，就在他意识到这突然造访的黑影是Dean时，多年的记忆裹挟着千万般他根本无从分辨的情绪与感触就这么铺天盖地而来，他来不及体味、来不及辨认、来不及做好任何迎接它们的准备，就这么被它们浇了个满头满脸。他的双眼、双耳，他的鼻子与嘴唇，他的手与身体，每一处鲜活的器官肢体都被唤醒，眼睛曾见过Dean的样子，耳朵曾听过Dean的声音，他的鼻子曾仔细嗅闻过Dean的气味，而他身体的每一次都曾触碰过Dean的皮肤，它们零零总总地为他拼凑出一个完整的Dean，而这个Dean，就在此时，与眼前的Dean重合，分毫不差。  
他以为遗忘是时间的必然。  
以为放下是痛苦的归宿。  
可让他如此沉迷于Dean的并非他的大脑，也并非他的心，而是他整个人的全部。  
当他不存在了，当他的感官与情绪都消失，附着在它们之上的迷恋才会一同被消灭。  
“感觉你这几年好像有点疏于练习了。”  
日思夜想的声音再次响起，Sam感觉自己抖得更厉害了，对方略带调侃的眼神与笑容让他又是怀念又是不服，趁在对方得意之时，他一把抓住他的肩膀，抽开腿压住对方的膝盖，猛地起身翻转身体，两人的处境瞬间就不同了。  
Sam Winchester本身即迷恋。将他拆卸，双眼扔进大西洋漆黑海底，双耳埋进大峡谷咆哮风声中，口鼻烂在太平洋上臭不可闻的垃圾岛上，而他的身体，他的脖子，他的手指与脚趾，他的胳膊与膝盖，当被烧成灰洒在每一条荒芜寂寞的公路，如此，他的迷恋才会化作碎片，才会因无法成形而郁郁终结。  
Sam凝视着Dean，思念与爱慕、欣喜与痛楚在他的皮肤上蛛网般纠缠，即将蔓延成一场烧空整个美国的大火。  
“好吧，我错了，看来你没有。”  
Sam有些想让这啰嗦的家伙闭嘴。他的声音太让人分神了。上一刻还在想念，这一秒他已经把人压在了身下，这个惊喜来得太过突然，Sam的手指无意识地隔着几层布料摩挲着哥哥的肩膀，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着他熟悉又陌生的脸。四周太暗，太安静了，仿佛整个世界正在消失，仅有他们二人幸免于难。  
像极了那些死寂的想象。  
整座宇宙最后只剩Dean与他对视。  
只剩Dean还在靠近他，而他除了抱紧Dean，别无他法。  
Sam低下头。  
吻Dean的冲动让他的嘴唇漫过一阵酥麻的刺痛。  
“发生了什么事，Sam？”  
周围突然亮起了灯光，宇宙从虚无中被解放，消失的世界重新复位，他们再次被光与声响围绕。刺痛还在嘴唇上跃动，然而Sam陡然清醒过来，猛地吸了一口气，他狼狈地咬了一下嘴唇，扭头看向声音来处。  
头发睡得乱糟糟的Jessica穿着睡衣赤着脚站在墙边，瞪大眼睛紧张地看着还在地板上的两人，表情里的困惑显然多过惊慌。  
Sam急忙从Dean身上爬起来，弯腰伸手想拉Dean起来。Dean却白了他一眼，没有接受他的好意，好似不愿在这么漂亮的姑娘面前丢脸。  
“Jess，这是我哥。”  
Sam的话令Jessica惊讶地将视线转向了Dean。毕竟，她从未听这位室友主动提过自己的家人，自然更是从未见过他们。被Sam称作兄弟的青年短发利落，面容英俊，张扬的笑容里带着几分不羁，与Sam沉静的气质大相径庭。但更令Jessica讶异的是，站在这样的兄长身边，Sam身上好似涌动着她从未见过的气质，像某种激情，又像忧郁，带着叫人捉摸不透的甜蜜和苦涩，又让Jessica困惑不已。  
站在兄弟身边的Sam更加鲜活，不再像那个时刻都记得要把握好分寸又要保持好距离的书呆子。  
她正思索着这些她暂时还整理不出头绪的问题，Sam的兄长突然笑着对她说了一句“我喜欢蓝精灵”。她一时还没反应过来对方指的是什么，反而发现他笑起来的时候牙齿会咬住舌尖，那一小截舌头就这么顽皮地暴露在双唇之间，让人内心蠢蠢欲动，想走过去踮起脚吻他。  
就在Jessica失神之际，这对兄弟又交换了几个外人绝对看不懂的眼神，他们你来我往交谈了几句，兄长似乎有什么事需要弟弟帮忙，而弟弟却咬牙拒绝了。从那点旖旎幻想中回过神来的Jessica只是注意到“老爸”“打猎”几个零星词汇，一时茫然，而Sam眼带歉意看了她一眼，一手抓过他哥的手臂生硬地将他拽出了公寓。  
Dean说老爸失踪了。  
但在Sam记忆中，他们的父亲经常会这么一声不吭地消失好多天，在他们最担惊受怕的时候又突然出现，从Thomas神父或是Bobby家里将他们接走。童年的回忆并不愉快，Sam不愿回忆，而他此刻如此冷硬回绝Dean的另一个原因就在于他始终记得父亲说过的话，也记得父亲的警告，父亲是逼他离开这个家，逼他离开Dean。  
父亲的意思他听得很明白，不许再和Dean一起。  
不能再和Dean一起了。  
Sam心里很清楚，或许他这一生都无法从对Dean的迷恋中解脱了，可如果非要他在见与不见之间做一个抉择，他宁愿再也不见Dean，他宁愿Dean就把他当做一个绝情的弟弟，获得了自由，就再也不顾惜曾经的家人。  
因为每见一次Dean，所有的痛苦症状都不会有任何减轻，只会越来越重，他病入膏肓，瘾到了骨子里，愈加频繁的接触只会让他更加贪心，让他更加难以管束自己，让他揪心，让他失控。  
而后，Dean就会知道。  
他已经够痛了，痛到都不敢想Dean厌弃的眼神。  
他也够可恶了，可恶到不再需要多一个人的混乱难堪来为他的恶行添加注脚。  
他必须拒绝Dean。  
于是他找了许许多多借口，下周一的面试也在其列。他想让自己表现得再冷漠些，表现得对父亲再不满些，他想让那个崇拜父亲的Dean怀着对他的愤怒离开，然而Dean只是站在他面前，不停重复他需要他。  
Dean需要我。  
Sam被这句话迷惑了，仿佛以为Dean需要他就像他需要Dean那般，他的思绪纷杂心跳喧嚣，看着Dean那双盈满热切期待的眼睛，陡然听见时间戛然而止的声音。  
他想念Dean，想见Dean，想和Dean一起。  
软弱而贪婪的灵魂溃不成军。

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

65

如果这时还有什么暂时能让Sam从自己的恐惧之中清醒过来，让他能咬牙跟随Dean踏上寻找父亲的旅程，那一定就是愧疚了。  
不，不仅只是愧疚。  
因为Jessica死了。  
被Dean从那场大火中拽出公寓之后，Sam已经有一个多星期没能好好睡过觉了。  
闭上眼睛就会想起Jessica被烧死在天花板的情景。  
女孩美丽的脸上写满惊恐，两颊肌肉僵硬堆积，被钉在天花板上的身体姿势扭曲怪异，血从她被破开的腹部雨一样倾斜而下。  
随之而来的就是火。那丛火仿佛是由她身体内里烧起来的，顺着血液翻涌向体表，烧光了她的衣服和附着在皮肤上的浅色体毛，最后烧上她的脸，在一片橘色的滚烫火光中往Sam的视网膜上投下一张恐怖的脸孔。  
闭上眼睛就会看见那张脸，仿佛还能听见Jessica惊恐的叫声，她曾想他求救过，而他选择漠视。  
Sam又一次从噩梦中醒来。他们的车正行驶在六十三号公路上，深秋的天空里阴云滚滚。  
“你还好吗，Sammy？”  
“是Sam。”Sam疲惫地纠正来自兄长的称谓，Jessica死前的表情仍在脑中挥之不去，这么多天过去了，血滴落在脸上的触感依然清楚鲜明，仿若他从未真正将它们洗去。  
怎么可能洗得干净。  
她就死在他面前。她就死在他回到公寓满怀忧郁强迫自己再次离开Dean的那个晚上。那时她应该待在自己的房间里，可她却以那么恐怖的姿态被钉在他房间的天花板上，可她却死得那么凄惨。  
她曾那么美，那么善良，那么有魅力。  
她那么年轻。  
“你还好吗，Sam？”无奈地改过称谓，Dean不放心地又问了一遍，扭头看向弟弟，不确定他们是不是应该先找个地方休息一下——快餐店也好酒吧也好，重点是Sam可能需要停一停。  
“我很好。”Sam靠在椅背上，双眼无力地看了一眼窗外飞闪而过的一丛丛半人高的野草与间或出现的树木，厌厌眨了眨眼，不愿再开口说话。  
他死了一位室友，几乎就死在他面前。  
Dean能明白那种又是害怕又是悲伤的感情。他曾经也有过一位朋友，一个猎人，Sam离家第二年认识的。对方和他年纪相仿，身世也同他相似，尽管只见过几次面，可他们一见如故，在猎魔这件事上也默契十足。可九个月前，他那位朋友死了，死在一场狩猎中，就死在他面前。  
一个人就那么肠穿肚烂地死在他面前，而他什么都做不了——而他做什么都救不回他。  
Dean亲手焚烧了那位朋友，把骨灰送去给他的猎人父亲时，悲痛的长者用枪托打断了他的一根肋骨。  
谁都知道他们是朋友，谁都知道他们一起猎魔。谁都以为他们的默契足以让他们成功保护彼此，谁都不曾料想悲剧降临得如此突然。  
Dean独自去了医院，这件事没有告诉过任何人，包括父亲。  
那天他在医院阴冷的走廊上突然顿悟，也许他这一生都摆脱不了这种生活，因为他目睹过太多惨死，经历过太多危险，他见识过太多人的恐惧、无望、悲伤与幻灭，见过太过亡灵的愤怒、痛楚、怨恨与遗憾，普通人的生活太过美好，而他已是满身泥土硝烟。  
对美好的，他只能羡慕，却不敢伸手。  
就像他绝不敢用染了血污的手去碰母亲的照片一样。  
Dean不再试图去逗Sam说话，也没有像往常那样放一盘经典摇滚，只是握着方向盘专心致志地开车，专心致志地陪着弟弟沉浸在此时的寂静中。  
其后又是压抑的一周，抗拒睡眠的Sam食欲下降得很厉害，整个人正以一种肉眼可见的速度迅速地消瘦下去。忍无可忍的Dean买来一堆食物强迫Sam吃下去，可那之后不到一小时，Sam就冲进卫生间里悉数吐了出来。  
Sam始终认为Jessica的死是他的错，因为二十二年前母亲也是那么死在他的婴儿房里的。  
相同的表情，相同的死状，相同的火。  
其实Dean一直不知道母亲死前的样子。他只听父亲含糊其辞的描述过，天花板与火是反复出现过的关键词，然而具体情形父亲从不肯告诉他。  
直到半个月前。  
他冲进着火的公寓抱住Sam将他拽了出去，惊惶之间的回头匆忙一瞥，美丽女孩的身体好似被某种异怖的力量牢牢钉在天花板上，表情惊恐，火焰顺着她四散的头发蔓延向天花板的四角。  
不知名的恐惧藤蔓般从年轻猎人的脚底裹挟着寒意攀上他的脚踝膝盖，抓着他腰上的肌肉奋力爬上他的背，在他的肩上扎了根生出更多枝条，最后牢牢包裹了他的心脏和头颅。  
那一秒，父亲模糊不清的表述在他脑中终于成形为具体画面。二十二年前那个四岁的孩子在他心底挣扎着嚎啕大哭起来，他听见他哭着大叫着“妈妈”，声音里满是畏惧与恐怖。可他现在没空安抚男孩，他甚至都做不到多年前父亲那样去无声抱住男孩，只能就那么狠心地把他丢弃在心脏的某个角落，奋力将弟弟拖上了他们的车。  
Dean知道那个男孩一直很坚强，男孩哭过就会记得下一次绝不能哭。  
所以他才能那么放心地放着他不管。  
现在最重要的是Sam，他必须让Sam明白，这一切都不是他的错。  
没有人该为自己的出生背负罪责，也没有人该为自己偶尔的离开承担责任。  
罪愆不在Sam身上，而在杀害了他们的母亲与朋友的怪物。  
假如此时此刻一定要找一个人来负责，Dean想，那个人该是他才对。是他从那幢公寓里带走了Sam，因为父亲失踪了，因为他第一次感到如此惊慌，因为他需要有一个人支持他，因为他……他真的需要Sam。  
也许是他的自私杀死了Jessica。  
“听着，Sam，对Jessica的死我真的很抱歉，但那绝不是你的责任，好吗？我们一起找到杀了他的怪物，或是恶魔，或是……什么都好，我们为她复仇。而你……就只是放下自责，放下你的愧疚，可以吗？”  
Dean又一次用心良苦地劝解Sam，双眼担忧地凝视他瘦得下巴尖尖的弟弟，恨不得能像他们小时候那样把他用力抱进怀里安抚。  
“你不明白，Dean。”Sam摇头。缺乏睡眠的他看起来憔悴不已，眼窝凹陷，声音嘶哑，连嘴唇都干涩得缺乏血色。他刚刚吃了些蔬菜沙拉，荒芜的胃里感觉很糟糕，他不确定一会儿是不是又会呕吐。  
“就是我的错。”  
“你不能因为她和妈妈的死法一样就把什么责任都往自己身上揽！”Dean焦虑地低吼，在察觉到Sam的身体因为他的咆哮而狠狠颤抖了一下之后，他又是内疚又是心疼。牙齿用力咬住嘴唇，他努力先让自己的情绪平复下来，深吸了一口气，这才放柔了嗓音继续说道，“如果你必须找出一个人来承担责任，是我非要带你离开的，至少，Jessica的死要算在我头上。”  
Dean的话让Sam陡然抬起双眼深深看向他。某些他辨识不了的东西正在Sam那双瞳光浑浊的眼睛里凝聚成形，而此刻的他也无心分辨，只希望Sam能尽早从这几乎要将他谋杀的自责中将他自己解救出来。  
“你不能继续再像这样替我承担责任。”Sam摇头，突然叹息起来，“你不能总是这样把什么都说成是你的错，而这么做只是为了让我好过一些。Dean，你不能总是……”  
你不能总是纵容我，让我越来越离不开你。  
“我不能看你就这么杀了你自己，老弟。”Dean说。他扭头看了一眼副驾座上的Sam，腾出一只手伸过去摸了摸他的头，像他小时候经常做的那样，“你是我弟弟，我不会让任何人伤害你。”  
轻轻压在头顶的手掌温暖有力，那是Sam迷恋的，也是他崇拜的。这么多年来Dean仿佛一直没变过，而Sam自己好似越来越脆弱，甚至到了想起Dean就难过得几乎哭泣的地步。  
Dean仍在试图保护他。  
“不，Dean，我曾梦见Jessica被烧死在天花板上。”  
Sam说道，声音干涩，带着一丝惊疑不定的颤抖。


	67. Chapter 67

66

他曾梦见与那天夜里一模一样的情景，可他没有告诉过Jesscia，甚至都没在意过。  
Sam低头弯下腰，双手紧紧揪着自己的头发，从喉咙里不断发出嘶嘶的抽气声。  
是他的漠视导致了Jessica的死。  
是他害死了Jessica。  
压抑多日的负疚与罪恶感在这一刻悉数爆发，Sam呢喃着“是我的错”，几乎要被那些淤泥般浓黑的情绪击溃。眼泪不断从眼眶中滴落，他还在用力佝偻起脊背，额头就要这么抵在膝盖上了，像是他整个人恨不得能蜷缩成一颗果核，像是他恨不得自己能从这世界上消失。  
弟弟痛苦的模样让Dean惊慌失措地猛地踩下刹车就这么歪歪扭扭地把车停在了路边，他慌忙将手伸进Sam怀中艰难解开了安全带，转身一条腿跪在皮椅上，弯下腰揽过弟弟的肩膀，用自己的怀抱将他整个包裹了起来。  
这一秒，他像失去了言语的能力，脑海里空空一片，就只能这样本能地抱着Sam，一只手按在他的头上，让他的脸狠狠贴近自己的胸膛。  
他可以告诉Sam那只是梦而已，而他没有。  
他可以继续从Sam那里轻巧地揽过责任，但他也没有这么做。  
他只是抱着Sam，聆听他抽泣的声音，甚至顾不上他最在意的硬汉形象，甚至无视了心底询问Sam为什么能梦到那些的声音。  
有的问题可以过后再去追问，他只是无法准许自己放着如此痛苦悲伤的弟弟不管。  
“我想她，Dean，我每天都……每天都在想她……我梦见她的尸体，梦见她的墓碑……我梦见她怨恨我……”Sam哭泣着，断断续续说着，声音里满是他急迫的自责。他在重复他想念Jessica时，因为抽泣得太厉害，几乎快要喘不过气。  
“我一闭上眼睛，她……她就站在那里……她问我为什么没有保护好她……她问我为什么伤害她，为什么要那么做……”  
Sam哭泣与焦急诉说的声音令Dean痛得好似心上被尖刀割开了漫长的口子，他甚至记不清Sam上一次哭得这么可怜悲伤是什么时候——总归应该都是十年前的事了，那时Sam还小，经不起任何关于死亡到来的打击。Dean记得更早一些的时候，Sam甚至因为幻想朋友的消失而哭了整整一天。  
然而，这么多年里，再也不会有哪一次会比现在更让Dean心碎的了。  
因为Sam已经二十二岁了，因为或许这是他第一次如此直白地面对朋友的死亡，甚至，这可能是他第一次因为别人的死亡而感到自责内疚。之于Dean，这是他已然经历过的一课，他为此付出过眼泪、汗水与血，为此被打断过肋骨，他是猎人，习惯了端着枪握着刀深入怪物的巢穴与它们以命相搏，可是，如此的悲哀沉痛不应该发生在一个“普通人”身上。这世间总会发生千千万万的意外，然而那些意外都不该令为此悲痛的人心生罪恶。  
或许当初父亲狠心地说出那番绝情的话就是不愿向往着凡俗生活的Sam经历这样的痛楚。或许父亲总是偷偷徘徊在斯坦福周围就是想确认自己的小儿子是否安全，想知道他周围有没有出现过会威胁到他的怪物。  
可是他们都未曾想到，即便一个人的身体不曾经受任何伤害，来自灵魂的痛楚依旧足够钻心蚀骨。  
Sam一直在低诉，而Dean一直沉默。他只是那么坚定又温柔地抱着Sam，手指摩挲着他的头发和肩膀，像他怀中的并非一个早已成人的青年，而是多年前那个会为幻想朋友的离开而伤心欲绝的男孩。  
那时的Dean没有嘲笑过弟弟，现在更是不会。  
他只想让Sam不再自责，但他暂时忍住了说话的冲动，难得那么安静地等待，等待Sam彻底发泄出连日以来的惊惧负疚，等待他流光积蓄多日的眼泪，等待他慢慢从悲痛中平复下情绪。  
过了许久，Sam终于停止了哭泣。他的呼吸里还带着小小的颤抖，依旧反射性地停不下抽泣，但泪腺里好像已经再也流不出眼泪了。说了许许多多话的嘴唇奇怪地感到麻木，但心跳已经平复下来了。眼泪在脸颊上干涸，留下一道道泪痕，他感觉不太舒服，伸手抹了一把脸，突然意识到他竟还被Dean抱在怀里。  
羞赧地从哥哥怀里退开，Sam的脸已经红到了耳根。但Dean暂时还无法分辨那究竟是因为Sam的不好意思还是因为他刚刚哭得太过激动。他慢慢坐回到皮椅上，只是刚刚一直跪着的右腿被压得麻木了，动一动就痛得厉害。  
“要我帮你擦眼泪吗，小姑娘？”Dean说着，低头看了一眼自己的外套，胸口果然被Sam的眼泪弄湿了一大块，他见Sam抬头看了他一眼，还故意指了指那块湿痕。  
Sam没说话，脸却更红了些。他低下头用袖子胡乱擦了擦眼睛，又擦了擦脸上的泪痕，之后就那么缩在皮椅与车门之间的角落里，一言不发。  
“老爸曾经告诉过我，他离当年杀死妈妈的东西已经很近很近了。我预感他这次的失踪很可能就和那个有关。”Dean定定看了Sam一会儿，确认他是真的平静下来了，这才发动引擎，转动方向盘重新上路，“只要我们能找到他，Sammy，我们就能找到杀了妈妈和Jessica的东西……怪物也好，恶魔也好，我不会放过它的。但是你，你现在要放下你的那些罪恶感。杀死她们的是怪物，它也伤害了我们。你不是罪犯，有的事，我们真的……”Dean说着，突然顿了一下，狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，“我们真的无能为力。相信我，我真的明白你的感受，比任何人都懂。我们要做的，是为她们复仇。”  
Dean等肋骨长好之后又只身杀回了怪物的巢穴。他不怪朋友的父亲，因为伤害他们的是杀了他朋友的怪物。  
Dean杀了它。  
他总是很憎恨那些怪物。  
“我们真的能找到它吗？”  
Sam低声问道，嗓音依旧嘶哑，他不得不假咳几声来清清嗓子。  
“相信我，老弟，一定能。”Dean说着又看了Sam一眼，眼中满是Sam最熟悉的果断坚定。  
而Sam相信Dean。他正准备说些什么的时候，Dean突然低低骂了一句“见鬼的”，又把车停在了路边。Sam下意识问了一句怎么回事，Dean扭头瞪了他一眼，弯下腰捏了捏右腿的小腿肚。  
“腿麻了。”Dean一边说还一边吸气，他恨死这种好似虫咬的感觉了。  
意识到可能是刚刚抱住他时被压到了，Sam脸上又闪过一丝不好意思。他抓了抓头发，下意识地伸过手放在了Dean的膝盖上。  
突如其来的触碰吓了Dean一跳，他急忙缩回腿，扭过头瞪起眼睛看着Sam，呆愣愣的表情宛若一只受惊的啮齿动物。  
Dean的过度反应反过来又吓到了Sam，他意识到自己的手正贴着哥哥的膝盖，再往上一些就是大腿了。Sam这时才猛地反应过来他刚刚被Dean抱了许久，他们贴得那么近，他的耳朵那么靠近Dean的心脏，而那时他耳边只有自己脑中责怪他的声音与抽泣声，竟然都没注意到Dean的心跳声。可此时回想起来，Dean的手就落在他的头发上，就那么有力地握着他的肩；他嗅到了Dean的气味，比起多年前的，多了几分皮革与机油的味道；他的脸颊还能感受到Dean的体温，又温暖又熟悉。  
心跳在回忆中渐渐加速，手掌还那么傻傻贴着膝盖，Sam仓皇地抬眼对上Dean的眼睛，一时忘了父亲的警告，忘了那句让他揪痛瑟缩的“Dean是你哥哥”。  
车里的气氛陡然变得暧昧不清。  
Dean突然打开车门，扔下一句“我下车走走”便慌慌张张逃出车外。

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

67

发泄过后，Sam的精神状态有了明显好转，尽管偶尔还是会做噩梦，但相较Jessica刚刚去世那段时间也有了不少改善。兄弟二人依然循着父亲留在那本日记本上的线索寻找他，像从前一样，吃便宜的快餐，住便宜的旅馆。  
他们很自然地又像多年那样住进了同一间双人房。  
Sam见Dean总是泰然自若，大概是因为他知道弟弟再也不会发情，一切都回到了最初的状态。  
而Dean见Sam也是那么大方坦然，或许是因为他不再发情了，自然也不会再尴尬地拉着他解决某些“问题”了。  
这样当然最好不过。  
他们都这样告诉自己。  
只是有时会被误认作是同性情侣，旅馆老板多此一举地问他们是不是大床房，很多次了，Dean依然无法习惯。因为他总在担心是不是自己的眼神、表情或是肢体动作暴露了什么，让别人看出了什么，于是他们理所当然地误会了他和Sam的关系。  
他不喜欢这样。  
他不喜欢被误会，更不喜欢Sam从那些误会里找出某些蛛丝马迹。  
他不想让Sam知道某些事实。  
譬如他的哥哥虽然总是表现得想快些找到老爸快点让他回到过去的苹果派生活中去，却暗地里又希望他们能继续这样的生活，希望他一直坐在副驾座上，一直和他哥在一起。  
尽管对Jessica和Sam都不公平，可Dean真的非常高兴他和Sam又能回到过去的那种生活中。他怀念和Sam一起的时光，怀念Sam的声音，怀念他的笑容和经常不经意碰到他的胳膊。在Sam离家的那么多年里，他总是疯狂想念着它们，怀着他所能想象的温馨的极限，怀着他温柔的极限、怀着他内心里柔软的极限、以及他……他对Sam所有下流幻想的极限。  
他想念弟弟，又想念Sam。  
这两个形象在他脑中有时重合，有时又会分开，他知道他怀念属于弟弟的是哪部分，属于Sam的又是另一部分。可每当他回忆他们的吻时，属于弟弟和属于Sam的部分就不再明晰了，他知道他渴慕的那个人是谁，知道他的名字、他的样貌与他的身份，那时的他总是很温柔，因为回忆里的对象并非只是他悄悄爱慕的人。  
如果可以，他会奉上自己所能拥有的全部忠诚与温柔。  
然而，事实却是他不可以。  
他对Sam将有所保留，他可以给出自己作为哥哥的全部，却不得不留下作为爱人的那部分。他必须装作那部分是为未来即将到来的某个人所预留的，他必须假装现在没有人能让他轻易献出它。  
这太难了。  
Dean甚至没有能做好的信心。  
而他能做的只有咬牙坚持下去。  
坚持到他们找到父亲，坚持到他们找到杀死母亲的Jessica的东西，坚持到他们为她们报了仇，坚持到……Sam再次离开他。  
Dean都不敢想自己能有从这种困境中解脱的一天。  
他得不到Sam的，所以才愈发焦灼煎熬。他也曾被迫对许许多多心向往之的人、事乃至生活放手，可他不明白为什么就是没办法像从前那样咬咬牙逼自己对Sam这件事释怀。  
或许是因为他这短暂半生里用来凝视Sam的时间太长。  
长到那个影子成为了他意识的一部分。  
长到Sam成为他灵魂的一部分。  
长到他只要想到舍弃就会疼痛蚀骨。  
而他还没有坚强到真的能视疼痛如无物。  
Dean感到绝望。  
而他不能表现出来，而他还必须像什么都不曾发生过那样一如既往地调侃、嘲笑他的弟弟，像往常那样支使弟弟去买早餐，像往常那样在选音乐的时候让弟弟闭嘴，像往常那样在弟弟面前和酒吧里的陌生人调情。  
这个假的Dean比真的要好上几百倍。  
但Dean根本不知道他弟弟也面对着同样的痛苦。他们睡在同一个房间里，从加州到缅因州陡然缩短成两张床之间不过一米的距离。过去Sam只能靠着回忆与想象才能见到Dean，而今，Dean就在他身边，就在他面前。Dean的呼吸是真实的，他的视线与触碰也是真实的，他就站在那里，像一个巨大的惊叹号，更像巨大的诱惑。而他自己只能呆立在原地，动弹不得。  
这对兄弟怀着各自的秘密焦虑而克制，万分珍惜这段难得却危险的独处时光，却又不得不谨小慎微地伪装，不得不欺瞒对方，撒些谎，演些戏，Dean搂着别人去开房时，Sam也只是翻着白眼让他千万记得戴安全套。  
时间就这样在他们每天如虫咬如钝刀刮过的熬人疼痛中悄然流逝，，赶往俄亥俄州的路上他们遭遇了这个冬季的第一场雪，而父亲依然杳无音讯。平安夜那天Sam买了蛋奶酒和一堆乱七八糟的零食，还不知从哪里租了几张电影碟片回来。Dean从怀里拿出一本在加油站便利店里买来的色情杂志递过去，告诉Sam这就是今年的圣诞礼物。  
他们裹着毯子坐在沙发上看了一整夜电影。零食被Dean吃了个七七八八，蛋奶酒喝到最后不够了，Dean开了一瓶威士忌掺了进去。  
猎人每年的圣诞节都过得很单调。深夜里，Dean突然对Sam在大学里如何度过平安夜异常感兴趣，他用手肘捅了捅身边的弟弟，笑问他前几年的圣诞节过得怎么样，都是和谁一起度过的。他起初猜的是和那帮室友，而Sam含糊其辞地不肯告诉他。  
追问了一会儿之后，Dean突然想到了一个新的可能性。想到某个词的瞬间，他就这么僵住了，声音卡在喉咙里，一句话说了一半戛然而止，连Sam都看出了他的不对劲，继而有些紧张地问他怎么了。  
Dean往嘴里塞了一把薯片，把视线又转向电视机。Sam不解地盯着他看了一会儿，脑中飞快闪过无数个想法，但他自始至终都没能理出一个头绪，最后也只能和Dean一样，还是把注意力放在了这部并不有趣的电影上。  
后来，Dean又想到一个问题，想到一个人。他嘴里依然吱吱嘎嘎嚼着薯片、玉米片和爆米花，双眼盯着电视，可心思已经完全不在剧情上了。  
他想起Sam刚去斯坦福大学那年，他们坐在酒吧里，他就那么多嘴地问了一句，Sam却说他爱着一个绝不可能爱上他的人。  
Dean突然想知道，后来那些和Sam一起度过平安夜的人当中有没有那个人。或是，和Sam一起过生日的、一起假期旅行的、为他庆祝拿到法学院面试offer的那些人当中，有没有过那个人。  
他并不只是好奇，却也解释不清楚这一刻自己的心理。  
他问了。  
薯片吃太多就有些粘牙了，他又端起杯子喝了一口酒，余光瞥见Sam陡然转过头来看他，瞪起的眼睛里满是惊讶与紧张。  
Sam问他怎么突然问起这个，他耸肩，说只是突然想起来了而已。他还说要是Sam不愿意回答，他们继续看这部无聊的电影就好。  
“没有，你走了之后他也从来没有和我一起度过任何一个节日，没有和我一起庆祝生日。他什么都不知道，我什么都没告诉过他——从来没想过要告诉他。”  
“为什么？”  
Dean的追问让Sam陡然有些生气了。  
因为那个人近在咫尺还在问为什么。  
因为那些就是不能说的。  
没有为什么。  
“这就像你问我为什么没办法成为蝙蝠侠一样。”Sam在一阵漫过心脏的愤怒中扯开一抹冷寂的笑容，又慢慢转过脸，将视线重新拉回到电视机上，“没有为什么，就是……就是不可能。”  
电视机里涌出的斑斓光线扑向Sam的脸，将他的瞳色照得更加绚烂多彩，宛若深海之中层叠花朵次第绽放。他知道Dean还看着他，也知道Dean还想继续追问。  
他不打算继续这个话题了。  
尤其，他不想和Dean继续这个话题。


	69. Chapter 69

68

过了新年，仍旧没有父亲的消息。再是如何心切，也总会有疲倦的时候。  
兄弟二人在北科罗拉多的一座热闹的小镇暂时落脚休憩，天气依旧寒冷，每到夜里，Dean腿上那些旧伤总会隐隐作痛。他才二十六岁，有时不知怎么会想到自己年老的时候——尽管更多时候他都不知道自己能不能活到那时——旧伤太多，年纪一大怕就不太好过了，可想想要在轮椅上度过晚年，他不觉就厌弃起来。  
最好别有那天。  
注意到Dean在晚上的走路姿态总有些古怪，Sam也意识到可能是旧伤的缘故，回到旅馆他特地要求换了一间空调设备比较好的房间，还提醒哥哥注意腿部的保暖。  
“我还不是老头子，Sammy。”正在喝啤酒的Dean翻了个白眼。  
“但是你现在就被那些旧伤折腾得够呛了。”Sam抱起一条毯子扔到Dean身上，Dean嫌弃地把它踢到沙发的一边，依然我行我素地赤脚坐在沙发上看着他的电视。  
假期的时间总是过得很慢，习惯了奔波的Dean一时难以适应这样的节奏，反观Sam，倒是把他每天的时间都安排得井井有条，什么时候起床、什么时候进餐，什么时候去附近的景点或是博物馆、什么时候回来看书或者上网……每件事都安排得有条不紊，只是每天还要额外再花上一点时间关注他这几天过得乱七八糟的哥哥到底在做些什么。  
Dean有时也会和Sam一起去附近的景点看看，来的时候小镇下了一场大雪，不太适合开车兜风了，于是他会把更多的时间花在“社交”上。毕竟，长时间和Sam待在一起可不是好主意，他得做点什么来分散自己的注意力。  
Dean回忆着这几天的生活，觉得乏味，然而Sam似乎还不太适应猎魔的生活，他也只能耐心地等，耐心地等Sam从休憩中恢复精力。  
Sam洗完澡从浴室出来的时候他哥已经抱着毯子靠在沙发上睡着了，后仰着脑袋微张着嘴的睡相看起来有点蠢，Sam笑起来，走过去从Dean怀里小心翼翼抽出毯子，又把它盖在了Dean身上。  
翌日清晨，Dean醒得很早——是被他们窃听的警方电台里传来的声音吵醒的。迷迷糊糊之间，他听见电台里说发现了一具男尸，后半截里的地址便随着他又逐渐在睡意中涣散的意识就这么淡出在他的听觉之外。  
他嘟囔着，后背贴着沙发的靠背慢慢滑倒躺在沙发上，裹着毯子又睡着了。  
再醒来时已经是中午了，昨天夜里又下了一场大雪，Sam买了午餐回来，告诉他说想去见见家就在附近小镇的同学那里看看。  
“你有同学住在北科罗拉多？印第安人吗？”  
“Dean，”Sam闻言无奈看了哥哥一眼，“这一点都不好笑。”  
“好吧，好吧，是你不懂我的幽默了，”Dean扁扁嘴耸了耸肩，抬头看了一眼窗外，“听说最近还会有一场暴雪，你确定要去吗？”  
“你想跟我一起去？”Sam试探地问道。  
“什么？不，我对见你的同学没兴趣。”Dean摇头，“你可以开我的车去。而我……”他说着，一旁的窃听设备里又传来了声音，警方刚刚接到报警说又发现了一具尸体，这次是女尸，“我可以留下来查查这个案子。”  
“你一个人？那我还是留……”  
“没关系，别忘了，在你还是斯坦福大学小天才的时候，我都是一个人处理这些烂事的。”Dean笑起来，冲Sam摆了摆手，“况且，这说不定只是一宗恶心的变态连环杀人案。我只是……需要找个理由活动一下。你什么时候走？”  
“呃……如果你下午就要去调查的话，我可以跟你一起去，明天再走也没关系。”  
“贴心的Sammy。”Dean说得眉飞色舞，已经吃饱的他起身，亲昵地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，接着便走到床边从包里翻出衬衫和西裤换上。  
Sam很快也吃好了，换上了西装的他还有些不习惯——他是说，他至今还没习惯伪装成各种身份，还没习惯用谎言去套出别人的实话。而Dean看起来早已驾轻就熟。  
Dean似乎很擅长撒谎了。  
多年前的疑虑至今仍在，Sam还是惴惴不安地想知道他哥究竟有没有在某些事上欺骗过他，他想知道Dean对他是不是真的诚实。  
开车去往镇上的警察局，所有谎言都由Dean一人包办，Sam只是站在他身边记录警员们的话，或是被Dean支使去停尸房检查尸体。警员告诉他们说目前两宗案件的凶手都已经投案自首，一男一女分开作案，他们互不认识，过往经历也没有任何交叉。  
Dean闻言扬眉，从停尸房里出来的Sam告诉他说，男尸致命伤在脖子上，颈动脉被切断，法医初步判断凶器是剪刀；而女尸的致命伤在左边的太阳穴上，凶器可能是扳手一类的东西。  
“有发现什么异常吗？EMF有反应吗？硫磺呢？”  
“看起来就是普通的凶杀，我仔细检查过尸体，死者都是人类，身上也没有别的血洞或者咬伤和撕裂外伤。”  
“我们去见见凶手，如果真的只是一般的凶杀案，一会儿我们出了警局你就能开车去见同学了。”  
Dean语气轻松，神态自若，而Sam只觉得胸口微滞，转头让警员带他们去见两名凶手。  
一番交谈过后，兄弟二人确定了凶手们确实没有被亡灵或是恶魔附身，但从他们此刻几近崩溃的精神状态来看，这两宗案子并不单纯。男性被害人被她的女朋友用一把剪刀刺进喉咙失血过多而死，女性被害人被男朋友用扳手打中额角当场死亡，两名凶手都是哭着来自首的，对自己犯下的罪行供认不讳，然而被问及动机时，他们谁也说不上来，好似根本不知道那一刻他们脑中到底在想什么。  
“好吧老弟，今天下午我还得征用一下你的车了。”走出警局的时候Dean还在同Sam开玩笑，“警察这边估计已经要结案了，我们的才刚刚开始。”  
“我明天再走。”Sam拉开车门坐上副驾座，“我们是不是还要去被害人和凶手家里调查一下？”  
“硫磺，巫术袋，祭坛……可能还会有别的什么意想不到的东西。不过，去了才知道。”


	70. Chapter 70

69

整个下午的调查一无所获，晚餐时Dean有些心不在焉。Sam试探地叫了一声他的名字，问他还好吗，Dean眼神古怪地看了弟弟一眼，用餐叉卷起意大利面蘸了肉酱塞进嘴里，理所当然地说着我没事。  
“一定还有什么被我们遗漏了。”吃了满嘴面条的Dean鼓起腮帮含糊不清地说道，眼珠在眼眶中左右转动着，像在回忆他们今天在被害人与凶手四人家中的各种细节，可寻思许久，依旧毫无头绪。  
“你听说了吗，Jill杀了Angela，上帝……我简直不敢相信，他那么爱她，去年圣诞节他们才刚刚订婚。”  
Dean和Sam同时听见邻桌有人提到了今天这两宗谋杀案之一的凶手和被害人，颇有默契地对视了一眼，他们迅速咽下嘴里的食物，握着手中的餐具，不动声色地等着邻座的年轻女孩接下来的话。  
“没错，太不可思议了。我那天还在纪念馆里遇到他们了，Jill跟以前一样牵着Angela的手，我当时就在想，这世界上肯定找不出比他们更幸福的一对了。”另一个短发女孩惋惜地开口。想起那对曾经人人羡慕的情侣，她叹了一口气，失却胃口地放下手中的餐具，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“这其中一定有什么误会……我不相信Jill会做出那种事。”  
“我也不相信。”率先提起这件事的女孩又开口了，她向前倾了倾身体，像是有话要告诉自己的朋友，却欲言又止。咬着嘴唇几番犹豫，她终于还是压低了嗓音说道，“你记得我爷爷吗？他三年前得了老年痴呆症，下午我去看他的时候他突然对我说‘诅咒又降临了’，还说什么Joan也是因为诅咒死的。Joan是爷爷他弟弟的小女儿，十年前被她的女朋友——没错，不要问了，她是同性恋——枪杀了。爷爷他老年痴呆之后谁都不认得了，问以前的事他也不记得了，今天却突然说起Joan的事……我心里总有股不好的感觉，但现在都还记得爷爷他说诅咒降临时的可怕表情……我都没和妈妈说起这个，不过她肯定也不会相信我的话。”女孩一口气说完憋在心里的话，用力舒了一口气。她诡秘的表情让坐在对面的女孩感觉有些毛骨悚然，两人一时无话，却又同时伸手拿起了桌上的饮料。  
这边的兄弟二人将女孩的话听得一字不漏，Dean朝Sam递了个眼色，起身走向邻桌，从怀中掏出了伪造的FBI证件，说是今天的两桩谋杀案还有些蹊跷的地方，不知道女孩的爷爷还知道点什么。  
“我爷爷？”没想到在快餐店里的一顿简单晚餐居然会遇到FBI，下午刚受过惊吓的女孩有些承受不住地往卡座里缩了缩，心烦意乱地揉了揉许久没有好好打理过的长发，却还是不得不对Dean说道，“他患了老年痴呆症，我不认为他真的能给你们提供什么有用的信息。”  
“他提供的信息有没有用是由我们来判定的，女士，我只想赶快调查清楚这两桩案子。这么美的小镇可不适合发生这种凶案，我宁可自己是来这里度假的。”Dean冲女孩们笑着眨了眨眼睛，伸手向下扯了扯领带结，“泡泡吧，喝喝酒，请漂亮的女士跳跳舞，”他说着冲长发女孩伸出了手，一副想邀请她跳舞的架势，“——而不是来工作的。”  
女孩们被Dean的甜言蜜语逗笑了，刚刚压抑而诡异的气氛一扫而空，Dean弯下腰，表情诚恳地盯着长发女孩，直到她好似害羞似的垂下眼睛，他这才假咳了两声又站直了身体。  
“呃……我不确定爷爷他会不会配合你们，明天……明天上午我可以带你过去，如果你方便的话……”  
“非常感谢你的配合。”Dean说着，又从怀中掏出一张名片递了过去，“有事的话可以打这个电话找我，”他说着顿了一下，故意压低了嗓音，“没事也可以。”  
长发女孩将名片拿在手里看了看，抬头与朋友相视一笑，又转过脸看向Dean，问道：“你是说，随时都可以？”  
Dean假装思考地沉默了一会儿。  
“今晚不行。”他说着略略侧身，让两位女孩能看到正坐在邻座上等着他的Sam，将说话的嗓音压得更低了一些，“那是我的同事，别看他外表那么无辜，其实是特别严肃又特别小心眼的家伙，我今晚必须和他回去一起处理一些事情，我可不想被他抓住把柄。”  
女孩们探头探脑地偷偷看了Sam一眼，表示理解地抬头看向Dean，目光中满是同情。  
“明天见。”Dean最后看了长发女孩一眼，转身正了正胸前的领带，带着胜利的得意笑容坐回Sam对面的位置，“明天上午，她带我们去见她爷爷。”  
Sam没有别的表示，抬手叫来侍应生结账，接着就起身朝店外走去。浑然不知自己又做什么惹弟弟不高兴了，Dean手忙脚乱抓过还没吃完一小盒鸡翅，急忙起身跟了出去。  
一路上Sam都没开口说过话，开车的Dean不时用眼角余光偷看弟弟，却仍想不起自己刚刚究竟做了什么不得体的事。  
难道是说的坏话被Sam听见了？  
他弟弟可真小心眼。  
“嘿，我说，刚才说你的那些，只是演戏，演戏，明白吗？我不是真的对你有什么意见……你不会当真了吧？”  
“你以前经常那么做吗？”  
谢天谢地，Sam终于肯开口了。  
“不，怎么可能！你以前都不会跟我一起出来调查，一般都是我跟着老爸，要是被他听见胡说八道，我可是要挨揍的。”Dean本是想澄清一下这个问题，却在无意间又提起了父亲。想到父亲失踪近三个月依然毫无消息，上一秒还因为多出一条线索而兴奋不已的Dean突然又消沉下去。  
他很担心父亲。在他心目中，父亲是无所不能、总能逢凶化吉的英雄，可正因为如此，他反而更加担心了。过去父亲一声不响地消失一周甚至半个月也是家常便饭，可从没有过哪次像这次一样，三个月过去了，电话怎么都打不通。  
双手用力握了一下方向盘，Dean忍耐着没有将心中对于父亲的担忧表露出来，甚至脸上还维持他调侃的笑容。  
“我是说你以前经常这么……这么利用你的外表从别人那里换取你要的信息？”Sam夸张的语气里充满了不可思议与不悦，好似Dean刚刚做了什么罪大恶极的事。而Dean也是在听Sam说完这句话之后才真正明白Sam到底因为什么而不高兴。  
“你就是为了这个吗？”Dean诧异地挑起眉毛，扭头匆忙看了Sam一眼，紧接着又聚精会神地盯着被车灯照亮的道路，“Sam，你有你的规矩，我有我的。我觉得这是个不错的主意，比你动之以情晓之以理的那套管用多了。”  
“难道你都不记得自己以前得到过什么教训吗？”身边的Sam突然毫无征兆地怒吼出声，“狼人，记得吗？你和他在酒吧里调情，你以为你能从他嘴里套出点什么消息，结果是什么？”  
Dean被Sam突然提高的声调和他愤怒冲动的语气吓了一跳，可直到这时他才突然反应过来Sam生气的真正原因是什么。  
不是因为他们之间不尽相同的工作方式。  
而是Sam在担心他。  
是因为Sam曾有过几乎失去他的经历。  
时间恍惚就这么倒退了好几年，高大的松树上堆积的雪在昏黄路灯的照耀下逐渐淡化成医院病房里白色天花板与白色的墙，Sam坐在他身边，好似眼睛里还带着几十个小时未睡留下的血丝，好似他下巴上还挂着来不及打理的胡茬，好似他弟弟刚刚经历了一场生死惊魂。  
他意识到Sam可能是在害怕。  
心有余悸。  
可就连他自己都差点忘记那件事了，差点忘记他险些被一只狼人杀死在一条幽深暗巷里，所以他还想着要“物尽其用”，想着投他人之所好，想着他这副自己不屑一顾的好皮囊或许还能派上点用场。  
Sam却替他牢记在心。  
Dean突然感觉自己的心口被某些情绪塞得满当当的，很温暖，又有些酸涩。他知道那是感动，可他又感到羞愧，因为Sam是他弟弟，而做哥哥的不该让弟弟如此担心。这一次是他失责了。  
“抱歉，Sammy。”没有任何自辩地，Dean很诚恳地道歉了。他觉得那两个女孩不会对他构成任何威胁，然而他懂Sam也不是因为那两个女孩生气。  
是某种行为触动了他，触怒了他。  
兄长的道歉竟来得如此坦诚直接，余怒未消的Sam吃惊地扭头看着还在开车的哥哥，眼睛还是那么瞪着，呼吸还是那么急促。  
Dean扭头看了他一眼。  
眼神里多了几分了然，像他也懂得了弟弟如此愤怒的真正原因。  
“……叫我Sam。”  
咬了一下口腔侧壁，Sam闷声纠正道。


	71. Chapter 71

70

回到旅馆之后，Sam本想在网上搜索近十年的当地新闻，证实他们在快餐店里听来的那件事确有其事。可调查结果却大大出乎他的意料——女孩所言不虚，十年前这里确实发生过一宗同性情侣之间的谋杀案，被害人的名字正是Joan，然而当年，也是在同一天里，小镇还有另一宗谋杀案，同样是发生在情侣之间；不仅如此，二十年前的新年伊始，又有两桩谋杀案发生在了同一天——  
“等等，等等，让我来猜猜，不会那两桩案子的被害人和凶手正好也是情侣关系吧？”Sam的发现引起了Dean的注意，他走到弟弟身后，弯腰皱起眉头看向电脑屏幕，跟随Sam贴在屏幕上移动的手指飞快阅读着网页上的新闻，“哦，一对情侣一对夫妇。所以……这是单身之神的诅咒？”  
Dean似真似假的推敲让Sam忍不住翻了个白眼。他又换了关键词继续搜索，发现更早一些的时候也曾发生过类似的事，并且都是在新年伊始，间隔时间也很规律，基本都在十年左右。  
“好消息是，如果这个规律还在延续的话，那么接下来不会再有人因为这件事死于非命，但坏消息却是……”  
“如果我们不能在这几天里找出那家伙，就只能再等十年了。”Dean接过Sam的话头，一边思考一边缓慢说道，“但……那到底是什么？”  
“等我们明天拜访完那位老年痴呆症的老人再看看有什么线索吧。”Sam说着，已经开始搜索起流传在周围几个小镇里的传说，希望能从中再找出一点有用的信息。  
而Dean却从弟弟的措辞里听出了一丝不对劲。  
“等等……你刚才说什么？我们？你明天不是要去同学那里吗？”  
“我改变主意了Dean，”Sam扭头看向Dean，"我不想你一个人留下来继续调查这个案子，也许我们可以一起。"  
Sam的话让Dean挑起眉毛，显然是不太理解弟弟为什么要这么做。  
"我一个人也没问题。这次的家伙看起来已经满足了，况且我还是单身，那家伙不会有兴趣的。你就只管开着我的车去找你的同学吧。"  
"不，我留下来。"Sam看向Dean，一副"我已经决定了"的模样。  
他不会再让Dean一个人去处理那些案子，让Dean一个人面对那些怪物。  
曾经是因为Dean一直跟着父亲，即便遇到危险父亲也绝不会置Dean于不顾，所以Sam才会放纵自己离家的想法，才会那么多年装作冷淡地逃避与Dean的联系，甚至狠心地假装不在乎Dean的来电，假装不在乎Dean，假装他没有每时每刻地想念Dean，假装没有Dean他也能生活得很好。  
如果他知道后来父亲又那么放心地让Dean一个人四处处理案子，让Dean独自面对那些亡灵那些怪物……  
有那么一瞬，Sam发现他竟在生自己的气，他生气在离家的那几年中他居然完全没去想过一旦父亲人丁Dean有能力独自解决他所遇到的案子就一定会放手让他一个人。Sam也算是了解父亲的，他知道父亲肯定会那么做的。他知道，只是一时没想到。他沉浸在自己安全又安乐的生活里，为自己的那点思念和那点情绪郁郁寡欢，以为全世界只剩他这一个最痛苦的人了，却没想过Dean将面对的。  
或许人总在痛苦彷徨的原因并不是因为想得太多，而是想得还不够多。  
Dean见弟弟表情决然，知道自己说服不了他，只好打消了继续劝说他离开的念头。  
心里自然是很高兴的，Dean依然比任何人都希望Sam能待在自己身边，他像一株植物，而Sam就是他仰慕的光——不会有人愿意让光离开自己的，不会有谁真的愿意永远在黑暗中踽踽独行。  
只是高兴之余依旧担忧。  
并不是说如果Sam再冷淡一些他就会放弃，他就能立刻放下对Sam那些不切实际的虚无妄想和丑陋爱意，而是Sam越是表现出对他的关切与关注，越是表现得还想曾经的那个弟弟，他就越是难以摆脱由记忆里滋生的虚妄，他依然深爱作为弟弟的Sam，而在他心中，爱与爱之间的分别已经很难界定，他难以将它们区分，更是无法割舍。  
他们能回到最初的亲密状态，能像多年前那样睡在两张床上，你来我往地分享一些对他们而言都分外有趣的事，也能在许多事上保持步调一致的默契，这些都会让他产生错觉，就像他们能做到这些不仅仅只因为他们是兄弟。  
Dean知道自己必须克制。  
翌日上午，Dean和Sam在长发女孩的带领下开车去见了她的爷爷。老人有专门的护工照顾，他们到达时，他正在护工的陪护下坐在壁橱旁的摇椅上打着盹儿。他的腿上盖着一条旧毯子，女孩告诉他们说那条毯子就是当年Joan送爷爷的，爷爷一直很喜欢，十几年了都舍不得扔掉。  
女孩上前同护工轻声说了些什么，接着便弯下腰温柔地抚摸轻拍爷爷的肩膀，叫他的名字。两三分钟后老人这才慢悠悠醒来，见到女孩来了，慈祥地笑起来，摸摸她的头，笑眯眯地叫她Ellen。  
"那是我爸爸的妹妹的名字，爷爷一直把我当成了她。"女孩不好意思地冲这对兄弟笑了笑，接着问他们想知道什么，她可以代他们询问爷爷。  
Dean想知道十年前Joan死亡的一些细节，包括死前几天她和女朋友去过哪里，或是那几天家中是否出现过不同寻常的现象。而Sam的问题则更加直接，他想知道老人究竟知道不知道昨天发生的那两宗案子，更想知道他为什么认为当年Joan是死于诅咒。  
两位FBI探员的问题过于奇怪，女孩不由得抬头多看了他们几眼，犹豫再三，还是要求他们把证件在给她仔细看看。  
"如果你对我们的身份有所怀疑，建议你直接打我们上司的办公室电话。"Dean说着又递上一张名片。  
女孩接过名片看了看，咬着嘴唇思考了一会儿，最终还是让护工帮她打一个电话过去。随后护工过来告诉她说她已经打电话确认过，眼前的两位的确是FBI探员。女孩羞赧一笑，说着她只是奇怪为什么FBI会问出如此奇怪的问题。  
"你爷爷说那是诅咒不是吗？我们必须弄清楚到底是什么原因让他产生了那种想法。"  
Dean不慌不忙随口撒着谎，一旁的Sam侧目看了他一眼，意有所指地挑起了一边的眉毛。注意到弟弟的眼神，Dean心虚地伸手正了正领带，笑着示意女孩向老人转述他们的问题。  
或许是时间太过久远，又或许是老人的病症严重，除了能准确说出当年侄女的名字和不断重复"那是诅咒"之外，老人关于其他问题的回答都是颠三倒四。从他支离破碎毫无逻辑可言的叙述中，Sam勉强整理出了当年Joan在被谋杀之前的行踪，还敏感地捕捉到一个人名——缇安。可女孩并不知道这个缇安是谁，更是第一次从爷爷口中听说这个名字。而Sam提出的那两个问题老人完全没有回答——或者说是Sam根本无法从老人的话中整理出他的答案。  
尽管早有心理准备，但过少的收获还是令Dean感到失望。他询问老人弟弟的住址，或是他其他子女的住址，还想就Joan的案子继续调查下去，女孩告诉他们，爷爷他弟弟几年前因为肺癌去世了，他大儿子在加拿大工作，二儿子就住在隔壁镇上。  
"你觉得我们有必要去拜访Joan 的兄弟吗？昨天我们花了一个下午都没从死者家属那里问到任何有用的信息。"  
"我们现在只有这一条线索，再早一些的谋杀案就是二十年前的事了，记得吗，还是你找出来给我看的。"Dean看了Sam一眼，"线索不多，老弟，我们也只能顺着现有的继续查下去了。我们回旅馆拿东西，虽说是隔壁镇，我查过地图了，隔了几座山……也许这就是科罗拉多的魅力。"  
Sam闻言笑起来。  
"你觉得我们能找到它吗？"  
"为什么不能？Sammy你可别忘了，我可是经验丰富的猎人，相信我，不会有错的。"Dean说着吹了一声口哨，扭头冲弟弟得意地笑起来。


	72. Chapter 72

71

Joan的哥哥Tyrone是当地的护林员，Dean和Sam上门拜访时，被他的妻子告知他和同事去山里巡林了，很可能今晚都不会回来。无奈对视了一眼，Dean随口询问了一些有关Joan的事。Tyrone的妻子表示她是五年前才和丈夫结婚的，那时Joan已经死去很久了，丈夫也从未向她提起过妹妹的事，所以对于他的问题她也无能为力。  
悻悻挠了挠头，Dean递上一张名片，希望Tyrone回来之后能主动联系他们。  
“你们是FBI对吗，Joan不是已经死了十年吗？为什么现在又来重新调查？”  
转身正欲离开，身后却传来女人充满疑惑的声音。显然，没有人愿意被卷入任何一桩谋杀案当中，女人看起来很不安，像是在担心自己的丈夫当年是不是做了什么，所以才有FBI探员找上门来。  
“另一个镇上昨天发生了两起谋杀案，情况和十年前Joan被杀的那桩案子非常相似，虽然凶手已经自首了，但我们怀疑这背后可能有人唆使——来自同一人的唆使。我们来这里就是为了调查清楚这件事。”Dean努力让自己的语气显得诚恳，可女人惊惶的眼神还是让他感到难以招架。  
他向来不擅长应付这种情况。  
求助般悄悄看了身边的弟弟一眼，他不着痕迹地慢慢后退开半步，用手拍了拍Sam的腰后，示意他赶快过来为自己的解围。  
Dean无奈、可怜又有几分滑稽的样子却让Sam不合时宜地感到心中一动。他局促地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，强忍着想弯腰亲吻哥哥的冲动，也用眼神向Dean示意，让他稍安勿躁。  
两人用眼神飞快地完成了一次无声的交流，Sam适时出声安抚眼前紧张的女人，与Dean悄然换了个位置，用自己的身躯挡在了女人和Dean之间，好让他窘迫的哥哥得以片刻喘息。  
顺着Dean的谎，Sam又编造了几个无关痛痒的谎言让女人的情绪慢慢安定了下来。他的声音始终温柔又有力，眼神也始终温和坚定，无形之间给人以一种安全又舒心的感觉。在旁静静看着的Dean一面感叹Sam在安抚别人这件事上真的很有一套，一面又为他现在的样子而心动不已。  
两个他在脑中拉锯。  
或许再过不久他就会真的被逼疯。  
Dean在心中自嘲，悄悄拽了一把Sam的衣袖提醒他该走了。  
到目前为止，有关这个案子依旧是毫无头绪，尽管对弟弟夸下过海口，Dean内心里还是感到异常棘手，回到旅馆时他下意识掏出手机想向父亲求助。抱着一丝渺茫又侥幸的期待，他拨通了父亲的号码，然而应答他的依旧是语音信箱的自动提示音。  
失望地挂断，走廊上的Dean叹了一口气，转身正要回房，却见他已经换好衣服的高大弟弟正靠在门框上，双手抱臂地看着他。  
好似被撞见什么不堪一样，Dean下意识缩了缩肩膀，心虚地连忙把手机塞进了口袋里。  
“在给谁打电话？”  
“唔……你不认识的猎人。”Dean低头走进房间，脱下大衣和西装扔到床上，又扯下领带，脱掉了衬衫。他赤裸着上身穿过房间拿过他的包，从里面翻出T恤换上，套了一件厚外套，又解开长裤的皮带，将皮鞋脱下踢到了一边。  
“是老爸，对吗？你在给老爸打电话。”Sam笃定地说道，“他接了吗？”  
Dean没说话，只是脱了长裤扔到床上，换上了他舒适的牛仔裤。  
“Dean？”  
“我说了，是一个你不认识的猎人。”  
“你撒谎。”Sam皱起眉头，“这……这不是什么不能说的事，你为什么要骗我？”  
Sam不理解。他们都想早日找到父亲，早点为母亲和Jessica复仇，这种急迫并非是难以理解的事，为什么Dean要瞒着他偷偷给父亲打电话，被发现了还要继续嘴硬地骗他。  
Sam的视线跟随Dean扫过整个房间，最后Dean一下坐到了床上，而他的目光随之也停了下来，落在Dean那头些微凌乱的短发上——他暂时还看不见Dean的表情，因为Dean低着头，因为Dean这时竟不肯抬头看他。  
“你在向老爸求助？因为你觉得再不赶快找到那家伙，它很可能就会又消失，再想找到它就得等十年后？你是在为这个心急吗，Dean？”Sam迈步走近Dean。他不忍看到这样的Dean，他不忍Dean被挫败和无助磨得满腹叹息，他有些想拍拍Dean的肩膀，或是抱住他，可就在距离Dean不足五步的时候，他又改变主意了，跨步的角度变了，他走到自己的床前坐下，没有触碰Dean，依旧只是看着他，只是凝视他，不让自己的目光从他身上离开哪怕半秒钟。  
而Sam只猜对了一半。  
Dean不懂那是一种什么古怪的心理。在父亲面前，尽管他也害怕，可他依旧能自然地表现自己的无助甚至无知，或许这可能会招致父亲的斥责，但他很坦然。然而在Sam面前他却不行，他畏惧让Sam知道有很多时候他都无能为力，面对许多复杂的案子他依旧理不出头绪，如果没有父亲的提示或是指点，他很可能就一直被困在迷局里——他很怕被Sam看穿，他很怕被Sam知道，现在这个Dean再也不是曾经那个少年眼中无所不能的哥哥。因为他见过在大学课堂上的Sam，也见过在同学当中的Sam，Sam那么聪明那么优秀，他不想承认，可他是真的……他真的有些自卑了。  
“没错，我担心这一次可能会错过机会。”Dean还是没有抬头，就这么违心地撒了谎。他已经数不清今天撒过多少谎了，如果调查过程中的谎言算是迫不得已和必不可少，他不知此刻说给Sam听的这些假话又算什么。  
或许就是他胆怯的佐证了。  
“Dean，我们一定能找出它的。”Sam看着Dean诚恳地说道，“也一定能找到老爸，你得……你得相信我们。”  
Sam想让Dean相信他，想让Dean相信无论发生了什么事，他都会一直待在Dean身边，都会帮助Dean。  
因为现在Dean是孤身一人，因为现在Dean只有他了。  
他不会再让Dean一个人经历危险。  
这些话在心中酝酿许久，只是他怎么都说不出口。  
或许是因为他害怕自己的语气会暴露什么。  
又或许是他觉得曾经离家的自己没有立场说这些。  
Sam感到羞愧。  
晚餐过后，Dean的情绪稍微好了些，他和Sam又翻出在受害人和凶手家中拍的照片，想再看看其中有没有什么被遗漏的线索。  
“嘿，Dean，你看这个是什么？”Sam突然举起一张照片，指了指里面被一张明信片遮住一半的一个扁圆的物体，“觉得眼熟吗？”  
Dean凑过来看向照片，皱着眉头思索了一会儿，突然埋头从桌上的一堆照片里翻出另一张来，学着Sam的样子举起。  
两张照片里都出现了同一个物体。  
是一枚类似纪念币的东西。  
“等等……这是不是那个……那个，叫什么来着……”Dean说着放下照片，起身摸出自己的钱包倒出几枚硬币，手指迅速地从里面夹起一枚黄铜色的塑料圆币放进Sam摊开的手掌里，“记得好像是某个纪念馆里出售的纪念币。”  
“没错，”Sam拿起硬币眯着眼睛看了一会儿，“某个印第安人的纪念馆……硬币上写了，Halona，Halona的纪念馆。不过不是出售的，是用入场券兑换的，记得吗？”  
“Halona，那是谁？”  
“据说是当地的一个印第安巫医。”Sam看了哥哥一眼，“你不是去过吗？这纪念币不是你去兑换的吗？”  
“我没注意到这段。”Dean扁嘴，从Sam手中拿回硬币，“那么这几桩谋杀案可能就跟Halona有关？”  
“有可能……只要明天Tyrone也能证实Joan去过纪念馆，那么基本就能确定了。”  
新的线索又点燃了新的希望，Dean把玩着手中的硬币，眉头却又慢慢皱了起来。  
那么，缇安是谁？缇安的诅咒究竟是什么？

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

72

翌日早餐的时候，Dean注意到Sam有些不对劲。不光是没睡好的样子，眼神里好似总藏着些紧张不安。  
“发生了什么？”Dean将买来的咖啡递过去，视线还在Sam的脸上流连，像是试图再从他的表情里找出些蛛丝马迹来推断弟弟到底怎么了。  
“什么？”Sam心不在焉地接过咖啡，听到Dean的声音这才略略迟缓地抬起头。  
“看你一副没睡好的样子，老弟。”Dean撕开奶精倒进咖啡里，担心地前倾身体，“又梦到Jessica了吗？”  
Sam先是下意识摇了摇头，接着像意识到什么似的，急忙又改而点头。Dean把他的那份早餐了推了过来，胃口全无的他拿起三明治吃了两口，溢出的番茄酱和培根让他感到有点恶心。  
“说真的，你得原谅自己，Sam。Jessica的死真的不是你的过错，我以为你已经明白我跟你说过的那些道理了。”见弟弟一副失魂落魄的样子，Dean也感到心中隐隐作痛。他放下手中的食物，非常认真地看进Sam的眼中，“那不是你的错，Sam，就算Jessica的灵魂因此怪罪你，我也必须告诉你，你在这件事当中应负的责任甚至不如我。”不知还能如何劝弟弟放下心中的负罪感，Dean叹了一口气，顿时也胃口全失。  
Dean揪心的模样令Sam感到羞愧，他乖乖点头，急忙开口说道：“我知道了……我只是一时还……我知道了。”说完，他又拿起盘子里的三明治吃了起来。  
让Sam现在如此萎靡不振的确实是昨晚的一场噩梦。然而他骗了Dean，Jessica从头到尾都没出现过。  
梦里出现的是他自己。他倒在旅馆的那张床上，窗外漆黑，飘飞着鹅毛大雪，血就这么从他额头和赤裸胸前的两个弹孔中汩汩涌出，顺着脸颊与身体的线条缓慢滑下，浸湿了半个枕头和半面床单，半张床都是红色，而他就躺在那极致刺目的红色之中。  
满脸满身血污。  
眼睛张着。  
死了。  
而世界静极。  
由这过于真实的梦境而引发的强烈恐惧感将他从梦中拽醒，猛地睁开眼睛，隆隆心跳自漆黑中响起，他呼吸急促，肋骨生痛，背后发冷，却汗流浃背。Dean躺在另一张床上睡着，距离他不过一米，他还能听见Dean平稳的呼吸声和偶尔呢喃出声的梦呓。  
惊醒的Sam就这么带着满身汗水翻身侧卧在床上，睁着眼睛凝视着另一张床上的Dean，听他的呼吸，慢慢地蜷缩起身体。  
他曾梦见过Jessica的死亡，凶残，诡异，他以为那只是梦而已，没想到最后竟在他面前成为现实。  
现在，他梦见了自己的死亡，凶残，诡异。  
Sam最后还是没有把这个梦告诉Dean。  
梦与现实之间还有差距，或者说是“时差”，它不会立刻成真，至少还得再过上几天、甚至更久。现在他们最首要的是找出致使情侣和夫妻之间互相残杀的怪物，时间看似宽裕，却比往常更加急迫。  
他不想害Dean错过这次机会，不想拖累Dean，不想成为Dean的负累。  
等他们解决了这个案子他一定会老老实实把梦的内容告诉Dean。  
好在梦里死的人是他，即便暂时不能告诉Dean，他自己也会做好防范。  
打定了主意，Sam这才顺着Dean的话点头，隐瞒了真相。  
早餐过后二人驱车赶到Tyrone的住处。护林员已经巡林归来，兄弟二人前去拜访时发现家中除了他们夫妇二人，男主人的同事居然也在，此刻正在同他们一起共进早餐。  
Dean看了一眼Tyrone同事的样貌，扭头看了Sam一眼。而此时，Sam也正好将目光转向哥哥，他们的视线撞到一起，在一个眨眼的瞬间便同对方交换了各自的猜测。  
那是个印第安后裔。  
Dean上前询问Tyrone有关Joan生前最后一段时间里的行踪，询问了她和女朋友的关系，又问了一些其他问题，最后这才将话题转到了纪念馆上，询问Joan是否喜欢去博物馆或是纪念馆一类的地方。  
“Joan从来不喜欢去那种地方。”  
“从来没去过吗？隔壁小镇的Halona纪念馆看起来很不错，当地人不是都去过吗？”  
“Halona纪念馆？那是什么鬼地方？”Tyrone抬头看了一眼面前两位高大的探员，完全不明白他们在说什么。  
吃惊地对视了一眼，Dean正想说些什么，在一旁久不说话的印第安中年突然开口说道：“我听说那个纪念馆是七年前才建的，那之前Tyrone就已经搬到这里来了。”  
Joan死于十年前，Halona的纪念馆七年前才建起。  
Dean诧异地将头转向一旁的印第安男人，却因为担心露出马脚而没有继续追问纪念馆的事。他又问了一些其他问题带过话题，然而一条有力线索再次断掉让他心里不免失落焦虑，连说话的语气都变得急躁起来。  
察觉到兄长异样的Sam急忙找了个借口将Dean拉出屋外，转身背对着大门用身体挡住屋里三人的视线，伸手拍了拍Dean的肩，用他低柔的声音问道：“嘿，你还好吗？”  
“不算太坏。”开阔的室外与冬季冰凉的空气让Dean一下子冷静了不少，Sam放在他肩上的手让他感到舒适安心，而Sam的声音更是宛若温和涌动的水缓慢撞击他的耳膜，流过他的心脏，让他的呼吸慢慢缓和下来，情绪也平复了不少。  
“如果Joan的死和这个Halona或者她纪念馆里的谁无关，那我们还是没有找到任何线索。又回到了原点，Sam。”Dean挫败地咬了一下嘴唇，双手叉腰将脸转向别处，像是不愿面对眼前这幢让他沮丧失落的房子。  
这样的Dean让Sam忽然有了一股想上前拥抱的冲动。他很想把Dean抱住，就像曾经Dean也会做的那样，告诉他这没什么，告诉他一定会有办法，告诉他……他们能一起解决这个。  
他甚至想亲吻Dean，像他曾经亲吻过他的那些“男朋友”们，像他用这种方式安抚他们，像他用这种方式告诉对方他依旧爱着对方，他愿意为他们做任何事。  
但是他不能。他不仅不能吻Dean，甚至都无法在这个时候拥抱Dean。  
不然，又会有人误会他们的关系了。  
在这种时刻里，这种误会可真的就不合时宜。  
Sam想着，小心翼翼垂睫，连落在Dean肩上的手都谨慎地收回了。他让Dean先留在外面，自己转身折回Tyrone家又询问了一点别的问题，最后他提到了缇安，可Tyrone对这个名字也毫无印象。  
暗自叹了一口气，Sam向男女主人以及男主人的同事颇有礼貌地打招呼道别，拉了一把风衣下摆，他转身走出屋子，走下台阶穿过院子，刚刚走出白色的篱笆，就听身后传来一个声音。  
驻足回头，是那个印第安男人。  
“请问……还有什么事吗？”  
“我知道缇安是谁。”男人的声音浑厚低沉，宽厚的嘴唇让他看上去忠诚可靠，他用那对棕色的眼睛紧盯着Sam，却像苍鹰盯住猎物那般，“但是你必须告诉我你从哪里听来的这个称呼。”  
印第安人审视的目光令Sam感到一阵不适。他知道印第安人中几乎没人喜欢白人，即便他们现在也与白人一同工作，但那也只是一种迫于生存的妥协。  
“Tyrone的叔叔，他说Joan的死是因为缇安的诅咒。”咬牙迎上对方的目光，Sam不甘示弱地逼视，“我们想知道这个缇安到底是谁，与当年的谋杀案是否有直接关系。”  
男人闻言沉默了几秒钟，最后竟笑了起来。  
“缇安早在八十年前就死了，关于她的事，你可以去找‘野马’。”


	74. Chapter 74

73

经过一番探听，兄弟二人得知“野马”是一个印第安人的名字。科罗拉多目前还居住了近一万人的印第安人，不少小镇都有他们的踪影，他们在白人居住地之中仍有属于自己的小聚居地，还保留着独属他们自己的文化和风俗。  
野马和其他印第安人住在距离小镇西南隅三十公里的地方。据镇上的人说，他是当地印第安人里威望最高的人，当年这里的印第安人曾发生过小规模暴动，最后是野马出面为他的族人争取到了应有的权利。  
天空阴云密布，看样子下午很可能又有一场大雪降临。心急的Dean想赶在那之前找到野马，最好是能在明晚之前就解决掉整个案子。然而车开出不到十公里，副驾座上的Sam却突然出现异状，开着车的Dean只看了弟弟一眼就表情丕变地匆忙打着方向盘。  
车身突然侧着漂移出很远，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳声响，在地面留下几道漫长的刹车痕，Dean放开刹车，一踩油门，开着急速掉头的车驶向旅馆。  
“Dean……”Sam还想开口让Dean转头回去找野马，而Dean只是怒气冲冲劈头盖脸地让他闭上臭嘴。  
他只看了Sam一眼。  
Sam一开始只是呼吸有点急促，他还没有太过在意。等急促的呼吸愈演愈烈最后发展成粗重的喘息时，他这才蓦地意识到不对劲。Sam的额角和鼻尖开始冒汗了，眼睛和颧骨上泛开大片红色，Dean还注意到Sam额头和脖子上鼓起了青筋，而Sam的手紧紧按在自己的腿根上，被牛仔裤包住的腿间跟着也鼓了起来。  
Dean是很熟悉这些症状的。  
正因为熟悉，他才会如此生气。  
将车草草停在旅馆的院子里，Dean敛紧眉头一言不发地抓着Sam的衣襟将他拉进房间，顺手狠狠甩上了房间的门。  
“你为什么不告诉我！”  
将Sam一把扔到床上，Dean一边低吼质问一边双手叉腰地来回踱步，肩膀和胸膛也因为怒意而起伏不停。  
“我……我不知道……”  
“不，你知道，你他妈就是没对我说实话而已！”Dean扭头愤愤瞪向Sam，抬手抹了一把下巴，又咬牙切齿地说道，“去同学家也是骗我的对吗？你打算隐瞒到什么时候？为什么要瞒着我？”  
“不……我、我没有瞒……”  
“好，那告诉我，你的那个同学叫什么名字，手机号码是多少？”Dean走近Sam，弯下腰居高临下看着他，一双眼睛因为怒意而瞪得大大的，眼角也因此浮起一片醒目而诱人的红色，“现在就打电话给他！”他说着，粗鲁地掏出自己的手机塞进Sam手中，强迫他给那位同学打电话。  
Sam下意识接住手机，却因为做不到哥哥的要求而狼狈地咬住了嘴唇。Dean靠得太近了，他瞪大的绿眼睛与微微张开的红色嘴唇在Sam脑中凝成一张色彩分明的画，这幅画又在他脑中被Dean喷洒在他脸上的呼吸、被Dean身上飘来的气味打湿，晕开，洇成模糊的色块，洇成暧昧的诱惑，洇成刀，洇成钢索，洇成漫过他牙龈的瘙痒。  
于是心虚的眼神从Dean脸上游移到满是污垢的窗户上，Sam凝神屏息地盯着玻璃上的一处划痕，费尽心力地想让自己想象它的成因，希望能借此转移自己的注意力。然而那块划痕在他脑中很快也融入了那幅被晕开的画，成为几道斜长的伤疤，浅褐色，镶嵌在白皙的皮肤上，穿过胸膛和锁骨，像他心里的伤，是他心里的渴望与罪孽。  
于是身体又不知不觉前倾，不知不觉偎近他心爱的躯体，他的嘴唇仿佛寻找着一个可以落下吻、可以留下吻痕的地方，他的鼻翼翕动，鼻尖热切地想抵住那躯体的咽喉，嗅闻汗液与爱欲的气味，嗅闻呼吸与沉溺在快感中的颤动。  
Sam的鼻尖贴了过来，几乎就要抵在下巴上了。他眼中那片榛绿色的海洋陡然掀起飓风与骇浪，呵出唇际的湿热气息在冬日冰冷的空气里毒药般蔓延，尚在愤怒之中的Dean陡然感到一阵心悸，胸口蓦地一紧，Sam仰起头微眯着眼睛贴过来，嘴唇距离他不过三公分的距离。  
“对不起……”Sam呢喃，双手捧住了哥哥的脸。  
只有在这种时刻里，他才能如此肆无忌惮地做出如此亲昵的举动，他可以抚摸Dean的脸，吻他的脖子，他知道Dean会应许，也知道Dean绝不会对他的这些触碰产生别的想法。  
他知道Dean的想法。  
Dean以为自己是在救弟弟。  
Dean做的这些都是牺牲。  
Sam喘息。  
他上一次如此靠近Dean还是在三年前。  
他们被误认作情侣，也从未开口澄清过什么。  
太久远了，久远到手掌贴上Dean的脸庞就不肯离开，久远到他误会自己所有的执着与固执都已沉沉睡去，而此刻，它们却还醒着，在他的血液中推搡、叫嚣、鼓动，它们怂恿他，唆使他像以前那样用无辜可怜的眼神博取兄长同情，以此换来几个湿润缠绵的吻和几次能把兄长困在自己怀中的高潮。  
他知道它们的卑劣，可他听话地照做了。  
他知道自己应该听从父亲的警告，而他还是无望地在爱欲面前低头屈膝。  
他又道歉。  
仰头去吻Dean的嘴唇。  
于是他所有的努力与隐瞒都功亏一篑，他曾遭受的那些痛苦全都白费，一切又回到原点，他只能在漫长繁复的回廊中一遍一遍重复自己的过错与无耻，永远无法解脱。  
他又道歉。  
伸出舌头舔舐Dean温暖柔软的嘴唇。  
他的手指摩挲Dean的颧骨，摩挲他生着扎手胡茬的下巴，绕到颈后，扶住他的后脑，将舌头伸进了他的口腔里。  
Dean没有拒绝。  
他知道Dean永远不会拒绝他。  
所以他总是得寸进尺。  
Sam闭上眼睛。  
他们吻到一起，最后未消的那点余怒暂时被Dean抛去了脑后，Sam把舌头伸进了他嘴里，他捏着Sam的下巴回应。他告诉自己说只是不忍心，然而体表逐渐攀升的温度却毫不留情地戳破了他的自欺欺人。  
不光是不忍心。  
不光是。  
大衣被Sam剥下扔到了地上，接着是西装、领带、衬衫，Dean被抱住压到床上是上身已经赤裸。Sam覆在他身上，火炭似的嘴唇一刻都没离开过他的身体，在他的口腔里、嘴唇上、下巴和脖子上留下津液与湿痕，留下皮肤上令人微微焦灼的刺痛，留下脖子上的一个醒目吻痕。  
Sam一只手按在Dean的胸口，另一只手心急地去解他的皮带。他不小心咬破了Dean脖子上的皮肤，湿腻的舌尖尝到一丝腥甜，他一个激灵地抬头，Dean还在喘息，半眯着眼睛像是醉了，甚至都未曾注意到自己的的皮肤被咬破了。  
Sam也记不清Dean有多久没和陌生人开过房了，他沉溺的速度似乎太快，Sam有些诧异，却没有继续探究其中的原因，只是继续吻他的身体，抽出他的皮带，将手伸进了他的短裤里。  
巫药在第二年就失效了。Sam也曾找来过材料重新配了一罐，忍下恶心的味道和其后难受的高烧，然而一年四次的发情仍在继续。可是这时，他已经不敢再给Dean打电话了。  
他不敢再让Dean来“救”他了，不敢再让Dean为他牺牲，不敢让自己再看到Dean的脸。  
而他也没有把自己的秘密告诉过任何人。  
在发现巫药失效后的一个星期里他就和当时的男朋友分手了，对方追问他理由，他半真半假地说自己忘不了他心里最爱的人，又和怒气冲冲的“前男友”打了一架。他们都挂了彩，他嘴角磕破了，嘴里都是血的味道，对方倒还幸运一些，只是颧骨上有一块小小的淤青。  
是他刻意放水了。  
后来又是冗长的煎熬，他试过一些更极端的办法，没有用，只能装作生病，用酒收买同学求他们把笔记带给他。  
那时他很绝望的，他想过自己一生都要如此度过，想过一生都要守着两个同样恶毒熬人的秘密，想过孤独一生。  
他什么都想过，什么样的过程、什么样的结局都想过，独独没想过再去找Dean。  
后来他终于想通为什么他那么厌恶父亲却还是畏惧他。  
因为父亲总能看穿一些他自以为藏得很好的秘密。  
父亲赶走了他。  
Sam闭上眼睛，又一次狠狠咬在了Dean的脖子上。他听见Dean发出一声极轻极轻的呻吟，感受着Dean举起双臂抱住了他的肩膀，咬紧的牙关慢慢松开，他温存地舔着齿痕，像是安抚。  
或许父亲是在保护Dean。  
Sam觉得不公平，却又在心底微妙地原谅了父亲。  
——他一直以为父亲并不爱他们，不爱他和Dean。  
原来不是。  
父亲爱他，也是爱Dean的。  
父亲赶走了他。  
或许父亲是在保护Dean。  
Sam觉得不公平。  
却还是认同了父亲。  
“Sam……”  
在他又一次在Dean的脖子上留下齿痕时，Dean终于颤抖着叫出了他的名字，一手揪着他的头发，用低哑的声音告诉他别再那么做。  
“对不起。”


	75. Chapter 75

74

无数吻在Dean的皮肤上留下潮湿的痕迹，Sam舔着Dean的脖子、锁骨，咬住他的乳头。他爱抚Dean的手臂和侧腰，圈住他的阴茎套弄。Dean的西裤被褪到膝盖上，膝弯压着裤腰，裤腿在脚踝处堆叠，缠住了他的脚。他在Sam身下动了动，嘴里吐出模糊不清的呻吟，指甲掐进Sam的肩膀，在乳头被猛地吮吸的同时尖叫着在弟弟肩上留下几道红色的抓痕。  
湿漉漉的吻从胸膛一路延伸向下，在肚皮和侧腰上留下鲜红的吻痕，Sam扯下Dean的裤子，手指抚过腹股沟，随后嘴唇跟上，舌头舔弄Dean的耻骨，沿着手指滑过的轨迹舔向他下腹金棕色的毛丛。  
Dean感觉自己好似被人扔进了滚沸水中，他被烫得皮开肉绽，然而不止皮肉，他的内脏，他的大脑，全都沸水浸满，又热又痛。他甚至无法呼吸了，鼻腔里被埋进一口水一口蒸汽，肺像被烫出破洞，心脏被烫裂成两半，痛得他哀鸣连连，可他的手依旧死死攀着Sam的肩，他感觉Sam的皮肉淤积在了指甲里，顶得指尖又痛又涨。  
滚烫，潮湿，疼痛，窒息。  
可他还是舍不得放手。  
他还是爱极了Sam的吻，爱极了Sam的抚摸、舔湿与吮吸，他因为Sam咬住了耻毛轻轻拉扯而颤抖着呻吟出声，他把阴茎撞进Sam掌心，在Sam推起他的一条腿时，穴口敏感地收缩了一下。  
内心里始终被一股恐惧笼罩，仿佛濒死的预感。他感觉自己即将死亡，即将被撕裂，他将被Sam、被自己、被父亲、被所有看不清面貌的陌生人撕裂，他将碎成无数片，他将血肉模糊，而最终，每一块碎片都不属于他。  
Dean睁开眼睛，喘息着看向头顶的天花板。他听见自己湿重的呼吸，听见自己嘶哑的呻吟，他听见Sam亲吻他身体发出的水声，听见Sam握住他阴茎的拳头落在耻骨上的声音。  
他听见自己宛若雷鸣的心跳。  
听见脑中的嘶声咆哮。  
他想说些调情的话，撑起身体再去吻Sam的嘴唇，他迫不及待地想在Sam面前张开腿，将Sam的手引向自己的穴口。  
他想和Sam像一对情侣那样做爱。  
耳鬓厮磨，浪费无数的时间在调笑和漫长的互相亲吻上。  
Dean感到喘不过气。  
视线从天花板又重回到Sam身上，眼角余光蓦地瞥见他们忘记拉紧的窗帘。窗外的天空依旧阴云满布，破旧的小旅馆生意萧条门可罗雀，可Dean突然之间却那么那么希望有一个人能路过他们窗前，能看到正在床上的他们。  
他又害怕又期待。  
就在他全心全意等待某个人路过窗外时，阴茎突然被某种温暖湿润又柔软的触感包裹。Dean猛地一个激灵，视线扫过正埋首在他腿间的Sam，发现弟弟竟张嘴含住了他的阴茎前端。沾着津液的嘴唇包裹着龟头，Sam先是向外吐出一些，又倾身含进嘴里，手掌依旧摩擦着柱体，另一只手握着囊袋轻轻揉捏。  
也不是没被人口交过，那么多生得高大又长相无辜的家伙跪在他腿间含着他的阴茎吮吸，每一次他都会把他们想象成是Sam，他在高潮里把精液射进他们嘴里，又被迫和吞下精液的他们脏兮兮地接吻。  
更糟糕的事也做过了，可他从未想过自己的那点旖旎又下流的妄想会成真。意识到Sam正在给他口交，Dean差一点就这么射在了弟弟嘴里。他慌张地曲起手臂撑起身体，双腿轻轻蹬着床单，狼狈地从弟弟身下爬起来。满是津液的龟头高高翘起，Dean下意识看了Sam一眼，而他正张着嘴唇急促喘息，津液顺着下唇已经流到了下巴。  
“别……别做这个……”Dean吞咽着，说话时，感觉连耳根烫得像是快融化了。  
“你不喜欢？”Sam也支起身体凑了过来，歪着头的样子很是无辜，只是看向他的眼神里多多少少带着几分紧张。  
如果撒谎说不喜欢那就太假了，Dean还记得自己跟Sam说过他第一次被别人口交时的美妙滋味。他摇头，张着嘴唇迟疑了半天，最后这才干巴巴地说道：“不、不喜欢被男人做这些……”  
于是Sam又道歉了。他低头过来像是要吻他，Dean也很紧张，心脏好似要爆炸了，嘴唇关于接吻的欲望比什么时候都要强烈。可Sam的动作突然卡在了一半，他像想起什么似的，矮下身体吻在了Dean的脖子上。  
而没有亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Dean重新躺在了床单上，Sam的嘴唇再也没有碰过他的性器，甚至都不敢去吻他的小腹与耻骨。  
前戏总是很长，Dean也总是很担心Sam会忍耐不住。他在Sam把舔湿的手指塞进他的屁股里时总是催促，让Sam操他，可Sam向来克制，轻声说他不会再像以前那样弄伤他。  
他们之间也不是情侣，第一次做爱不具有任何纪念的意义，只是Sam总会想起那个夜晚过后他在Dean颈后发现了那些咬痕，他还记得自己弄伤了Dean，也记得医生对他说过的那些话。  
Dean说他不能去伤害别人，潜台词好似在说那么可以伤害他。  
只是Sam拒绝了。  
Sam不会伤害别人，而他更不会伤害Dean。  
他爱Dean，爱到宁可伤害自己。  
扶着Dean的腰让他翻过身，Sam拉高他的腰，一手握着臀瓣用力揉捏。他有些想问Dean后来是不是经常会和男人开房，可无数次话涌到嘴边，他又艰难苦涩地将它们咽了回去。  
他不想听到Dean的答案。  
无论肯定还是否定，他都不想要。  
将阴茎慢慢顶入后穴时，两个人都发出了难以抑制的呻吟。Dean把头埋得很低，却很配合地把屁股翘得高高的。Sam抚弄他的腿根与阴茎，弯腰亲吻他汗湿的后背，伸出舌头描摹他突起的脊柱的形状。  
内壁被撑开，Sam的阴茎热得让Dean有些发晕，他口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，跟随着Sam抽插的频率无意识发出柔软的呻吟。起初Sam还很小心，动作很温柔，Dean的叫声嘶哑低柔，渐渐地，抽插的力度变大了，频率也变快了，阴茎擦过腺体，Dean抑制不住地浑身颤抖，被顶弄得大腿不住颤抖，膝盖瘫软，几乎支撑不住身体的重量。  
Sam还在亲吻Dean的背，他一手搂住Dean的腰，另一只手握住Dean的一条腿，忽然就这么把他抱了起来。身体突然离开了床垫，Dean下意识挣扎起来，Sam向后坐在了床上，勾起Dean的膝弯让他顺势向后坐到了他的阴茎上。  
体位的改变让Dean一瞬将Sam的阴茎吞得更深了，Dean恍然有种Sam的阴茎顶到了自己的肚子的错觉。他在意识迷糊之间伸手按住自己的腹部，呢喃着“太深了”，可腰却跟随着Sam向上顶撞的频率摇晃着。快感汹汹而来，沿着脊柱冲入大脑，过电般的酥麻感从颈后向四肢蔓延，Dean打着颤，忍不住发出了两声抽噎般的呻吟。  
Sam埋首进Dean的肩窝，不停亲吻他的脖子，牙齿用力咬住他的肩膀，双手勾住他的膝盖将他的腿打开，狠狠将性器钉入他身体的最深处。  
或许是Sam操弄得太狠，又或许是Dean太久没和Sam做过，光是被Sam操着后穴他就高潮了，他坐在Sam身上，他们的手甚至都还没碰过他的阴茎。  
高潮中的Dean摇摇晃晃，慌忙反手抱住弟弟的脖子。Sam伸手抱住他的胸膛，手掌贴着他汗湿的身体游走，把他射在自己肚子上的精液弄得到处都是。湿漉漉的舌头从他的颈后一路舔到耳朵，最后将舌尖舔进了他的耳孔里。  
然后，他听见Dean又叫了他的名字，像是高潮中意识不清的呢喃，他分辨不清，只觉得心头一荡，紧贴着Dean臀瓣上的囊袋抽搐着一阵紧缩，他气息不稳地咬住了Dean的耳垂，紧接着就把精液射进了哥哥的身体里。  
之后Dean又迷迷糊糊说了些什么，也许是某些高潮过后的下流话，Sam听得不太真切，只是还那么紧紧地把Dean抱在怀里，吻他的耳廓和脖子，慢慢倾身又让他趴到床上。又温存地亲吻了一会儿Dean的后背，Sam正想从他身体里退出去，身下的Dean却突然颤抖起来，扭过头，瞪大了眼睛惊慌失措地看着他，用夹杂着疼痛喘息的声音急促问道：“那是什么？”


	76. Chapter 76

75

还停留在Dean体内的阴茎前端又胀大了些，在Sam意欲退开的同时就这么卡在了穴口。内壁被撑得更开了，胀痛感让Dean难受地吸着气，就着这羞耻的姿势回头惊惶询问Sam这到底是怎么回事。  
Sam也是一副不知所措的模样，双手握着Dean的臀瓣想把阴茎抽出来，可鼓起的前端就这么被穴口紧紧卡住，再也无法向外退出哪怕一公分。  
撕裂般的疼痛让Dean忍不住骂了几句脏话，身体下意识往回缩，然而越躲，两人相连的部分就被拉扯得越痛。  
“那他妈的到底是什么！”Dean咬牙，颤抖的嗓音里不小心泄露了些许湿润的哭腔。他直起上身扭头想看看究竟，然而怎么都只能看见Sam的阴茎还插在他屁股里，下流的画面让他猛地一个激灵，又只能愤愤转过头去，却再也不敢乱动了。  
“我也不知……等、等等……”Sam正说着，Dean直起身体扭过头，上身的动作带动着内壁紧缩，又是紧紧含住了被卡住的阴茎。Sam猛吸了一口气，在Dean转头回去的同时一把将他又拉进自己怀中，推着性器再次狠狠顶入后穴。  
“Sam！”完全没想到在这种时候他弟弟居然又抱着他操了起来，Dean惊呼出声，感受着内壁被Sam胀大的龟头几乎要撑大到极限，疼痛中却夹杂着难以言喻的强烈快感。他被弟弟的手臂紧紧箍在怀中，一只手按在他的下腹上，迫使他的下身只能紧贴着Sam。Sam的阴囊拍打在他的臀瓣上，他在快感与即将失禁的错觉中夹紧了大腿，不由得弓起身体大口喘息。  
Sam咬住了哥哥的颈后，又一次射在了他身体里。然而这一次的射精时间却持续了很久很久，Dean被迫坐在Sam身上无法动弹，体内又湿又涨的感觉让他羞耻得整个后背都红了。他想躲开，然而刚刚起来穴口便又传来阵阵疼痛，于是Sam喘息着又一次狠狠将他抱回怀中，再次将阴茎推入他的身体最深处。  
“我知道这是什么了。”怕怀中的哥哥又开始乱动作挣扎，Sam一直不敢放松禁锢着他的双臂。漫长的射精终于结束，Dean的内壁被他的精液和阴茎塞得满满当当，Sam甚至能想象当他拔出阴茎精液源源不断从Dean的后穴滑出的样子。脑中的画面让他毫无征兆地呻吟出声，手掌肆无忌惮游走在Dean汗湿的皮肤上，他用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Dean的耳后，用力吞咽下口中的津液，继续说道，“你……呃……应该知道的，雄性的犬科动物在交配的时候都会……”  
尽管已经知道了是怎么回事，但真要解释起来还是有些难以启齿。  
曾经有一段时间，巫药确实抑制住了感染带来的一切改变，但现在巫药失效了，不仅被抑制的又恢复了，甚至，在那段时间里本该有的进一步改变都可能延后出现。  
尽管Sam的话只说了一半，Dean也立刻反应过来。他扭头瞪大了眼睛看着弟弟，满脸不可思议。  
“所以说……你的意思是……那、那个东西……”Dean说得吞吞吐吐。  
“结。”  
Sam说出来了。他在说出这个词的同时感觉脸颊滚烫，当然，Dean的情况并不比他好，甚至更糟——Dean不光是脸颊，他的眼皮、眼角、乃至耳根都红成了一片。这片红色还蔓延到他的脖子和锁骨，Sam顺着Dean的身体往下看，不出意料地发现哥哥居然连腿根都是红的。  
有那么一小段时间，两个人都尴尬地沉默了。  
狼人有这么个东西当然很正常，虽然Dean对任何物种的交配问题都很有兴趣，可这不代表他自己就想去尝试一下。可是现在他弟弟真的爆出了该死的结……Dean觉得这是他那种好奇心的报应。  
“我们现在该怎么办。”他傻傻问了一句，全然不见平日里作为年长者的从容自若。  
“只能等它自己消退了……”Sam心虚地小声说道。他不能让Dean看出其实对这件事他心里是有点高兴的，这意味着他们会有更长的时间保持这种身体相连的状态。而这正是他喜欢的，他喜欢Dean向现在这样被他抱在怀里，这让他感觉Dean在这里不仅只是他的哥哥，让他感觉自己也不仅只是作为一个被保护者的角色出现在Dean身边。  
闻言Dean轻轻叹了一口气。他慢慢放松刚刚因为紧张而一直紧绷的肌肉，身体因此又向下沉了一些，后穴将Sam的阴茎吞吃得更深了，摩擦带来的快感冷不防让他颤抖着呻吟出声，但旋即他又紧紧咬住嘴唇，过了好一会儿才让Sam抱着他躺下。  
扯过毯子盖在身上，Sam侧躺着抱住Dean，腰还不自觉顶动着，手抚摸着满是汗水的身体，最后又握住了Dean的阴茎。  
他吻Dean的耳朵，吻他的脖子，鼻尖拱着哥哥脑后的短发，嗅闻着他身上的气味，又是那么耍无赖地强迫Dean又射了两次。  
等结终于消退时Dean爬起来说要去洗澡，Sam这时才发现满身狼藉的哥哥看起来不太高兴。刚想多嘴问一句怎么回事，看见已经爬下床的Dean大腿根淌下精液，敞开的穴口有些发红，像是肿起来了。  
原本还赖在床上的Sam就这么一下子坐了起来，愣愣看着Dean满是咬痕和吻痕的背影，想开口说点什么，又不知自己能说什么。  
在那种时刻里，他总是很容易忘记或许Dean根本就很难享受这点。也许一两次的误打误撞能让Dean感受到快感，也能让Dean有满足的高潮，可最本质的问题并不在这里，并不在性爱本身如何，而是……Dean根本就不会享受同自己弟弟的相爱。  
一开始就是，他总是让Dean受伤。后来他知道该克制了，再后来也摸懂了Dean敏感的地方。他想着Dean已经习惯了，如果有激烈的高潮就会心满意足地在射精后倒头大睡。  
只是习惯了。  
Dean草草洗了个澡，为自己清理身体时竟还忍不住低吟出声。他没能忘记Sam刚才是如何把他圈在怀里，也没能忘记Sam吻他脖子时有多么温存。他总是很容易忘记那些都只是因为Sam在发情期里——或许餍足的小狼会像幼犬那样对你打滚撒娇，然而一切也不过是因为他吃饱了而已。  
从床上爬起来时他不太高兴，因为他又得意忘形了。  
大量的精液不知为何让Dean有些腿软，他感到耳根滚烫，只是胀痛的穴口又让他频频蹙眉。很久没有在性爱中受过伤了，曾经买来的外用药早就被他扔在不知哪个旅馆的垃圾桶里了，现在也只能咬着牙忍下那点疼痛了。  
洗完澡照镜子的时候看见脖子上又是一片乱七八糟的咬痕，他有点忐忑，又有些庆幸现在是冬天，或许待会儿去见野马时他可以换一件高领的毛衣在里面。  
走出浴室翻找衣服的时候Sam还抱着毯子坐在床上，神情惴惴。他注意到了，扭头去看弟弟。青年垂下眉毛的样子显得很沮丧又很不安，微微心急地前倾着身体问他是不是被弄伤了。他已经穿好了长裤套上了毛衣，想捡起地板上的大衣，弯腰时扯痛了红肿的私密处，他动作一滞，却还是捞起大衣抖了抖，摇头说没事。  
“我去找野马，会把你反锁起来。食物和水应该都还充足，有事一定要给我打电话。”Dean简要交代了两句，穿好大衣换了鞋，往腰后插上刀与枪，最后又看了Sam一眼，这才抓起车钥匙离开了房间。  
Sam听见门从外面被反锁的声音。  
他甚至没来得及提出和Dean一起去。


	77. Chapter 77

76

午后四点，外面下起了雪。这时Sam正从浴室里出来，刚用冷水冲过凉，冻得浑身发抖。无意间扭头就看到窗外飘着雪，他赤裸着上身光着脚走到窗边，隔着玻璃也能听见外面呼啸而过的风声。  
Dean走了三个小之后皮肤又有些发烫了，但情况还不算太糟，他喝了点水，吃了Dean留下来的食物，打开电视想看看节目转移注意力，可没一会儿他又被欲望折腾得满脑子只剩Dean了。  
他想Dean可能没猜错，他撒谎了，骗Dean说他要去见同学，实际他只是想找个别的地方躲起来，因为他知道又要到发情期了。  
——巫药的效力只持续了那么久，他也不清楚究竟是那个巫师骗了父亲还是巫药本身作用有限。  
他本想熬过了发情期再回来，却不想真有诡异的案子被他们撞上。这个时候一逃了之也是可以的，但他不想再让Dean一个人面对了。如果这个时候父亲不在，那总得有个人在Dean身边，总得有个人和他背抵着背并肩对付那些他并不喜欢的怪物或是恶灵。  
只是……别再让Dean一个人了。  
Sam还是忘不掉Dean被狼人袭击的那个夜晚。  
Dean满身是血的样子让Sam感到不适，他掏出手机给Dean打了电话，Dean说去野马家的途中有一段路不太好走，此刻他还在野马家里，问到了有关缇安的事，只是可能晚些才能回来。Dean又问Sam是不是出了什么事，Sam握着手机，支吾了半天这才终于说出一句“担心你”。  
如果赶在Dean反锁房门之前提出一起去的要求，不知Dean会不会应许。  
也许不会。  
Dean不光要保护他，还要保护别人。  
想到这里，Sam突然难过起来，Dean在那头沉默了一会儿，用带着笑的声音说道：“我会早点赶回去的，小姑娘。”  
Dean的话让Sam又脸红起来。他知道Dean一定也明白他刚刚说的是实话，只是他们都极少向对方坦诚自己的想法，这种被理解带来的甜蜜感一下子击中了他的心脏，他不得不咬住嘴唇才能阻止险些脱口而出的呻吟。  
直到结束了通话，Sam依旧满脑子都是Dean。他想念几小时前被自己吻过的嘴唇，被自己抚过的皮肤，他想念Dean身上汗水的气味和他从喉间发出的压抑的低吟。  
才过了几个小时而已。  
阴茎再次胀痛起来，Sam坐在沙发上，无奈曲奇膝盖将脚也踩到沙发上，双手抱膝用力夹紧了大腿，努力想把注意力放在他根本不关心内容的电视节目上。然而Dean的声音和赤身裸体伏在床上喘息的样子几乎整个占据了他的大脑，从电视机里传出的每个单词，听到他耳中都变成了Dean的名字，他无法集中注意力去关注那些画面，脑中、眼前只剩下Dean，只有Dean。  
热度迅速在体表蔓延，钻进毛孔，烧得他的五脏六腑生痛。一口气喝光了能找到的所有能喝的水，Sam攀着墙壁用力喘息，来自牙龈的瘙痒让他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，就连舌尖都尝到了一丝血的腥甜，欲望的热度却丝毫没有削减。  
他冲进了浴室里。  
在冬天里打开冷水把自己淋了个透湿。  
走出浴室时发现原本就阴沉的天空更暗了，鹅毛大雪飘飞在冷冽的寒风之中，几乎是横着撞在了窗户的玻璃上。他打着颤地爬上床缩进毯子里，可体内那把焚烧脏器的火还在熊熊燃烧，阴茎依然疼痛，他仰躺在床上，毯子因此被撑出一个尴尬难堪的隆起。  
他把手伸进毯子里握住了阴茎。  
他根本分辨不清，自己究竟是憎恶发情多一些，还是感谢发情多一些。  
他在床上射得一塌糊涂。毯子和床单都脏了。  
也没有看时间，伸手从枕头边摸出手机，又迷登登给哥哥打了个电话，那边说正在回来的路上，只是雪太大，车开得有点慢。  
然后又是自慰。  
爬起来去浴室冲了第二次凉。  
他不知道这么做自己会不会感冒，只不过每次被冷水从头淋到脚，那种向破门而出的冲动就会减淡一些。  
就像Dean说的，他不能去伤害别人。  
之后爬上他脏兮兮的床半梦半醒地睡了一会儿，迷迷糊糊之间就听见开门的声音。他含糊地叫了一声Dean的名字，接着就听一个熟悉的声音也叫出了他的名字。  
他听出来了，那是Dean的。  
稍稍安下心来，他抬起胳膊压在自己的额头上，Dean开了灯，刺目的光线让他畏惧地缩了缩，将手背盖在了自己的眼睛上。  
“你还好吗，Sam？”Dean一边问一边已经脱掉了大衣。他大步走到床边，伸手贴向Sam白得不太自然的脸，拧起眉头问道，“怎么这么冰？”  
“也许不太好……”像是没听见Dean的第二个问题，Sam嘟囔着，将脸颊贴近Dean的手蹭了蹭，抬手揪住Dean的衣襟将他拉近，仰头去吻他。  
嘴唇并不是想象中那般滚烫，Dean身上带着一丝怪异的烟草味，还带了些许风雪的味道。Sam贪婪嗅闻Dean身上的气味，松开掌中宽松的毛衣，一手滑到Dean颈后固定住他，另一条胳膊弯曲撑起上身，让自己能更贴近哥哥。  
“Dean……”舌尖从嘴唇舔进口腔里，Sam的声音里仿若带着一丝哽咽，他闭上眼睛放任自己与Dean唇舌纠缠，用他此时此刻能奉上的全部诚挚请求兄长的准许。  
而他知道，无论他提出什么要求，Dean最后都会应许。  
“你没闻到我身上有什么怪味吗？”Dean在Sam将嘴唇凑向他耳根时无奈地苦笑道，踢掉鞋子爬上床，分开腿骑在了Sam身上，甚至主动歪头拉开毛衣高高的衣领，让Sam能吻到他最喜欢吻和咬噬的脖子，“那个印第安人抽了一下午的烟……嘶——”他说着，陡然发出抽气声，因为Sam又迫不及待地在他脖子上留下了一圈带血的咬痕。  
Sam没管Dean又说了什么，只是专心致志地吻他，手指掀开毛衣下摆让手掌滑了进去，隔着T恤慢慢抚摸他的胸膛。之后他又抬头吻Dean的嘴唇，如果人一生就只能选择一件怎么做都不会足够的事，他猜自己一定是要选择和Dean接吻的。  
Sam迷醉地想着，察觉骑在他身上的Dean动了动，他捧着Dean的脸加深了这个吻，接着就有什么冰冷的东西顶在了他的额头上，坚硬的边缘陷进肉里压住骨骼，尖锐的疼痛让他不得不睁开眼睛。  
是Dean的手枪。  
热切的嘴唇离开了Dean，Sam还在喘息，身体被枪口压着向后退开。他诧异地看了Dean一眼，还来不及开口说点什么，Dean已经毫不犹豫地拉开了枪的保险——扣下扳机的时候他眼睛都没眨一下，而Sam眼疾手快地一把抓住他的手腕抬起，子弹射进了他身后的墙壁里。  
“Dean……唔！”  
Dean挣脱Sam的手用枪托狠狠砸向他的额角，Sam狼狈地躲开，却还是被打中了颧骨。撞击带来的剧痛让Sam的头用力偏向一侧，接着Dean又朝他举起了枪，而他用肩膀撞偏了Dean的胳膊，又一次逃过了中弹身亡的命运。  
“Dean！”Sam焦急地叫着哥哥的名字，伸手企图夺过他手中的枪，却又被Dean一拳打中了肚子。  
他们在床上缠斗起来。Dean骑在Sam身上，每一拳都结结实实地揍得Sam闷哼不止。他又朝Sam放了第三枪，子弹贴着脸颊飞过，打进了床头。脸上火辣辣的痛让Sam突然想起昨晚的那个梦。  
窗外是沉沉黑夜，飘飞着鹅毛大雪，而他死在了旅馆的床上。  
倒吸了一口气，Sam惊恐地瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着Dean。  
他只是没想到梦中没有出现的谋杀者是Dean。  
这其中一定有什么不对。  
Sam伸手奋力抢夺Dean手中的枪，脸上又挨了重重几拳。鼻梁传来剧痛，他有些担心鼻梁骨断了，而Dean落在他脸颊上的一拳又险些磕断了他的一颗牙。Dean每次出拳他都只能抬起手臂格挡，只能一遍一遍叫着哥哥的名字，可Dean像是被什么东西夺走了心神一样，对他的呼唤置若罔闻。  
当Dean再次冷酷地举起手枪时，他终于咬紧牙关一拳砸向Dean的下巴，趁着他吃痛后仰急忙抢下他的枪扔到床下，又抓住他的脖子翻过身将他死死压在了床上。


	78. Chapter 78

77

倒在床上的Dean挣扎不已，好似今天不杀了Sam就绝不善罢甘休。Sam双手将他的双臂扭到身后紧紧压住，膝盖压着他的腿，喘息着，吞咽着，压低声音叫他的名字，一遍一遍询问这是怎么回事。  
而Dean只是喘息，再也不曾开口说过话。  
被枪托和拳头打中的地方泛开火辣辣的痛，Sam按着Dean，耳边只有自己急促的呼吸和心跳声。他到现在都没明白过来这是怎么回事，心中一阵着急，又因为Dean刚才真的出手狠揍他而万分怪异地感到一丝难过。  
他和Dean之间虽然偶尔也会爆发过火的争吵甚至冷战，但Dean从来没有真的下手揍过他，从未有过。而在刚刚，在Dean的眼睛里，他看得出来，是真真切切有杀意的。  
他心里很清楚，现在这个Dean一定是被什么力量控制了，他知道Dean一定不可能是真心的，但想到Dean刚才的眼神，他依然感到背脊发冷。身体不受控制地颤抖起来，他压低了身体将嘴唇凑到Dean耳边再次呼唤他的名字，虽然心中焦急，声音却还是低缓温柔。  
但Dean依旧没有回应，也依旧在不断挣扎。  
狠狠一咬牙，Sam撑起身体，视线扫过凌乱的床单，一只手还是铁钳般扣住Dean的手腕，另一只手伸过去勾过Dean刚刚扔到床上的皮带，将Dean的双手捆得结结实实。之后他又抽出还挂在自己牛仔裤上的皮带绑住了Dean的双脚，确认他绝对无法挣开之后这才下床套上了衣服。  
可笑的是，就算是在这种情况之下，阴茎依然硬着，依然痛，依然在抽搐。Sam冷硬地咬了一下原本就被牙齿磕破的口腔侧壁，试图用另一处的刺痛来缓解他深陷情欲之中的焦灼烦闷。  
他拉开Dean的包，里面有Dean常穿的几套衣服，有几张被叠在一起卷成一卷的纸钞，几张旧照片，一些日常可能会用到的小玩意，还有几个安全套和一管润滑剂……Sam把Dean的包翻了个遍，终于从里面找出一小瓶圣水和一把银刀。  
他走过去，把圣水泼在了Dean手臂上。  
没有反应。  
又咬牙用银刀割破了Dean的手掌。  
Dean只是因痛缩了缩手臂，也没有出现其他更激烈的反应。  
Sam套上外套走出房间，从Impala的后备箱里又找来了其他材质的武器，可Dean对它们也同样没有任何反应。  
他翻出了Dean身上所有的东西，钥匙，钱包，手机，一把刀，几张写着电话号码和女人名字的餐巾纸……就是没有找到巫术袋。  
几乎要束手无策了。  
Sam用力咬住嘴唇，下意识又求助般寻觅Dean的视线。目光从Dean被捆住的双手向上游移，扫过他被毛衣覆盖的蝴蝶骨，扫过他不停起伏的肩膀，扫过他生着胡茬的下巴与漾开红色的耳垂，再往上，就正好与他的视线撞上了。  
Sam总是把Dean凝视自己的眼神记得很清楚，那让他感到温暖，感到安全，感到又甜蜜又苦涩的爱意从心中涌出，瞬间弥漫整个胸膛。他总是怀念Dean看自己的眼神，反反复复回味，试图从那样的注视中找出一丝丝的蛛丝马迹，试图用谎言和幻想蒙蔽自己，催眠自己其实Dean也是爱着他的。  
Sam记得那些眼神。  
只是Dean现在冰冷的双眼中完全不见丝毫温柔，没有爱意，也没有恨，只是平静、空洞、带着几乎要从眼眶中涌出的安宁杀意。  
有人夺走了Dean。  
只放了一副空壳回来。  
Sam陡然被莫名恐慌死死攫住，窒息感就这么突如其来地没到喉头。视线还胶着着，盯着Dean的双眼好似被美杜莎的眼睛扫过，时间、感官、乃至呼吸都顺然凝固。呼吸里蓦地就混入了几声宛若抽噎的声音，Sam强迫自己移开视线，伸手拉过毯子盖到Dean身上，转身走向放着电脑的桌子时提到了脚边的银刀，而他对此似是毫无觉察。  
这与他们正在调查的案子一定有什么关联。  
Sam决定再仔细搜索一下新年的这几桩谋杀案。  
情欲焦灼带来的高温灼热让他早在给Dean搜身时就已经汗流浃背，他烦躁地脱下外套，又踢掉了脚上的鞋，赤着脚踩在冰冷的地板上。足心冰凉，寒意刺骨，可体内却仍像燃着永远都浇不灭的大火。  
打开电脑勉强搜索了一会儿，在发现隔壁小镇十年前的新年过后其实发生过第三起谋杀案后，Sam终于还是熬不住发情带来的痛苦猛地从椅子上站起来。大步走到床边，抬腿跨上床，一手心急拉下Dean身上那件毛衣高高的衣领，Sam用力咬在了他满布吻痕的颈后。  
熟悉的气味刺激着Sam的感官，他隔着毯子抱起Dean，信手抚摸他的身体，急迫，热切，下流，带着微妙的失控。他把手伸进了Dean的裤子里抚弄他的阴茎，他吻Dean的耳后，叫他的名字，而Dean在他怀中只是挣扎，呼吸平静，沉默寡言。  
这不是Dean。  
久违的声音在脑中响起，Sam一个激灵，就这么突然放开了怀中的人。惶然缩回刚刚还在为哥哥手淫的手，强迫嘴唇离开哥哥的耳垂，Dean那意欲置他于死地的眼神在脑中挥之不去。他感到又难受又恶心，跳下床仓皇冲进卫生间里，俯身在马桶边干呕许久，可什么都没吐出来。  
他又脱光衣服冲了一次凉。  
来自身体内部的热度无论如何都压不下去，他管不了了，只能用这种痛苦的方式逼自己先从情欲中暂且清醒过来。  
从浴室出来时发现被绑的Dean不知何时从床上滚到了地板上，正反手抓着一把刀企图割开皮带。Sam急忙走过去一把抢过兄长手中的刀，想也没想地将他拦腰抱起放到床上。担心一会儿Dean还会这么做，Sam连忙收好所有的刀与枪，又索性用毯子把Dean整个卷了起来，翻出他们所有的领带前后打结连接起来，把Dean捆了个结结实实，这才又坐回电脑前。  
Sam换了关键词，试图搜索更早以前发生在隔壁小镇的谋杀案。果不其然，二十年前，镇上也发生了相同情况的谋杀案，第一次是同一天里发生两起命案，第二次是隔了两天之后发生的第三起。  
但与前两桩命案不同的是，第三起谋杀的犯人与被害者之间并非情侣或是夫妻关系，只是普通的同学和朋友。  
新的发现令Sam更加困惑了，但他注意到第三起谋杀案的发生时间。  
1月10日。  
二十年前的那桩发生在那天，十年前的也是那天。  
今天就是1月10日。  
赫然注意到时间的Sam惊骇地倒吸了一口气，下意识回头看了一眼被捆住的Dean。  
假设命案发生时间不是巧合而确是某种规律的话，那么今年的第三桩谋杀案应该就是发生在他和Dean之间？那股控制人心的力量原本是想让Dean杀了他？  
先是同学，而后是朋友，再然后是兄弟。  
这其中就没有什么规律可循了。  
Sam坐在电脑前苦思冥想，皱紧的眉头仿佛一条拧起的粗绳悬在额间。身后持续传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他知道那是Dean还没放弃挣扎。他不确定Dean这种反常的状态会持续到什么时候，如果只有杀了他才能恢复，那么这段时间他只能一直这么绑着Dean。  
头一次经历这种事的Sam有些无助，曾经他总会习惯性去依赖Dean，无论发生什么事，只要有Dean在身边他就感到分外安心。可是这一次不同了，这次真的必须靠他一个人的力量来解决这个案子，他必须找到所有案件之中的关联，必须找到让Dean恢复的办法。  
对Dean的担忧与发情期中的痛苦令Sam焦虑地啃起了指甲，直至最后甚至用力咬住掌根以求自己能稍稍从令人头晕目眩的情欲中清醒过来，每当疼痛过来，暂时停摆的大脑便又开始飞速运转起来。穿着单薄的他用几乎冻僵的手指不断敲击键盘，变换各种关键词搜索过往的旧新闻，居然在一些报刊的边角报道里真的找到了新的线索。  
第三起谋杀案中的两人也并非只是单纯的同学和朋友关系，时隔十年的两名凶手自首后都坦诚自己深爱着被害者，只是因为种种原因从不敢向对方吐露。  
总结出这些，Sam震惊地盯着网页，盯着被他用鼠标描黑的字句，一时呆愣，险些都忘了呼吸。  
发生在1月10日的谋杀案中，杀人者对遇害者也怀有爱意。


	79. Chapter 79

78

猜想刚刚在脑中成形，下一秒便汇聚成足以掀翻头盖骨的飓风，它肆虐，残暴，癫狂，搅得大脑里一片空白。唯一活着的只剩神经了，翻腾在体内的热，跃动在体表的疼，仿佛有无数白噪音自无声之中尖锐鸣响，仿佛房间里散落开混合着古怪烟草味的Dean的体味。  
舌下汇聚起津液，牙齿咬在下唇。  
像一头贪食的狼。  
胸腔因为过速的心跳而泛开令人几欲窒息的疼痛，双眼就那么死死盯着屏幕上的字，它们突然全都被拆分成一个个单独的字母，他困惑极了，但在此时此刻却完全无法再将它们拼凑回单词和句子。冰冷的手指僵硬地摊开在键盘上，本能的冲动告诉它们，或许此刻它们应该抓住某些东西，一根又硬又粗的阴茎，或是某个人的脖颈，或是一截滚烫的手腕，一块突出体表的胯骨……  
被汗湿的单薄T恤紧紧贴在身上，Sam还是觉得冷，却又热极了。  
有那么一瞬，他对自己的猜想产生了怀疑，但又那么那么认真地希望它是对的。  
他希望他是对的。  
他希望在今天，他希望发生在2006年1月10日的这桩未遂的谋杀案也与十年前、二十年前的案子有千丝万缕的关联——他希望只在感情方面，Dean也和那些自首时痛哭自白的人一样。  
他希望Dean朝他举枪的唯一原因只是因为Dean也爱着他。  
太热了，Sam恍惚有种大脑即将被这热度融化的错觉。只要想到Dean可能是真的也爱着他，原本就在情欲掌控之下的肢体更是饥渴叫嚣着它们对Dean的渴望，它们期待在Dean的气味之中触碰Dean的身体，吻他，舔舐他身体的每一处，在他身上吮吸出吻痕，它们期待弄痛Dean，期待用粗暴直白的快感打开Dean、填满Dean、弄脏Dean，它们期待在Dean身上留下记号，留下永远不可能被消除的标记。  
身体在想着下流事。  
而Sam只想听Dean对他坦诚，而Sam只想告诉Dean，他也爱他。  
青年突然起身，迅速套上厚实的衣服，又帮Dean松了绑，只是在Dean有所动作之前，他一个手刀劈在了Dean颈后将他打晕了。  
Sam决定带着Dean再去找一次野马。就算Dean从野马那里得到了某些有用的情报，照目前的情况来看，他也是无法从Dean口中问出任何东西的。刚才在Dean身上寻找巫术袋未果之后，他翻过Dean的手机，里面并没有野马的电话，如果他想知道一切，就只能亲自去找野马了。  
为Dean套上温暖的外套，Sam把散落在床上的Dean的东西全都塞进了自己的口袋里，抱起Dean就离开了旅馆。  
外面的雪已经停了，可天却更黑了，风也依旧肆虐。冰凉的空气稍稍缓解了令Sam万分不适的燥热，他一脚踩进雪里，发现积雪比想象中的要浅——就算下定决心要去找野马，如果积雪太深的话，今晚势必也无法出发了——看来他运气还算不错。虽然被Dean狠揍了一顿，但是如果野马确实知道点什么的话，找到线索应该就能让Dean恢复神智。  
说真的，在性欲高涨的时候开车真是件危险的事，Sam无数次被Dean的气味吸引，不由自主地扭头想亲吻他仍在昏迷中的兄长，他的手想离开方向盘放到Dean身上，揉捏他的乳头和阴茎，想分开他的腿，把手指塞进他的屁股里。  
好几次Sam都险些把车开进了路边的树林里。每当情欲就要淹没所有感官与理智时，Sam总会用力咬住口腔内壁被磕破的地方，血的味道在舌尖一直没有散去，Sam后来竟开始担心起嘴里的那块粘膜究竟还有没有愈合的可能。  
也有几次Sam想就这么把车停在路边，他想铐住Dean，再吻他，脱掉他的衣服，他想再给Dean来一次口交，就算不小心弄醒了Dean也没关系，他被铐住了。  
对现在的Sam而言，这想法无疑是有莫大吸引力的，但他最终还是忍住了。他不会伤害Dean，不会在Dean还不是Dean的时候就那么盲目地操他。他需要Dean的应许，甚至忍不住猜测，或许曾经Dean也是期待这些的，而Dean所说的“自愿”，只是一种策略，是谎言。  
Sam希望那是谎言。  
从没有过哪一刻他如此希望Dean是骗他的。  
Impala在雪中艰难行驶了近两个小时，Sam才终于找到野马的家——一辆破旧的改装车。Sam并不认为一辆车改装的房屋会有多么舒适，但确实有不少印第安人都喜欢这么干。  
他下了车，走到改装车前用力敲响车门。从车窗看向车内，里面一片漆黑，Sam不知道野马是已经睡了还是也在这种风雪天里外出了。敲门声持续了好久却无人应答，Sam一手谨慎地从腰后拔出手枪，敲门的那只手改而扣住两扇车门之间的缝隙，一把拉开了车门。  
怪异的烟草味从大开的车门由里向外涌出，跟随呼啸的风扑上Sam的脸。他下意识屏住了呼吸，而下一秒，额头就被从黑暗中伸出的双管猎枪的枪口直直顶住。惊愕与呆愣也只是一瞬间的事，在心中暗叫了一声“该死”，Sam不得不举起双手，将手中的枪扔进了雪里，在枪管的重压下慢慢向后退开。  
“你是谁。”  
在浓郁的黑暗与烟草味之中响起一道苍老却有力的声音，英语的咬字带着模糊生涩的腔调，让发音显得异常僵硬古怪。  
“我不是坏人，冷静一点……”Sam开口安抚道，接着便报上了一个假名，自称是FBI探员。  
“说实话，年轻人！你是谁！”黑暗里的声音陡然抬高了声调，从喉音里带出的一丝浑浊昭示着声音的主人有一副不太友善的怪脾气。  
“Sam，Sam Winchester。”  
“Winchester？和下午来找我的那个Dean Winchester是什么关系？”  
“我们是……我们是兄弟。”不知为何，向来说惯的一个词，此刻要说出口却感到万般艰涩。Sam发现自己居然羞于向这个他到现在连样貌都没看清的印第安人坦诚他和Dean的关系，就像……就像他笃定印第安人随后就会猜到他为何而来一样。  
他是Dean Winchester的兄弟。  
而Dean Winchester在1月10日这天企图谋杀他。  
风声里涌入一大段沉默，浓郁的烟草味几乎令Sam窒息。冰天雪地之中高举双手的他还不敢动弹，只是心跳越来越快。他在心中悄悄计划着，适应了黑暗的双眼早已悄悄四下观察旁近地形，倘若躲在黑暗里的印第安人另有图谋，他的速度和爆发力应该足以夺枪制服对方。  
万幸的是，印第安人并没让情形糟糕到那种地步。  
随着枪口的松动离开，一直下意识屏息的Sam这才用力呼出一口气，在车里亮起灯光的同时弯腰捡起了掉在雪里的手枪。  
“不许带枪进来。”  
好奇对方模样的Sam抬起头循声望去。一袭高大的身影堵在车门，几乎要挡住身后所有的光线。然而满布皱纹的红色脸膛昭示对方年事已高，高耸的眉骨上早已看不见任何眉毛，松弛垂下的眼皮几乎就要完全遮住两只眼睛，两颊与嘴唇干瘪塌陷，唯有不曾变形的高挺方阔鼻梁还残留着半分年轻时的英俊风姿。  
这样的一个老人，不知为何，却在无形之中有股不怒自威的气势，让Sam莫名地不得不听从他的话，乖乖将手枪放进了Impala的后备厢里。  
“车里的是谁？”老人又发问了。  
“是Dean。”Sam无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他不知自己还能克制到什么时候，事实上现在的他隐隐已经有种快要忍到极限的预感，他甚至能听见血液在血管中奔腾咆哮的声音，能听见细胞互相咬噬、嘶叫的声音，也能听见在他脑中疯狂嗡鸣怂恿他占有Dean的声音。  
一切发生得都不是时候。  
“他怎么了？还有，你怎么了？”  
“我们……能进到你的车里再说吗？”  
Sam用力吞咽了一下。  
“这是我的家。”老人用他带着怪异腔调的咬字纠正了Sam的措辞，侧过原本堵在车门的高大身躯，示意Sam上车。

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

79

“他怎么了？”  
看着Sam将昏迷的Dean抱上车，老人出声问道。他示意Sam可以把Dean放在车窗旁边的那张旧沙发上，青年扭头感激地看了他一眼，发现他口中仅剩的几颗牙齿都染上了棕黑的颜色，心想着或许是长期抽烟的缘故。  
“我不知道……他……他突然袭击了我。”Sam说着，下意识舔了舔嘴里被磕破的地方，身上挨过拳头的地方此时不知为何也都痛了起来。他说这些的时候没有看野马，视线低垂落在Dean身上，扫过他嘴角的淤青，不由得弯起嘴唇苦笑起来。  
鉴于Dean下午来找他问过不少东西，野马审视般盯着站在车窗边低头凝视兄弟的年轻人，他们之间可能有过什么他心中也大致了然。他对别人的生活没什么兴趣，每个人宿命的轨迹方向都是造物的赋予，就算他难以理解其中深意也不会断然加以评判。  
走到床边拉开矮柜的第一个抽屉，印第安老人从中取出烟草和烟纸，熟练地将它们卷成卷烟叼在嘴里，掏出火柴点燃，深深吸了一口。  
“那你又是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”  
Sam不知老人为何最后又把注意力放在了他身上，一时困惑。  
“我不觉得在你满脑子想着交合这档事的时候冒雪开车是件好事。”老人说着瞥了一眼Sam的裤裆，突然会意的年轻人就这么窘迫地坐到了沙发上，尴尬地把双手放在膝盖上，想以此遮挡住他令人不快的身体反应。  
“这说来有些话长……”他舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思地向老人要了一杯水。  
而野马却给了他一大杯自制的酒。  
“我想知道缇安的事。隔壁镇上每隔十年都会发生几桩离奇的谋杀人，我听人说那都是‘缇安的诅咒’。我想……Dean变成这样也和那个有关。”  
Sam说着，局促地喝了一口杯中的酒，过高的酒精度让他感到舌根又辣又烫，翻腾在体内的欲望顿时又高涨起来，他放下杯子用力呛咳起来，拖着身体努力往沙发一角缩了缩，竭尽所能地想离Dean远一些。如果这里只有他和曾经的Dean两个人，他会要求Dean把他铐起来，可现在他们在陌生人家里，面对着一个高深莫测的老人，虽然对方目前看起来没什么恶意，但他也绝不能掉以轻心。  
野马看了Sam一眼，一边抽着烟一边慢腾腾地又卷好了几根烟放在一旁。  
“把Halona纪念馆的纪念币给我。”将卷烟整整齐齐码好在分布着星点污垢的桌上，野马突然向Sam摊开他干瘦的宽大手掌。  
诧异地瞪起双眼，Sam心中闪过一丝狐疑，却还是从Dean身上摸出钱包，从里面倒出了那枚硬币。  
“他告诉你的？”  
“Halona是我的双胞胎妹妹。”野马从鼻腔里喷出一团烟，斜着眼睛看向Sam，“我们都是缇安的孩子。那些人确实死于‘缇安的诅咒’，纪念币大概就相当于……某些人口中的巫术袋。只是在此之前我从来没想到这种事还会继续发生。”  
老人从Sam手中接过那枚纪念币，将它用拇指和食指捏住举到眼前，看着上面上那位印第安女性的侧身像，向来深邃得叫人捉摸不透的眼中竟缓缓凝结起怀念与悲伤。  
“缇安是我们的母亲，她在生下我们之后就自杀了。但那不是她的名字，我和Halona谁也不知道她真正的名字是什么，也从没有人向我们提过。”  
野马说着，缓慢而温柔地将纪念币握进了手心里。  
“这里所有的白人都以为我和Halona是纯种的印第安人，实际上，我和她都有你们白人的血统。在我出生之前的几年里，这里也曾发生过对印第安人的种族屠杀。白人来了，占领印第安人的土地，奴役印第安人，如果印第安人反抗，白人就像围猎动物一样把他们赶到一起屠杀。  
“缇安所在的部族一直忍受白人的压迫，发生屠杀那时她才十五六岁。她失踪了一阵，回来之后告诉族人说白人再也不会来打扰他们，她说白人会从他们生活的地方离开，把故土还给他们。她一直信誓旦旦发誓，加上那时白人们确实有离开的迹象，所以族人们都相信了她的话。他们还把这个消息告诉了其他部族，当年仅剩的所有印第安人都坚信他们为坚守家园做出的牺牲终于有了回报。”  
野马说到这里，顿了一下，扭头看了Sam一眼。他的眼神又变得很深邃了，说话的腔调依然怪异，可语气却很平静。然而就是如此平直的叙述却听得Sam感到后背一阵发冷。  
他已经猜到接下来发生的一切。  
他猜接下来这里会发生一场残忍空前的屠杀，而缇安将会成为部族的背叛者。  
“屠杀持续了半个月。白人好像把那些当成是娱乐一样，当成他们在故土的欧洲大陆最喜欢玩的狩猎游戏，把这片土地的主人当做战利品似的炫耀。那场屠杀里，缇安又失踪了，几个月后，幸存的族人发现了她，他们愤怒地想驱逐她，却发现她已经疯了，并且怀孕了。  
“缇安什么都不记得了，什么也不会做，不吃不喝，从早到晚坐在溪边念着一个男人的名字。族人听出那是白人的名字，加上她又怀孕了，便猜到发生了什么事。他们留下了她，喂她吃东西，照顾她。即将分娩前夕，她第三次失踪。几天之后族人在森林深处发现了一个巨大的祭坛，祭坛的五个角上摆放着她的头发，她的一只眼睛，她的手指和一只脚，缇安倒在第六个角上，手握着刀刺穿了胸膛，已经死了。收留我们的嬷嬷后来告诉我们，她丈夫发现祭坛的时候，我和Halona赤身裸体地躺在中央，Halona浑身都是缇安的血。  
“缇安生下我们之后就开始了复仇的祭祀，她把血涂在Halona身上，把血喂给她吃，只要Halona存活一天，她的诅咒就会一直存在。她诅咒前来这里的白人爱侣最终都将自相残杀——她的白人爱人没有杀她，却骗了她，让她成为整个印第安人的背叛者。缇安的爱人杀死了她的灵魂。”  
野马说到这里停了下来，嘴里那支烟早就燃尽，他又点了一支，用力吸了一口，用被烟熏得黑黄的手指夹住，低头去看掌心里的那枚硬币。  
“我和Halona在二十岁的时候知道了那个诅咒，嬷嬷告诉我们那是部族世代流传的最为恶毒的祭祀，从没有人想过真的会用到它，除了已经发疯的缇安。Halona一直都是善良的姑娘，当知道她的生命可能会伤害别人，就算是我们都厌恶的白人，她也异常痛苦。我带着她寻找过许多巫师，甚至包括你们白人信仰的神父牧师，却没人能破除诅咒。后来Halona时常问我是不是她死了诅咒就能破除，我很担心，我害怕她真的会在某天里去到一个我找不到她的地方结束自己的生命。所以我只能寸步不离地守着她，请求她别那么做……她是我妹妹，而我是个自私的人，我无法为了那些与我毫不相干的人而放任她的自我牺牲。她后来成为了巫医，去到了白人居住的镇上，为那些穷苦的白人免费治病。她因此也赢得了白人的尊重，镇上的人都喜爱她，说她是他们的上帝派来人间的天使，可他们都不知道，我的妹妹几十年来从未有过真正开心的时候。”  
老人说着，声音渐渐哽咽起来，他越来越频繁地扭头去吸夹在指间的烟卷，仿佛想以此平复内心激动的情绪。在旁静静聆听的Sam看着老人颤抖的眼皮与双唇，不由动容，却不知该如何安慰。  
“Halona在镇上过完了抑郁她的一生，我也在旁守护她一生。死前她对我说，她这一生都充满罪恶感，但是她从没怪过我总是阻止她寻死的念头。她说我们是兄妹，我是她最爱的哥哥，她已经很痛苦了，所以她不忍心用我的痛苦换取她的解脱……”  
老人终于忍不住痛哭出声，与Sam初见时的从容镇定大相径庭。他把满是泪水的脸埋进了还夹着卷烟的那只手掌中，另一只手死死握着手心里的硬币，将拳头狠狠贴上心口。  
轻轻抽泣了一会儿，老人强忍下悲伤，用力深呼吸了几次，这才抬起头继续说道：  
“Halona死后，我按照她的意思将她的遗体火化。她所有的骨血都消失了，我以为诅咒应该到此结束了才对……看来没有，我不清楚那些建造纪念馆的人是不是往铸币的材料里掺了什么东西……”  
他正说着，一直昏迷的Dean醒了过来，突然起身扑向Sam。

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

80

有所防备的Sam眼疾手快地抓住Dean的手腕翻身将他死死压在沙发上，从Dean身上传来的气味让他忍不住低头凑近，恨不得能一口咬住兄长的脖子狠狠吮吸。将Dean的手臂用力扭到他身后，Sam求助般看了依旧沉浸在悲伤之中的野马一眼。  
老人见状神色一凛，急忙找来他留存备用的汽油，抓过桌上的火柴便跳下了车。看着掌中那枚既廉价又珍贵的圆币，他还颇是不忍与不舍，最终还是咬牙将它扔进雪中浇上汽油，将划着的火柴扔在了上面。  
燃烧的火柴像一颗璀璨的流星坠落，火焰撞上印第安巫医柔和友善的脸，老人突然发出一声悲切的抽泣，又划燃两根火柴扔了过去，看着妹妹的脸在火焰与塑料被焚烧发出的焦臭中融化、变形，最终只剩下一摊水中焦黑的残余物。  
失魂落魄地回到车里，失去心神的Dean此刻果然恢复了，正瞪大了眼睛惊诧自己怎么又回到了野马的家中。猎人看到弟弟脸上的肿起和淤青，错愕地吸了一口气，下意识想伸手确认他脸上的伤，却发现自己的双手还被Sam死死按住无法动弹。  
“到底发生了什么事？”忧心忡忡上下打量着弟弟，在双手得以解放之后，他急忙翻过身捏起Sam的下巴检查他脸上的伤，皱起眉头质问这到底是谁干的。  
兄长的气息猛然靠近，Sam狠狠吞咽着，竭力忍下将他就这么压到身下的冲动。  
“我怀疑他们在制作那些纪念品的时候往里面加入了Halona的骨灰。”从夜色中回到灯火中的野马像是在这短短几分钟里又苍老了许多。他满布沟壑的脸上残留着断续的泪痕，初见时精神矍铄的瞳光早已消失不见，而他的嘴唇仍在挥之不去的悲痛中不停颤抖着。  
Sam闻言，吃惊地吸了一口气，目光从Dean脸上滑向野马。而Dean的注意力也暂时从Sam转移到了野马身上，只是不解眼前的老人此刻为何如此颓丧，眼中满是悲哀。  
“Halona治好了许多人的病，他们觉得带着有Halona骨灰的东西能带来好运。”老人说着，摇了摇头，声音里的中气不再，听上去就像一个行将就木的等死之人，“我想请你们帮我一个忙。”  
尽管Dean还没弄清楚刚才的几个小时里究竟发生了什么，可他还是下意识地点头答应了老人，甚至都没过问需要他们做什么。  
“Halona的骨灰就埋在隔壁镇上的墓地里，我想请你们把它挖出来交给我。纪念馆里的那些纪念品我会亲自去解决，你们别担心。”  
愕然墨水般涌入Dean眼中，他刚想问为什么，一旁的Sam却悄悄扯了扯他的袖子，用眼神阻止了他的发问。Sam承诺他们会尽快把骨灰送过来，接着便示意Dean他们该走了。  
刚一回到Impala里，已经忍耐到极限的Sam突然侧身压过Dean，猛地吻住他的嘴唇，含着他的下唇吮吸、轻咬，舌头放肆地顶开Dean因为错愕而下意识合拢的牙关，伸进他的口腔里大肆扫荡。急迫得近似粗暴蛮横的吻让毫无防备的Dean被吻得一阵头晕目眩，他在轻微的窒息感中撑起最后一丝理智与力气抓住Sam的外套推开他，喘息着提醒弟弟他们还在野马的家门口。  
可Sam没有理会Dean，只是压过去又吻住他，贪得无厌地汲取他的津液与呼吸，抓过他的手按在自己疼痛不堪的腿间，让阴茎隔着层层布料撞向他的掌心。  
“S-Sam……”Sam火热又下流的举动迅速点燃了Dean的欲望，他畏惧地吞咽着，在阴茎抽搐带来的急迫骚动中忍下了骑到弟弟身上的冲动，出声呼唤着弟弟的名字，企图以此唤醒他和Sam留存不多的理智。  
“你脸上的淤青……是怎么回事，到底是……谁干的……”趁着Sam吻向了脖子，被压榨了肺中所有空气的Dean终于得以仰头喘息。手掌隔着裤子都能感知到从Sam阴茎传来的热度，它已经那么硬了……他吞咽着，像曾经的无数次那样忍下想把它含进嘴里的冲动。  
他不能对弟弟的阴茎表现出过多的兴趣，就像在Sam没有发情的日子里，他绝不能让自己触碰Sam的嘴唇，绝不能让自己触碰Sam的乳头或是他那些被牛仔裤遮掩的部位。  
听到Dean的问题，想到自己在天黑之后的那些发现，Sam又饥渴难耐地用力在哥哥的脖子上留下了一圈鲜红显眼的齿痕。  
“死在缇安诅咒之下的不止是那两对情侣，每一轮的诅咒实际有六个受害人。”Sam没有回答Dean的问题，只是一边舔着他的脖子一边说着自己的发现，“1月10日，会有第三对受害人出现，他们通常都不是情侣或者夫妻关系。”  
被Sam撩拨得近乎意乱情迷的Dean在意识到今天的日期之后陡然清醒过来，他又一次拉开Sam，瞪起眼睛看着他脸上的淤青，嘴唇蠕动着张张合合，最终还是震惊地问道：“你的伤是我造成的？所以……几个小时之前我还想过要杀你？”  
“那只是因为诅咒而已。”看进兄长满是自责的双眼，Sam放缓了语气解释道。其实此刻他还迫切地想知道另一件事的答案，但他们刚刚答应了野马，现在最首要的是拿回Halona的骨灰。  
“在你身上的诅咒已经破除了，已经没事了，我们现在去找Halona的骨灰。”Sam最后恋恋不舍地又吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，咬牙从他身上起身在副驾座上坐直，还不忘拉过安全带系上。  
“我先送你回去。”可Dean还没那么容易释怀。之前的几个小时里究竟发生了什么完全没有印象，即便努力回想大脑也只是一片空白，心有余悸地侧目看了一眼Sam，Dean用力咬住嘴唇，在雪中发动了汽车引擎。  
“不，Dean，我和你一起去。”  
但Dean最终还是没有听从弟弟的要求，径直把车开回旅馆，将Sam留在了房间里。  
“我很快就回来。”  
等他将Halona的骨灰送去给了野马再折返回镇上时，天已经亮了。彻夜奔劳让他感到异常饥饿与疲惫，他在快餐店里买了两份早餐带回旅馆，打开门时听见有水声从浴室里传来。  
“Sam？”反手关上了门，Dean把早餐放上桌子，高声问道，“你还好吗？”  
就在他问出这句话的同时，水声戛然而止，过了一会儿，头发湿漉漉的Sam从浴室里走了出来，面容疲惫，唇色苍白，身体还不住发着抖。  
“早安，Dean。”用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦头发上的水，Sam走过来端起热腾腾的咖啡，也顾不上烫，就这么仰头喝了一大口。饮料带来的温暖稍稍驱走了些许冷水浴过后的寒冷入骨，他缓缓舒了一口气，打开纸袋从中拿出总是被Dean戏称为“草”的蔬菜沙拉。  
本打算吃过早餐好好睡上一觉的Dean看到Sam的这番模样，心中又升起万分的不忍。他放下只来得及喝了一口的咖啡，走到窗边拉紧了浅色的窗帘，又在Sam微微错愕的眼神中走向他，抬手落在他肩上，哑声重复道：“你还好吗？”  
猜到Dean接下来要做什么，刚被冷水压抑下的欲望立刻又在血液中复苏，不动声色地向四肢传递着发情期中令人煎熬难耐的热度。Sam三两口喝光了咖啡，将面前的沙拉推到一边，仰起头去看Dean，却没有着急吻他。  
“昨天的事，我还没说完。你真的不记得昨晚自己做了什么吗？”  
弟弟突然又提起昨晚，正轻轻摩挲着他肩膀的手陡然瑟缩了。Sam额头与颧骨上的淤青看起来如此刺目，脸颊更是有一道细长的擦伤，嘴角也有磕破的痕迹，Dean面如死灰地从弟弟身边推开，郁郁地“嗯”了一声。  
“你中了诅咒。我昨天查到了这几十年来发生在1月10日的谋杀案，被诅咒的第三对受害人之间不是情侣或者夫妻，但所有凶手在自首之后都坦诚他们都深爱着被害人，只是他们从来没有向对方袒露过。”Sam说着，也清晰地看到糅杂着错愕、震惊、慌乱的情绪在Dean那双漂亮的绿眼睛里乱无章法地推挤闪烁。  
“你也和他们一样吗？”  
Sam起身站到Dean面前，低头看着哥哥，语气冷静从容。  
绿色的眼珠在眼眶中不安滑动着，带着不堪一击的颤动，Sam看见那些纷繁复杂的情绪闪过明亮如玻璃珠的美丽球面，最终仅剩一种感情被凝固在散大的瞳孔中。  
恐慌。


	82. Chapter 82

81

Dean本已做好了心理准备。  
他知道某些事是要隐瞒一生的。在他苍老时，他也会紧闭干瘪的嘴唇，对那些有关秘密的询问装聋作哑。  
他也不是没有惴惴不安过。在那些他凝视Sam就仿若静止的时间里，在Sam靠近他、把手放在他的肩膀或是背后时，或是在他们吻到一起时，在Sam掀起他的上衣下摆将手掌贴在他的皮肤上时……他的心跳总是很快，发了疯似的撞击着肋骨，胸膛里弥漫着疼痛，而他像离了水的鱼，浸淫在下一秒就将窒息死去的恐惧之中。  
他害怕在那些瞬间里他会不小心说出那个秘密，他会不小心把自己的心脏吐出来，捧在手掌中为他心爱的弟弟奉上；他害怕灵魂在欲望的淤泥中家畜般打滚得太久，害怕这张多话的嘴不小心透露了漆漆黑夜中他那些不堪入目的妄想。  
所以他害怕见到Sam，他害怕待在Sam身边，害怕Sam。  
而他更加害怕见不到Sam，害怕Sam的远离，害怕自己。  
于是无论如何，秘密都将烂在心里，哪怕它将化作腐败的尸骸，哪怕血液里因此都掺进了令人作呕的腐臭。  
他一直都藏得很好，不能逾矩的时候谨小慎微，诚惶诚恐。但他怎么都想不到，他竭力隐瞒的就这么仓促地在Sam面前被揭开，他措手不及，又惊又怕。  
“我……”  
想辩解。  
编造谎言吧，他明明是擅长这个的，此刻却一个字都说不出来。  
刚刚由他亲自拉紧的窗帘此刻仍旧将窗户掩得严严实实，只是在这一秒的语境里，他的完全周到却变成了一种令人难堪的讽刺，他不敢想昨晚猜到这个事实的Sam究竟想了些什么，不敢想Sam带着怎样的心情将昏迷的他带去见了野马，不敢想后来Sam吻他时又有怎样的思绪。  
Sam还说要和他一起去寻找Halona的骨灰。  
有那么一瞬，Dean有种或许Sam也是爱着他的错觉。但也就只有一瞬间而已，因为他陡然想起此前的两年间他和Sam几乎没有过联系，他想起每一次给Sam打电话时Sam近乎冷漠的态度，他想起去年万圣节自己只身找到Sam希望他能和自己一起寻找父亲时，Sam甚至都不愿离开他的公寓。  
“对不起……”  
Dean道歉了，他甚至不明白自己为什么要说这个。这太可笑了。如果一句道歉就能消灭这种病态的爱意，他早就这么做了，如果一句道歉就能消抹这件事本身的恶心感，他也就不会这么害怕了。  
他又看了一眼窗帘，身体不由自主地朝窗户靠近。而他还在思考自己为什么要道歉，为什么要拉开窗帘，他感觉Sam的眼神从背后像刀一样落在身上，后悔极了，想就这么开窗逃走。  
但他没有那么做。  
他当然没有。  
他还得面对Sam。因为昨晚Sam什么都没说。也许事情还没他想得那么糟糕，也许……他们能说服彼此忘记这件事，他们当然还是兄弟，他当然还会保护Sam，只是从今往后Sam最需要提防的不是那些害人丧命的鬼怪恶魔，而是自己的亲生哥哥。  
他转过身，低着头，还是不敢看Sam。视线落在自己沾着雪和泥的鞋尖，他感到自己就和它一样肮脏。  
糟透了。  
“听着，Sam，我……我真的非常抱……”  
支支吾吾，词不达意。  
咬牙抬起头，却看见Sam正迎着自己的影子扑过来，眉毛可怜兮兮地垂下，一副快要哭出来的样子。  
“你和他们一样吗，Dean？”肩膀被一双骨节分明手指修长的手牢牢握住，Sam低诉的声音急切又嘶哑，榛绿色的狭长眼睛中闪耀着某种令人困惑的瞳光，“你是爱我的对吗？你也在睡不着的时候想起过我，也在旅途停顿的时候想过来吻我，你也在看到我和别人接吻的时候嫉妒得发疯，在看到我身上出现别人留下的吻痕时想质问我那个人是谁……Dean，你也是这样的对吗？你是爱我的对吗？”  
Sam喘息着，像他刚被人从一场几乎毙亡的溺水中解救出来。双手愈发牢固地握住兄长的肩膀，像他的指骨紧密贴上了Dean的肩胛骨，骨骼与骨骼摩擦着，于是疼痛也莫名从一个人身上传染给了另一个人。  
那段话并不长，那段发问因为语气的急促甚至都没用到十秒钟。  
可Dean好似在这段话中历经了整整六年。  
他记得这六年里发生的点点滴滴，记得他和Sam之间的每一次对话，记得他们的第一个吻，记得最令他痛苦难当的第一次。他记得发现自己爱上弟弟之后的错愕与惊慌，记得刻意躲避弟弟的心虚与酸涩；他记得渴望得到来自Sam的一个吻时的无地自容，记得第一次真正在与Sam的性爱中得到快感时的羞愧与负罪。  
他也记得Sam提起过的那些。  
那说的就是他了，真真切切，一字不差。  
“Dean，求你，告诉我，你是爱我的对吗？”  
迫切与不安猫一样从Sam美丽的眼中一闪而过，期待在紧张中被迫凝结成了一朵花的形状在他眼中层层绽放，令人困惑，令人着迷，令Dean心中陡然掀起又喜又怕的惊涛骇浪。  
他的弟弟在请求他。  
就像他第一次发现弟弟发情时，弟弟请求他能准许他们之间的吻和触碰那样。  
呼吸陡然顿住，时间就这样被凝固了。漫长时日里经历过的犹豫、动摇、惊慌、畏惧、自责、负疚乃至令人作呕的恶心在脑中流水般流过，曾令人痛苦不已的酸涩、痛楚、悲伤、迷茫在心中不断膨大、膨大，钢索般勒紧心脏，却又在听闻Sam的呼吸声的一瞬蓦地缩小成一颗干瘪的果核，落在血淋淋的心上，化作尝不出是苦是甜的齑粉。  
接着，还有声音，还有光，有整个广袤宇宙，都凝固了，风声不再是风声，阳光不再是阳光，感官变作古怪的东西附着在皮肤上，而鼻腔里、舌尖上全都是Sam的气味，全部都是，全部都是。  
胸膛因为过速的心跳而疼痛不已，紧贴裤缝的掌心里攥满了汗水。Dean感到自己又一次失去了言语的能力，又一次失去了声音，他想回答Sam的问题，他想告诉弟弟，是的，他想安抚弟弟，别这么紧张，别这样害怕。可是他张开嘴唇，空气涌入口腔，喉咙却好似被什么堵住了一样。  
可他还是害怕的。  
害怕是自己弄错。  
他将头仰得更高了一些，投射在Sam脸上的影子微妙地变换了角度。  
接着，他闭上眼睛吻了Sam。  
被吻的那个人先是傻傻愣了一下，接着猛地将Dean推到窗户上，几是疯狂地亲吻着他。他们的舌头彼此纠缠，嘴唇相互摩擦，牙齿偶尔磕碰到一起，他们一同闷哼出声，却仍是不愿分开，反而更加饥渴地扫荡彼此的口腔，更加贪婪地吮吸吞咽，仿佛要将对方吞吃入腹。  
Sam剥下Dean的外套，拉起上衣下摆让手钻了进去。冰冷的手掌贴上温暖的腹部，Dean冷得倒吸了一口气，Sam含着他的下唇舔舐轻咬，冰冷的手沿着肌理分明的肌肉向上游走，直到指尖碰到了Dean已经变硬挺立的乳头。  
手指捏住肉粒拉扯揉捏，疼痛夹杂着快感，让Dean又想缩身避开弟弟的手又想偎近他。他在矛盾中进退两难，而Sam只是愈发大胆过火地玩弄着乳头，将指甲轻轻掐入乳尖，逼得他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“你喜欢这个……”Sam的舌头还塞在Dean嘴里，舔过齿列与粘膜，甚至还想舔进他饥渴颤抖的喉咙里。  
“我第一次发现这个的时候，”他一边说一边喘息，声音嘶哑得像他就快高潮似的，“你的样子性感极了，叫声又火辣又下流……我想，就是这个了，你爱这个。我想，如果你也爱着我该有多好……”  
Sam说着，双手将Dean的衣摆整个推到胸口上，嘴唇依依不舍离开Dean的嘴唇，舔他被津液弄得湿乎乎的下巴，弯腰一口咬住了其中一颗乳头。  
先是痛，接着是吮吸带来的羞耻与快感。Dean迷乱地抱住弟弟的头，手指插进他凌乱的头发里，喘得像他随时都会失去呼吸似的。他不停点头说着“没错”，说着“我喜欢这个”，语气急迫得好似快要哭出来。  
“Dean，你是爱我的对吗？”  
Sam在这时抬头，直起身体亲吻着Dean的鼻尖与嘴唇，又用他酷似幼犬的眼神盯住了深陷情欲的兄长。


	83. Chapter 83

82

Dean误会了Sam，他以为Sam又哭了。可弟弟只是用那么湿漉漉的眼神盯着他，紧张地等待，仿佛在等待一个关乎他性命与归宿的答案。  
Dean想承认，又畏惧。他想用肯定的答案回答Sam的问题，又想告诉Sam这是错的。  
这当然是错的，不然他不会费尽心力地隐瞒，不会如此惶惶不可终日。  
但是看着Sam的眼睛，他竟突然有了“就一直错下去”的荒诞决心。他受够总是猜测Sam是不是爱上了别的什么人，受够想象Sam和那些他根本不认识的人亲密地走在一起，他受够容忍今后的几十年里这种苦楚还将继续，受够只能卑劣地趁着Sam的发情期饮鸩止渴。  
他受够了。  
年轻英俊的猎人捧起弟弟的脸温存地亲吻，而他弟弟只是喋喋不休重复着那个问题，像不得到确切答案便不会善罢甘休。  
“这是错的……”他的舌尖扫过Sam逐渐温暖的嘴唇，牙齿贪恋地轻咬。他感受到Sam的身体狠狠震动了一下，潮湿的呼吸里也打着颤。然后他听见Sam呢喃着“我发情了”，就像在说“你必须帮我”。  
想到过去的几年里，或许他们都是借着这不幸的变故企图从对方那里再多得到点什么，心上泛开的尖锐刺痛让Dean差点痛呼出声，手指摩挲着弟弟的脸颊，他张开嘴唇让Sam的舌头再次伸到他嘴里，放任Sam，为所欲为。  
这当然是错的。  
不会再有比这个错得更离谱的了。  
Dean在心中喟叹。  
Sam伸手越过他的肩膀拉过窗帘又掩住了窗户，握着他的手腕步态踉跄地将他拉到床边，猛地把他推倒在床。  
后背撞上床垫，Dean喘息了一声，撑起身体，在Sam倾身过来之前小声却异常坚定地说了一句“爱你”。  
Sam在两秒钟之后才突然反应过来刚刚Dean说了什么。他还维持着单腿跪在床上的姿势，一只手停留在Dean肩上，歪着头正要去吻他的耳朵。两秒钟的空白里Dean紧张得快要晕厥，Sam表现得无所谓，他真以为是自己会错意了，直到Sam的身体陡然僵住，直到Sam惊喜地瞪起眼睛，直到他不可置信地要求再说一遍。  
Dean拒绝了。  
他没说话，只是伸手搂住弟弟的脖子主动吻了过去。  
他们很快就脱掉了对方的衣服，包括内裤，包括袜子，一丝不挂。Sam在吻Dean的时候还念念不忘地希望Dean能重复一遍刚刚说过的话，Dean只是用舌头堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴。失望的青年咬了一下哥哥的嘴唇，只能转而要求哥哥抚摸他。  
Dean几乎没有主动抚摸过Sam的身体。一开始是因为他真的不喜欢这个，后来则是因为害怕露出什么蛛丝马迹。  
听到Sam的要求后，他迫不及待地将手掌贴上了弟弟的侧腰不轻不重地爱抚，而后游走到后背，在乳头被含进嘴里的同时用力握住了他突起的蝴蝶骨。  
Sam依然记得Dean身上最敏感的地方，他吮吸Dean的乳头，不时发出令人脸红的水声。一手捏着另一边的乳头拉扯，腾出一只手分开Dean的腿，沉下腰用自己的阴茎磨蹭着他的，一手将它们握住快速套弄。  
他喜欢Dean的爱抚，喜欢Dean把手放在他身上，抚摸他，或是因为快感而紧紧握住他的肌肉。舌头用力舔过乳尖，顶住尖端的小孔研磨，他听见Dean陡然爆发出类似哭声的尖叫，令人浑身发软的酥麻感由腰间泛开，他吞咽了一下，暂时放开了Dean，让他坐起靠在床头，又带着满足的笑意低头吻他的脖子，拉过他的手握住了他们的阴茎。  
从未如此满足过。  
即便他们只是接吻，只是互相爱抚。  
他甚至可以忍耐，可以不再继续下去。  
他可以只是把Dean抱在怀里，压下他不坦诚的挣扎，亲吻他的颈后，然后和他一同沉沉睡去。  
只要如此就够了。  
灵魂不再受困于肉体躯壳，他不再担惊受怕，不再恐惧被发现，也不再忧郁未来的几十年中他只能眼睁睁看着Dean成为别人忠诚的爱人。  
他属于我了。  
他想。  
全部的。  
不再是“最多数部分的Dean”，而是全部的，是完整的Dean。  
而他亦然。  
阴茎摩擦着彼此，前端不断分泌出的透明液体在对方的柱身留下一道一道湿漉漉的水痕，就连Dean的手掌都被弄得又湿又滑。快感让大脑有些发晕，Sam正抱着他，他想让弟弟继续舔他的乳头，却羞于启齿，只能摇晃着腰身将龟头撞向对方的伞端下方，听着他粗哑的呻吟，满足又饥渴地揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头，痴迷而疯狂地吻他。  
“想舔你的阴茎，Dean……”Sam吻过Dean的脸颊，咬住他的耳廓慢慢舔舐，他还是那么小心翼翼，声音里带着一丝紧张的不确定，“你……不喜欢那个吗？”  
Sam的话让Dean狠狠抖了一下。主动张开腿，他握住Sam的后脑揉弄着他凌乱的头发，气息不稳地说道：“不……我喜欢……前天只是因为……只是怕被你发现我是个喜欢被弟弟舔阴茎的变态……”  
“我早就想那么做了……”Sam将嘴唇贴近Dean的耳孔，手掌抵在Dean的腿根爱抚他汗湿的腹股沟，“第一次的时候就在想。我想看你被我吸到高潮的样子，射在我脸上，然后下流地趴在我身上舔干净你自己射出来的东西……”  
Dean叫着“上帝”，突然挣动了一下，正在手淫的那只手猛地握住了自己的阴茎根部，好似不这么做他就会立刻射出来似的。抬起头大口喘息，他将腿张得更开了一些，慢慢放松钳住根部的虎口，又缓慢地套弄起来。  
Sam的唇舌终于离开了Dean的耳朵，他俯身趴在Dean腿间，先是拉过他的手舔干净了上面的前液，然后才张嘴含住了龟头。  
Dean是想过这些的，只是从来不敢告诉Sam。他不敢让Sam知道他总是妄想着把阴茎塞进弟弟嘴里——或是反过来——他妄想在弟弟嘴里高潮，或者吞下弟弟的精液。他妄想过一切脏兮兮的做爱方式，想过他们被弄得满身精液，想过他们在洗澡时忍不住又吻到一起——只是从不敢想Sam也和他一样。  
柔软灵巧的舌头绕着前端打转，Sam一边吮吸一边用舌尖顶弄凹陷里的孔洞，一手握着柱身摩擦套弄，一手捏着沉重的囊袋拉扯揉搓。Dean发出带着浓厚鼻音的呻吟，按住Sam的头，挺腰将阴茎推向他的咽喉深处。Sam乖乖吞进哥哥的阴茎，竭力长大了嘴，不让自己的牙齿弄痛他，直到龟头顶在了喉头，他费力地用舌头舔过滚烫坚硬的柱体，缓慢地向后退开吐出一些，接着又低头整根吞入。  
手指绕过阴囊贴上同样被前液弄湿的会阴不轻不重地按压，Dean陡然绷紧了腹部的肌肉，双腿打着颤想要并拢，Sam只得腾出一只手按住他的一条腿，让手指顺着会阴继续往他身后探去，陷入臀缝，绕着已经开始微微收缩的穴口打转，慢慢向里插入一根手指。  
一开始总会有些痛，Dean将下身又往前递送了一些，主动用手勾住一条腿的膝盖，将自己最私密的部位暴露在了Sam面前。脑子里依旧晕乎乎的，身体的动作压得老旧的床垫发出不和谐的声响，低头看着自己的性器就这么进出在Sam的双唇之间，他突然又意识到自己此刻的姿势是多么下流，羞耻的热度顺着脊柱涌入大脑，几乎能感觉到阴茎又流出了更多前液，而正被Sam扩张的后穴也敏感地缩紧，内壁感受着Sam手指的形状，好似所有的感官都被Sam狠狠填满。  
快感在一瞬之间汹涌而来，大脑里点燃了白光，心脏里窜过电流，血管里的血液都滚沸了，骨骼吱嘎作响，像每一处都在痒，每一处都热，腰臀不由自主地晃动，汗水如雨般淋漓而下。  
Dean尖叫出声，用力按住了Sam的后脑。  
在Sam碰到前列腺之前，Dean就这么射在了他嘴里。


	84. Chapter 84

83

他以为Sam会把精液吐出来，没想到他却把它咽了下去。喉结滑动，舌尖扫过嘴唇的样子让Dean觉得性感极了，后穴抽动着，他呻吟着催促Sam把阴茎插进去。  
第一次面对如此主动的Dean，Sam又惊又喜，扑过去想吻他，又怕他讨厌精液的味道，只好委屈地舔着他的脖子，抱着他让他再次躺到床上，舔湿了手指心急地扩张。可他哥哥只是不合作地乱蹬着腿，揪着他的头发又拉又揉，嘴里不停重复着“进来”“操我”，催的时间久了，竟开始说起了乱无章法的脏话。  
他爱我。  
Sam想道。  
再不会有比这更甜蜜更美妙的事了。  
尽管脑中偶尔也会闪过Dean和陌生人做爱的画面，尽管刚刚为Dean口交时也想过Dean尖叫着射在别人嘴里的样子，尽管心里也压着沉甸甸的嫉妒与愤懑，但饱胀到溢出来的满足与爱意还是占据了上风。  
他爱我。  
不是臆想，不是幻想，不是妄想，不是自作多情，不是一厢情愿。  
也不是梦。  
不是醉酒时给自己编的故事。  
甜蜜几乎要撑破胸膛，Sam甚至产生了连Dean的汗水都变甜了的错觉。他温柔又充满独占欲地把Dean抱在怀里，一面吻他的鼻尖和脸颊一面讨好地想让他再说一遍“我爱你”。可他哥哥此刻好像已经完全听不见他说什么了，兀自扭动着腰，把最敏感的那一点撞向他的手指，喘息着，呻吟，被津液呛住而咳嗽出声，吞咽，呢喃着“操我”。  
扩张的手指从两根增加到了第三根，Sam疼痛的阴茎顶在Dean的大腿上，克制不住地顶撞，摩擦，手指轮番折磨着脆弱的腺体，直到Dean的阴茎再次变硬，直到它又一次被前液弄得湿乎乎又黏答答。  
Dean还是不肯说那句话。  
Sam可怜兮兮地咬了一口他的下巴，抽出手指，扶着阴茎，用湿润的前端磨蹭着穴口。大张着腿的Dean无力地叫了一声弟弟的名字，主动将臀部递送向Sam的阴茎，没想到Sam却一把按住他，只是不断用从前端分泌出的液体弄湿穴口周围的褶皱。  
“Sam……插进来……Sammy……”希望被填满的渴望几乎要将Dean逼疯，他狠狠抓握住Sam的胳膊，不满地嘟囔，低沉柔软的嗓音在弟弟刻意的拖延与磨蹭之下逐渐染上了一丝颤抖的哭腔。  
“爱你，Dean……你爱我吗？”Sam像满怀不安的少年在哥哥耳边告白，又锲而不舍地追问。他看见Dean急切地点头，听见Dean说了“是的”，却还是不满足。  
龟头慢慢顶进后穴，Dean发出欲望被满足的抽气声，可下一秒Sam就抽身退开，又是那么甜蜜地告白，那么迫切地追问。  
始终得不到想要的，Dean忍不住又骂出一长串脏话，而每一次脏话都会在被Sam浅浅进入的同时变调成嘶哑柔软的呻吟。而后Sam又故意退出去，重复他缠人的问题，反复几次过后，Dean终于不再说脏话了，被弟弟逼得红了眼睛满眼泪水，用带着哭腔的声音大吼着“我自己去浴室解决”，可身体却还诚实而饥渴地磨蹭着Sam。  
他知道Sam想要什么。  
只是很难说出口。  
不光是因为羞耻。他觉得语言没那么可靠，重要的话说了太多遍也变得普通，变得不再重要了。可是他爱Sam这件事在他心中却永远都是最重要的，为此，他甚至没那么惧怕父亲了，他甚至可以为了Sam向父亲坦诚这件事，就算他知道这是错的，就算他知道父亲会因此愤怒，甚至痛心。  
他们没有伤害过任何人。  
“Sam……”Dean近乎绝望地呢喃着弟弟的名字。阴茎高高翘起，不断地流出前液，被扩张得很好的内壁收缩着，渴望着吞入什么东西。欲望逼得双眼不断涌出眼泪，也逼得他不得不频繁地擦拭眼泪。  
“爱你，Dean。”  
又一次告白，Sam的声音听起来满是紧绷与忍耐，而其中还像是混杂了一丝失望与妥协。  
他只是想在自己准备好的情况下再听一次Dean的告白，想让Dean帮他确认这些都是真的。只是Dean看起来仍旧羞于重复那句话，他也知道比起甜言蜜语，Dean更愿意用行动证明他所有的想法。  
只是有些可惜。  
抱起Dean的腿，Sam抓住脚踝吻了一下，慢慢将阴茎推挤进Dean的穴中。疼痛的器官被温暖柔软的内壁包裹、摩擦、吞吃，他在强烈的快感中发出满足的喟叹，突然就听见Dean用嘶哑的声音呢喃了一句“爱你”。  
一阵错愕，Sam突然俯下身，阴茎被推顶到更深的地方。被撑开与填满的快感让Dean下腹抽动着，一手急促地套弄着自己的阴茎，呼吸也乱七八糟的，他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪扑簌簌从眼眶滑落。Sam忽然挺身压了过来，猝不及防的他猛地仰起脖子尖叫出声，然而Sam的嘴唇就落在他的眼睛上，轻柔地吮走了睫毛上的泪水。  
“你刚刚说了爱我，是吗？”  
他的声音听起来很兴奋，还带着纾缓慵懒的沙哑与性感，下身仍有力地撞击着Dean的臀，富有技巧地让阴茎擦过前列腺，将龟头一直顶到Dean身体的最深处。  
“爱你……”Dean重复，捏着Sam的下巴贴过去吻他，像是完全不在意不久之前这张嘴刚刚含过他的阴茎，甚至刚刚喝下过他的精液。他的舌头在Sam的口腔里任性妄为地翻搅，一手攀着Sam的肩，腰臀跟随着律动的频率扭动着，双腿紧紧环住了Sam精瘦结实的腰身。  
这一次是真真切切听到了。  
Sam欣喜若狂地回吻Dean，一手托起他的臀，狠狠操着他。Dean含着Sam的舌头，口齿不清地呢喃着“好热”，最后被操得有些失神了，不停恳求Sam把精液射在他的屁股里。  
Sam确实那么做了。他扳过Dean的膝盖压在他的肩上，一面快速凶狠地操着他，一面情不自禁地命令他抚摸自己。Dean被Sam的要求弄得浑身燥热，却还是听话地一手捏住乳头拉扯，一手为自己手淫。Sam吻Dean，把他所有下流热切的赞美吞吃入腹，在他尖叫着射了自己一身精液的同时感受着巨大的结在内壁的包裹下膨胀，最终将阴茎卡在了Dean的穴中。  
之后又是黏糊糊的吻和爱抚，Sam如Dean所愿地把所有的精液都射在了他的屁股里。过程有些长，又湿又胀的感觉还是让Dean羞耻不已，Sam小心地将阴茎又往里推进了一些，Dean感到自己像是被整个地填满了，身体紧紧包裹着Sam，再也留不出一丝空隙。  
他觉得下流，从头红到了脚趾尖，可是又如此性感，满意地抱着Sam的脖子和他接吻，直到此时才发现自己在刚才的激烈性爱中不小心抓破了他的肩膀。  
抱起Dean，翻身让他坐到自己身上，距离结消退还有一段时间，Sam抚摸着Dean汗湿的后背，心想着还能再做点什么。  
接吻，爱抚，或者只是单纯地和Dean说些话。  
做什么都可以。  
做什么都很满足。


	85. Chapter 85

84

他们说了一会儿话，Sam还是忍不住轻吻Dean的脸颊。他想知道Dean是什么时候爱上他的，可想了想，又觉得这也不重要了。  
那些都不重要了。  
他在Dean身后紧张凝望的事。  
在发现Dean脖子上有陌生人吻痕而心酸失落的事。  
察觉被Dean疏远而惶恐不安的事。  
因为Dean不曾挽留他而陡然心生愤恨的事。  
被人误解和Dean是一对而暗地沾沾自喜的事。  
为了戒除Dean而试着与不同的人交往的事。  
那么多年里的酸涩痛楚、失落恐惧都还残留在心，被对方无意伤害留下的疤痕也没那么容易抹去，可再是如何痛苦，也终于从茧中挣扎而出，曾经以为那是作茧自缚，直到真的听见Dean的告白，才知道所有的漫长煎熬都是为了这一刻的化茧成蝶。  
Sam感觉自己的眼眶发酸，哭泣的预感在胸腔中酝酿，他有些不好意思地低头揉了揉眼睛，生怕这个时候又会被Dean嘲笑。  
“老天，你的泪腺可能真的异于常人，Sammy。”  
而Dean果不其然地出声调侃，捧起弟弟的脸带着笑意吻了过去。  
“刚才哭着求我操他的那个人现在不知道哪儿去了。”Sam翻了个白眼，一口咬住Dean的下唇，反唇相讥。  
被弟弟说得噎了一下，Dean恼羞成怒地拧起眉头，但没过两秒便又舒开，抬起手掌慵懒地在Sam身上游走抚弄。  
“算是扯平了。”  
这一秒中，Dean也想起了许多事。  
因为Sam而和曾经喜欢过的女孩分手。  
发现自己好像爱上了弟弟而心生的恐惧。  
目睹Sam亲吻别人时的嫉妒与心痛。  
Sam执意离开时的酸楚与无奈。  
他猜Sam也一样。  
他猜这么多年里他们都是朝同一个方向孤独前行，只是两个人站在不同的平面上，所以始终不曾相遇。  
他们或许想过要停下，想过扭头返回，然而长满荆棘的爱意自始至终缠绕着他们的心，让他们始终放不下。  
爱上兄弟是件痛苦的事，漠视不了，逃离不开，一脚踏进了泥淖越陷越深，越挣扎越痛苦。  
所以，算是扯平。  
不用再苦心隐瞒自然是好的，只是往后可能还有些艰难。  
想到父亲，Dean又是愧疚不安。毕竟他在对父亲的尊重与敬畏和对Sam的爱意当中选择了Sam，作为兄长，他感到自己甚至失去了面对父亲的资格。  
察觉到兄长的情绪似乎有了小小的波动，Sam下意识收紧手臂，低声问他怎么了。  
“我不知道……等找到了老爸，我该怎么面对他……”Dean说着苦笑出来。尤其是在这种时刻，他还骑在Sam的阴茎上，他们还在接吻、彼此爱抚，说出这样的话似乎有点言不由衷。  
“他知道了……”  
听Dean提起父亲，Sam的身体随之也僵了一下。  
“什么？”  
“他知道，他肯定知道些什么。我和他最后一次见面的时候，他警告过我。我……我求他别告诉你，答应他绝不会再回家。”Sam说着，把Dean紧紧拥入怀中，思绪一下子变得混乱起来，“我一直怕他告诉你，一直怕你发现，不敢给你打电话，不敢和你多说话，不敢接你的电话，不敢再想你……”  
Dean根本不知道Sam和父亲之间还发生过这件事，只是Sam低诉的语气让他又惊讶又心痛，反手抱住弟弟，手掌轻抚他汗湿的后背，Dean在他脖子上印下一吻，说着“我都不知道这些”，又是一吻，接着就是道歉。  
“这不是你的错，Dean，这其实……”Sam说着，突然顿住，像一时丢失了脑中酝酿好的措辞，像他不知该如何描述这一整件事，不知该如何总结他们的这么多年，“或许我们是真的错了，可是……我不想被纠正。”  
Sam把倔强的声音闷进Dean的肩窝里，听起来像个蛮横的坏小子。Dean感到一阵心酸，却又笑了出来。  
他也不想改正。  
就算是罪无可恕。  
Dean在Sam脖子上留下了一个吻痕。  
他们最终达成一致，决定在这件事上还是瞒着父亲，甚至可以瞒过所有人。如果别人都不接受，他们不会强逼那些人理解，不会蒙上他们充满鄙夷的眼睛，更不会堵住他们充满厌弃的嘴。  
甚至做好了下地狱的准备。  
然而也从未后悔过。  
得知对方也和自己一样，已是此生最大的幸运。  
再晚一些的时候，Dean终于得以从Sam身上爬起身。他想去洗个澡，Sam猛地从床上跳起，推着他一起进了浴室。花洒之下自然又做了点浪费时间的事，等两人换好衣服，已经是中午了。  
尽管寻找父亲刻不容缓，但考虑到发情期带来的不便，加之降雪天气还会持续几天，兄弟二人决定在镇上多待几天。他们不知道野马会怎么解决Halona的事，盘算着第二天去找野马确认一下，如果他处理不了，他们晚上就悄悄把Halona纪念馆里的那些廉价纪念币都偷出来烧掉。  
这天晚上他们自然哪里也没去，在床上又浪费了好几个小时。Dean实在不喜欢Sam的结，屁股里塞着这么一个玩意儿，就算困得眼睛都睁不开了他也是无法好好入睡的。更何况他弟弟在等待结消退的这段无聊时光里还喜欢找点别的事来打发时间，譬如粘人地缠着他索吻，又譬如一面从后面吻他的脖子一面玩弄他的乳头和阴茎。  
烦透了。  
——当然，也不是真的烦透了。  
“得找到让那东西消失的办法，老弟……”困倦的Dean侧躺在床上半眯着眼睛，早已被操得全身无力的他自然也懒得纠正他弟弟从身后伸手过来的错误拥抱姿势，只是动了动腰，在Sam的阴茎擦过前列腺的同时又迷迷糊糊呻吟了两声，对结的不满又加重了几分。  
“可以等发情期过去了再试试，”兄长的抱怨让Sam又是无奈又觉得好笑，他把哥哥紧紧抱在怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的后脑，牙齿顽皮地咬住他的短发轻轻拉扯，“说不定那个时候就不会有结了。”  
“噢……也许……没错，没错，我们可以试试。”  
碍于之前的种种，他们从没在Sam的非发情期里做爱过。  
Dean觉得Sam这个主意不错，值得尝试。  
但现在他还是想睡觉。  
等Sam终于得以从Dean身体中抽出阴茎时，Dean已经抱着枕头睡着了。轻轻贴在他臀瓣上的手指察觉到有精液从穴中滑出，不知为何，Sam竟有些羞赧，他偷偷亲了一下哥哥的肩膀，决定还是等他睡饱了再催他去洗澡好了。  
临近翌日中午他们这才慢悠悠从睡梦中醒来。房间里依旧弥漫着一股性爱过后满是荷尔蒙与慵懒的气味，Dean又被Sam圈在怀里，说真的，他真是恨死自己比弟弟矮这点了。悄悄挪开Sam搁在他腰上的手臂，正要下床，那条手臂又神不知鬼不觉地伸过来揽住他的腰，身后传来一阵轻微的窸窣声，Sam爬过来，在他的蝴蝶骨上吻了一下，又贴过来，撒娇似的索吻。  
“够了，小姑娘，我真的不太受得了你这种黏糊糊的恋爱把戏。”Dean反手按住Sam从背后凑过来的脸，嘴里嘟囔抱怨着，耳根却有些发红，“我去洗澡，然后出去找吃的，然后找野马，然后回去隔壁小镇，然后处理Halona纪念馆的那些东西……明白了吗？”  
“明白了……Dean，你按得我要喘不过气了。”  
“乖乖躺着吧，小姑娘。”终于扳回一城，Dean这才得意地起身溜进浴室，却没发现他的大腿上全都是干涸的精液。  
在快餐店随便解决掉了午餐，开车来到野马的家，敲了半天家门却无人应答。看了Sam一眼，Dean从身后拔出枪，一脚踹开车门冲进去，却发现车里空无一人。  
古怪的是，连那股呛鼻的烟草味都散得差不多了。  
兄弟二人面面相觑，最终还是决定先折回隔壁小镇，看看今晚怎么把纪念馆的纪念品偷出来。  
然而他们花了几个小时翻过几座山到达了隔壁小镇却发现，Halona纪念馆在昨夜的一场大火里被付之一炬。消防员在扑灭大火之后才在焦黑的纪念馆遗址中发现了一具被焚烧得面目全非的尸骸，他们当中有人报了警，警察早上才赶到，草草封锁现场，亮黄色的警戒线在纪念馆周围绕了整整一圈。  
有人自称昨晚看见一个高大的男人拎着什么东西走进了纪念馆。  
也有人说那是什么人的鬼魂。  
警察录了口供却没发现什么有用的信息，正等着法医解剖现场发现的尸体。  
兄弟二人坐在车里呆呆看着被焚烧殆尽的纪念馆，听着车外人群的议论，对视了一眼，不由得同时叹出一口气。  
“他会上天堂吗？”  
“自杀者不能进入天堂……”  
“印第安人又不信仰上帝。我想他会的，和他妹妹一起。”  
Sam闻言看了身边的哥哥一眼。  
Dean很少会说如此浪漫的话。  
“怎么？”  
“不……没什么。”  
Sam说着，倾身吻了一下Dean。  
虽然诅咒得以破除，却仍是以一个悲剧去终结另一个悲剧。人们欣赏悲剧的美，追求悲剧的美，只是当如此悲剧降临在身边，依然忍不住唏嘘垂泪。  
Impala在路边停了许久，这对兄弟一直没有下车。围观的路人看了一会儿也都散去了，等警察录完了口供清理好了现场，他们也离开了。而Dean和Sam只是长久地凝视那片焦黑，仍觉得心中悲伤难耐。  
有些人的爱情最终在以血献祭的祭坛中化作绵延十数年的怨恨，而另一些人的，则相对幸运些。  
“我不会欺骗你，也不会伤害你。我……”  
“我知道。”  
Dean伸手揽过弟弟的头，轻轻吻在了他的头顶。

FIN


End file.
